Ai to Itami
by AngelCry0o
Summary: Naruto l'a empêché de partir, et il forme maintenant le duo parfait avec Sasuke. Mais que faire lorsque, des années après, Orochimaru vient tout de même le chercher ? Pourquoi ? Que va-t-il arriver à Sasuke et que devra-t-il affronter en compagnie du brun pour avancer et ne pas céder face à leurs ennemis ? Et surtout... Avec des bébés... Contenu mature et MPreg, vous êtes prévenu.
1. Prologue

**Titre : Ai to Itami (Amour et Douleur)**

**Disclamer : Tout appartient à Masashi Kashimoto **

**Rating : M. (Viols etc…)**

**Pairing : NaruSasu…**

**Rythme de parution : Je pensais au vendredi, dites moi votre avis ^^, ce ne sera qu'un chapitre par semaine.  
**

**Ceci est une fanfiction qui porte sur de nombreux couples homosexuels donc homophobes… Bye.**

**Sinon bonne lecture à vous et n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews, cela fait toujours plaisir.**

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment sur le village de Konoha. La lune, à moitié pleine, baignait de sa douce lumière rassurante les maisons, les rues calmes, les fenêtres laissant apercevoir les corps endormis des habitants. Des ombres passaient, fugaces, allant et venant parfois. Les ninjas faisaient leurs missions, revenaient en pleine nuit pour aller se reposer chez eux ou prévenir leurs familles qu'ils partaient pour quelques jours. Mais la lune, si belle, si douce, était à l'instant même témoin d'une scène, dans un appartement du village. La lumière passait par la fenêtre, illuminant de sa lumière blafarde le regard paniqué d'un jeune adolescent. Il se débattait du mieux qu'il le pouvait face à ses assaillants mais l'un des hommes se glissa dans son dos et planta une seringue dans sa nuque. Lentement, le jeune garçon sentit ses forces le quitter, il tomba à genoux, lâchant son kunaï. Ses dernières pensées furent pour cette personne qui lui était si cher et qui avait su le faire changer grâce à son entêtement et à ses mots si précieux.

Un peu plus loin dans le village, une ombre approcha vite d'un bâtiment légèrement en hauteur, assez récent. Elle toqua rapidement à la fenêtre, de plus en plus pressé. Aucun bruit ne se fit entendre dans l'appartement et elle poussa un soupir excédé. L'ombre s'éloigna un peu avant de balancer un coup de pied dans la paroi de verre, la faisant éclater d'un coup, se fichant bien de devoir remboursé le propriétaire de la fenêtre en morceau. La forme sur le lit sursauta d'un coup, face à l'intrusion. L'intrus en question entra rapidement alors que la lumière se fit dans la pièce.

\- Naruto ! Dépêche-toi et vient tout de suite dans le bureau de Tsunade-sama !

\- Ino ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi ? Il est encore… En fait il n'est que 2h, pourquoi tu viens me chercher… ?

Naruto, assis sur son lit, bailla, le regard encore à moitié endormi. Il venait de revenir d'une mission très fatigante de rang B. Il voulait seulement dormir pour pouvoir retrouver Sasuke le lendemain. Mais la jeune fille blonde sentit une veine pulser sur son front et elle leva de nouveau sa jambe avant de donner un fort coup en direction du lit.

Un grand bruit se fit entendre alors que le corps du jeune adolescent de quinze ans venait de tomber sur le sol. Un grognement sourd retentit dans la chambre alors que le blond se releva et jeta un regard colérique à son amie.

\- Bouge ton maudit fessier crétin ! Sasuke a disparu ! Sakura et Tsunade-sama sont en train de t'attendre ! cria la jeune fille, totalement paniquée au fond d'elle.

Naruto se figea, toute colère envolée pour laisser place à une grand peur, une angoisse sourde qui commençait à le prendre aux tripes. Il y avait deux ans, le blond avait réussi à convaincre Sasuke d'oublier sa vengeance, de revenir avec lui à Konoha pour qu'ils puissent trouver une meilleure solution, ensemble. Il se souviendra toujours de leur combat dans la Vallée de la Fin, de la pluie et de la surprise du brun lorsqu'il avait abandonné son Rasengan au dernier moment, passant seulement ses bras autour du corps fin et trempé de l'Uchiwa, son torse profondément blessé par le Chidori qui n'avait pas pu être dévié par Sasuke tant sa surprise l'avait bloqué. Lorsque Kakashi était arrivé quelques minutes plus tard, il avait trouvé le blond, étendu sur le sol dans une mare de sang, et Sasuke au-dessus de lui, le berçant, tentant de stopper l'hémorragie du mieux qu'il le pouvait, les joues ravagées par les larmes alors qu'il suppliait pour avoir de l'aide. Le professeur n'avait jamais fait une seule remarque sur les larmes du brun ce jour-là mais il n'avait pu que constater que le jeune Uzumaki avait alors su ancrer définitivement son lien avec Sasuke au plus profond de leur cœur respectif.

Alors pourquoi ? Ô kami-sama, pourquoi Sasuke avait disparu alors qu'il lui avait fait serment d'abandonner sa vengeance en solo ? Qu'il lui avait promis de tirer ça au clair, ensemble ?

Se relevant, le blond enfila en quatrième vitesse un pantalon noir, une veste ample par-dessus son t-shirt orange de pyjama et il suivit Ino jusqu'à la tour de l'Hokage.

Une fois la porte ouverte, Naruto remarqua bien vite son senseï près de sa coéquipière, dont il ne voyait que le dos courbé, les épaules tremblantes alors que la douleur grandissait en lui, serrant violemment son cœur. Il leva son regard vers celle qu'il considérait comme une grand-mère ou une marraine et approcha, posant simplement sa main sur le dossier de la deuxième chaise. Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix lui parut aussi vide que son cœur, aussi pâle que le teint qu'il arborait et aussi basse que les battements de son cœur perdu.

\- C'est quoi l'histoire… ?

\- Te voilà, souffla la Godaime avant de poser son regard noisette sur la jeune fille. Sakura, Naruto vient d'arriver, tu peux commencer ton explication.

Sakura releva son visage et renifla pour la énième fois depuis qu'elle sanglotait, passant sa main sur ses joues et ses yeux rouges pour essayer de se reprendre. Elle darda son regard sur son meilleur ami et souffla, tremblante, reprenant un peu d'assurance et de contenance face au blond, qu'elle voyait différemment de leur enfance, plus assuré et sérieux depuis qu'il avait sauvé Sasuke. Depuis qu'il avait tenu sa promesse.

\- Nous étions rentré depuis quelques heures et je me demandais comment aller Sasuke, il s'était blessé durant notre mission ensemble. Comme tu venais à peine de revenir, tu ne devais sûrement pas être encore au courant, alors, comme je n'arrivais pas à dormir… J'avais ce pressentiment Naruto… Enfin je me suis dit que j'allais passer voir Sasuke, pour être sûre que sa blessure n'avait pas besoin de soin plus approfondi, tu sais comme moi combien il déteste l'hôpital depuis deux ans, souffla-t-elle avec un sourire en coin malgré la situation. Mais quand je suis arrivé, la porte de son appartement était fracassée, à moitié arrachée de ses gonds. L'état de la pièce était déplorable et je savais que quelque chose s'était passé. J'ai vu un homme sur le sol, il était encore en vie, mais la blessure venait de Sasuke. Il avait un bandeau… Un bandeau d'Oto… Le village de…

\- Le village de ce maudit serpent, siffla Naruto, serrant sa main fermement sur le dossier de la chaise. Ce salaud… Il a osé venir pour le kidnapper… Pourquoi après autant de temps…

\- Orochimaru utilise des corps afin de pouvoir rester jeune, mais ces corps ont une limite. Avec ce que lui avait fait le Sandaime, la perte de ses bras a dû énormément l'affaiblir et même si Sasuke avait fui ce jour-là, Orochimaru aurait tout de même dû attendre, expliqua Tsunade. Connaissant Kabuto, il a dû forcer son maître à changer de corps même si Sasuke devait arriver car la douleur devait trop le rongé. Mais maintenant que les deux ans sont passés, il est plus que probable qu'il veuille enfin le corps d'un Uchiwa.

\- Mais il n'a pas pu entraîner Sasuke ! Pourquoi le prendre maintenant s'il doit changer de corps, s'écria le blond.

\- Naruto, intervint Kakashi. N'oublie pas que pendant ces deux années, Sasuke et toi vous avez fait des énormes progrès. Toi avec Killer Bee, tu as pu beaucoup apprendre de ton démon, et Sasuke a aussi beaucoup appris grâce aux textes retrouvés dans sa demeure familiale et avec nos entraînements.

Une grimace de haine passa sur le visage de Naruto et il se releva rapidement.

\- Je pars le chercher.

Il n'attendit pas d'avoir l'accord de la Godaime et il s'élança hors du bâtiment, avant de rapidement se diriger vers les portes. Il passa devant Kotetsu et Izumo, rapide et discret et il s'enfonça dans la forêt. Se stoppant sur une branche, le blond ferma les yeux et se concentra alors, les yeux clos. Il chercha, les sens en alerte, le chakra de son meilleur ami, récemment devenu son amant. Il finit par trouver une faible trace de celui-ci, plus vers le nord-est. Il reprit sa course effrénée, paniqué à l'idée qu'ils ne passent la frontière. Ils étaient très avancés… Naruto grogna et accéléra autant qu'il lui en était possible avec son état de fatigue. Il n'avait pas assez récupéré de sa précédente mission qui lui avait demandé énormément plus de ressources que nécessaire pour une mission de rang B.

Sa course ralentit vers l'aube, alors qu'il approchait de la frontière. C'est bien ce qu'il pensait, les ninjas d'Oto avaient usé d'une technique d'invocation pour aller plus vite. L'un d'eux avait dû rester à mi-chemin pendant que les autres partaient chercher la cible, une fois fait celui qui était resté en retrait n'avait plus qu'à les invoquer près de lui… Mais il avait pu les rattraper. Surtout grâce à Kurama. Il le sentait, les ennemis n'étaient plus loin devant lui. Il prit dans sa poche un kunaï spécial, qu'il jeta rapidement en ligne droite devant lui. Il sourit et utilisa la technique de son père, se retrouvant au milieu des ennemis en un éclair jaune, sur l'arme plantée dans un arbre près d'eux. Il vit alors rapidement Sasuke, solidement attaché, le regard brumeux, à moitié ouvert, un bandeau sur les lèvres, l'empêchant de parler. Une rage sourde le prit et il attaqua le ninja le plus proche de lui. Aussitôt ces derniers paniquèrent et se jetèrent sur lui ou sur leur otage. Deux des cinq hommes partirent, délaissant leurs collègues en emportant le brun le plus vite possible.

\- Arrêtez ! Je ne vous laisserais pas emmener Sasuke avec vous ! s'écria l'Uzumaki.

Il assomma le ninja qui essayait de le blesser avec un kunaï. Il posa sa main sur le sol pour éviter une droite et balança ses jambes dans les airs afin de frapper le second qui recula, le souffle coupé sous la force du coup reçu en plein ventre. De la bile lui avait échappé tant le coup était proche de son estomac. La troisième personne qui tentait de retenir le blond, une jeune femme, forma plusieurs signes avant de crier, plaquant sa main droite sur le sol.

\- _**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**_ !

Le blond recula devant le nuage de fumée et il laissa échapper un grognement de douleur tandis que plusieurs chiens identiques lui sautèrent dessus, le mordant le toute part. La femme sembla fière et se dirigea rapidement vers ses collègues afin de pouvoir reprendre leur chemin et mener à bien la mission qu'Orochimaru leur avait donnée.

\- Tu penses vraiment que cela suffit pour tourner le dos à ton adversaire ? Tonna une voix rauque, caverneuse.

La femme sursauta d'un coup et se retourna pour voir tous les chiens disparaitre en nuage de fumée alors que le blond se redressait, une multitude de traces de morsures lacérant ses vêtements et laissant voir des tâches de sang alors que les plaies se refermaient lentement. Elle écarquilla les yeux d'horreurs et recula, les mains tremblantes en une vaine protection alors que le regard rouge sang se posa sur elle. Lentement, Naruto esquissa un sourire carnassier et il disparut du champ de vision de la jeune femme. Elle sursauta de nouveau, méfiante puis une vive douleur se fit ressentir dans son abdomen. Elle baissa les yeux et vit une main ayant traversé son torse, couverte de son sang à elle. Le liquide carmin coula le long de ses lèvres entrouvertes et lorsque la main quitta son corps, ce dernier tomba lourdement, raide. Le seul homme encore conscient ouvrit de grands yeux affolés alors que le blond ne daigna même pas lui accorder un regard. Un kunaï se planta dans son épaule, le clouant contre l'arbre dans son dos.

Naruto repartit rapidement à la suite des deux fuyards et de la personne qu'il aime.

[- _Kurama, je ne dois pas les laisser passez la frontière, je ne pourrais rien faire sinon…_

\- **Je sais gamin. On va les rattraper, je vais t'aider. Tu peux prendre dans mes réserves si tu sens que tu fatigues trop.**

\- _Merci Kurama_.]

Il les rattrapa assez vite et il grogna de frustration. Le blond frappa d'un coup l'un des deux hommes, celui qui ne tenait pas Sasuke, afin de l'écarter de son chemin. Il se tourna lentement vers l'autre qui s'était arrêté et qui le fixait avec un regard mauvais.

\- Tu ne pourras pas nous stopper ninja de Konoha. On va le ramener avec nous et il se fera ainsi torturé par Orochimaru-sama.

Le blond se figea et ses fins sourcils se froncèrent d'incompréhension.

\- Le torturer ? Pourquoi voudrait-il torturer le futur corps qu'il va utiliser ?

L'homme lâcha un rire cynique.

\- Oh mais notre maître a trouvé un bien meilleur moyen de survivre. Il va faire des expériences sur ce garçon et il va le rendre faible, fragile. Il pourra mieux le manier ainsi.

Ses poings se crispèrent et Naruto attaqua l'homme face à lui. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser faire, ô grand jamais il ne devait laisser Sasuke aux mains de ce maudit serpent complètement fou. Son adversaire riait à ses dépens, profitant de tenir le brun pour l'utiliser afin de stopper le blondinet dans ses attaques. Sentant la frustration monter en flèche face aux actes lâches de son ennemi, Naruto ne fit plus attention à rien et ce n'est que trop tard qu'il se rendit compte que l'homme qu'il avait envoyé valser plus tôt était derrière lui. Il voulut esquiver mais une seringue se planta brusquement dans sa nuque, le blessant sous la violence du coup et il sentit son corps faiblir. Il entendit comme un bruit de casse, un marmonnement concernant l'aiguille de la seringue et ses yeux se posèrent sur le brun toujours à moitié conscient. Les lèvres pâles bougèrent doucement, semblant formuler une supplique silencieuse. Le corps de Naruto tomba lentement alors qu'il sentait en lui Kurama s'agiter de plus en plus, inquiet pour son porteur. Les dernières images qu'il put apercevoir furent celles des assaillants fuyant avec son précieux Sasuke. Puis tout devint rapidement obscure.

Lorsqu'enfin ses yeux s'ouvrirent de nouveau, se fut sur un plafond blanc. Naruto grimaça de douleur lorsqu'il contracta ses muscles. Il avait un bandage autour du cou, une douleur horrible dans la nuque. Ses mouvements furent bien vite perçus par la seule personne présente dans la chambre d'hôpital. Kakashi se redressa, son habituel bouquin pervers absent de ses mains et posa son regard sur son élève qui tentait de se redresser.

\- Kakashi…senseï… ?

\- Bonjour Naruto, sourit l'argenté sous son masque. Comment te sens tu ?

\- J'ai mal à la nuque… Mais… Nous sommes au village… Je n'ai…

La voix du blond se coupa alors qu'il se rappelait parfaitement les dernières images qu'il avait vu avant de perdre connaissance.

\- Naruto ? S'inquiéta le professeur devant le regard affligé du blond.

\- Senseï… Je n'ai pas réussi… Je n'ai pas pu le sauver…

Une main chaleureuse passa dans ses cheveux et il leva son regard azur sur son professeur. Celui-ci le regarder avec fierté, souriant sous son masque.

\- Ne t'en veux pas Naruto. Nous savons que tu as fait bien plus que ce que ton corps pouvait endurer. Tu as de la chance de ne pas être tombé dans le coma vu tes réserves de chakra très faible. Grâce aux trois ninjas que tu as neutralisé, ou plutôt les deux vu que tu as tué la femme, nous avons pu récupérer des informations précieuses. Mais aucun ne savent la raison de la demande tardive d'Orochimaru pour Sasuke.

\- Moi je sais…

Surpris par le ton sombre de son élève, le ninja copieur regarda son élève, interrompant son mouvement. Son air interrogateur se fit plus parlant que des mots et alors le blond se mit à parler de ce qu'il avait entendu, la torture prévue, l'envie de détruire Sasuke psychologiquement. Kakashi ne put qu'ouvrir son œil avec effarement à l'entente du plan du serpent.

\- Je vais prévenir Tsunade, tu dois te reposer maintenant Naruto. Le coup que tu as reçu la nuque, avec l'aiguille aussi profondément enfoncé sous ta peau, t'ont fait copiner avec la mort pendant quelques secondes, entre les mains de nos medic-nin. Alors prend sur toi pour l'instant et laisse-nous faire le temps que tu te remettes.

Le blond hocha la tête et reporta son regard sur l'extérieur. Le vent doux faisait voleter le rideau blanc devant sa fenêtre. Il pensa alors à son brun, inquiet de ne pas avoir pu le sauver, et surtout inquiet par rapport à ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver à cause de son manque de force. Il allait devoir grandement s'améliorer et demander encore à Ero-sennin de l'aider ainsi qu'à l'homme poulpe. Il savait qu'il pouvait encore s'améliorer et c'était primordiale s'il désirait aller sauver son beau brun. Un éclair déterminé passa dans le regard azur. Oui, il allait s'améliorer, coûte que coûte et il pourrait ainsi sauver son amant, le garder près de lui sans plus avoir peur de le perdre et surtout, que plus jamais personne ne puisse les séparer. Au fond de lui, son démon lui confirma qu'il le soutiendrait dans sa quête et pour son entrainement à venir. Un doux sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du porteur.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Sasuke… Je viendrais te sauver et je pourrais ainsi te ramener, te protéger… On ira toujours mieux ensemble, nous sommes unis toi et moi par ce lien si particulier que nous avons tissé avec le temps… Sur mon nindo je le jure, je viendrais te sauver…

Il ferma un instant les yeux, pensant chacun de ses mots et espérant que Sasuke ne perdra pas ses forces, ses espoirs et sa confiance en lui, en eux.

Bien plus loin, au nord de Konoha. Dans le pays du Son, près du village d'Oto, les deux ninjas approchaient de l'entrée de l'une des planques de leur chef. Ils entrèrent, et s'inclinèrent rapidement en voyant Kabuto devant eux.

\- Ah vous voilà. Vous êtes en retard, remarque l'homme aux cheveux argent.

\- Pardonnez-nous cette erreur, mais le ninja blond que le maître déteste nous a freiné et les trois autres se sont fait capturés.

Kabuto ne dit rien de plus et approcha d'eux afin d'inspecter le brun qui reprenait de plus en plus ses esprits mais ne pouvant toujours pas bouger à cause de la drogue dans son corps. Un sourire sadique se peignit sur les lèvres fines de l'homme.

\- Ravi de te voir parmi nous Sasuke-kun.

Un frisson d'effroi parcourut la colonne vertébrale du brun. Il ne le sentait vraiment pas…

_Pitié, Naruto… Viens vite m'aider… Je resterais fort et je vais lutter pour toi, mais ne tarde pas… Je ne le sens vraiment pas…_

* * *

**Alors que pensez-vous du prologue ? N'hésitez pas à laissez une review, même si c'est court, c'est tout de même agréable.**

**A la semaine prochaine !**


	2. Entrée 1 : Lente descente

**Titre : Ai to Itami (Amour et Douleur)**

**Disclamer : Tout appartient à Masashi Kashimoto ;**

**Rating : M. (Viols etc…)**

**Pairing : ****NaruSasu…**

**Rythme de parution : Jeudi.**

**Ceci est une fanfiction qui porte sur de nombreux couples homosexuels donc homophobes… Bye.**

**Sinon bonne lecture à vous et n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews, cela fait toujours plaisir.**

* * *

**RAR : **

**Guest**** (oklm)**** j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ^^.**

**Guest**** (Flo)** ** Alors ce sera chaque vendredi, en espérant que la suite te plaise tout autant ^^.  
**

**Et merci également aux follows déjà présent~**

* * *

**(Attention au contenu de ce chapitre pour les sensibles)**

**Entrée 1 : Lente descente**

Au pays du Son, dans les souterrains sinueux de l'une des cachettes d'Orochimaru, ce dernier marchait d'un pas pressé, de bonne humeur à l'idée de pouvoir enfin commencer son plan. Il devait d'abord apprendre à Sasuke certaines choses. Il laissera bien sûr à Kabuto le soin de briser son état de confiance, sa fierté et l'affaiblir psychologiquement. Il entra dans la chambre qu'il avait attribué au jeune Uchiwa et observa le corps étendu sur le lit rustique, peu confortable. Ses pas se stoppèrent près de lui et il passa sa main sur le torse nu du garçon, sa longue langue passant sur ses lèvres alors que son regard se faisait gourmand. La porte dans son dos s'ouvrit et il reconnut Kabuto du coin de l'œil.

\- Orochimaru-sama. La salle est prête, nous pourrons commencer dès le réveil de Sasuke-kun.

\- Pas la peine d'attendre, il va se réveiller maintenant.

Orochimaru frappa la jambe de l'endormi, qui se réveilla d'un bond, grimaçant de douleur. Il darda son regard sur l'homme qui lui avait imposé le sceau maudit à la jonction de son épaule et de sa nuque. Ce monstre qui avait failli l'attraper. Cet homme qui avait failli l'éloigner de tous ses amis, de Naruto, de tant de choses merveilleuses. Certes il n'avait pas avancé dans sa quête de connaissance à propos de son clan. Mais maintenant, tout était différent, il était prisonnier. Orochimaru… Il le détenait réellement.

\- Bonjour Sasuke-kun, minauda la voix irritante du serpent. Aujourd'hui débute ton entraînement, alors debout. Kabuto va t'apporter tes vêtements, tu pourras ensuite me rejoindre dans la salle.

Le brun tourna son regard sur l'argenté alors que le maître des lieux quittait la pièce. Lentement le jeune Uchiwa se leva, prenant la pile de linge qui lui tendait l'homme au sourire faux et dangereux. Il se retourna, comme pour tenter de se soustraire au regard brûlant sur lui. Il enfila d'abord le bas bleu nuit, la ceinture de corde violette. Alors que ses mains blanches attrapèrent le haut blanc, il sentit soudain deux mains sur ses hanches. Un long frisson le parcourut, la peur et le dégoût commençant à creuser dans son ventre. S'installant bien dans ses tripes, et au fond de son cœur. Le souffle chaud de Kabuto se perdit dans sa nuque, lui arrachant un second frisson de dégoût.

\- Orochimaru-sama m'a laissé carte blanche pour te briser Sasuke-kun. Alors je me ferais un pur plaisir de te coucher sur ce lit chaque soir pour te voir écarter les jambes.

Il s'éloigna lentement de sa future proie, se léchant les lèvres. Sasuke l'entendit sortir mais il ne s'y trompa pas, l'homme était derrière la porte et l'attendait. Il profita d'être seul pour plaquer sa main sur ses lèvres, totalement rebuté par les avances et menaces de viol. Il refusait que quelqu'un d'autre que Naruto le touche. Il n'appartenait qu'à un seul homme, et cet homme c'était son blond. Un instant il se perdit dans ses pensées, se souvenant de leur première fois. Il y avait de cela deux semaines, durant une mission de reconnaissance, sur le chemin de retour. Mais il savait qu'il ne risquait pas de le retrouver avant un moment… Une douleur commença à poindre dans sa poitrine.

\- Je serais fort, je serais patient avant de te retrouver Naruto… Je serais toujours à toi… Même si mon corps est souillé, mon âme et mon cœur seront toujours tien…

Un soupir lui échappa et il termina alors de s'habiller afin de rejoindre le pervers dans le long couloir. Il le suivit, bien que méfiant, jusqu'à une salle très haute, et suffisamment grande pour faire arène de combat. Un frisson le parcourut en voyant le regard perfide sur lui, venant des yeux jaunes et malsain du serpent.

\- Bien Sasuke-kun. Nous allons pouvoir commençait ton entraînement. Je me dois d'endurcir ton corps pour ce que je compte te faire faire plus tard.

Le regard du brun se fit encore plus suspicieux mais il avança devant l'autre. Autant rester sage pour l'instant, ainsi il pourrait mieux s'enfuir quand le moment opportun se présentera.

Après de longues heures épuisantes, Sasuke se dirigea sagement jusqu'à sa chambre. Alors que la douleur dans sa poitrine se faisait plus forte, il eut comme un mauvais pressentiment et décida de rester en alerte. Il allait se passer quelque chose et il en était la cible, c'était plus que certain. Un long frisson le parcourut et il se hâta, nerveux à l'idée de se faire piéger dans le couloir. Il arriva finalement dans sa chambre et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte qui donnait sur une petite salle de bain. Il se déshabilla prudemment, sur le qui-vive avant de se laver, se détendant partiellement alors que ses muscles tendus par l'entrainement intensif se dénouaient lentement. Une fois totalement relaxé mais que partiellement serein, il sortit, coupant l'arrivé d'eau avant de s'essuyer. Il remit ses vêtements et sortit de la salle d'eau.

Son dos heurta brutalement le mur, sa bouche laissant échapper un faible gémissement de douleur à cause du contact violent. Il darda son regard sur son assaillant avant de se figer de stupeur, la peur revenant tel un poison violent dans ses veines. Le sourire de Kabuto ne s'en fit que plus grand face à la peur visible dans les yeux onyx.

\- A nous deux _Sasuke-kun_. J'ai un cadeau pour toi de la part d'Orochimaru-sama.

Sasuke sentit son sang se glaçait face au ton doucereux de l'homme qui le rebutait plus qu'autre chose. Il sentit vite ses mains être prise en otage par celles de son futur violeur et il fut jeté sur le lit. Alors que le brun se redressait dans l'espoir de se défendre, plusieurs shurikens fusèrent dans l'air, de fins fils métalliques vinrent entourer ses poignets, le bloquant totalement contre le matelas, ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête, partiellement hors du lit, les bras repliés en un angle peu agréable. Il grogna vaguement alors que l'argenté approchait de lui, sortant de sa poche une sorte de collier. Kabuto se pencha lentement et caressa le torse d'albâtre totalement à la vue de tous surtout avec la position du brun. Il reporta son attention sur le regard sombre qui lui lançait des menaces.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de me fixer ainsi, j'ai tous les droits sur ton corps après les entrainements. Ne bouge pas pendant que je mets ceci, tu risques d'avoir mal.

Il passa le collier autour du cou pâle avant de le lâcher. Sasuke sentit alors rapidement une multitude d'aiguilles s'infiltrer sous sa peau, figeant le collier sur l'épiderme blanche. Un gémissement de douleur lui échappa alors que des perles carmines coulaient lentement du collier.

\- C'est un dispositif qu'Orochimaru-sama a approuvé. Tu ne pourras pas t'éloigner de ce repaire sans avoir du poison qui sera injecté dans ton corps par ce collier, bien sûr seul moi et Orochimaru-sama savons comment le retirer.

Une goutte de sueur froide perla lentement le long de la colonne vertébrale du brun alors qu'il fixait avec de grands yeux l'homme au-dessus de lui. Les mains de son vis-à-vis glissèrent lentement sur le torse pâle, retirant les vêtements encombrants alors que le brun tentait faiblement de remuer, dans le vain espoir de pouvoir échapper aux caresses malsaines sur son corps. Un haut le cœur le prit tandis que les lèvres de Kabuto se posèrent d'autorité sur les siennes. Une main sévère tenait sa mâchoire pour qu'il ne puisse échapper au baiser forcé. Soudain il sentit une langue obligeant à lui céder le passage et un gémissement lui échappa quand une pilule glissa dans sa gorge. Sasuke refusait de l'avaler, terrifié par ce qui allait se passer. Mais Kabuto en eut assez et pressa fortement le bas ventre du garçon, le faisant hoqueter de douleur. Il avala le comprimé sans rien pouvoir faire. Une toux le prit et il se tourna comme il put sur le côté, toussant de plus en plus.

\- Allons _Sasuke-kun_, regarde-moi. Nous allons bien nous amuser maintenant, chantonna le malade.

Kabuto attrapa violemment la mâchoire du brun pour le retourner de nouveau vers lui. Il ne savoura que plus le spectacle qui lui offrait involontairement le descendant des Uchiwa.

\- Oh oui… Regarde-moi comme ça _Sasuke-kun_. Tu es si…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase devant le regard hagard de Sasuke, causé par la drogue. Son corps fin s'affala totalement sur le matelas, ressemblant à une simple poupée de chiffon. Kabuto n'attendit pas plus et arracha les derniers vêtements du brun avant d'ouvrir les jambes finement musclées. Il n'attendit pas, ne voulant pas le préparer et perdre plus de temps. Il entra d'un coup. Sec. Violent. Et malgré la drogue, le corps pâle se cambra et un long cri de douleur résonna dans les couloirs sinistres du souterrain. Kabuto se lécha les lèvres, il pensait bien que c'était la première fois du brun, mais au fond de lui, le brun était heureux de s'être offert à son meilleur ami plusieurs jours auparavant. Il aurait perdu sa virginité de la pire des manières sinon… Et il était certain que s'il l'avait perdu de cette façon, Orochimaru aurait d'ores et déjà réussi à le briser totalement mentalement. Malgré la drogue, Sasuke pensa à son blond, à ses gestes tendres et oublia le cauchemar éveillé qu'il vivait en ce moment-même.

Plusieurs jours passèrent, se transformant en semaines puis en mois. Chaque jour se répétait le même schéma. Sasuke se levait, s'entraînait avec le serpent ou alors avec un garçon qu'il avait appris à apprécier. Un certain Jûgo. Il avait appris que Kimimaro, le garçon qu'il avait vu lors de sa tentative de rejoindre Orochimaru par le passé, était mort pendant son combat contre Gaara et Lee. Et que seul lui pouvait tenir Jûgo à son état calme. Mais après chaque entrainement, l'enfer commençait… Bien que presque deux fois par semaine, Orochimaru réclamait Kabuto toute la nuit, le sauvant sans le savoir. Ces jours-là, Jûgo venait toujours le retrouver et ils parlaient toute la nuit. Le roux, qui pouvait sortir parfois, avait tenu au courant Sasuke de ce qu'il se passait dehors, dans le Pays du Feu. Ainsi Sasuke avait appris que Naruto ne pouvait venir le chercher, car il se cachait au Pays du Vent, dans le village de Suna, à cause de l'Akatsuki.

Un jour, après l'entrainement, Orochimaru partit dans les couloirs avec son apprenti, laissant les deux jeunes hommes. Le brun partit dans la chambre de Jûgo, se sentant plus en sécurité. Ils s'assirent, pour l'un sur le lit, et pour l'autre sur le sol.

\- Comment va ton corps Sasuke… ?

\- Aussi bien qu'il puisse aller en se violer quasiment tout le temps…

Un faible sourire cynique se forma sur les lèvres pâles alors qu'il s'allongeait sur le lit de son ami.

\- Jûgo… Tu dois m'aider… On doit fuir…

\- Hn… Pour ça on va avoir besoin d'aide… Je pense pouvoir rallier quelqu'un à notre plan.

\- Qui ?

\- Tu dois en avoir entendu parler, Suigetsu, de l'un des repaires annexes.

Le brun haussa les épaules. Peu lui importait. Il ne pouvait pas supporter plus. Il ne pourrait pas survivre à ce rythme, ainsi loin de celui qui illumine sa vie d'un simple sourire. Trois ans s'étaient écoulés et il tenait tant bien que mal à tant de souffrances et d'exercices. Si avec le serpent il avait pu travailler son endurance et apprendre quelques techniques supplémentaires, il ne se risquait jamais à montrer toute sa force, durement acquis avec les entraînements qu'il avait eus avec Kakashi et Naruto.

Plus loin, dans une autre pièce du souterrain, Kabuto observait son maître, surpris.

\- Vous êtes sûr Orochimaru-sama ?

\- Bien sûr, critiquerais-tu mon plan ?

\- Non. Mais… Enfin Orochimaru-sama. Nous ne pouvons pas être sûr que nous pourrons le rattraper s'il s'échappe réellement.

Un grand sourire se forma sur les lèvres du serpent alors qu'il observait son apprenti.

\- Tu ne veux pas laisser ton cher soumis s'enfuir ? Pourtant il a toujours ton collier. Il sera simple de lui injecter un poison paralysant pour le capturer une fois le moment venu non ?

Kabuto considéra un instant les mots de son maître avant de lentement hocher la tête.

\- Mais combien de temps ?

\- Suffisamment pour qu'il se sente en sécurité, qu'il pense que nous ne sommes pas dans son dos. De toute façon j'ai déjà tout prévu.

Il laissa échapper un rire horrible, qui fit frissonner son apprenti. Oui bientôt il pourra mettre tout cela en place mais il allait devoir réfléchir. Il ne pourra pas confier la futur tâche à Kabuto. Non, il fallait que le résultat soit parfait. Il allait devoir affiner ses recherches afin de savoir qui choisir pour ça. Il ignora ensuite le regard curieux sur lui alors qu'il sortait de ses songes et il reprit ses expérimentations sur ses cobayes.

xXx

Bien plus loin, dans le pays du Vent. Alors que le vent soufflait, faisant voler les grains de sables, un jeune homme blond de dix-huit ans fulminait, marchant d'un pas rapide vers le bâtiment principal du village. Les habitants qui le croisaient s'écartaient de son chemin, trop inquiet de subir le courroux du grand sauveur de leur Kazekage.

\- GAARA NO SABAKU ! Lève ton putain de cul de ta chaise ou je vais t'envoyer danser avec les vers !

Il enfonça d'un coup la lourde porte, faisant seulement soupirer son frère de cœur alors que Temari grondait.

\- Naruto ! Je te jure que tu vas-…

\- Pas maintenant Tema'.

Le blond frappa de la paume de ses mains le bureau de bois massif, ses yeux aussi sombre qu'un océan en plein orage, une étincelle dangereuse luisait dans les prunelles profondément vides depuis le kidnapping de l'Uchiwa.

\- Tu vas m'expliquer ce foutu merdier ? Tonna le blond.

\- Expliquer quoi Naruto ? Dit doucement et calmement le Kazekage.

\- Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais des indices sur l'endroit où Sasuke avait été emmené ?!

Le tatoué soupira longuement. Oh que oui Kankurô allait souffrir. Longtemps. Il avait osé défier son ordre et dire l'avancé de l'enquête à cette tête brulée. Il leva son regard de glace sur son frère de cœur et expliqua patiemment, tout en restant assis, imposant un certain calme à son vis-à-vis.

\- Que je te dise tout ça ? Que je te vois te jeter tête première dans la gueule du loup ? Non. Passe tes nerfs sur moi si cela te chante mais rien ne changera mon avis. Tu es ici sur demande de Tsunade-san, afin que je puisse te surveiller et te protéger si l'Akatsuki te trouve.

\- Mais merde… ! Gaara… ! J'ai changé… Je n'aurais pas agi stupidement…

Gaara se leva en entendant la douleur poignante dans la voix de son précieux ami. Il fit le tour de son bureau et passa ses bras autour des épaules du blond qui se figea. Temari observa la scène, silencieuse avant de voir la grimace de pure douleur sur les traits fins et masculins du blond. Il avait très bien grandi, devenant de plus en plus gracieux et élégant avec le temps. Et quelques nostalgiques ne pouvaient que le comparé à un grand ninja mort pour sauver son village. Et maintenant, Naruto était bien l'un des plus forts ANBU de Konoha, si ce n'était le plus fort. Durant les trois ans qui avait précédés l'enlèvement de Sasuke, le blond s'était plongé corps et âme dans un entrainement des plus intenses, perdant peu à peu son habituel joie de vivre alors qu'il devenait plus froid, plus sérieux. On ne pouvait retrouver le blond d'antan qu'en parlant de Sasuke, en demandant des histoires sur eux. Le blondinet avait grandement changé physiquement. Dû à l'entrainement, son corps avait grandi, ses muscles, finement et sensuellement travaillés, étaient très aimés de la gente féminine. Il était devenu rapidement devenu le numéro un au niveau des sondages de popularité chez les hommes, tous villages confondus et si cela aurait pu l'amuser par le passé, il s'en fichait totalement actuellement.

Gaara serra tendrement et fermement son ami contre lui, sachant parfaitement que le blond ne montrerait pas ses larmes, néanmoins son corps trahissait sa peine avec de légers tremblements.

\- Je sais Naruto, je sais que tu aimerais vraiment partir le chercher mais nous ne sommes sûr de rien et je te rappelle que l'Akatsuki te cherche toujours… Crois moi que je serais le premier à venir avec toi le chercher. Tu as su le ramener des ténèbres, comme pour moi. Alors je te dois tout ce qui m'arrive aujourd'hui, pour ça je ferais toujours tout pour t'aider Naru…

Les mains hâlées se posèrent sur le dos du Kazekage, nerveux et tremblant.

\- Il me manque… Je dois le sauver, le retrouver… Merde, j'ai tellement peur de comment je vais le retrouver…

Gaara ne dit rien, ne sachant quoi répondre pour essayer de réconforter le blond. Ce dernier se calma lentement et recula de quelques pas.

\- Tu sais où me trouver…

Et il disparut en un battement de cil. Le roux soupira lentement et posa son regard sur sa sœur.

\- On doit envoyer des ninjas, discrets, qui pourront nous rapporter les agissements autour de ce repaire. Envoie Kankurô avec son équipe. Ils ne doivent pas se faire démasquer.

Temari hocha rapidement la tête et disparu dans le couloir. Le Kazekage s'assit à son siège, se tenant légèrement la tête, inquiet. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, et cela depuis quelques jours déjà.

Un peu plus loin, Naruto marchait doucement, les mains dans les poches. Son regard azur se perdait sur l'allée déserte qu'il traversait. Les bâtiments en démolition pas loin. Cette partie de la ville avait été abandonné, laissée ainsi. Elle était près des remparts donc personne n'y faisait trop attention. C'était l'endroit parfait pour le blond quand il cherchait à se détendre. Ses pas se firent plus lent et il se stoppa doucement, perdu dans ses pensées. Il leva doucement la tête, nerveux. Quelque chose approchait. Et il savait que ça allait le concernait. Soudain, une attaque fusa dans l'air et il esquiva, observant l'eau se reprendre dans le sable, le rendant humide.

\- Une attaque suiton… Kisame, c'est toi j'en suis sûr, clama le blond, méfiant.

Un rire grave surgit et soudain le requin sauta devant le blond, Samehada sur son épaule. Mais quelque chose marqua le blond.

\- Tu ne portes pas le manteau… C'est quoi ce…

\- Naruto-kun, souffla doucement une voix calme.

Le blond posa son regard sur le second homme. Itachi. Il fronça les sourcils, lui non plus ne portait pas le manteau aux nuages rouges.

\- Nous aimerions te parler. Si possible sans hostilité de ta part, je ne souhaite pas te forcer Naruto-kun.

Le blond se détendit lentement, faisant pleinement confiance à Itachi. Et puis depuis que Nagato était mort peu après le départ de Sasuke, il n'avait peur que d'une personne au sein de l'Akatsuki. L'homme masqué. Les membres encore vivant à ce moment-là avait pour la plupart déserté de nouveau leur refuge. Il ne le savait que pour le brun, son coéquipier ainsi que Deidara qui avait totalement disparu de la circulation. Malheureusement cela ne rendait pas l'organisation moins dangereuse pour autant et il ne pouvait pas encore baisser sa garde. Il soupira longuement, posant une main sur son front avant de lentement la passer dans ses cheveux.

\- C'est normal si vous êtes sans manteau, je suis bête… Je vous suis.

Itachi laissa voir un petit sourire gratifiant avant de s'éloigner, vite suivi par le requin. L'Uzumaki marcha doucement à leur suite, des questions pleins la tête. Ils se stoppèrent à kilomètres des remparts du village de Suna, vers des rochers et des arbres morts pour avoir un peu d'ombres dans cet océan de chaleur. Naruto leva son regard sur Kisame, qui semblait vouloir couvrir le plus possible Itachi avec son ombre. Le blond eut un petit sourire nostalgique. C'est vrai qu'étant très pâle les Uchiwa supportaient assez mal les très fortes chaleurs du désert du Pays du Vent.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi Naruto-kun, gronda doucement Itachi.

\- Loin de moi cette idée. Que puis-je donc pour vous ?

Le brun posa son regard sur le blond face à lui, la mine soucieuse et sérieuse. Il ouvrit les lèvres et commença à expliquer le sujet de sa venue au blond attentif. Une fois fini, il ne reçut qu'un lourd silence avant que le blond ne se lève et lui tende un parchemin.

\- J'attendrais. Pour lui.

Sur ces mots, il se retourna et partit rapidement rejoindre le village de Suna, pensif à cause des mots du brun. Pendant que Kisame observait, par-dessus l'épaule de son brun, le parchemin vierge, curieux de savoir à quoi cela pouvait bien leur servir, mais en voyant le regard d'Itachi, ce dernier savait parfaitement l'utilité du parchemin.

* * *

**Aloooors ? Que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre ? J'ai hâte d'avoir vos retours concernant le mauva... Bon traitement de nos chers personnages~. Je suis une gentille auteur, ne tapez pas. ^^**


	3. Entrée 2 : Fuite

**Titre : Ai to Itami (Amour et Douleur)**

**Disclamer : Tout appartient à Masashi Kashimoto ;**

**Rating : M. (Viols etc…)**

**Pairing :**** NaruSasu…**

**Rythme de parution : Jeudi.**

**Ceci est une fanfiction qui porte sur de nombreux couples homosexuels donc homophobes… Bye.**

**Sinon bonne lecture à vous et n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews, cela fait toujours plaisir.**

* * *

**RAR :**

**Guest**** (Flo)**** Ah bah j'ai été gentille avec Kabuto et Orochimaru dans ma précédente fiction, alors là c'est des enfoirés, et encore ce ne sera pas les seuls je pense ^^, en espérant que la suite te plaira~**

**nenesse Heureuse de te retrouver ici, et voici donc la suite~**

* * *

**Entrée 2 : Fuite**

Dans les souterrains, Sasuke venait de terminer son entrainement. Il ferma les yeux un instant avant de se diriger dans les couloirs pour repartir mais il se stoppa d'un coup en entendant la voix du serpent.

\- Sasuke-kun ? Reste un instant s'il te plait. Je voudrais te parler.

Le brun se figea doucement et se retourna lentement vers le serpent avant de se diriger vers lui sagement. En passant, il jeta un discret regard à Jûgo lui signifiant quoi faire pendant qu'il serait absent. Il devait s'organiser le plus vite possible afin de partir de cet endroit infâme qu'il ne parvenait plus à supporter. Orochimaru se retourna et partit vers son laboratoire, suivi de près par son assistant qui jetait des regards mesquins au jeune homme magnifiquement détruit qui les suivait. Depuis l'arrivée de Sasuke, il avait eu l'occasion, et de près, de voir à quel point le jeune Uchiwa avait de plus en plus perdu ses forces et ses barrières. Oh bien sûr il restait puissant mais il était considérablement affaibli mentalement et cela n'en était que plus visible pour ceux qui le connaissez d'avant et ceux qui l'avait vu se détruire doucement, comme Jûgo.

Sasuke observait le sol, perdu dans ses réflexions, les sens en alerte. Il ne le sentait pas. Il allait se passer quelque chose qu'il n'aimerait pas, oh que non ça c'était sûr. Les bruits de pas se stoppèrent rapidement alors qu'il se concentrait d'autant plus sur ce que son intuition lui disait. Il vit la porte devant eux s'ouvrir et il emboita la marche à la suite de ses deux bourreaux.

\- Sasuke-kun, siffla la voix d'Orochimaru avec un plaisir malsain. Allonge-toi sur cette table veux-tu ?

Le brun releva la tête et, avec un discret soupir, il obéit et s'allongea. Il vit du coin de l'œil Orochimaru préparer plusieurs mélanges alors que Kabuto le regardait avec cette lueur lubrique dans le regard. Il déglutit avec un frisson de frayeur et ferma les yeux pour tenter de se détendre, de toute façon il ne pouvait qu'attendre sagement la suite sans trop faire de vague s'il désirait fuir sans trop de problèmes avec Jûgo. Cependant son corps se crispa rapidement d'anticipation alors qu'il sentait son violeur se rapprochant de lui, plus près à chacun de ses battements de cœur. Il sentit une main se posait sur son torse et lentement caressait sa peau opaline.

\- Kabuto ! Tonna la voix de son maître. Ne le touche plus ! Dorénavant tu ne peux plus le toucher d'une quelconque manière.

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux un instant surpris par cette phrase qui le libéra d'un important poids. Il vit la surprise de l'homme aux cheveux argentés au-dessus de lui et comprit rapidement que ce dernier ne savait pas qu'il aurait à un moment eu cette interdiction dans son plaisir nocturne avec le captif. Orochimaru se retourna avec une seringue et un sceau. Il posa tout ça près de Sasuke et passa ses longues mains osseuses sur le torse pâle afin de le dénuder totalement. Un sentiment de malaise s'empara rapidement du dernier descendant Uchiwa alors qu'il se sentait la peur montait en lui, dévorant sa crainte pour quelque chose de plus fort encore. Il sentit le serpent attraper le parchemin scellé au-dessus de sa tête et il déglutit, nerveux.

\- Bientôt, Sasuke-kun, tu seras mon plus beau travail.

Le serpent sourit, observant le visage fin qui semblait vouloir camoufler sa peur naissante. Il attrape le sceau et le posa sur le ventre du jeune cobaye avant de plante la seringue juste au-dessus. Une douleur horrible émana de l'endroit où le sceau avait été posé, faisant se cambrer Sasuke alors qu'un cri d'agonie s'échappa de sa gorge. Le sannin observa le corps ainsi cambré, admiratif de sa résistance. Le dernier à avoir testé cette expérience était mort dès le début des douleurs. Mais il savait que le jeune Uchiwa avait une raison assez forte de rester en vie pour le moment, et cette raison il allait bientôt l'attraper après avoir totalement vérifié les résultats de son expérience sur le blond. Oh que oui il allait attraper ce blondinet, il sera le parfait sujet d'expérience.

Après deux longues heures de douleur, Sasuke observa le plafond, souffrant, essoufflé. Le sceau sur son ventre avait lentement brûlé pendant la torture et il ne se sentait pas capable de bouger pour l'instant. Orochimaru fit venir Jûgo pour pouvoir transporter le brun dans sa chambre, qu'il se repose. Il informa au passage que le lendemain il aurait tout de même un entrainement. Le brun se redressa doucement et il regarda alors son ami entrer pour pouvoir l'aider à se déplacer. Ils se retrouvèrent seuls alors que Jûgo l'aidait à se rhabiller. Le roux observa le brun, une lueur inquiète dans le regard.

\- Sasuke, tu te sens comment ? Il a fait quoi sur toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas Jûgo… Je sais seulement que je suis un sujet d'expérience et vu son regard il s'attendait vraiment à ce que je sois survivant…

\- Cela veut dire que c'était une idée dangereuse et que tu es le seul à y avoir survécu pour le moment…

Il termina d'aider le brun à se changer, vu que son haut blanc avait brûlé et il avait maintenant un haut sans manche noir, qui avait une fermeture éclair jusqu'au menton, le col étant légèrement ouvert pour dégager la peau opaline. Sasuke leva les yeux vers son ami alors qu'il regardait ses jambes, incertain.

\- Tu ne vas pas vraiment pouvoir te lever pour marcher, elles semblent totalement hors d'usage Sasuke…

\- Ne t'en fais pas, il en faut plus que ça pour m'empêcher de marcher. Tu as pu les contacter ?

\- Oui Sasuke, ils doivent déjà avoir commencé leur évasion, ils pourront nous rejoindre cette nuit.

Sasuke hocha la tête. Ce soir ils allaient pouvoir agir… Il porta son regard sur ses jambes, incertain avant de soupirer doucement. Il posa pied à terre et se laissa glisser de la table d'opération. Un instant ses jambes le lâchèrent mais il se retint à la table. Jûgo avança vers lui, prêt à l'aider dès qu'il en ressentait le besoin, il admira néanmoins Sasuke qui semblait bien plus assuré maintenant, et qui avait une étincelle nouvelle dans le regard, celle de celui qui va retrouver la liberté, qui va pouvoir repartir. Il soutint le brun alors qu'ils allèrent vers la chambre de ce dernier, puis le roux repartit après que Sasuke lui ait donné les dernières informations. Sasuke entra et soupira doucement, sentant enfin toute pression quitter ses épaules alors qu'il se sentait enfin tranquille, en sécurité dans cette chambre. Mais aussi rapide que la morsure d'un serpent, il sentit la peur revenir alors que son regard se porta sur le lit face à lui et qu'il revoyait toutes les horreurs qu'il avait vécu sur ce même-lit.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Sasuke… Tu vas bientôt partir…

Il se prépara, cherchant son chokutô du regard. Il ne le vit pas et ses fins sourcils noirs se froncèrent alors d'inquiétude. Qui avait bien pu venir pendant son absence et lui prendre ?

\- C'est cela que tu cherches _Sasuke-kun_ ?

Un frisson se perdit dans sa colonne vertébrale tandis qu'il se retournait doucement pour se figer et observer le regard sombre de Kabuto dans son dos. Il le vit en train de tenir son chokutô. Le brun garda son calme et se tourna totalement vers son ennemi. Il ne prêta pas attention à ses jambes vacillantes par moment. L'élève d'Orochimaru approcha avec un sourire mesquin.

\- Comptais-tu t'enfuir ? Sans même nous tenir au courant ? Que tu es vilain Sasuke-kun… Je vais devoir te punir…

Il avait dit cela avec une voix mielleuse. Pourtant malgré ses mots, Kabuto n'était pas à l'aise. Sasuke ne devait pas encore pouvoir avoir la force de tenter de s'échapper, cela allait ruiner les plans de son maître. Et en même temps, il refusait de laisser filer le brun maintenant qu'il avait subi l'expérience. Surtout pour laisser ce moins que rien et blond braillard faire ce qu'il voulait.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit Kabuto. Orochimaru te l'a interdit maintenant.

\- Oh mais je m'en fiche, gronda l'argenté. Tu n'appartiens qu'à moi Sasuke-kun.

\- Même pas en rêve, cracha le brun. Je n'appartiens qu'à Naruto. Jamais je ne te laisserais de nouveau me toucher salaud…

Sasuke se jeta sur Kabuto, sa main formant rapidement son Chidori. Il le blessa au bras, vu que son adversaire avait eu le temps de s'esquiver. Sasuke eut tout de même le temps de récupérer Kusanagi et il porta son sharingan sur l'argenté afin de le plonger dans une illusion. Il vit rapidement Kabuto se stopper dans ses mouvements. Il le regarda un instant, le souffle court, sharingan activé. Il allait pouvoir partir maintenant mais alors qu'il fit un pas vers la porte, il se stoppa. Il avait envie de le tuer ce maudit Kabuto. Pour tout ce qu'il avait subi pendant trois horribles années. Lentement il approcha de Kabuto, sa main le démangeant d'enfin se venger de ce salaud quand une main vive attrapa son cou. Il sursauta en se retrouvant contre le mur froid de la pièce et il regarda avec surprise Kabuto qui l'avait ainsi attrapé. Pourtant, il semblait toujours dans l'illusion alors… ? Un long frisson et un hoquet de douleur lui échappa alors qu'un kunaï s'enfonçait dans son ventre. Il se crispa de douleur et attrapa l'arme avant de l'éloigner d'un grand coup dans le torse. Le corps de Kabuto partit heurter le mur à l'opposé et il retomba. Ce dernier se redressa, cette fois-ci libre de l'illusion.

\- Tu es fort Sasuke-kun. Nous pensions t'avoir totalement brisé pendant ton séjour ici mais il semblerait que visiblement nous nous soyons trompés.

\- Non Kabuto, vous m'avez bien brisé, mais vous n'avez pas réussi à éteindre le plus important chez moi… La seule chose assez importante pour me ramener tout le reste intact… L'espoir.

Kabuto écarquilla les yeux un instant puis se concentra sur ce qui l'entourait dans l'espoir de pouvoir stopper le jeune homme qu'il voulait tant garder juste pour lui. Il savait de toute façon qu'il allait mourir, que ce soit de la main du brun devant lui ou par la main de son maître. Après tout, il était délibérément en train de lui désobéir en tentant de garder le brun ici, et surtout en voulant le garder pour lui.

Sasuke se concentra sur les gestes de l'autre, analysant ce qu'il faisait, sa respiration, le parcours de son chakra. Il n'avait pas les yeux des Hyûga mais il sentait parfaitement comment le chakra bougeait dans un corps nerveux. Son frère lui avait appris… Il y a bien longtemps pour compenser ses absences constantes à cause des missions. Un fort sentiment de solitude le submergea, suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il perde son regard un instant. Kabuto en profita et se jeta sur lui, le frappant avec sa main recouverte de chakra. Sasuke n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le scalpel de chakra qu'il sentit son bras gauche s'affaisser contre son flan, le sang ruisselant de ses doigts pour se perdre sur le sol. Un grognement de douleur lui échappa. Il serra Kusanagi dans sa main droite. Le Chidori était maintenant un choix impossible pour l'attaque. Le regard sanglant se porta sur son adversaire. Un sourire le gagna alors qu'une idée germa rapidement dans sa tête. Il posa un genou à terre, se forçant à avoir l'air plus atteint et fatigué. Et l'autre courut littéralement dans son piège. Un sourire suffisant collé aux lèvres, Kabuto approcha de lui mais ne réalisa que trop tard la lame longue qui s'enfonça d'un coup dans son abdomen, entre ses côtes, perçant son poumon, frôlant une aorte.

Le sang gicla et Sasuke ne broncha pas en en recevant sur le visage. Il se releva et observa le corps tomber mollement sur le sol.

\- Même pour mourir tu es pathétique, dit platement Sasuke.

Il trancha l'air de son chokutô pour faire partir le sang et il s'assura que le timbré était bien mort avec un katon. Lorsqu'il quitta enfin la pièce il trouva Jûgo, inquiet, prêt à entrer.

\- Sasuke ! Tu es blessé !

\- Je vais bien Jûgo… Juste Kabuto qui m'a trop cherché.

Il fit quelques pas dans les couloirs si semblables et il se stoppa en voyant non loin un garçon, aux cheveux blancs mi- longs, le regard violet, se disputant avec une fille aux cheveux rouges. Ils se stoppèrent et se tournèrent vers lui avant de tous les deux se figer en voyant son état. Sasuke reprit sa marche, rangeant son arme dans son fourreau qu'il tint fermement, inquiet de la perdre de nouveau. Grâce à Jûgo et Suigetsu qui nettoyaient le chemin pour lui, et Karin qui veillait aux différents chakras, ils purent rapidement atteindre la sortie.

Le vent frais les fit se stopper à la sortie du repère du serpent.

\- Sasuke, tu as neutralisé Orochimaru avant de partir ?

Le brun leva son regard vers Suigetsu et secoua la tête négativement.

\- J'étais un peu trop occupé à cause de Kabuto et puis, il vient à peine de changer de corps, il aurait été trop épuisant et compliqué si je l'avais attaqué seul.

Le requin ne trouva rien à redire sur cette évidence et ils se lancèrent alors dans les arbres, sautant de branche en branche, accélérant toujours plus afin de rapidement atteindre la frontière avant la nuit. Tant qu'ils seraient encore dans le pays du Son, ils seraient en danger. Il fallait veiller à surveiller leurs arrières et se fut pour cela que Karin fut placée à l'arrière afin de mieux guetter ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux, veillant à l'apparition de chakras ennemis. Jûgo et Suigetsu ne bronchèrent pas en voyant que le brun continuait d'avancer même avec la tombée de la nuit. La seule fille du groupe râla légèrement, ne voulant pas ruiner son rythme de sommeil pour ne pas nuire à son teint mais elle n'en laissa paraitre qu'une petite moue contrariée. En bonne kunoichi, elle était parfaitement consciente du danger qui pesait actuellement sur eux, il était inenvisageable de se reposer maintenant.

Cependant ce fut quand les premières lueurs de soleil apparurent qu'ils durent se stopper brusquement. Devant eux, sur des branches hautes, se trouvait un groupe entier de monstres que le serpent avait totalement raté dans ses expériences. Sasuke grimaça un instant. Ils se trouvaient encore dans la limite du pays du Son, cela tombait vraiment mal, pourtant il ne restait que deux heures de marche donc une à leur vitesse de ninja. Sasuke serra sa main valide autour du manche de Kusanagi. Rapidement, il se mit en position même s'il était le plus blessé de tout le groupe. Karin surveilla leurs arrières puis affirma qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre ennemi que ceux devant eux. Alors aussitôt les monstres devant eux qui n'avaient plus rien d'humain se jetèrent sur eux et le combat commença.

Sasuke se retrouva envoyé contre un arbre. Son dos heurta de manière violente et sa respiration en fut totalement coupé. Il retomba sur le sol, son bras inerte contre le sol et encore plus meurtri à cause des assauts dessus. Il se redressa doucement, forçant sur son bras droit qui commençait à trembler sous la fatigue de deux jours sans sommeil alors que ses alliés n'en comptaient que la moitié de son temps. Il sentit cependant rapidement un pied sur son dos, le plaquant de force au sol. Il retint un cri de douleur sous la force de pression qui comprimait ses poumons, mais il releva un regard rouge sang ponctué de trois virgules sur le monstre qui recula rapidement avant de se pétrifier. Suigetsu profita d'avoir enfin fini de son côté pour se précipiter vers le brun qui aurait pu finir aisément s'il n'y avait pas eu ces deux colosses de muscles qui l'avaient déjà relativement bien épuisé avant que le dernier ne profite de son état de fatigue avancé. Il se posta devant le brun, leva son épée puis assena un coup violent sur le monstre prit dans une illusion.

\- Sasuke, on doit se reposer après ça. Tu n'es pas en état de continuer.

\- Non, nous devons au moins atteindre la frontière si on veut pouvoir se reposer sans se faire attaquer.

Contre l'avis de son équipe, le brun se releva et il repartit le premier dans les arbres. Il était hors de question pour lui de rester dans ce pays. Les trois autres fuyards le rattrapèrent rapidement et le suivirent aisément, guettant tous les trois le moindre signe de lâchement venant du corps du brun, tous avec plus ou moins de transparence, d'attachement ou d'inquiétude. Ils avançaient toujours vers le sud et bientôt ils furent dans le pays du Feu. La première chose que remarqua Sasuke fut la familiarité du coin. Il se stoppa doucement avant de reprendre son chemin, plus doucement puis son corps se figea quand il vit devant lui le sommet de deux statues de pierres qu'il reconnaissait bien.

La Vallée de la Fin. Il se rappela ce jour de pluie… Ce jour où il avait cru perdre à jamais la seule personne qui avait su voir plus loin que ce qu'il avait toujours montré et qui avait su voir la douleur de son cœur meurtri par la trahison incompréhensible de son aîné.

Karin surveilla les alentours mais se détendit doucement en ne sentant rien que des animaux autour d'eux et de faibles lueurs de chakra mais très éloigné et non ennemis. Elle observa alors le paysage, songeuse avant de sursauter en sentant le chakra de Sasuke vacillait dangereusement. Suigetsu le sentit, moins fortement mais le sentit tout de même et fonça sur le brun qui commençait à tomber en avant. Il rattrapa le corps inerte et se baissa pour l'allonger. Il inspecta le visage pâle, inquiet.

\- Jûgo, il était dans quel état avant notre fuite ? demanda la seule fille, nerveuse en préparant sa trousse de soin.

\- En général ? Il dort très peu, les rares fois où il baisse assez sa garde pour se reposer réellement sont trop espacées pour pleinement le reposé. Il mange aussi peu, vu que le…Orochimaru lui donnait des pilules nutritives. Il se faisait aussi régulièrement piquer et violer… Donc je pense que… Son corps ne suit plus vraiment tant de remue-ménage, répondit le roux.

\- Il n'y a pas que son corps qui ne suit plus, ajouta une voix inconnue.

Les trois fuyards se tendirent rapidement, le roux observa les alentours alors que Suigetsu posa une main sur le manche de son épée et Karin attrapa un kunaï. Un courant d'air fit voler quelques feuilles et le bruit de la chute d'eau fit écho à l'endroit. Suigetsu vit alors venir doucement deux personnes et il resta surpris. La première avait la peau bleue et il reconnut dans son dos Samehada. Kisame. Il porta son regard mauve sur l'autre qui pressa le pas et se baissa près de Sasuke. Il avait de longs cheveux du même noir que ceux de Sasuke, bien qu'ayant un plus bel éclat dû à un soin quotidien.

\- Mon petit frère… Qu'est-ce que ce monstre t'a fait…

Itachi prit contre lui son cadet et inspecta rapidement son état. Ses traits déjà tirés par la fatigue se tendirent bientôt d'inquiétude. Il releva ses yeux sombres sur l'équipe.

\- Je suis Itachi Uchiwa, je suppose que vous devez connaître le reste. Et voici Kisame Hoshigaki. Nous allons vous aider à terminer votre fuite. Nous avons dû prendre notre mal en patience en vous sentant approcher de la frontière. Et ce depuis que Kisame sait que vous vous êtes enfuit du repaire…

Jûgo se rapprocha, un peu surpris.

\- Vous saviez que Sasuke allait tenter de s'enfuir ?

\- Pas vraiment, nia l'aîné en portant son cadet, commençant à s'éloigner vite suivit par les autres. Kisame avait fait du repérage et avait pris soin de laissait un de mes corbeaux là où il sentait le plus l'odeur du sang. Alors quand mon corbeau a senti le chakra de mon frère partir d'un coup vers le sud, il m'a averti et nous sommes venus vous cueillir à la frontière, ne pouvant pas la dépasser tant que notre cas n'est pas clarifié auprès de nos villages respectifs.

Le reste du groupe ne trouva rien à redire et suivit alors Itachi jusqu'à un village, un peu plus au sud-ouest de la frontière avec le pays du Son. Ils arrivèrent rapidement en vue du village à l'air relativement paisible. Kisame disparut, pressant le pas pour prévenir un peu tout le monde. Itachi tourna légèrement son visage pour aviser les trois comparses qui le suivaient.

\- Ne soyez pas trop choqués d'accord ? Et surtout oubliez tout ce que vous avez entendu sur Kisame et moi, nous n'avons rien fait par notre propre volonté mais par contrainte.

Itachi regarda les premières maisons, ralentissant considérablement pour finir par marcher un peu rapidement, faisant attention aux passants qui s'affairaient tous à préparer le festival qui allait bientôt se faire. Suigetsu et les autres observèrent avec curiosité cette ville qui vivait avec insouciance et joie, avançant sans crainte.

\- Vous… Cette ville semble si… Calme… Vous n'avez pas peur de vous faire attaquer… ? demanda prudemment Karin.

\- Non, assura Itachi. Disons que le simple fait que mes parents dirigent cet endroit dissuade pas mal de nukenins de venir nous voir.

Karin leva la tête un instant, surprise.

\- Vos parents ? Mais… J'avais entendu dire par Orochimaru que Sasuke voulait vous tuer car vous aviez massacrer votre clan entier.

Le grand brun ralentit ses pas petit à petit jusqu'à totalement s'arrêter, le regard triste et mélancolique perdu parmi les étables en construction.

\- En effet. Mais, voyez-vous, j'ai raté mon coup avec nos parents. J'étais meurtri d'avoir tué mes amis, nos oncles, nos tantes, et tous les autres. Mes parents savaient parfaitement que j'avais eu cette mission. Quand je suis arrivé dans leur chambre, ils m'attendaient. Je devais me dépêcher avant que Sasuke ne rentre, avant que mon masque d'impassibilité ne cède. Je ne pouvais pas en supporter plus. Devoir massacrer tout mon clan pour empêcher une révolte et pour préserver le village qui nous avait toujours protéger. Quand j'ai passé la porte, continua-t-il la voix basse et lourde, ils m'ont souri. Okaa-san a même tenté de me rassurer, de me dire qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas de faire ça, que je ne le voulais pas et que cela se voyait. Otoo-san a juste soufflé que j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait et qu'il fallait finir. Je n'ai pas pu. Quand j'ai enfoncé ma lame dans leur buste. J'ai espéré les avoir tués sur le coup pour qu'ils ne souffrent pas. Mais quand j'ai entendu Sasuke j'ai paniqué. Je ne savais plus quoi faire alors je l'ai juste plongé dans un Jutsu et je l'ai blessé pour que tout le monde le prenne en pitié, ne l'accuse en rien de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Itachi entendit un faible gémissement dans son cou et il tourna son regard vers son cadet qui semblait reprendre conscience.

\- Mais il y a près de quatre ans, je suis tombé sur ce village avec Kisame alors que je cherchais un coin de repos, voulant oublier mes démons. Et puis j'ai vu une maison, élégante, avec notre symbole sur la porte. Notre éventail. Je n'y ai pas cru mais… Nos parents étaient là.

Il se remit en marche alors que sur son épaule, son cadet relevait lentement la tête, ouvrant paresseusement les yeux. Sasuke observa le profil de son aîné et referma les yeux. Il avait tout entendu, il voulait tant pleurer de soulagement, de joie. Finalement il avait toujours sa famille, son cher aîné, ses parents. Il ne manquait plus que son blond et tout serait parfait.

\- Aniki…

Itachi sentit une douce chaleur se répandre et envelopper son cœur. Il se sentit sourire comme un idiot, heureux de retrouver son petit frère qu'il aime tant. Derrière lui, Suigetsu observa le brun sourire, un peu surpris.

\- Même les Uchiwa peuvent sourire en fait. C'est dingue.

\- Ils sont si beau quand ils sourient ! ria Karin. Je me demande comment est le sourire de Sasuke.

Itachi marmonna faiblement sur les deux excités du groupe de son cadet alors que Jûgo observer avec attention la ville, surpris par tout ce qu'il voyait étant le seul à n'avoir aucun souvenir de sa vie hors des tunnels sans fin sous terre. Itachi vit alors revenir Kisame et ce dernier lui glissa à l'oreille qu'il allait partir dans peu de temps pour aller prévenir l'Uzumaki. Le brun hocha la tête et stoppa son requin qui s'apprêtait à repartir pour se préparer.

\- Soit prudent et ne te laisse pas aller sous prétexte que tu es tranquille.

Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres bleues avant de repartir, laissant ses cheveux cachés ses joues rougies tandis que le groupe dans son dos semblait surpris par la scène, alors que le dit requin esquissa un sourire carnassier avant de partir.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Vous êtes soulagé qu'il soit sorti de là ? Est-ce que cela va durer d'après vous ? Donnez moi vos avis sur cette question, je suis curieuse ^^**

**A la semaine prochaine pour la suite !**


	4. Entrée 3 : Retrouvailles

**Titre : Ai to Itami (Amour et Douleur)**

**Disclamer : Tout appartient à Masashi Kashimoto ;**

**Rating : M. (Viols etc…)**

**Pairing : NaruSasu…**

**Rythme de parution : Vendredi.**

**Ceci est une fanfiction qui porte sur de nombreux couples homosexuels donc homophobes… Bye.**

**Sinon bonne lecture à vous et n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews, cela fait toujours plaisir.**

* * *

**RAR:**

**GuestCom**** Ah bah j'ai bien fait de mentionner le MPreg alors... ^^ J'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite !**

**Guest (Flo)**** On en apprendra un peu plus après sur les parents et toute l'affaire mais ce ne sera pas les seuls que je vais faire revenir (petit tease ?) Oupsie~ Voilà la suite !**

* * *

**Entrée 3 : Retrouvailles**

Un ANBU observait calmement sa cible, perché sur sa banche, son masque cachant son visage sérieux. Il attrapa doucement un kunaï dans sa poche puis deux shurikens avant de les lancer. Un fil métallique se propagea autour de sa cible et il eut un rictus amusé en l'entendant crier, se débattant dans l'espoir vain de se libérer. Il se laissa tomber de sa branche avec grâce et il retomba sur ses pieds agilement.

\- Toi ! Kitsune ! Que veux-tu ?! s'écria le prisonnier.

\- Moi je ne te veux pas grand-chose. On m'a demandé de t'attraper et je suis assez énervé car vois-tu, j'étais en congé et à cause d'un rat comme toi on m'a dérangé, gronda l'ANBU.

L'homme se figea et observa nerveusement les alentours.

\- Tu es de Konoha Kitsune… Alors que fais-tu ici, près de Kusa ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, je suis venu te chercher. On me l'a demandé il y a deux jours.

\- Deux jours ?! Mais comment as-tu pu me retrouver aussi vite ?!

L'ANBU sourit sous son masque et approche de sa proie avant de l'assommer. Il le récupéra et le mit sur son épaule après l'avoir solidement attaché.

\- Et me voilà bon pour retourner à Suna… Oh qu'il me les brise le Gaara… Pendant mon congé en plus…

Il poussa in long soupir avant de repartir. Durant tout le trajet l'ANBU garda son masque, veillant à garder également sa cape sombre en place et en s'assurant que sa proie ne tente pas de s'enfuir ou ne réussisse à défaire les liens, chose impossible pour un idiot comme lui. Rapidement les remparts de la ville de Suna furent en vue et le ninja pressa le pas. Seul son ombre fut aperçue par les habitants qui vaquaient tous à leur occupation. Il se stoppa devant les escaliers de la tour du Kazekage et entra dans la bâtisse, laissant tomber sa capuche qui cachait ses cheveux bruns. Il toqua vaguement à la porte puis entra pour voir Temari, devant le bureau de son cadet, une pochette retenue contre sa poitrine et une autre qu'elle tendait de son bras libre à son frère. Un rapport de mission, d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir et vu ce qu'il sentait dans la pièce, Kankurô était revenu de sa mission il ne savait où.

\- Déjà de retour Kitsune ? s'amusa la blonde.

\- Oh la ferme Tema'. Il est là votre couillon.

Il laissa tomber le prisonnier de sous le drap déchiré qui le couvrait et il ôta son masque de renard noir et orange, laissant voir son visage alors qu'il reprenait son apparence normale, annulant son Jutsu.

\- Naruto, tu sais que c'est dommage de cacher tes cheveux blonds sous ce Henge.

\- Et ? Au moins on me fout la paix ici. J'ai bien le droit de m'occuper comme je veux, je suis censé ne pas être ici alors bon, on me reconnait à mon masque, mais personne ne connait de blond avec un masque de renard à part moi, au moins avec ce Henge je suis sûre que le doute va s'installer et cela me donne toujours le temps de faire un plan et de ruser efficacement.

Naruto soupira longuement avant de poser son regard sur son meilleur ami. Ce denier avait un drôle de regard et il se demanda un instant s'il avait vraiment réussi à apprendre à déchiffrer les yeux de glaces du Kazekage.

\- Encore besoin de moi c'est ça ?

\- Non, mais tu as de la visite. Je l'ai fait patienter dans ta chambre d'invité.

Le blond fronça les sourcils, suspicieux, avant de partir après avoir salué les deux Sabaku. Il se dirigea rapidement vers sa chambre, curieux de savoir qui l'attendait. Se rapprochant de la porte, son pas ralentit alors qu'il sentait le chakra familier derrière. Son cœur s'emballa doucement, heureux de retrouver enfin son amie. Il poussa la porte et aperçut la jeune fille aux longs cheveux roses devant la fenêtre. Celle-ci se retourna et offrit un magnifique sourire à son ami de toujours.

\- Tu es rentré !

Il ouvrit les bras et l'accueillit volontiers après un léger coup sur son torse.

\- Comment Gaara peut-il t'envoyer chercher un renégat alors que tu es ici pour te reposer et t'entrainer.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Saku. Et toi ? Comment ça va avec Lee ?

Il sourit, taquin, en voyant les rougeurs sur les joues de son amie. Un instant, son regard se perdit sur la jeune kunoichi devant lui. Sakura avait énormément changé, elle avait renoncé aux champs de batailles pour uniquement se consacrer à son travail de medic-nin, ses cheveux avaient retrouvés leur longueur d'antan et elle avait souvent la manie de les attacher en deux couettes comme son senseï. Mais son caractère s'était considérablement adouci, laissant à Lee le côté extravaguant du couple. Elle tirait mieux profit de ses capacités à présent.

\- Il va bien… Mais ce n'est pas le sujet… Nous avons eu des nouvelles du pays du Son…

Aussitôt Naruto se crispa, inquiet. Cela l'énervait beaucoup que tout le monde le tienne hors de toute cette affaire mais il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir éternellement même si leur argument concernant son côté tête brulée n'était plus vraiment valable. Et tout le monde le savait.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Un informateur nous a transmis un message il y a deux jours, Un des repaires présumés d'Orochimaru a laissé fuir des prisonniers et plusieurs personnes ont été retrouvé mortes à la frontière avec le pays du Feu. Certains portaient la marque du Katon de Sasuke…

Naruto se redressa rapidement et se dirigea vers son bureau pour chercher parmi les feuilles avant de se pencher sur le support de bois, les paumes à plat alors que son regard azur se perdait sur la photo d'un jeune homme brun, visiblement gêné d'être le sujet de la photo.

\- On sait si Sasuke se dirigeait vers le village ?

\- Les chiens de Kakashi n'ont pas pu sentir… La pluie a effacé les possibles traces mais son odeur était encore un peu présente à la Vallée de la Fin. Naruto, pour l'instant tu n'as pas le droit de quitter Suna, nous avons prévenus Gaara alors tu ne peux plus être seul. Beaucoup d'entre nous ont un mauvais pressentiment te concernant. De plus l'Akatsuki semble encore te chercher même si nous avons découvert que certains membres ont changés. Plus personne n'entend parler de…

\- De Kisame, Itachi et Deidara, je le sais déjà ça.

Le blond sentit plus qu'il ne le vit le sursaut de son amie rose. Celle-ci se rapprocha rapidement. Il pouvait presque sentir la colère qui émanait de son amie mais il s'en fichait actuellement.

\- Comment ça tu le savais déjà ? Et tu ne dis rien ?

\- Je pensais que le village le savait déjà, je te signale qu'ils doivent se sentir plus concerné que moi car ces vieux croutons vont voir leur arme ultime leur passer entre les doigts s'ils n'informent pas leurs shinobis de ce qu'ils découvrent.

Il se redressa et croisa les bras sur son torse musclé alors que la rosée mit sa main sur ses lèvres, surprise.

\- Attend, tu veux dire que le conseil du village nous cache des informations de la plus haute importance ?

\- Pas que des informations, aussi des secrets concernant les clans du village. Tiens savais tu que Neji doit épouser une parfaite étrangère qui a été chassé de Konoha il y a longtemps ? Ou même que le clan Inuzuka perd petit à petit ses terrains pour un autre clan que le conseil favorise car plus discret avec des serpents comme animaux et des araignées ?

Naruto observa la stupeur sur les traits de son amie.

\- Oh bien sûr personne ne le sait, tout comme le fait qu'ils veulent brider ta famille en te mariant à un marchand. Personne n'est au courant dans le village, pas même Baa-chan.

Il se rapprocha lentement de Sakura, sentant son chakra entourer lentement son corps alors que la rage comprimait son cœur de plus en plus, rendant son regard rouge sang, la pupille encore ronde, signe qu'il gardait un certain contrôle sur son démon mais que ce dernier partageait sa haine.

\- Ou encore qu'ils comptent m'enfermer dans une cellule dès que je reviendrais au village ?! Qu'ils souhaitent me garder sous chaine jusqu'à ce qu'une guerre éclate afin de pouvoir m'utiliser uniquement pour garder leurs précieux petits soldats et exterminer ses ennemis ?! Sais-tu seulement ce qu'ils réservent à MON Sasuke si nous le retrouvons et que nous le ramenons au village ?!

Le cri du blond se termina par un cassement. La jeune kunoichi recula d'un pas en voyant le regard désespéré de son ami d'enfance. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et approchant doucement de lui et elle prit doucement les mains crispées dans les siennes, essayant de l'apaiser.

\- Non. Je ne savais rien de tout cela. Mais Naruto, personne ne se laissera faire par eux… Personne ne veut que tu sois emprisonné, surtout pas ton équipe. Personne de notre génération ne laissera ça arriver. Et puis Lee ne risque pas de me laisser épouser quelqu'un d'autre que lui, souffla la jeune femme avec un sourire amusé, la voix taquine.

Un faible sourire apparu sur les traits tirés de l'Uzumaki et il se détendit doucement, remerciant son amie. Il s'assit avec elle sur son lit et ils parlèrent pendant une heure de tout et de rien, ne parlant que de choses futiles pour se vider l'esprit. Mais rapidement Naruto se tendit de nouveau, sentant quelque chose d'étrange dans l'atmosphère grâce à son démon. Son amie le remarqua et l'interrogea doucement.

\- Ce n'est rien Sakura. J'ai juste besoin de sommeil je pense, ça ira mieux après un peu de repos…

Il se pinça l'arête du nez et offrit un sourire contrit et fatigué à son amie.

\- Oh c'est vrai ! Tu es rentré et tu n'as toujours pas pu te reposer ! Surtout toi qui a horreur de dormir quand tu es en mission, tu dois être épuisé, et moi qui te retiens depuis tout à l'heure.

Elle se leva et donna une bise au blond avant de se diriger vers la porte.

\- Dors bien Naruto, je compte sur toi pour me faire visiter demain d'accord ? Je connais assez mal Suna pour n'y être venu que deux fois contrairement à toi !

\- Compte sur moi, à demain Sakura-chan, répondit le blond.

Une fois seul, il poussa un long soupir et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Laissant glisser doucement ses vêtements sur sa peau, il les entendit tomber dans un bruit étouffé sur le sol carrelé alors qu'il laissait couler l'eau dans la baignoire. Il se sentait d'humeur trop lasse pour prendre une douche, il avait besoin de se vider un peu l'esprit et quoi de mieux qu'un bon bain. Naruto leva alors les mains pour les porter à son cou afin de détacher son hitai-ate. Un doux sourire naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se souvenait encore de la surprise de tout le monde au village quand il avait arrêté de le mettre autour de son front mais qu'il le laissait à son cou. C'était à cause d'un geste de Sasuke qu'il avait décidé de le porter ainsi. Le brun avait toujours aimé embrasser son front et il le faisait dès que le front halé était libéré du bandeau. Car seul Sasuke savait que cela avait don de l'apaiser. Et puis depuis qu'il était ANBU c'était devenu indispensable de le mettre ailleurs qu'à son front. Alors il le gardait autour de son cou, pour faire plaisir à son brun et il espérait sincèrement bientôt ressentir de nouveau les lèvres roses sur sa peau. Une fois la baignoire remplie, il stoppa l'eau et se glissa doucement dans le liquide fumant. Un soupir de satisfaction et de douleur mêlé se répandit dans la salle. Il sentit un léger remous dans son ventre et il ouvrit un œil, qu'il avait fermé en entrant dans l'eau, pour tomber sur un petit renard devant lui, sur le rebord en céramique.

\- Tiens… Tu as décidé de sortir un peu Ku… ?

Le renard observa son hôte et se rapprocha de son visage, agile comme un chat sur le bord d'un gouffre et il colla doucement son museau à la joue hâlée.

[- **Naruto, tu l'as senti toi aussi ce chakra… N'est-ce pas ?**]

\- Bien sûr Ku. Mais s'il vient alors que c'est dangereux alors c'est qu'il a une bonne raison, et on dirait que pour l'instant seul moi l'ai senti, ce qui veut dire qu'il vient pour moi…

Il leva sa main et caressa doucement le sommet du crâne du renard, s'attirant ainsi un petit couinement de bonheur venant de l'animal. Depuis que Kurama avait appris à aimer son hôte, il réclamait souvent des petites attentions en sortant du ventre sous une petite forme de compagnie, étant souvent sur son épaule quand il était au village du Suna, sauf pendant les missions et en compagnie de personne dans lesquelles il n'avait pas confiance. Tous les amis du blond avaient fini par adorer la boule de poils qui correspondait si bien à leur ami, réussissant si bien à le comprendre et à le tempérer quand il s'emportait. Le blond finit par sortir après presque trois quart d'heure et il se sécha doucement avant d'aller vers l'armoire, laissant la serviette autour de son cou, il laissa tomber celle autour de sa taille et enfila un boxer blanc puis de mettre un simple pantalon noir avant de s'allonger sur son lit. Kurama se déplaça de son épaule et se roula en boule sur le ventre de son hôte avant de s'endormir. Naruto le caressa un moment avant de s'endormir à son tour.

Un sursaut réveilla Naruto et il ouvrit les yeux, ne bougeant pas pour autant contrairement au renard qui se leva, nerveux.

\- Je sais qu'il approche, détend toi, rassura le blond.

Il gratta le museau de l'animal qui se détendit vite sous la caresse et le regard azur se posa sur la fenêtre ouverte alors qu'un pied venait de se poser sur le rebord. Puis rapidement un ninja entra, massif dans la sombre lumière que laissait passer les nuages du désert. Naruto se redressa légèrement. Pas un bruissement d'air, pas un son, même infime, n'avait été produit.

\- Qui puis-je pour toi Kisame ?

Un petit rire lui répondit.

\- Que tu le veuilles ou non tu vas me suivre, répondit le nukenin.

La phrase provoqua un grognement chez le renard, son poils roux se hérissant alors qu'il grossissait pour prendre la même taille que le chien de Kiba.

\- De toute façon, ce que je vais te dire va même te forcer à me dépêcher, ria le bleuté.

\- Et que comptes-tu me dire ? demanda calmement le blond qui venait de se lever pour mettre ses sandales noires.

\- Itachi est en ce moment-même en train de soigner son petit frère. Nous l'avons trouvé à la Vallée de la Fin. Il s'est échappé avec trois autres prisonniers du serpent.

Naruto suspendit son geste et se redressa, les yeux écarquillés avant de vite approcher de Kisame.

\- Si c'est une blague… Commença-t-il à gronder.

\- Je suis venu te chercher justement car c'est sérieux. Une bonne partie du chemin il n'a pas arrêté de t'appeler.

Le blond se dépêcha d'enfiler un t-shirt puis il sauta à la suite de Kisame, ayant juste récupéré son hitai-ate, son katana personnel et ses parchemins qu'il avait rangé dans la petite sacoche à sa cuisse. Kurama avait décidé de regagner le ventre de son hôte, au moins le temps du trajet.

Quelques heures après, le soleil se levait sur le village du désert et rapidement Temari entra dans le bureau de son frère.

\- Gaara !

Elle le vit en compagnie de Sakura qui semblait soucieuse. Elle mordilla sa lèvre et approcha.

\- Certains ninjas ayant accompagnés Sakura nous ont dit avoir senti en chakra qui leur étaient familier. Tenten dit être sûre qu'il s'agit bien de la même sensation que quand elle s'est retrouvée face au nukenin Kisame Hoshigaki…

\- Et Naruto qui n'est plus dans sa chambre… ! s'exclama Sakura. Il s'est fait capturer j'en suis sûre… Gaara il faut…

\- Taisez-vous, coupa froidement le roux.

Il se releva et approcha de la fenêtre de son bureau.

\- Fatigué ou blessé, même mourant, il ne se serait pas laissé emmener aussi facilement, nous aurions au moins sentit son chakra s'agiter, or je ne dormais pas et je n'ai rien senti. Cela signifie qu'il aurait suivi son ennemi… ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques Naruto…

Bien plus loin, au nord-est du pays du Vent, le soleil se levait doucement dans une chambre légèrement bleutée dans les tons sombres. Itachi se réveilla et remua un instant, le drap fin en satin noir glissant sur son torse d'albâtre. Il se leva doucement, passant une main derrière son oreille pour ranger une mèche qui s'était échapper de sa tresse. Cette dernière était assez lâche pour ne pas trop tirer sur ses cheveux. Il alla dans la salle de bain et se passa de l'eau sur le visage pour se réveiller un peu, n'étant vraiment pas du matin surtout sans son requin. Une fois un minimum pomponné, il sortit de la salle d'eau pour se diriger vers son armoire. Il sentit une vague en lui, ce sentiment si particulier et il comprit le message de son amant. A eux deux, ils s'étaient trouvé un moyen de communiquer à distance. Il sourit, rassuré. Alors Naruto avait suivi sans problème… Après tout, c'était à prévoir, surtout si cela concernait Sasuke. Il enfila alors rapidement un pantalon blanc et un haut à manches longues rouge avant de sortir de sa chambre, sa tresse glissant doucement sur son épaule.

En arrivant dans la chambre de son frère, il entra doucement et observa le lit sombre pour voir son cadet toujours endormi. L'aîné approcha, veillant à ne pas le réveiller et il se baissa pour poser son front sur celui de son cadet.

\- Au moins ta fièvre a baissé, c'est déjà ça de gagner… J'espère que l'arrivé de l'Uzumaki te sortira enfin de ton sommeil… Je sens bien que tu attends quelque chose qui peut te protéger…

Il soupira doucement et changea les bandages avant de sortir de la chambre, après avoir vérifié les rideaux clos pour ne pas énerver son cadet, au cas où il se réveillait, car un Uchiwa qui se réveille grognon à cause du soleil c'était à éviter toute la journée, sauf si vous connaissiez un moyen de calmer ledit Uchiwa grognon. Il se dirigea doucement vers la salle à manger en entendant du bruit et un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres en trouvant ses parents en train de se chamailler. Fugaku éloigna encore le pot de confiture et embrassa l'épaule dévoilée par la chemise de nuit en soie que sa femme portait mais qui commençait à glisser à force de bouger pour attraper le fameux pot. Mikoto rougit rapidement et supplia son amant d'arrêter, heureuse mais très gênée de toujours devoir faire face à son époux si câlin depuis leur arrivé ici. La mère tourna son regard sur son mari et commença à rougir.

\- Fugaku chéri… S'il te plait… Rend moi la confiture…

L'homme ria doucement et prit doucement le couteau à beurre pour lui-même mettre la confiture sur la tartine de sa femme.

\- Bonjour, s'exclama calmement Itachi en entrant un peu plus dans la salle.

Aussitôt sa mère tourna au rouge pivoine et posa son regard sombre sur lui comme pour savoir s'il avait assisté à toute la scène. Il lui sourit doucement, amusé avant de prendre place et de piquer le lait et juste deux tartines déjà beurré.

\- Tu ne prends rien de plus fils ? demanda son paternel.

\- Non je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps ce matin. Kisame et Naruto devrait arriver ce soir normalement, sauf s'ils se dépêchent en connaissant le blond…

Le patriarche hocha la tête avant de se redresser rapidement.

\- Itachi ! Tu viendras avec moi cette après-midi, tu dois m'aider à préparer le Jutsu que j'ai amélioré pour faire une surprise à Naruto-kun.

L'aîné des enfants hocha la tête et la journée se passa globalement sans problème. Itachi aida son père presque toute la matinée, s'occupa un peu du festival avec les habitants durant le repas de midi avant de revenir s'occuper de son cadet. Alors qu'il nettoyait doucement le corps de son cadet, ignorant les blagues grivoises de son requin qui tournaient dans sa tête concernant les fantasmes sur un rêve que le nukenin avait fait concernant les deux bruns. Un long soupir lui échappa malgré qu'un sourire amusé naquît sur ses lèvres. Il embrassa le front aussi pâle que le sien.

\- Ton beau-frère imagine des choses vraiment absurdes n'est-ce pas otouto…

Il se redressa en entendant sa mère l'appelait. Il posa doucement le tissu près de la bassine sur la table de chevet avant de se diriger vers le hall d'entrée. Il se figea en voyant son homme lui sourire doucement mais il n'eut le temps de bouger qu'un grand fracas résonna à l'étage. Kisame ne put retenir un sourire amusé, sachant d'avance la provenance de ce bruit. Itachi retourna sur ses talons, inquiet et tendu alors que sa mère le suivait ainsi que Kisame, Fugaku n'étant pas encore rentré. Tous se rendirent rapidement à l'étage avant de se stopper dans le couloir en entendant un sanglot. Mikoto avança la première, prudente avant de voir la porte de la chambre de son fils cadet ouverte. Elle entra doucement et posa sa main sur ses lèvres en voyant la scène touchante devant elle.

Naruto observa le village mais vit rapidement le domaine qui l'intéressait. Il devança Kisame de peu et fila rapidement vers un balcon. Il vit qu'il pouvait facilement passer par une autre fenêtre ouverte et il n'hésita pas. Son instinct hurlait en lui. Il le sentait ici, dans cette maison, dans la chambre avec la fenêtre totalement couverte. Il passa doucement la porte après avoir entendu une voix douce mais forte appelé Itachi. Il attendit que les pas s'estompent dans le couloir pour sortir du bureau où il était entré avant de se diriger vers là où son cœur le guidait. Il poussa la porte et se stoppa un instant en voyant son ange ainsi sur le lit sombre, sublimant sa peau opaline. Il approcha lentement, subjugué, son cœur battant à tout rompre.

\- Sa…su… Mon ange…

Il fit encore quelque pas avant de sentir son corps chavirer quand son organe vital rata un battement en voyant un bandage couvrant une bonne partie du corps de son amant, un étrange collier autour de son cou, une légère tâche de sang visible à son épaule et de légères tâches violettes sortant des bandages. Il se rattrapa à la table de chevet, renversant quelque chose mais ignora le bruit sourd. Il tomba à genoux et attrapa la main pâle. Il la porta à ses lèvres, les yeux larmoyants de voir son ange ainsi amaigri.

\- Ouvre les yeux… Je suis là.

Il se redressa et posa ses lèvres sur celles délicates et sentit un frémissement. Il pressa plus fortement la main de son ange avant de s'écarter. Un petit rire nerveux lui échappa en voyant un regard onyx croisant le sien. Les onyx se remplirent de larmes et il caressa tendrement la joue pâle.

\- Hey beau brun…

\- Tu es vraiment…là… ? souffla le brun.

Naruto ria tendrement alors qu'un sanglot étranglé leur échappa à tous les deux. Il passa ses bras autour du corps de son amant et le serra contre son torse, heureux et soulagé d'enfin le retrouver.

* * *

**To be Continued... **

**Alooors ? ^^ Sont pas touchant et mimi tout plein ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et à vendredi prochain ! **

**Laissez une petite review, c'est pas une perte de temps vous savez ? **


	5. Entrée 4 : En route vers le festival

**Titre : Ai to Itami (Amour et Douleur)**

**Disclamer : Tout appartient à Masashi Kashimoto ;**

**Rating : M. (Viols etc…)**

**Pairing : NaruSasu…**

**Rythme de parution : Vendredi.**

**Ceci est une fanfiction qui porte sur de nombreux couples homosexuels donc homophobes… Bye.**

**Sinon bonne lecture à vous et n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews, cela fait toujours plaisir.**

* * *

**RAR :**

**Guest (Flo)**** Je suis heureuse que cette histoire te plaise tant ! Vois-tu je suis de ce qu'on appelle les auteurs sadiques, j'arrête mes chapitres au moment le plus horrible afin de susciter l'intérêt des lecteurs, quitte à laisser un suspense horrible x) ce ne sera sûrement pas la denrière fois que je couperais à un moment similaire~ Bref bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Entrée 4 : En route vers le festival**

Ils ne ressentaient rien d'autre qu'un immense bonheur, un incommensurable soulagement alors qu'ils se gorgeaient mutuellement de la présence rassurante et apaisante de l'autre. Après avoir été séparé près de trois ans, ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés. Le blond se recula légèrement et posa son front sur celui de son brun avant de tendrement frotter son nez à celui de son homologue. On pourrait pourtant penser que ce n'était rien, après tout le blond avait déjà dû s'absenter pour s'entrainer avec Jiraya et pourtant… Pourtant l'idée même d'être séparé de son âme-sœur était en soi quelque chose d'horrible, d'insupportable et qui pouvait vous changer facilement quelqu'un. Alors ces trois dernières années, passées dans la peur, l'attente, l'angoisse, cela avait fini par les ronger tous les deux, créant ainsi des retrouvailles bien plus apaisantes que n'importe quel autre moment.

\- Tu m'as tant manqué… Je t'ai cherché partout… Baa-chan et Gaara ont fini par m'enchainer pour que je me repose… J'étais si désespéré de t'avoir à jamais perdu mon Sas'ke… Jamais je n'ai perdu l'espoir ni l'envie de te retrouver… Mais le début j'étais… Bordel on m'a collé à un lit, on m'a sanglé et m'a mis sous intraveineuses…

Le brun lui offrit un tendre sourire alors qu'un rire nerveux et étranglé avait échappé au blond, son bras se leva pour caresser les cheveux blonds. Il se doutait parfaitement que dès que le blond avait été en état il avait dû filer à la frontière pour chercher des indices, il avait dû chercher des rumeurs, n'importe quoi pour avoir une piste sur lui. Son cœur se gonfla de bonheur et d'amour en entendant cela.

\- C'était l'enfer là-bas, chuchota-t-il doucement, faisant grogner son homme de ces simples mots. Mais je n'ai pas abandonné. Je savais que tu me cherchais, que tu étais toujours là à m'attendre, le regard plein d'amour, les gestes pleins de tendresses et les paroles pleines de promesses… Tu m'as toujours permis d'avancer Naru… C'est grâce à toi que je n'ai pas céder une seule fois… J'ai failli, quelques fois… Mais aussitôt ton sourire, ton regard, me forçait à avancer…

L'Uzumaki fixa son Uchiwa et ne put retenir un immense sourire qui lui mangea une partie de son visage. Sourire qui n'avait plus eu sa place sur son visage depuis longtemps. Et aussitôt une douce chaleur les gagna tous les deux. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, le simple fait de revoir l'être cher était énorme. Au fond d'eux ils ne pouvaient que constater les changements de chacun, de comparer avec ce qu'ils avaient imaginé tout ce temps. Pour Sasuke, il était charmé par le physique plus masculin de son amant et il ne put que tendre la main pour caresser la mâchoire ayant totalement perdu les rondeurs enfantines pour des traits plus anguleux sans exagération et Naruto fut ravi de voir que son brun ne s'était pas autant féminisé que le pensaient ses amis à Konoha. Il gardait des traits certes très fins mais assez masculins à leur manière.

\- Oh bébé, ne me dis pas ça c'est gênant…

\- Ce n'est que la vérité, ria doucement le brun, soulagé.

Le blond observa avec tendresse son brun fraîchement retrouver et se pencha pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, sentant le cœur de son amant battre à vive allure tout comme le sien. Ce fut un raclement de gorge qui les firent sursauter et se retourner ensemble vers la porte de la chambre, tous les deux arborant la même moue d'enfant prit sur le fait d'un petit secret. Mikoto approcha, un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Bonjour les garçons.

Naruto se releva rapidement avant de s'incliner respectueusement.

\- Bonjour Madame, dit-il fortement en se redressant avant d'avancer et de prendre la main délicate pour y déposer un baiser. Je me présente, Naruto Uzumaki, et je présume que vous devez être la femme qui a mis au monde mon ange si plein de votre beauté délicate. Puis-je voir votre mari ? J'aimerais lui demander son accord pour quelque chose.

Son intervention avait bloqué toute la famille Uchiwa et ce fut Kisame le premier à réagir en éclatant d'un rire amusé tonitruant. Rapidement des rougeurs prirent place sur les pommettes de la matriarche qui ne sut que répondre face à ce jeune homme. Sasuke se retrouva avec les mêmes rougeurs que sa mère en voyant à quel point son amant avait changé en grandissant. Jamais le gamin beuglant de son enfance n'aurait été aussi courtois devant sa famille et sans le savoir il allait marquer des points auprès de sa belle-famille. Itachi, quant à lui, esquissa un sourire amusé, se retenant de rire comme son poisson et il se dirigea vers la bassine pour la ramasser.

\- Eh bien, balbutia Mikoto, reprenant l'usage de sa voix. Enchantée également Naruto-kun… Merci pour ce compliment.

Le jeune homme lui offrit un grand sourire qui gêna d'autant plus la brune qui avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir Minato devant elle.

\- Tu es aussi énergique que ta mère Naruto-kun… Et aussi magnifique que ton père.

Sasuke se tendit. Il en avait entendu parler par ses parents quand il était enfant. Les parents de Naruto. Ses parents étaient très proches de ceux du blond et c'était l'une de raisons pour laquelle il n'avait jamais rejeté le blond, même si cela ne l'avait pas empêché de le délaisser, ni ne l'avait haï comme tous les autres parents le disaient à leurs enfants. Naruto lui-même lui en avait parlé bien plus tard, quand ils avaient eu leur première fois ensemble. Cette nuit-là, le blond avait raconté son enfance, le fait que seul Kakashi, Tsunade et Jiraya savaient pour ses géniteurs. Et il s'était senti si honoré quand le blond lui en avait parler. Même parmi les shinobis, ce sujet était tabou car le conseil voulait le cacher le plus possible. Personne ne savait pour Minato et Kushina. Ils s'en étaient assurés.

\- Merci beaucoup pour ce compliment, je m'en sens vraiment honoré. J'espère un jour être à la hauteur de mon sang et réussir aussi bien que mon père en tant que Hokage.

Mais en disant cela, les traits doux se fermèrent rapidement et il passa une main dans ses cheveux qui avait encore poussé, retombant élégamment sur ses épaules en un léger frôlement.

\- Sauf si on m'enferme avant que Baa-chan ne me donne son poste…

Sasuke se tendit et serra le drap sous ses doigts fins alors que son frère stoppa son geste, surpris, le coton en suspens au-dessus de la plaie qu'il soignait sur l'épaule de son frère, au niveau de l'hématome et de la plaie causé par le scalpel de chakra de Kabuto. Kisame arrêta de sourire autant que Mikoto qui attrapa doucement la main libre du blond.

\- T'enfermer ? Mais enfin pourquoi cela ? Tu es un très bon ninja et un charmant jeune homme d'après ce que l'on entend des voyageurs et des ninjas d'autres pays.

\- Allez dire ça à ce conseil de vieux cons, souffla amèrement le Jinchûriki.

Sasuke tout comme les autres membres de sa famille se tendirent en entendant ces mots. Il y avait une menace sous-jacente dans les paroles du blond et tous eurent alors conscience que ce n'était pas le seul problème que le conseil causait au blond.

\- Ainsi le conseil de Konoha est toujours corrompu par les vieux, tonna une voix forte et grave.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la porte où Fugaku se trouvait, pensif.

\- Monsieur, souffla Naruto en inclinant la tête, ne pouvant se pencher car Mikoto tenait son bras fermement, nerveuse.

\- Enchanté Naruto-kun, salua le patriarche avant d'avancer pour lui posait la main sur son épaule. Tu es le bienvenu chez nous à tout moment, nous sommes dans le pays du Feu mais nous avons notre liberté ici. Alors n'hésite pas. Nos portes et nos bras te seront toujours ouvert.

Le regard sombre de Sasuke vit parfaitement la pomme d'Adam de son homme bouger difficilement dans sa gorge et il se leva en tremblant avant de tomber contre le dos de son blond qui ne savait pas quoi dire tant sa gorge était noué. On l'acceptait aussi facilement ici, alors qu'il devait encore se battre à Konoha pour être accepté par les plus anciens. Il offrit un sourire plein de bonheur au couple devant lui, une seule larme trahissant le flot d'émotion qu'il essayait de maitriser en lui. Il se retourna et porta son brun.

\- Dis donc toi, ricana le blond, la voix légèrement cassante dû à l'émotion retenue. Tu dois laisser ton frère finir de te soigner. Et si j'ai bien compris, il va y avoir un festival ? Je pourrais emmener Sasuke dehors ?

La question était pour tout le monde, il voulait l'accord de la famille entière. Itachi sourit simplement avec sa mère et Fugaku hocha la tête.

\- Peux-tu me suivre Naruto-kun ? demanda le patriarche avant de sortir de la chambre.

Naruto embrassa rapidement son Sasuke avant de filer à la suite de l'homme. Mikoto observa son dernier enfant, un sourire doux sur les lèvres.

\- Oh mon poussin a un rendez-vous ! Je vais vous préparer vos kimonos !

Et elle fila en coup de vent, surexcitée. Itachi regarda son cadet qui s'était rassis sur le lit et il ne put s'empêcher de lui faire son éternel pichenette avant de terminer de le soigner. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il partit, laissant son frère se reposait un peu s'il le voulait. Mais à peine la porte fut fermée et son dos entra au contact du matelas qu'elle se rouvrit brusquement, le faisant sursauter. Il ouvrit les yeux, affolé avant de voir une tornade rouge foncer sur lui et il grimaça quand le corps de Karin heurta le sien sans douceur. Il grogna légèrement. Le peu de temps qu'ils avaient été ensemble pour s'enfuir les avait pourtant rapprochés et il savait déjà que Karin avait eu le béguin pour lui comme toutes les filles de Konoha à l'époque mais cependant là elle restait relativement sage contrairement aux rares fois où elle venait au repaire Nord sur demande du serpent. Suigetsu approcha avec un sourire légèrement hautain et Jûgo fidèle à lui-même n'avait aucune expression face aux deux autres, même si Sasuke sut déceler son regard soulagé et heureux en le voyant en meilleur état que ces trois dernières années.

\- Tu te réveilles enfin ? Cela fait quand même presque cinq jours que tu dors, le railla Suigetsu. J'ai entendu que Kisame était de retour, tu penses qu'il acceptera de m'entraîner un peu ?

\- Je pense que tu peux tenter le coup, marmonna Sasuke, toujours en prise de la rouquine.

\- Tu te sens mieux Sasuke ? demanda poliment Jûgo.

Le brun hocha la tête et ne put repousser la rouquine, trop épuisé alors que ses coéquipiers lui parlaient un peu du village.

\- Si cela ne dérange pas la demoiselle, j'aimerais qu'elle s'éloigne de Sas'ke.

Tous sursautèrent en entendant la voix rauque et dure. Ils se tournèrent vers la porte et virent le blond, le regard lançant des éclairs mais un sourire poli sur les lèvres. Karin, la cible de son regard, se redressa doucement et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- Et tu es ?

\- Son mec.

La seule fille et l'autre requin ouvrirent grand la bouche, surpris, tandis que Sasuke rougissait discrètement et que Jûgo souriait doucement.

\- Son mec ?! s'exclama rapidement Suigetsu, plus rapide pour se reprendre que la jeune fille.

\- Ouais, alors arrêtez de le coller ou je vous envoie voler loin, amis ou pas.

\- Attend… Déjà t'es qui toi ?!

Le blond ne répondit pas et il approcha rapidement de son brun pour le porter, le sortant de son lit avant de se diriger vers la porte de la salle de bain. Un voile orange s'échappa de lui avant que son démon n'apparaisse sous la même taille qu'Akamaru. L'animal se posa devant la porte, un brin amusé par la jalousie maladive du blond face aux femmes. La cible d'ailleurs de cette jalousie observa Naruto, tenant contre lui le peignoir qui couvrait son corps nu, mais avec des bandages tandis que le blond s'affairait à mettre l'eau du bain à bonne hauteur et à bonne température.

\- Naruto… ? Tu grognes depuis tout à l'heure, tu es jaloux ?

Il sursauta quand son homme posa son regard sur lui. Sa pupille était fendue. Il se leva doucement, se laissant glisser à genoux. Il lâcha son peignoir pour tendre ses mains vers les joues marquées avant de fixer le regard félin.

\- Tu es toujours aussi beau… Surtout quand tu es jaloux…

Naruto se détendit doucement et ferma les yeux, profitant de la caresse. Il défit prudemment les bandages, prêt à les changer après le bain.

\- Je ne supporte pas qu'une fille t'approche. Après tout… Je ne suis pas parfait, je ne peux pas te donner de descendance Sasu, ni toi m'en donner. Pour peu que les vieux cons veuillent des ninjas puissants ils vont t'ordonner de te marier à une putain de nana qui te volera, t'enfermant loin de moi avec une horde de gamin défiguré par sa laideur et qui n'aurait pas ton talent, ni ta prestance, et encore moins ta beau…

Il fut coupé par des lèvres sur les siennes et il ferma les yeux, appréciant le baiser. Il tira un peu plus près le corps contre lui, fermant d'une main distraite l'arrivé d'eau après avoir testé la température et constater la bonne hauteur. Il lécha les lèvres légèrement gonflés et rouge avant de le regarder d'un œil gourmand.

\- Je te ferais l'amour Sasuke… Après le festival… Je veux te marquer… Faire disparaitre ce que ce sale serpent a pu te faire subir. Je ne laisserais plus jamais quelqu'un nous séparer… Il faudra me tuer pour que je te lâche…

Il renifla doucement l'odeur de son brun, le visage dans son cou, le corps pâle s'agitant de soubresaut à cause de son rire retenu.

\- Tes cheveux me chatouillent Naru…

Il regarda tendrement son blond avant de profiter de son bain un petit moment, blottit contre lui et s'amusant à le taquiner.

Quand ils ressortirent de la salle de bain, détendu et frais grâce au bain, ils virent que l'équipe improvisé de Sasuke n'avait pas bougé, tous intrigué par quelque chose. Le couple baissa alors son regard.

\- Ku ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! s'exclama le blond, qui n'avait pas du tout remarquer que le démon était sorti à cause de sa jalousie.

\- Vous voilà de retour, remarqua le renard.

Sasuke quitta rapidement les bras de son homme pour se baisser et il caressa le renard qui se laissa docilement faire, ahurissant encore plus Karin et Suigetsu, Jûgo ne le montrant pas autant. Naruto ricana et se dirigea vers l'armoire pour prendre des vêtements propres pour changer son ange.

\- Tu aimes toujours autant le voir.

\- Oui ! Kyubi-san est toujours si calme contrairement à toi… Bon bien sûr sauf quand tu m'empêches de le caresser.

\- Je n'aime pas quand tu m'oublies pour mon démon. Tu le préfères à moi avoue.

Et ils continuèrent de se taquiner alors que Suigetsu fut le premier à réagir. Il pointa du doigt l'animal puis le blond, choqué.

\- A-A-Attend ! Tu… ! Ce renard… ! Tu es le Jinchûriki de Kyûbi ?!

\- Effectivement, répondit l'Uzumaki avant de tendre un pyjama à son amant qui le prit sagement, amusé par la réaction de ses nakamas.

Il retourna légèrement dans la salle de bain afin de se changer puis il revint pour voir que brusquement l'ambiance avait changé. Karin avait le regard triste et inquiet, quant à Suigetsu il ouvrait la bouche puis la refermait, plus pâle que d'habitude. Jûgo lui regardait le blond, inquiet également.

\- C'est quoi cette réaction… ?

Naruto ne bougea pas, analysant ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux. Il sembla brusquement comprendre quelque chose et observa son amant, les sens en éveil. Kurama se leva aussitôt, tendu en sentant son hôte ainsi sur le qui-vive. Alors qu'il était sur le point de lui demander quelque chose, le blond se dirigea rapidement vers son compagnon et il releva son menton.

\- Sasu, excuse-moi à l'avance si je te fais mal d'accord ?

\- Mais pourquoi tu…

Il se tut rapidement, sa phrase se finissant par une morsure à sa lèvre inférieure. Les canines de Naruto s'enfoncèrent dans le cou pâle et il lécha doucement la plaie, récupérant une goutte de sang.

\- Tu as subi quoi comme piqure ? Comme expérience ?

\- Naruto… Il ne peut pas le savoir. Il subissait seulement, rappela le renard en observant son hôte.

\- Son sang est si différent, je n'aime pas ça…

Il soupira longuement et caressa tendrement la joue de son compagnon.

\- Tu devrais te reposer pour ce soir, on va profiter du festival demain vu qu'il dure sur trois jours, donc sois patient et attend en te remettant le plus possible.

Il l'embrassa avant de quitter la chambre. Sasuke fronça les sourcils, inquiet. Il s'allongea doucement et ses amis le laissèrent se reposer. Mais il remarqua que le renard n'avait pas bougé et semblait le regarder.

\- Vous n'êtes pas parti avec Naruto ?

\- Non, mais cela ne nous empêche pas de parler ensemble.

Il se releva et s'allongea sur le grand lit pour mieux surveiller le gamin et pour pouvoir profiter de petites papouilles. Mais ça, sur son honneur de grand démon renard, il n'en dirait rien.

La journée du lendemain se passa étrangement pour le brun. Naruto ne se présenta à lui que deux fois, le matin à son réveil, pour vérifier son état et aussi le midi, pour manger avec lui. Le reste du temps il était avec sa mère et il apprit ainsi que le blond restait avec son père pour parler de quelque chose dont il ignorait le sujet. Rapidement son frère se présenta le soir venu. Et c'est ainsi que le brun se retrouva dans le hall d'entrée de la maison, à attendre sa famille et son amant. Ses amis lui avaient dit qu'ils ne voulaient pas y aller, sûrement encore nerveux à l'idée de rester dans un lieu bondé de civils. Il leva la tête vers sa mère, vêtu d'un magnifique yukata blanc aux motifs floraux noirs, parsemés de pétales de cerisiers roses. Ses cheveux avaient été relevés par deux baguettes dotés chacune d'un ruban rose.

\- Nous pouvons y aller, s'exclama joyeusement la mère à ses deux fils. Nos hommes nous retrouverons là-bas, ils y sont déjà en fait.

Les deux frères se regardèrent, nullement au courant de cela et ils partirent alors avec leurs mères. Pendant le trajet, Sasuke se tenait parfois à son frère quand il sentait ses jambes faibles. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais depuis son réveil il se sentait légèrement fiévreux. Il ne l'avait pas fait savoir, voulant à tout prit sortir. Il profita des lanternes pour observer son aîné et il le trouva magnifique dans son kimono noir avec seulement des décorations bleu foncé. Le sien était également noir mais il avait des motifs qui rappelait le feu, il supposait. Rapidement il vit tous les stands devant lui, proposant tous des petits plats, des jeux, des friandises ou encore des cadeaux à gagner. Itachi put voir le regard de son frère commencer à briller, émerveillé et il ne put retenir un sourire joyeux alors qu'il frottait les cheveux de son cadet, heureux de revoir le gamin qui l'avait tant admiré pendant leur enfance.

Naviguant à travers les différents stands, Sasuke cherchait tout de même son blond, sa mère guettant son mari tandis que son aîné cherchait après son requin. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. La famille Uchiwa qui cherche après leur moitié, c'est amusant. Mais rapidement son sourire s'estompa alors que la chaleur montait à son visage en apercevant enfin l'objet de son attention devant lui et son cœur rata un battement en croisant le regard bleu si magnifique qui semblait avoir retrouvé cette lueur si particulière et propre au blond.

* * *

** To be continued...**

**J'espère que ce chapitre tout calme vous a plu ? Naruto et Sasuke sont-ils trop lovey-dovey (niais, pour les non familiers à ce terme ;) ) ? **

**A la semaine prochaine pour la suite en tout cas !**


	6. Entrée 5 : Amour compromis

**Titre : Ai to Itami (Amour et Douleur)**

**Disclamer : Tout appartient à Masashi Kashimoto.  
**

**Rating : M. (Viols etc…)**

**Pairing : NaruSasu…**

**Rythme de parution : Vendredi.**

**Ceci est une fanfiction qui porte sur de nombreux couples homosexuels donc homophobes… Bye.**

**Sinon bonne lecture à vous et n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews, cela fait toujours plaisir.**

**Warning... Rating M dans ce chapitre ^^**

* * *

**Entrée 5 : Amour Compromis**

Naruto avait quasiment passé la journée en compagnie de son futur beau-père et de Kisame, parlant de choses et d'autres, surveillant également les visiteurs venant pour le festival, puis inspectant ce qu'il se passait niveau affaires du village. Il avait appris plusieurs anecdotes concernant l'enfance des deux Uchiwa si fiers qu'il connaissait, et Kisame avait rajouté des passages inédits concernant sa vie en duo pendant leur temps dans l'Akatsuki. Mais il n'aurait jamais pensé voir le si froid Fugaku Uchiwa devenir à ce point sympathique. Il l'avait toujours aperçu uniquement de loin pendant son enfance mais il savait que l'homme avait une réputation froide qui le suivait toujours dans le village. Après tout, on ne devenait pas le chef d'un clan aussi vieux et avec des règles aussi strictes avec des sourires et des rires à tour de bras, il fallait toujours se montrer ferme et autoritaire.

Mais pourtant il était sûr que même quand il rentrait chez lui, Fugaku n'était pas le genre d'homme à se préoccuper d'un bonheur forcé. Naruto observa le ciel, pensif, puis il se perdit dans la contemplation des stands. La nuit venait de tomber. Et ils étaient là, tous les trois à attendre leur moitié. Kisame avait l'air presque moins austère dans son kimono noir et bleu foncé. Et Fugaku plus détendu dans le sien aussi noir. Lui avait opté pour un kimono blanc avec de nombreux dessins bleu clair, faisant ressortir ses yeux. Il finalement il le vit devant lui. Magnifique, ensorcelant, sa merveille rien qu'à lui. Quand son regard croisa celui de son brun, il sentit un sourire prédateur lui manger la moitié du visage devant les rougeurs qui naissaient sur les joues pâles.

Quand il fut à sa portée, il ne prêta plus attention à Madame Uchiwa qui prit le bras de son époux pour partir se promener, ou d'Itachi qui se fit attraper la taille pour aller en direction des stands de jeux. Non, Naruto fixa toute son attention sur sa moitié qui semblait terriblement et adorablement gêné par la situation. Il se rapprocha doucement, détaillant son beau brun qui avait causé tant de ravages chez les gens de leur génération, et qu'il avait maintenant égalé d'après les dires de Sakura, voire surpassé s'il se fiait aux nombreux sondages de popularités de tous les villages shinobis. Il lui prit tendrement la main et la porta à ses lèvres, arrachant une délicate rougeur sur les joues blanches.

\- Naruto, chuchota doucement le brun. Allons à l'écart s'il te plait, j'ai envie de rester seul et j'ai l'impression qu'on nous regarde.

Le blond ne put retenir un petit rire avant de partir, marchant à travers les stands tandis qu'il gardait la main pâle enfermée dans la sienne. Quelques passants les observaient, sans grande réaction, étant tous plus occupé par le festival. Le blond finit par se stopper et paya une friandise qu'il tendit à son amant qui ne sut cacher son sourire.

\- Une pomme d'amour… Merci, dit-il plus doucement en prenant la tige de bois avant de délicieusement croquer dans le fruit caramélisé. As-tu conscience que c'est affreusement cliché ?

\- Je sais mais j'avais envie de te faire goûter à ça.

Ils continuèrent leur visite, parlant uniquement de ce qu'ils voyaient devant eux, ne voulant pas plus s'alourdir de pensées néfastes en cette douce soirée. Puis Naruto attira le brun en dehors des routes bondées et il marcha jusqu'à un petit fleuve qui traversait une petite partie du village. Il s'assit doucement sur le sommet d'une bute, sous un arbre à la ramure magnifique. Sasuke ne prononça aucun mot, contemplant un instant celui qu'il avait toujours aimé. Puis il se dirigea vers lui quand une paume tendue l'invita. Il prit place rapidement sur les jambes de son blond et enfonça son visage dans son cou.

\- Naru… Je ne veux plus jamais revivre cela… Être loin de toi, cela m'est impossible…

Le Jinchûriki ferma les yeux, entourant son brun d'une étreinte protectrice, lui chuchotant des mots de réconforts pour l'apaiser un peu. Puis il se tourna vers le fleuve, sentant Sasuke faire de même.

\- J'ai eu si peur, de te perdre à tout jamais… Sasuke, même si tu le nie encore, nous sommes liés depuis toujours. Depuis que nos âmes sont nées quelques parts, elles ne se sont jamais réellement quittées, nous serons toujours réunis, même après des jours, des mois, des années ou même plus, jamais je n'abandonnerais l'idée de te ramener à mes côtés.

-Je ne le nie plus, souffla doucement le brun. Je suis éternellement lié à toi que je le veuille ou non et j'en suis heureux. Car je sais que tu seras toujours à mes côtés…

Naruto sentit une petite boule se fermer dans sa gorge et il sera contre lui son brun, heureux d'entendre de si précieux mots venant de celui qu'il aime. Déjà quand tous les deux s'étaient rendu compte de leurs sentiments, ils avaient eu du mal à le dire, alors que le brun vienne maintenant à dire ces mots, reconnaissant leur lien indestructible, il se sentait si soulagé, si heureux. Leur séparation forcée avait au moins le mérite de leur avoir ouvert les yeux. A tous les deux, sur la profondeur de leur amour.

\- On ira doucement, on reprendra petit à petit tout ça d'accord ? Je ne veux pas te brusquer, je ne veux pas te faire peur alors je serais patient.

Sasuke ne répondit pas bien qu'il savait parfaitement de quoi voulez parler son blond. Il perdit son regard sur le fleuve, l'eau reflétant harmonieusement les étoiles puis soudain des petits cris ainsi qu'une détonation les firent sursauter puis lever la tête. De leur point de vue, le feu d'artifice était parfaitement visible et absolument enchanteur. Les couleurs dansaient dans le ciel avec une parfaite harmonie qui termina d'apaiser leurs deux cœurs. Sasuke se cala tranquillement contre son blond, ignorant le reste du monde pour se concentrer sur le spectacle nocturne et sur les battements de cœur de son bien aimé.

Une fois que tout fut terminer, le ciel redevint noir, calme. Sasuke se releva légèrement et vit avec une certaine surprise que le ninja blond le fixait avec amour et tendresse.

\- Tu commençais à t'endormir Sasu… Devrions nous rentrer maintenant ?

\- Je veux tout de même prévenir mes parents que nous rentrons, les connaissant ils vont sûrement profiter encore un peu du festival même si le spectacle principal est terminé.

\- Bien ! s'exclama le blond.

Et sans plus attendre il se leva d'un bond, portant son brun en princesse dans ses bras et il le garda ainsi, un sourire goguenard et amusé collé aux lèvres alors que ladite princesse marmonnait des menaces de mort à son encontre. Peu importe son traitement il restait un Uchiwa avec une certaine fierté.

\- Allons tu ne dis pas cela sérieusement, nous le savons tous les deux, je te manquerais trop si je venais à disparaitre abruptement.

Sasuke ne put cacher son sourire et il caressa la joue marquée des moustaches avant de se tendre afin de lui voler un doux baiser.

\- Effectivement, sans toi la vie serait bien morne et triste. Alors ne meurs jamais promis ? Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à faire monsieur le futur Hokage, souffla tendrement le brun.

Naruto se pencha et cueillit avec amour les lèvres légèrement roses avant de partir en quête de l'aîné Uchiwa ou des géniteurs. Marchant à travers les stands, il sentit brusquement un regard sombre poser sur lui. Se figeant, les sens en alertes, il jugea les alentours, méticuleux mais ne vit rien. Il rassura Sasuke qui s'était demandé pourquoi soudain il s'était arrêté au beau milieu de la route, et il reprit son chemin en voyant Mikoto au loin, riant à côté de son mari qui jouait pour lui gagner un prix. La prévenant qu'ils rentraient tous les deux plus tôt pour se reposer, avec un Sasuke somnolant dans les bras comme preuve, ils partirent aussitôt en direction de la chambre du cadet de la famille. Naruto allongea son ancien rival sur le lit, voyant ses yeux fermés, et commença à défaire l'élégant kimono afin de le mettre à l'aise pour dormir avant qu'une main pâle ne le stoppe.

\- Naruto, souffla doucement le brun, d'une voix hésitante et un peu tremblante.

\- Désolé, je t'ai fait peur ? Dit Naruto d'un ton doux et rassurant.

\- Je… Je veux que tu prennes possession de mon corps cette nuit… Que tu me fasses de nouveau tien… Je n'arrête pas… De repenser à ces mains… A Kabuto qui me touche… Cela me dégoûte, m'effraie… Je me sens sale, je veux arracher cette peau ignoble qui me recouvre… Fais tout disparaitre… Naruto… Purifie moi…

Naruto se figea devant le regard suppliant de détresse, de repentance, ainsi que les larmes qui embuaient lentement les yeux sombres si expressifs en ce moment même.

\- Sasu… Je ne…

\- Je t'en prie, chuchota le brun dans un sanglot. Je ne suis pas à lui, ni au serpent… Je suis à toi… Est-ce que je te dégoûte aussi… ? Tu ne veux plus me toucher, toucher ce corps si impur et si…

Les larmes se mirent à couler d'elles-mêmes, causant une effroyable douleur dans le cœur de blond à la vue de son si fier et froid petit ami, devenu traumatisé et fragile à cause de ce maudit Kabuto. Naruto attrapa rapidement le visage pâle en coupe et déposa un baiser légèrement brusque mais amoureux et blessé. La douleur de son ange, il la ressentait parfaitement et cela lui fendait le cœur, il voulait tellement trouver le moyen de revenir en arrière pour que son beau prince ne souffre plus autant.

\- Si seulement j'avais réussi à te sauver ce jour-là… Tu n'aurais rien vécu de tout cela, chuchota le blond contre les lèvres de son amant.

\- Je sais… Mais sans ça je n'aurais jamais pu voir autant de protection, d'amour venant de toi, j'aurais sûrement eu plus de mal à retrouver ma famille, je n'aurais pas rencontré mes nouveaux camarades… Tu ne dois pas voir que le mauvais côté Naru…

Naruto écarquilla les yeux un instant, surpris avant de rire doucement, attendri. Il passa lentement sa main sur le dos pâle, faisant glisser entièrement le kimono précédemment défait.

\- Mais dis-moi, que s'est-il passé pour que le Sasuke très cynique devienne si tourné vers le bon côté des choses ? demanda-t-il taquin en voyant son brun se cambrait sous la délicieuse caresse suggestive.

\- J'ai eu un bon professeur c'est tout, nargua Sasuke, la voix charmeuse avec un discret sourire sensuel.

Les pupilles de Naruto se fendirent, lui donnant se côté animal que Sasuke aimait tout particulièrement. Surtout qu'après autant de temps, la frange de Naruto avait encore poussé et couvrait partiellement le regard animal qui le fixait actuellement. Il ressentit un long frisson le parcourir et un doux son s'échappa de sa gorge quand une langue taquine joua avec un de ses boutons de chairs. Le regard félin toujours ancré dans les perles onyx, la langue du blond glissa un peu plus sur la peau pâle, provoquant de délicieux frissons dans le corps de son homme et il commença à jouer avec le nombril sensible.

\- Naruto, supplia doucement Sasuke, se perdant un peu plus dans les limbes de son plaisir.

Ce dernier se redressa, heureux de tout faire oublier à son homme en refaisant les gestes qu'il avait su apprendre afin de faire sombrer son bel Uchiwa. Ses caresses se firent plus appuyées, plus précises et la respiration du brun se fit plus laborieuse, plus erratique. Naruto le regardait avec fascination, observant le corps devenu plus mâture de son ange et pourtant, alors que sa main glissa sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse afin de doucement l'écarter, le corps de Sasuke fut secoué d'un spasme, le regard hagard sur le mur perdait lentement son éclat récemment revenu. Aussitôt le blond se redressa et caressa sa joue, le forçant à croiser son regard.

\- Sasuke, appela-t-il. Sasuke, regarde-moi.

Lentement, le corps du brun arrêta de trembler et son regard se perdit dans les yeux océans qui lui faisaient face.

\- Ne quitte pas mes yeux du regard un seul instant. Je suis là, c'est moi, et uniquement moi qui suit avec toi en ce moment même. Il n'y a personne d'autre. Juste toi et moi. Kabuto ne peut plus rien te faire. Tu m'as dit l'avoir tué, alors ce maudit… Il ne peut plus rien te faire, reprit tendrement Naruto en se calmant. Seuls mes mains te caressent, seuls mes lèvres te bercent, seule ma voix t'emmène au ciel.

Sasuke se détendit doucement et prit sa main, qui caressait sa joue affectueusement et il embrassa délicatement la paume, en un doux baiser aérien, offrant simplement un regard d'amour, de confiance et de remerciement à son partenaire. Naruto lui répondit d'un sourire et reprit ses activités avec encore plus de soin, veillant à chaque frisson qui parcourait le corps tendu sous lui. Bientôt dans la chambre ne résonna que de faibles geignements, de doux gémissements, de légers bruissements de tissus.

La voix basse de Sasuke s'éleva alors que Naruto effectuait encore des mouvements en lui avec ses doigts.

\- Naru… Viens en moi… Je veux sentir tes bras autour de moi, je ne veux plus que faire un avec toi mon bel Hokage.

\- Je ne le suis pas encore trésor.

Naruto se rapprocha des lèvres pâles et les captura, ayant le plaisir d'avaler le nouveau gémissement qui allait en sortir. Finalement, il sortit ses doigts et passa ses bras dans le dos de son amant avant de le relever, se mettant en position assise avec son brun sur lui. Comprenant sans problème, Sasuke glissa une main entre ses jambes pour tenir le sexe dressé de Naruto, puis il se laissa lentement glisser contre lui, le faisant entrer petit à petit. Sa bouche s'ouvrit mais aucun son n'en sortit. Naruto le fixait, se gorgeant de sa beauté, de sa présence. Il eut bien vite le plaisir de voir apparaitre le Sharingan de son amant, preuve de son immense plaisir. Après autant d'années, de souffrance, enfin. Enfin ils pouvaient de nouveau se perdre dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Naruto laissa ses crocs pénétrer la chair tendre du cou opalin sous ses yeux tandis que ce dernier effectuait des mouvements un peu lents, plus habitué à cette présence si précieuse en lui. Les sons que laissaient échapper sa gorge étaient délicat et faibles, aussi Naruto, sadique depuis toujours en sexe à cause d'un certain démon, attrapa d'un coup les hanches pâles et bougea de manière plus autoritaire, heurtant les parois de son prince et taquinant à chaque coup sa prostate. Sasuke, sentant le brusque changement de rythme, laissa s'élever plus fortement sa voix, se tenant à son homme en criant librement. Il porta son regard rempli d'amour vers celui de son blond mais il rencontra le regard rouge et fendue, des rougeurs apparurent rapidement sur son visage. Il avait beau savoir que Kyûbi voyait tout, il était toujours un peu timide quand ce dernier se montrait durant leurs ébats, ou même leurs moments de câlins.

Naruto finit par l'allonger, oubliant les rares remarques de son démon pourtant une d'entre elle attira son attention.

[- **Naruto, je sens une odeur différente venir de Sasuke, il y a quelque chose de différent dans son essence même. Sois prudent, pas à cause de lui, mais pour lui, et toi aussi par la même occasion.**

\- _Bien, merci de me prévenir Kurama_.]

Il report son attention sur le brun qui subissait ses assauts et il l'allongea sur les draps fins, ralentissant le rythme afin de faire durer un peu plus le moment de leur retrouvaille.

\- Sasuke, l'appela tendrement le blond.

\- Hn… ?

\- Je t'aime.

Sasuke arrêta de gémir un instant, le regardant et une petite moue dédaigneuse le gagna alors que son regard se perdit sur le mur. Il marmonna un faible « Moi aussi dobe », les joues rouges et Naruto ne put retenir son rire en voyant son brun retrouvait de son caractère avec ces petits mots. Il se remit à bouger, plus tendrement, en appuie sur ses avant-bras afin d'embrasser son brun, gardant leurs lèvres à seulement quelques millimètres. Le renard se gorgeait de chaque gémissement de son amant, heureux de voir tant d'amour et de joie dans le regard de l'autre. Il se redressa finalement sur ses genoux, mordant avec plaisir dans la cuisse gracile en se déhanchant bien plus fortement, faisant claquer leur peau l'une contre l'autre. Le regard sanglant de son amant se fermait de moitié, le fixant toujours. Sa main se porta à ses lèvres et il se mit à mordre son index, voulant étouffer un peu ses cris de plaisir. Il sentait en lui une chaleur étrange, son ventre lui brulait. Il voulait que ça s'arrête mais il ne put rien dire. Un long gémissement lui échappa alors qu'il venait de jouir sur son ventre, sans même que son amant ne l'ait touché. Ce dernier, en sentant la tension dans l'antre chaude, se libéra également, tout au fond de lui. Il se retira lentement, heureux. Se penchant pour cueillir les lèvres gonflées d'avoir été mordu, il s'allongea, tenant Sasuke contre lui. Murmurant encore une fois ces mots d'amour, Sasuke laissa un sourire tendre sur son visage et s'endormit ainsi contre lui. Il était enfin en sécurité.

Pendant ce temps-là, à Konoha, le bâtiment du Hokage fut pris d'un tremblement et un cri de rage se fit entendre, faisant sursauter les quelques ninjas qui rentraient de missions ou qui surveillaient les locaux de la Godaime. Shizune regarda sa supérieure, inquiète au sujet de la missive qu'elle venait de recevoir de Suna.

\- Shizune ! gonda aussitôt la Godaime, comme si elle avait entendu ses interrogations muettes. Appelle moi tout de suite Kiba, Shikamaru et Neji !

Si tôt dit, la brune disparut pour obéir à sa supérieure. Tsunade se laissa choir sur son fauteuil, les nerfs à rudes épreuves et réfléchissant au courrier sous ses yeux. La présence de Kisame Hoshigaki dans le village en pleine nuit, et que Naruto disparaisse peu après. C'était totalement fou. Et pourtant la Godaime était principalement estomaqué par le fait que le Kazekage avait préciser discrètement qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de lutte et que les armes du blond avaient parfaitement disparu avec lui.

\- Mais à quoi joue-tu encore, stupide gamin…

La porte s'ouvrit sur Shizune qui était suivi par trois shinobis qui semblaient alarmés par cette convocation nocturne et urgente. Ils se tinrent devant elle, prêt à recevoir leur mission.

\- Vous partez tout de suite pour Suna, sur place vous rejoindrez Sakura, Temari et Kankurô. Je vous ai choisi de manière stratégique afin de pister quelqu'un.

\- Si je puis me permettre Godaime-sama, entama Shikamaru. Qui devons-nous retrouver si urgemment ?

\- Naruto.

La voix de la Godaime avait claqué dans le silence qui avait suivi la question de l'ananas. Quatre paires d'yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. La tension monta pour les trois jeunes hommes. Leur ami avait disparu ?

\- La présence du nukenin Kisame Hoshigaki aurait été senti en pleine nuit, à la suite de cela, Naruto aurait sciemment décidé de partir, probablement à la suite du nukenin. Nous ne savons rien à part qu'il l'a suivi. Pourquoi ? C'est à vous de me le dire. Vous partez sur le champ, et j'attends des nouvelles au plus vite.

\- Bien Hokage-sama, dirent en chœur les trois jônins avant de disparaitre.

La princesse des limaces se tourna vers les fenêtres de son bureau, se perdant dans la vue qu'offrait le village en paix à ce moment même. Une paix provisoire et qui cachait bien des dangers, au sein même du village d'ailleurs. Il fallait qu'elle s'occupe encore de tant de problèmes, entre Danzo, Homura, Koharu, les décisions prisent dans le dos des clans, dont elle n'avait aucune information, Naruto avait refusé de lui ne dire plus que cela. Un soupir lui échappa et elle massa ses tempes.

\- Je me fais bien trop vieille pour tout cela, vraiment trop.

Elle reprit ses papiers, voulant vraiment stopper l'influence de conseil sur ses démarches et elle devait pour cela réaffirmer le rang de Kage dans ce village. Le Sandaime avait eu trop de confiance envers ses camarades, il avait laissé le conseil prendre trop de liberté et l'exemple parfait avait été son petit blond adoré, son précieux filleul. Elle allait les remettre à leur place et fissa. Foi de Senju.

Bien loin de là, dans un certain village, une ombre se glissa vers la demeure des Uchiwa. Une ombre, ou plutôt deux. Elles entrèrent en toute discrétion, camouflant parfaitement leur chakra, et se promenèrent dans les couloirs, à la recherche de la chambre. Quand enfin ils ouvrirent une porte, tombant sur un blond et un brun enlacé dans un drap fin, ils sourirent diaboliquement. Les ordres étaient clairs, ramener les deux. Mais ils n'eurent le temps de faire un geste, poser un pied dans la chambre, qu'un kunaï frôla la joue de l'un. Surpris, ils ouvrirent de grands yeux en voyant un regard sanglant, des pupilles fendues, brillant dans la pénombre.

Kurama avait parfaitement senti la porte s'ouvrir, veillant toujours sciemment aux alentours lorsque son hôte dormait totalement. En effet, le blond, en bon ninja, ne dormait toujours que sur une oreille, mais de rares fois, surtout après des entrainements éreintants, il se laissait totalement emporté par Morphée et dans ses moments-là, le démon veillait à sa place, ne voulant pas être surpris. Aussi, il venait de réveiller Naruto, l'alertant des intrus dans le manoir. Naruto fixait les deux inconnus, voyant grâce à la lune le reflet de leurs bandeaux, offrant parfaitement la marque du village du serpent. Son sang se glaça un instant avant de se mettre à bouillir de rage. Alors ils venaient lui reprendre son ange ? Pas de son vivant. Il se leva rapidement, ayant revêtu son corps d'un boxer et d'un pantalon noir lâche pour dormir tranquillement. Prenant ses kunaïs, il laissa un renard sortir de son ventre, de la taille d'un jeune loup, se mettre sur Sasuke qui commençait vaguement à s'éveiller. Le blond s'élança alors rapidement sur ses ennemis, entamant le premier pas dans le combat.

Sasuke ouvrit rapidement les yeux en entendant clairement le tintement reconnaissable des kunaïs qui s'entrechoquent. Il vit Kyûbi sur lui, le protégeant avec son chakra et il put voir alors le combat sous ses yeux. Mais ne pouvant bouger à cause du démon, il ne put qu'être subjugué par la souplesse des mouvements de son blond. Ce dernier avait acquis une certaine force mais grâce au démon, il avait la ruse, l'agilité d'un chat, ou plutôt d'un renard, pour ne pas le froisser. Pas une seule fois les armes de ses ennemis ne pénétrèrent dans sa zone de sureté et il gagnait petit à petit du terrain sur ses assaillants. Mais un gémissement le déstabilisa et il se retourna pour voir Sasuke tenir son cou, semblant perdre connaissance. Profitant de l'ouverture, les deux ninjas ennemis plantèrent leurs katanas de chaque côté de son buste, respectivement parallèle. Naruto, surpris par une sorte de poison qui devait certainement se trouver sur les lames, sentit ses forces le quitter, il cracha du sang, tombant à genoux. Les deux hommes se sourirent fugacement, fiers d'eux, puis l'un approcha afin de planter une seringue dans la nuque hâlée et le blond sentit ses sens s'engourdirent totalement, en plus du poison dans ses veines. Il fermait petit à petit les yeux, perdu dans la vision de son amant inconscient, le souffle lent, tandis que le renard s'évaporait, mais pas en lui, en Sasuke.

Les deux ninjas d'Oto n'en tinrent pas compte et ligotèrent les otages avant de disparaitre. Dans les autres pièces de la maison, Fugaku, puis Kisame, réussirent enfin à briser le sceau qui avait bloqué la porte de leurs chambres respectives. Les quatre personnes se jetèrent dans la chambre du cadet de la famille et virent avec horreur et haine une tache de sang sur l'oreiller, puis une devant la porte. Itachi frappa le mur, serrant tant la mâchoire qu'un filet de sang coula du coin de ses lèvres. Il l'avait encore perdu, et cette fois c'était encore plus grave car le Jinchûriki de Kyûbi avait également disparu, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon en connaissant les sales idées du serpent. Il laissa son regard couler sur celui de ses parents, un simple hochement de tête et il disparut, Kisame à sa suite.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Ne me haïssez pas ~ C'est pas ma faute mais celle d'Oro donc on laisse l'auteure tranquille. **

**Surpris par le retournement de situation ? N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, et si vous commencez à voir quelques détails ^^**

**A la semaine prochaine, bye~**


	7. Entrée 6 : Successions de nouvelles

**Titre : Ai to Itami (Amour et Douleur)**

**Disclamer : Tout appartient à Masashi Kashimoto ;**

**Rating : M. (Viols etc…)**

**Pairing : NaruSasu…**

**Rythme de parution : Vendredi.**

**Ceci est une fanfiction qui porte sur de nombreux couples homosexuels donc homophobes… Bye.**

**Sinon bonne lecture à vous et n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews, cela fait toujours plaisir.**

* * *

**RAR :**

**Ilyphos ****Je suis heureuse de voir que tu as apprécié si tu as lu tous les chapitres d'un coup, et j'espère de tout cœur que la suite te plaira ^^. Oui on peut dire que Kabuto a développé une obsession pour Sasuke et heureusement qu'il n'est plus là pour la suite~ Pour Orochimaru... Hum c'est dans le résumé on va dire ^^ mais de toute façon tu vas vite comprendre ce qu'il a fait et va faire. Un Uchiwa qui rougit... Imaginer Itachi rougir c'est juste adorable ! Profite bien de ce chapitre !  
**

* * *

**Entrée 6 : Successions de nouvelles**

Shikamaru ne parlait pas beaucoup, perdu dans ses réflexions, malheureusement il ne pouvait établir de stratégies tout de suite car il ne connaissait pas tous les détails. Il se sentait également très responsable des deux camarades à ses côtés, ne s'était pas encore remis de la première mission qu'il avait effectué en tant que chûnin. Ils avaient déjà atteint le désert, assez rapidement contrairement à une équipe normale, et un messager les avait accueillis à peine eurent-ils touchés le sable. Traversant le désert en suivant les pas du messager habitué aux tempêtes, les trois ninjas de Konoha se questionnaient. Ils avaient un mauvais pressentiment, et cela n'allait pas en s'arrangeant, mais ils ne pouvaient que patienter. Tous les trois furent tirés de leur réflexion pour l'aboiement d'Akamaru alors que les remparts de Suna étaient enfin en vue. Un regard rapide fut échangé entre les trois bruns, et ils remercièrent le messager, préférant le décharger de la peine de les emmener au bâtiment du Kage de Suna. Ils le quittèrent donc et partirent aussi vite vers le lieu principal de la ville. Plus vite ils y seraient, plus vite ils pourraient retrouver leur ami. Et le frapper pour disparaitre à la poursuite d'un nukenin qui avait tenté de l'attraper par le passé. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau après avoir toqués et que la voix calme du Kage les ait invités à entrer.

\- Vous voilà, s'exclama une voix féminine. Vous avez été vraiment rapide, digne de votre rang après tout.

Shikamaru reporta son attention sur la belle blonde qui venait de dire ça avec un sourire goguenard et joueur. Temari remarqua que le regard nonchalant s'attarda un instant sur sa nouvelle tenue plus… Révélatrice de ses formes et elle ne put cacher un petit sourire heureux ainsi qu'un fugace rougissement. Neji s'inclina de respect devant le jeune Kage.

\- Nous avons appris la nouvelle et nous sommes aussitôt partis sur ordre de Godaime-sama, où se trouve la chambre de Naruto ? Afin que nous puissions relever les quelques indices encore disponibles.

\- C'est très noble de votre part de vouloir de ce pas commencer les recherches, mais la tempête de sable dehors vous empêchera de partir tout de suite, vous êtes condamnés à attendre jusqu'à demain au moins. Sakura et Kankurô travaillent ce moment à conserver la chambre de Naruto sous une barrière temporelle que m'avait laissé mon ami. Tout ce que vous pouvez faire pour le moment est de vous reposer après votre longue route, souffla Gaara, les mains croisées sous son menton.

Les trois ninjas hochèrent la tête, Kiba montrant plus clairement sa frustration que ses deux camarades et ils suivirent alors Temari qui les mena vers leurs chambre le temps que la tempête se calme. Ils avaient eu de la chance en étant rapide car ils n'avaient pas eu à attendre le calme au beau milieu du désert, caché par une petite grotte faite par les ninjas de Suna pour les voyageurs, à divers endroits du désert. Mais dans leur chance, ils avaient le malheur de devoir patienter à cause de cette même tempête qu'ils avaient esquivé. Shikamaru reporta son regard sur Kiba et ce dernier répondit à sa question muette.

\- Même si le vent a dérangé les odeurs, Akamaru est très entrainé pour ne pas se laisser perturber par la Nature, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Puis, rajouta Neji, se joignant à la conversation, Naruto a probablement laissé des résidus de chakras sur le sable en partant. Avec mon Byakugan je pourrais repérer son chakra dans le sol, même si le sable a été déplacé.

Le Nara hocha la tête, satisfait de voir que ses camarades étaient réactifs sur ce plan-là. Ils décidèrent de manger et de se reposer afin d'être prêt au départ à n'importe quel moment. La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit rapidement alors que Sakura pénétra dans la chambre, les faisant tous les trois sursauter. Elle les dévisagea un instant, surprise mais pas tant que ça par leur rapidité mais quelque chose la coupa avant qu'elle n'ait pu prononcer un mot et elle tomba alors que le gros chien blanc lui léchait la joue. Elle laissa échapper son rire, caressant l'animal pour le calmer. Un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, elle regarda ses amis, heureuse de les voir là pour rechercher le blond.

\- Alors comme ça, il vous a échappé, ne put se retenir Kiba, l'air moqueur.

\- Voyons Kiba, je te rappelle qu'il nous sème tous sans aucun problème, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est l'élite de l'élite de notre village. Tsunade-sama pourrait lui confier sa vie sans problème.

\- Mais tu oublies que c'est ce qu'elle fait déjà depuis un moment, depuis qu'il a passé chûnin. J'ai supervisé sa finale ne l'oubliez pas, et il a été très gentil. Il nous cache beaucoup de trucs sur son entrainement notre blond national, soupira Shikamaru.

\- Naruto a toujours été un secret pour tout le monde. Il doit bien avoir d'autre secret que Kyûbi, reprit Neji. Dois-je vous rappeler que ça nous ne l'avons appris que parce que Danzo voulait le mettre en prison. Manque de chance…

\- Nous ne l'avons pas laissé seul alors que ce secret de rang S était dévoilé, termina Sakura avec un sourire.

Les quatre ninjas restèrent silencieux un instant, se souvenant parfaitement de ce moment-là.

**[oOo]**

Cela devait bien faire un an que Naruto s'entraînait d'arrache-pied. Il se fatiguait, tirant son corps toujours plus loin et ne se stoppant que lorsque Kurama le faisait perdre conscience. Le démon veillait constamment sur son protégé qui avait un niveau de plus en plus terrifiant. Beaucoup de villageois l'avaient remarqué, du fait des explosions qu'ils pouvaient voir au large des murs entourant le village. Si au début ils avaient pris peur, pour les plus anciens, d'autres avaient été époustouflés par tant d'ardeur et d'acharnement à s'entraîner. De plus, récemment, le village n'était plus trop ciblé par l'Akatsuki, au grand damne de Danzo qui voulait des arguments afin de garder le démon entre leurs murs. Mais celui-ci prenait de plus en plus de distance, cherchant sans relâche des indices pouvant le mener au dernier du clan Uchiwa. Bien évidemment, personne à par les proches de Naruto et Sasuke, ne savait pour eux deux.

Après un nouvel entraînement draconien, le blond se redirigea vers le village. Une étrange assemblée avait lieu au cœur de la ville et il approcha, curieux malgré lui. Il vit alors Danzo se retournait vers lui, un sourire mesquin naissant sur son visage.

\- Anbus, ordonna-t-il, attrapez tout de suite Naruto Uzumaki.

Des murmures indignés et curieux suivirent cet ordre tandis que des membres de la Racine apparurent derrière le ninja blond. Mais ce dernier, loin d'être impressionné, stoppa tout mouvements, autant civils que shinobis, avec ses paroles.

\- Tiens donc, on se dévoile enfin Danzo ? Jiraya avait prévu votre moment pour plus tard mais si vous voulez précipiter les choses, très bien, allons-y.

Il croisa ses bras sur son torse. Le regard de Danzo se fit suspicieux et également inquiet pour lui et ses plans. Qu'est-ce que ce maudit ermite des crapauds avait-il pu raconter à l'enfant démoniaque ? Il pouvait clairement voir le regard serein du démon face à lui, mais surtout sûr de lui et confiant en ce qu'il allait dévoiler, et cela ne fit qu'augmenter l'inquiétude du vieil homme.

\- Peut-être serait-ce bien d'expliquer aux civils pourquoi vous voulez emprisonner l'un des ninjas les plus fort du village, au risque d'amenuiser les défenses de Konoha ainsi que sa force d'attaque en cas de danger. Oh non, désolé, ce point-là vous l'avez prévu avec moi en cellule c'est vrai, continua le blond comme si de rien n'était. Me mettre en prison afin de mieux me manipuler c'est plutôt vieillot comme moyen de pression non ? D'accord, j'entends bien que beaucoup ne savent pas toute l'histoire concernant l'attaque de Kyûbi il y a seize ans mais alors je vais faire un petit cours.

\- Uzumaki, gronda Danzo. Ce que tu t'apprête à dire est classé secret dans le village.

\- Oh mais ça je m'en fiche, vous le dites bien à qui veut l'entendre afin de me garder le plus possible dans le village alors que je devrais prendre mes distances au contraire pour fausser l'Akatsuki.

Autour d'eux deux, le temps était comme figé. Tout le monde les fixait, shinobis comme civils, et ceux au courant virent rapidement où le jeune homme voulait en venir. Une certaine honte les gagna en voyant que malgré tous ce qu'ils avaient fait, le blond ne leur en avait jamais rien reproché et s'évertuer à protéger ce village qui l'avait tant abusé durant son enfance. La Godaime, qui avait décidé d'observer avant d'agir, vit bien la réaction que causa le calme et le sérieux de Naruto sur l'assemblée. Enfin ils voyaient tous qu'il avait grandi, qu'il était de confiance.

\- Je suppose que vous connaissez tous à peu près le déroulement de l'histoire. Sorti de nulle part, le démon Kyûbi apparut aux abords du village un certain soir. Tous les shinobis, enfin presque tous, précisa le blond en posant son regard sur Danzo qui compris le sous-entendu, se sont aussitôt jeté contre lui afin de le stopper. Le Sandaime prit la tête des directives et organisa la défense du village, pendant ce temps-là, le Yondaime était en train de se battre contre un mystérieux ennemi, celui qui avait invoqué Kyûbi.

Un certain silence parcouru l'assemblée, tous sous le choc de savoir cela. Naruto, indifférent, continua tranquillement son histoire, son regard toujours bien ancré dans celui de Danzo.

\- Ayant fait fuir l'homme masqué, le Yondaime se précipita vers le village afin de faire son travail de ninja et de Kage. Il éloigna le plus possible le démon et décida de le sceller. Kyûbi est le démon le plus puissant parmi les Bijûs, et donc il scella la moitié en lui, mais il dut sceller l'autre moitié dans un enfant. Un nouveau-né. Je vous laisse un indice, il n'y a qu'une naissance ce soir-là. Moi.

Lentement, tout reprit vie, le souffle de chacun se bloqua, pourtant aucun recul ne se fit voir. Les amis du blond firent même un pas vers Naruto afin de le soutenir en cas de besoin. Danzo, voyant la réaction en faveur de l'Uzumaki, ne put que laisser échapper un grognement de colère et disparut avec les membres de sa Racine, marmonnant dans son coin.

La révélation de ce secret avait été comme un choc pour beaucoup. La haine des adultes était enfin expliquée, le rejet des enfants devenant honteuses pour ces derniers qui s'en voulaient d'avoir été aveuglés ainsi par juste une histoire de rancœur et de ne pas avoir juger le blond uniquement pour ce qu'il s'efforce de montrer depuis des années, et pas à cause d'un démon qui pourtant est très discret dans le corps de son hôte vu les rares débordements dont il a fait preuve.

Par la suite, Naruto avait disparu quelques jours et il avait refusé toute compassion ou autre à son retour, ne réclamant que la normalité. Peu après cela, il dut partir afin de se cacher à Suna, et en même temps approfondir son apprentissage, faisant un détour par le pays des Neiges.

**[oOo]**

Sakura ne put que rire à ce souvenir.

\- Oui c'est vrai, c'était quelque chose de le voir parler de ça si facilement devant le village entier. Mais après tout… Il avait déjà subi le plus dur durant son enfance, et ce n'est pas nous qui allons le blâmer de faire l'autruche face aux réactions qu'il aurait pu causer.

Elle avait soufflé ça honteusement. Elle n'était pas fière de tout ce qu'elle avait fait endurer au blond, que ce soit par ses gestes, son comportement ou encore pire, ses mots. Les autres n'étaient pas mieux, bien que Neji n'était pas dans la même année, il avait rabaissé ce garçon qui avait vécu pire que lui pourtant, et depuis toujours. Shikamaru, bien qu'ayant joué avec le blond durant leur enfance avec Chôji et Kiba, ils n'avaient jamais agi comme de véritables amis avec le blond, ne s'occupant de lui que pour faire des bêtises et après ils repartaient tous à leur vie. Sans voir la souffrance du clown de la classe. Personne n'avait su voir sa douleur, personne sauf lui. Sasuke. Sasuke lui avait toujours observé le blond, et vice-versa. Ils s'étaient tenu compagnie à distance, sans même le savoir au début, sans remarquer ce lien qui se tissait entre eux. Naruto avait de jour en jour, d'épreuve en épreuve, montré sa valeur, montré qu'il était fort et que cela valait le coup de compter sur lui.

Sakura tint compagnie aux trois garçons ainsi qu'Akamaru le temps que la tempête de sable en extérieur se calme. Soudain, la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Naruto lui revint en mémoire mais elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée d'en parler avec Kiba et Neji. Après tout, il s'agissait d'eux et de leur famille, c'était relativement sensibles.

Préférant se taire, elle finit par les laisser se reposer puis elle partit aider l'hôpital de Suna, désireuse de se rendre utile en patientant.

Le lendemain, tous étaient réuni dans le bureau du Kage. Gaara leur donna toutes les informations qu'ils devaient avoir puis ils partirent vers la chambre de Naruto afin de récolter les indices. Ils avançaient plutôt bien, réfléchissant à de nombreuses hypothèses, à la direction mais alors qu'ils travaillaient et qu'ils allaient bientôt partir, ils furent stoppés par du bruit. Une sorte de remue-ménage. Tout le bâtiment était soudain en alerte maximum. Curieux, les ninjas de Konoha se précipitèrent vers le bureau du Kage alors que Baki allait parler. Les ignorant, il décida de continuer sur sa lancée.

\- Oui Kazekage-sama, ils sont tous les deux à la porte et attentent de pouvoir vous parler.

\- Je vais y aller, dit calmement Gaara avant de regarder sa fratrie ainsi que les ninjas de Konoha. Vous venez avec moi.

Ils ne dirent pas un mot et suivirent tous le jeune Kazekage aux portes du village. Tout le monde s'inclinait devant leur Kage et finalement Gaara se stoppa à la sortie du village, croisant les bras. Mais pourtant personne ne vit, grâce au masque imperturbable du Kazekage, que ce dernier était détendu, qu'il ne semblait pas pour le moins du monde inquiet face aux deux nukenins devant lui.

\- Que faites-vous ici, Kisame Hoshigaki, Itachi Uchiwa ?

Aussitôt les ninjas de Konoha se crispèrent. Venaient-ils les narguer d'avoir attrapé le Kyûbi ? Pourquoi avaient-ils l'air sur les nerfs tous les deux ? Sakura et Shikamaru remarquèrent facilement que le brun semblait être totalement imprévisible dans son comportement et alors Kisame décida de prendre les devants. Il s'approcha légèrement, une main autour de la taille de son brun pour le forcer à se calmer.

\- Nous venons demander votre aide. Nous ne sommes plus vos ennemis depuis quatre années.

\- Comment vous croire ? attaqua Kiba. Vous avez emmené Naruto on ne sait où ! Probablement pour le torturer !

\- C'est Orochimaru qui va le torturer, pas nous.

La voix calme mais colérique d'Itachi claqua dans l'air, imposant le silence alors que tous le fixèrent.

\- Kazekage-sama, se permit Itachi. Il me semble que votre marionnettiste vous a rapporté que Sasuke s'était échappé du repaire du serpent n'est-ce pas ? Il se trouve, continua-t-il après avoir reçu un hochement de tête affirmatif, que Kisame et moi avons secouru mon frère ainsi que son équipe une fois la frontière passée. Nous les avons emmenés dans le village de nos parents et Kisame est venu informer Naruto de cela. Il l'a suivi et s'est occupé de mon frère durant deux jours… Cependant il y deux nuits, des sbires d'Orochimaru se sont infiltrés dans notre village et ont kidnappé Sasuke de nouveau, mais Naruto également. Nous ne sommes pas dans un village ninjas, mes parents ne peuvent venir avec nous, c'est pourquoi nous sommes venus vous trouver. Aidez-nous, finit le brun en s'inclinant, ainsi que son compagnon.

Le silence prit sa place alors que de nombreuses interrogations fusèrent dans la tête de chacun. Ainsi, le massacre Uchiwa aurait épargné Fugaku et Mikoto, les parents des deux bruns. Mais le plus alarmant était le kidnapping du couple. Gaara se crispa subtilement et regarda l'équipe qu'il avait prévu pour partir à la recherche du blond.

\- Vous six, partez avec eux d'eux au repaire. Itachi Uchiwa, je vais prévenir Tsunade pour tout cela.

Itachi hocha la tête. Il avait déjà quitté le Pays du Feu sans autorisation mais il savait que le Kazekage saurait expliquer cela à la Godaime Hokage. Il savait parfaitement la situation épineuse dans laquelle lui et sa famille se trouvait car après tout, seuls Tsunade et Gaara avaient été mis au courant par Naruto concernant le complot du conseil et de Danzo sur le clan Uchiwa. Il ne pouvait pas encore totalement se dévoiler car il fallait que la Godaime prépare tout mais il savait que bientôt tout irait mieux.

L'équipe Konoha/Suna se mit alors en route, suivant les deux nukenins pendant deux jours, la route fut longue, pleine de questions mais chacun savait que ce n'était pas le moment pour tout cela.

Dans une pièce en souterrain, un jeune brun ouvrait lentement les yeux, sa tête le faisant affreusement souffrir. Il regarda prudemment son environnement et un long frisson le parcourut. L'horreur prenant sa place dans son ventre et son cœur. Sa main se porta à son cou mais il ne sentit pas le collier, il était allongé dans un lit simple, habillé d'un kimono.

**[- Tu m'entend ?]**

Sasuke sursauta d'un coup en entendant la voix du démon dans sa tête.

\- Kyûbi-san… ?

**[- C'est bien moi, bon, écoute-moi. J'ai énormément de mal à parler à Naruto. Il s'est produit quelque chose et je pense que tu ne me croiras pas. Mais je pense que l'expérience que t'a fait Orochimaru est un franc succès. Sasuke, il faut que tu trouves Naruto.]**

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit d'un coup et Sasuke sursauta en voyant Orochimaru entrer et venir vers lui avec un sourire perfide.

\- Tu as été parfait mon petit Sasuke, absolument parfait. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tout fonctionne aussi bien, d'autant que mes plans ont été quelques peu bousculés par ta fuite. Même si je suis bien dommage que Kabuto m'ait tenu tête mais bon, il est mort, de ta main, donc je ne dirais rien. Suis-moi.

Le sannin se retourna et sortit de la chambre. Rapidement, Sasuke se remit sur ses pieds et le suivit, impassible mais très observateur sur l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il reconnut facilement ce couloir et se fut un soulagement pour lui car cela voulait dire qu'il pourrait sortir plus facilement. Ils arrivèrent dans un autre couloir et le sang de Sasuke se glaça en entendant une voix qu'il connaissait bien. Un autre hurlement d'agonie se fit entendre et le jeune Uchiwa dépassa Orochimaru et se dirigea vers la provenance du cri. Entrant de force, il plaqua ses mains sur ses lèvres en voyant tout le sang présent sur le sol, tâchant même les murs tant il avait giclé. Son sharingan ressortit rapidement, tout comme le chakra rouge orangé et l'homme qui torturait son blond se retrouva encastré dans le mur.

Orochimaru entra à son tour, heureux de voir l'état du Jinchûriki bien que les plaies profondes et large cicatrisaient très vite. Mais il devait continuer à meurtrir ses muscles, sa chair, s'il voulait qu'il reste faible et ne puisse sauver son amant. Mais pourtant, dès que le blond sentit la présence de son amant dans la pièce, il arracha ses liens pour le prendre dans ses bras malgré la douleur.

\- Naruto, ne bouge pas, supplia doucement le brun.

\- Allons Sasuke-kun, laisse-le donc protéger celui qu'il aime ainsi que ses enfants.

Le couple se figea à la phrase du serpent et Naruto se recula lentement, le sang coulant abondamment de son dos alors qu'il posait son regard sur le ventre de son amant. Il entendit clairement Kurama, au fond de lui, qui affirma ce que le sannin venait de dire. Sasuke, quant à lui, comprit enfin pourquoi Kyûbi était aussi dans son corps. Car il avait des petits dans le ventre. Le rire d'Orochimaru s'éleva sinistrement dans la pièce avant de se perdre dans les couloirs lorsqu'il quitta la salle avec son homme de main. Il apposât de nombreux sceaux sur la salle, la rendant impossible à briser de l'intérieur.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Surprise ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon Noël ? Dans tous les cas, j'espère que ce chapitre aura répondu à quelques questions... Dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé et à la semaine prochaine !**


	8. Entrée 7 : A l'aide

**Titre : Ai to Itami (Amour et Douleur)**

**Disclamer : Tout appartient à Masashi Kashimoto ;**

**Rating : M. (Viols etc…)**

**Pairing : NaruSasu…**

**Rythme de parution : Vendredi.**

**Ceci est une fanfiction qui porte sur de nombreux couples homosexuels donc homophobes… Bye.**

**Sinon bonne lecture à vous et n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews, cela fait toujours plaisir.**

* * *

**RAR :**

**Ilyphos ****Oui la cavalerie arrive, mais ce n'est pas que ça, ils sont aussi les coéquipiers de Naruto et tu comprendras plus tard de quoi je parle. Pour Kisame et Itachi, je pense que franchement, c'est pas le plus choquant quand on à l'habitude de voir Naruto et Sasuke quotidiennement, même si leur mise en couple était discrète. Et non, Orochimaru n'a pas peur, car une grossesse est risqué pour une femme ninja, le chakra se concentre autour des enfants et Sasuke instinctivement ne tente rien sans être près de Naruto et en apprenant la nouvelle, bah il ne va rien tenter de peur de blesser ses petits, pareil pour Naruto ^^, mais c'est plus explicite là. Bonne lecture en tout cas et j'espère te revoir en commentaire ! (Au fait je viens de voir ton image de profil... Tu aimes le Drarry donc ?)  
**

* * *

**Et Bonne année !**

** Je vous souhaite les classiques, bonne santé, plein de bonnes choses et tout ça... **

**En espérant que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes, un bon Noël et pas trop abusez des repas hein, faut pas vous rendre malade.**

**Bref,**

**Bonne année,**

**Je vous laisse avec le chapitre...**

* * *

**Entrée 7 : A l'aide**

Naruto ouvrit lentement les yeux, serrant un peu plus son brun contre lui alors qu'il était assis dans le lit simple, le corps douloureux et encore meurtri. Il se sentait épuisé, il avait souffert bien plus que nécessaire à son réveil dans cette pièce. Sans Sasuke. Il avait totalement paniqué en découvrant le lieu et puis finalement ce type était entré. Il savait qu'il pouvait régénérer les blessures importantes, bien qu'il ne pût pas non plus retrouvait un membre perdu, mais il fallait croire que le serpent avait donc prévu de tester sa capacité régénératrice. Et c'est là que la torture avait commencé. Il ne savait pas exactement combien de temps il avait passé ainsi, à genoux, entravé et attaché, à subir ces lames, ces morsures de douleur, le sang qui coagulait trop vite, les plaies qui mettaient de plus en plus de temps à se refermer. Et finalement il l'avait senti. Son ange. La porte s'était ouverte violemment sur son brun alors que son dos était écarlate, Kurama ne pouvant plus refermer la peau autant meurtrie.

Puis son brun avait explosé, envoyé son bourreau de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il avait enfin eu la force de s'arracher de ses liens, sentant au plus profond de lui son démon qui hurlait qu'il devait protéger Sasuke le plus possible, l'emmener aussi loin qu'il le pouvait, que le serpent ne devait surtout pas le toucher maintenant que c'était réussi. Et là Naruto se demanda ce qui avait réussi.

Alors lorsque le sannin avait lâcher la bombe… Son instinct avait tempêté en lui, avait hurlé de s'enfuir même s'il devait en mourir. Mais malheureusement avant même de pouvoir réagir, ils furent scellés dans la pièce. Alors Sasuke l'avait soigné en silence, et depuis il était assis, sur le qui-vive, à observer la porte de la chambre alors que son brun dormait contre lui, encore un peu sous le choc de la nouvelle de sa grossesse. Il n'y avait vraiment que le serpent pour prévoir une chose pareille et il se haïssait de s'être si bêtement laisser avoir. Il aurait dû refuser cela à Sasuke, même si cela devait le faire souffrir. Il aurait dû attendre d'être à Suna ou à Konoha.

En pensant à Suna, une grimace se dessina sur les lèvres du blond, repensant parfaitement à la furie blonde ainsi qu'au psychopathe roux qui allait lui arracher la tête. Un frisson d'horreur parcourut son corps mais son ange lâcha un gémissement faible, accaparant toute l'attention de Naruto. Étrangement, Orochimaru les laissait pour le moment. Cela devait bien faire quelques jours qu'ils étaient là, peut-être des semaines, mais chaque jour se répétait. Horriblement pour le couple, car chaque jour, Orochimaru s'assurait que le blond soit en assez mauvais état pour ne rien tenté contre le sceau de scellement sur la porte, ainsi que pour l'attaquer lui quand il venait voir les changements sur Sasuke. Ce dernier était terrifié à l'idée que son enfant puisse subir une manipulation de la part du Serpent, aussi il ne quittait pas le blond, même quand il se faisait torturer, il était retenu un peu plus loin puis rejoignait son homme qui s'épuisait de jour en jour. Malheureusement, il se sentait bien coupable.

Après tout, avec la grossesse, le démon renard ne veillait pas aussi bien sur son hôte que prévu, avec son chakra qui se diffusait toujours un peu en Sasuke pour l'aider à tenir le coup. Tenir le coup mais pour quoi ? Sasuke ne le savait pas, Kyûbi refusait de dire quoi que ce soit au couple concernant l'intérieur du ventre du brun. Et cela ne faisait que stresser Naruto qui ne dormait plus. Pas que cela le dérange, durant son entraînement il avait passé des mois sans réellement dormir, parfois, méditer lui convenait parfaitement, il surveillait les alentours mais en même temps, il écoutait la vie qui circulait tout autour d'eux. Et le blond pouvait donc sentir un truc étrange venant de son brun, même s'il ne savait pas dire quoi en particulier.

Malheureusement ce ne fut que plusieurs jours encore après, alors que Sasuke commençait lentement à avoir un petit ventre, que le serpent tenta le pire. Il avait fait une tête étrange en regardant le ventre du brun, puis il l'avait emmené dans une autre pièce, ordonnant à un de ses hommes d'emmener le Jinchûriki afin de lui faire subir une autre torture, mais plus douloureuse. Naruto ne le sentait mais alors plus du tout, et il eut la confirmation quand son brun fut attaché à un lit, le serpent mettant des gants et prenant des seringues aux très longues aiguilles. Sasuke tenta aussitôt de se débattre, hurlant contre Orochimaru, sharingan enclenchés.

\- Allons Sasuke-kun, siffla doucement le sannin. Cela ne te fera rien et il vaut mieux pour de ne pas te débattre car sinon l'aiguille risque de blesser tes petits. Je fais ça pour les aider après tout.

La surprise s'installa sur le visage de l'Uchiwa en entendant le pluriel, le blond ne laissa rien passait sur son visage, se faisait rudement attacher au mur faisant face au lit.

\- Les aider ?! s'insurgea-t-il aussitôt. Mais vous vous foutez de moi ?! Ne les touchez pas ! Je vous l'interdis !

\- Toi ? Me l'interdire ?

Orochimaru regarda le démon et éclata d'un grand rire tonitruant et vicieux avant d'approcher rapidement du ninja restreint, attrapant son visage brusquement.

\- Tu penses réellement être en mesure de m'interdire quelque chose ? Pauvre démon stupide et braillard. Je fais ce que je veux de Sasuke-kun, il est ma création, j'ai façonné son corps durant trois ans, je lui ai même trouver un moyen de tomber enceint. Si je t'ai laissé le toucher c'est uniquement pour avoir des petits démons avec le chakra du démon le plus puissant. Je pourrais tout leur faire faire. Si je te laisse avec lui, c'est uniquement pour qu'ils grandissent en sécurité avec le chakra du démon qui les nourrit.

Sasuke se figea d'horreur en entendant ce qu'il adviendra de ses enfants. Il posa son regard terrifié sur celui de son homme et hoqueta de surprise alors que le sannin recula d'un bond. Le chakra du démon affluait en quantité autour de lui, le soignant, et alors que son regard devenait sanglant, Orochimaru planta une seringue dans son cou tanné avant de se détourner de lui, revenant au brun allongé. L'homme de main n'attendit pas plus et commença la torture de Naruto. Sasuke se mit à hurler, se débattant avec force tandis que celui qu'il aimait se vidait de son sang sous ses yeux, le regard brumeux. Mais il se força au calme lorsque la longue aiguille approcha de son ventre et il ferma les yeux, endurant en silence les manipulations.

Lorsqu'il n'entendit plus rien, il rouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur le regard rassurant de son ange. Sasuke pâlit en voyant le sang, les plaies béantes qui se refermaient lentement et Orochimaru enleva la seringue. Il le détacha et il se releva avec attention, vérifiant s'il pouvait courir sans danger avant de se jeter vers l'Uzumaki qui ferma les yeux en sentant la douce odeur fruitée de celui qu'il aimait. Orochimaru les laissa de nouveau dans leur chambre et Naruto se pencha vers le ventre de son amant, passant une main tendre dessus.

\- Jamais… souffla-t-il difficilement à cause de la douleur. Jamais je ne laisserais quelqu'un mettre la main sur vous. Otoo-san vous protégera…

Sasuke le berça, pour une fois assis sur le lit, contre le mur, et son blond étendu, le corps couvert de bandage. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas user de son sharingan, il se souvenait d'une discussion de sa mère durant son enfance, avec une amie enceinte. User du chakra pouvait perturber le flux qui était constamment diriger vers le bébé. Et Orochimaru avait dit que plusieurs bébés étaient présents, donc les risques étaient d'autant plus grands. Il ne pouvait pas se risquer à tenter une folie. Il devait juste attendre que son blond soit en état. Il l'avait bien vu. Même blessé et épuisé, au moindre danger, Naruto aurait suffisamment de force pour les faire quitter cet endroit ignoble, il ne doutait pas de cela, à aucun moment. Il avait confiance en son blond et cela ne changerait jamais.

Dans le Pays du Feu, Tsunade lisait avec effarement la lettre du Kazekage. Heureusement que le conseil ne contrôlait pas non plus son courrier, bonjour le scandale s'il décryptait que les Uchiwa étaient encore en vie, dans leur pays, bien tranquille dans une ville calme et touristique et que le Daimyô était en accord avec cela. Là c'était sûr que les vieux aigris auraient fait une syncope et que Danzo aurait lancé sa maudite Racine sur la ville en question. Surtout qu'Itachi était en cours de réhabilitation. Tout cela dans leur dos. Elle rangea rapidement le parchemin dans le double fond qu'elle utilisait pour son saké. Passant une main lasse sur son visage, elle entendit à peine la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir mais la voix criarde qui l'appelait la réveilla.

\- Mamie Tsunade ! On est rentré et on est prêt à repartir !

Une veine palpita sur le front de la Godaime alors qu'elle lança un regard furieux à Konohamaru. Celui-ci lui lança un sourire rayonnant, de ceux que faisait Naruto par le passé. Tsunade ne put que sourire, nostalgique mais de nouveau inquiète en pensant à la missive dans son tiroir. Sasuke était de nouveau libre et le blond avait eu l'air si heureux d'après ce que racontait Itachi… Et il avait fallu que son ancien coéquipier vienne encore les détruire. Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans l'antre du serpent et cela rongeait les sangs de beaucoup de personne. Malheureusement elle ne pouvait que patienter car l'équipe de recherche devait d'abord trouver la nouvelle entrée du repaire d'Orochimaru.

\- OY BAA-CHAN !

Tsunade sursauta sur son fauteuil et fixa Konohamaru, surprise par tant de virulence avant de voir qu'ils attendaient leur nouvelle mission. Elle soupira, un léger sourire collé aux lèvres avant de tendre un parchemin.

\- Vous allez devoir me trouver toutes ces herbes médicinales, elles sont très rares mais d'une grande importance. C'est une mission importante, pas forcément dangereuse mais prioritaire.

Le regard du jeune adolescent brilla, heureux de pouvoir être utile de cette manière et il était très heureux que Naruto lui ai appris beaucoup sur les plantes, même les plus rares, bien que Sakura eût fini l'apprentissage au brun après le départ du blond pour Suna. Mais tous les parchemins que la kunoichi lui avait donné étaient de la main du blond, avec des notes plus récentes sur certaines. Il ne se doutait pas un seul instant de tout le danger qui pesait actuellement sur son héros et senseï. Il savait que ce dernier souffrait énormément de la disparition de Sasuke et Konohamaru devait avouer que lorsque Naruto avait sauvé l'Uchiwa, il avait été surpris lorsque ce dernier lui avait appris à s'améliorer au lancer de shuriken. Il voyait Sasuke comme un second grand frère, après Naruto, mais il savait aussi parfaitement les sentiments des deux hommes l'un pour l'autre. Sasuke ne s'était pas particulièrement rapproché de quelqu'un, mis à part peut-être Shikamaru et Neji avec qui il avait eu plusieurs missions en tant que chûnin puis en jônin. Et Konohamaru devait reconnaitre que son héros avait eu un très bon effet sur le taciturne.

Se reprenant, il salua poliment la Godaime et partit aussitôt. Il se souvenait encore parfaitement de la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Sasuke avant qu'il n'ait sa mission avec Sakura et Kiba. Cette mission même qui fut la dernière du brun.

**[oOo]**

Naruto devait à nouveau partir en mission, bien qu'ayant râlé de devoir si vite partir et cette fois-ci sans son très cher partenaire. Sasuke lui n'avait rien dit bien qu'il savait que parfois il fallait les séparer. Ils étaient un très bon duo, tout le monde en avait conscience. Chaque mission qu'ils faisaient ensemble se soldait de succès avec rarement une blessure pour l'un ou l'autre. Konohamaru observait avec amusement son senseï qui faisait son sac et il se pencha vers Sasuke qui entretenait son chokutô, avec une grâce et une délicatesse qui avait toujours touché les gens qui l'observaient faire.

\- Ne Sasuke-san, il râle toujours comme ça quand il part en mission sans toi ?

\- A chaque fois effectivement, répondit Sasuke, tout de même amusé malgré tout du comportement enfantin de son compagnon.

\- Naruto-nii-chan ! s'exclama le plus jeune. Pourquoi tu râle toujours quand tu n'es pas avec Sasuke-san ?

Naruto se redressa, surpris par la question et il frotta les mèches rebelles du gamin.

\- Tu comprendras plus tard, quand tu auras une personne pour qui tu donnerais ta vie.

Le sérieux du blond avait surpris son disciple avant qu'il ne comprenne les mots dit. Il allait ajouter quelque chose quand sa voix mourut dans sa gorge quand vit la scène sous ses yeux.

Naruto se pencha, une main tenant le menton du brun, et il posa un tendre baiser à la jonction de la mâchoire pâle à l'oreille. Il descendit ses baisers jusqu'à frôler les lèvres fines mais légèrement pulpeuses puis remonta vers son front.

\- Soit prudent pendant ta prochaine mission si tu en as une pendant mon absence. D'accord Sas' ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Dobe. Je sais être prudent.

La voix, même le surnom, tout était doux, tendre et rempli d'amour. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et un doux sourire naquit sur leurs lèvres respectives et Sasuke finit par mordre la lèvre du blond.

\- File sinon tu vas être en retard.

\- Hey !

Il ria et chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille pâle avant de disparaitre dans un tourbillon de feuilles, laissant derrière lui un Uchiwa rougissant, une main sur son oreille. Konohamaru lui avait les yeux grands ouverts, encore surpris d'avoir assisté à une scène pareille entre le couple le plus discret et secret de tout Konoha. Il se mit à sourire, comprenant enfin les paroles de Naruto, bien qu'il ne pourrait totalement le comprendre que lorsqu'il sera amoureux. Il savait que tous les proches du couple étaient au courant et que le reste du village ne devait pas l'apprendre, car après tout, le conseil ne serait pas d'accord, les couples homosexuels du village se cachaient tous. Le regard onyx se posa sur le plus jeune et les rougeurs sur ses joues s'intensifièrent en se rendant compte que le disciple de son amant avait assisté à leur petit moment intime.

\- Tu…

\- Je n'ai rien vu, rien entendu, j'étais en train de m'entraîner sur mon lancer, dit aussitôt Konohamaru bien que son sourire trahît son euphorie de les voir si heureux.

Il savait parfaitement que son senseï avait toujours été rejeté depuis sa naissance, par le village. Il s'était fait curieux à la suite d'une énième visite de Gaara durant l'une de ses missions. C'est comme ça qu'il avait pris conscience que Naruto et Gaara étaient des jinchûrikis et qu'ils avaient tous les deux vécus les mêmes choses et que là où Naruto s'était fait une force grâce à une personne, le roux lui avait sombré dans la folie quand la seule personne qu'il aimait l'avait trahie.

\- Ne Sasuke-san. Pourquoi es-tu jaloux de Gaara-san ?

Sasuke se tourna vers le plus jeune une seconde puis termina en silence l'entretien de son arme, réfléchissant à ses mots. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment le formuler, lui qui avait tant de mal à s'exprimer. Bien que son blond eût toujours su le comprendre sans mots, ce n'était pas le cas des autres shinobis.

\- Ils ont le même passé. Le même ressentis. Là où moi je ne peux que comprendre leur solitude. Eux ont vécus le même rejet. Alors que moi je le causais…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Avant le massacre de mon clan… J'étais un enfant joyeux qui riait de bon cœur, qui me montrait têtu et plein d'entrain. Mais à ce moment-là je savais qu'il y avait un garçon de mon âge qui était tout le temps méprisait. Mes parents ne m'ont jamais dit du mal de lui contrairement aux autres et je n'ai pas cherché à lui faire du mal avec des mots. Je voulais lui parler mais en même temps je me disais qu'il devait sûrement tous nous détester pour ce qu'il vivait quotidiennement. Sans que je ne sache trop comment, c'est pourtant avec moi qu'il a fait un lien plus fort.

Konohamaru était surpris, par tant d'éléments en même temps qu'il ne savait pas lequel était le plus important. Sasuke Uchiwa se confiait à lui, ce qu'il n'avait fait qu'avec Naruto, il en était sûr, et avec Neji, il voyait bien qu'ils étaient proches. Shikamaru avait une fois de plus sûrement dû mettre le brun dos au mur avec la vérité en face pour qu'il le dise. Alors oui le jeune Sarutobi se sentait incroyablement honoré de se voir confier une part du cœur du brun. Et il voyait bien que ce dernier semblait souffrir de ne pas avoir pu aider davantage le blond, qu'il aurait voulu être la première personne que le blond aurait eu dans son cœur, et pas Iruka.

\- Il jouait certes souvent avec Kiba, Shikamaru et Chôji, mais eux non plus ne cherchaient pas plus que ça sa compagnie… J'entendais tous les jours les parents dans autres enfants le critiquer, le prendre de haut alors qu'il n'était qu'un gamin. Quand mon clan fut anéanti, il était mon seul point d'ancrage sans même que je ne me rende compte. Il ne me regardait pas en pitié, ne me choyait pas, il ne cherchait pas non plus ma compagnie de manière évidente mais je savais, qu'il se sentait aussi proche de moi que moi de lui. On était seul, les regards toujours sur nous. Mais là où moi on attendait plus, lui on n'attendait rien. Lui, il cherchait à être reconnu, moi je voulais qu'on m'oublie. On se complétait sans le savoir et pourtant il s'est toujours montré têtu et obstiné quand il s'agissait de moi. On faisait passer tout cela par de la rivalité puérile, puis à la Vallée de la Fin tout à changer. Si on cherche encore la rivalité c'est uniquement en tant que combattant, il a su briser ma carapace.

Il reprit son souffle et posa son regard sur Konohamaru, le voyant si sage, si touché. Il n'aurait jamais cru un jour parler de lui à ce gamin braillard mais il ressemblait tant à Naruto niveau caractère et ambition et puis, il avait su prendre énormément de maturité avec la mort d'Asuma et notamment car Naruto lui-même était enfin bien plus réfléchi, Konohamaru avait arrêté les idioties et s'avérait être très brillant en mission, ayant déjà passé son examen chûnin haut la main. Finalement il reposa son attention sur le paysage calme, sur le vent doux de cette fin de journée.

**[oOo]**

Konohamaru, depuis cette discussion, avait su se montrer discret, ne parlant pas de tout ce que le brun lui avait confié. A peine quelques jours après le départ du blond, Sasuke avait eu sa propre mission. Les deux amants étaient revenus le même jour, mais en décalé. Si le brun était revenu le matin, blessé à la hanche, le blond lui était revenu le soir, fatigué et ne pouvant se rendre chez le brun à cause de ses maigres réserves de chakra. Et, sans savoir comment ils avaient su, les ninjas d'Oto avaient profité de l'absence causé par la fatigue du jinchûriki, et de la faiblesse de l'Uchiwa pour attaquer et le kidnapper.

Ses mains se crispèrent en repensant aux mois qui avaient suivis. Naruto avait été intenable, personne ne pouvait le calmer ou le rassurer, il le sentait au plus profond de lui que Sasuke souffrait et personne n'avait su trouver les mots justes pour l'apaiser. Il se souviendrait probablement toujours du changement que la disparition du brun avait causé chez son senseï, et il se sentait encore impuissant vis-à-vis de cela. La douleur, la lente agonie, la déchirure dans le cœur du blond. Toute la génération du couple, les senseï. Tout le monde avait vu la cassure. Et pourtant, ceux qui savaient, avaient été plus que choqué de voir que le démon n'avait à aucun moment profiter de l'état du blond. Ils avaient vu ce dernier sourire, uniquement quand il se pensait seul, rire et parler à voix basse à quelqu'un. La lumière s'était faite pour certain. Le blond avait apprivoisé le démon renard, ce dernier était même le seul à divertir son hôte, il l'entraînait, lui changer les idées, là où tous les autres n'avaient pas réussi, le « monstre » avait réussi. Puis lorsque Naruto avait parlé du renard en public, ce fameux jour, personne n'avait mal réagit. Tout le monde était reconnaissant envers Kyûbi pour soutenir mieux que quiconque son hôte durant tout ce temps.

Konohamaru soupira, sortant de ses pensées et souvenirs. Puis il releva un regard déterminé droit devant lui. Il allait protéger le village en attendant le retour de son ami et de Sasuke.

Un râle rauque se perdit dans la pièce alors que Naruto tentait de se mettre à quatre pattes sur le lit. Sasuke le regarda, curieux puis inquiet en voyant les bandages se teintaient de rouge.

\- Naruto, arrête de bouger s'il te plaît.

\- Non, je dois terminer… On a presque brisé le sceau et on pourra s'échapper.

Un sifflement lui répondit et une claque sur le sommet de son crâne anéanti tous ses efforts. Il tourna son visage pour regarder son amant, inquiet et grognant.

\- Si tu veux t'échapper dans cet état c'est foutu Dobe. Kyûbi-san ne peut pas te soigner comme d'habitude et tu le sais parfaitement, laisse les plaies se refermer, tu sais très bien que pour le moment le serpent nous laisse en paix à cause de la dernière fois.

\- Pour combien de temps encore ?! Bon sang Sasuke ! On ne sait même pas ce qu'il a fait aux petits avec sa seringue !

L'Uchiwa se figea et baissa la tête, posant une main sur son ventre légèrement rond.

\- Naru… Je ne veux pas qu'on me voit comme ça…

L'Uzumaki se figea et tourna son regard vers lui, voyant la peur dans ses traits fins et nobles.

\- S'ke… Je t'interdis de penser ça, dit-il, sa voix claquant dans le silence de la chambre.

\- Penser quoi ? sursauta le brun face au ton tranchant et autoritaire de son amant.

\- Que tu es anormal. Qu'un homme ne puisse pas être enceint je le comprends, mais je ne te laisserais pas bouger de notre appartement, ni même les gens ne pourront voir le magnifique homme qui porte mes enfants. Tu es le plus bel homme que j'ai vu, le plus attirant, sensuel, doux, têtu, effrayant, amusant, attendrissant… Et que sais-je encore, aucun mot ne peut suffisamment te décrire.

Sasuke le regarde, une moue boudeuse et gêné sur le visage, tordant ses lèvres d'une petite mimique. Il prit place sur le lit et passa sa main dans les épis blonds.

\- Pour toi je n'en trouve pas d'assez parfait non plus mon renard… Mais tu sais, tu dois vraiment te reposer… Si tu es en forme nous pourrons plus facilement fuir que si tu es affaiblie… Surtout que si tu ne montres aucun effort pour te lever, Orochimaru te laissera en paix.

Naruto hocha doucement la tête, bien que boudeur. Il posa sa main sur le ventre qui devenait doucement rond, leur indiquant qu'au moins trois mois, approximativement, avaient passés, et il se rapprocha pour écouter, en paix. Quand il sentit une petite main. Son regard s'ouvrit en grand, totalement choqué alors qu'il croisa le regard terrifié de son amant.

\- Une main… ? Mais c'est trop… Tôt…

Sasuke plaqua sa main sur ses lèvres, tremblant.

\- Orochimaru, siffla Naruto, une haine sans nom dans le regard.

Il allongea son brun et le prit contre lui, apaisant les tremblements qui le traversaient.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Tadam, on découvre un peu la vie de couple secret de nos deux protagonistes~ Et que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Des envies de meurtres ? Pas sur moi j'espère, car sinon pas de suite hein.**

**Allez je bats en retraites... A la semaine prochaine !**


	9. Entrée 8 : Enfin sauvés

**Titre : Ai to Itami (Amour et Douleur)**

**Disclamer : Tout appartient à Masashi Kashimoto.  
**

**Rating : M. (Viols etc…)**

**Pairing : NaruSasu…**

**Rythme de parution : Vendredi.**

**Ceci est une fanfiction qui porte sur de nombreux couples homosexuels donc homophobes… Bye.**

**Sinon bonne lecture à vous et n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews, cela fait toujours plaisir.**

* * *

**RAR :**

**nenesse ****Ce ne serait pas marrant s'il n'y avait pas un peu de challenges, alors attend toi à tout avec moi ^^  
**

**Ilyphos**** J'aime bien le fait que si Naruto devient plus mature dans une fiction, Konohamaru devrait lui aussi le devenir vu qu'il prend énormément sur son "maître", sinon c'est un peu inutile de le considérer comme son modèle si c'est pour devenir totalement quelqu'un d'autre. Le lien entre eux c'est le plus importants, ils doivent avancer malgré les problèmes donc Orochimaru c'est bas de gamme contrairement au reste je pense ^^. ( Et pour le Drarry, je suis contente, je pense publier sur ce coupe un jour, lorsque ma fic sera prête, peut-être que je t'y retrouverais ?)**

* * *

**Entrée 8 : Enfin sauvés**

Itachi revoyait une fois de plus les alentours, observant à travers les yeux de l'un de ses corbeaux. Il ne savait plus réellement quoi penser. Est-ce que son frère allait bien ? Et Naruto ? Entre ses inquiétudes qui le rongeaient, puis les amis du couple qui tentaient de ne pas poser trop de questions. Mais il les entendait parler avec inquiétude, chaque nuit, pensant qu'il était endormi dans les bras de Kisame. Ils avaient eu la mauvaise surprise, après leur départ de Suna, de voir que l'entrée par laquelle Sasuke avait réussi à fuir avait été condamné et donc détruite par le serpent. Malheureusement, bien que Shikamaru ait eu la brillante idée de demander à Jûgo, qui avait déjà inspecter les lieux avec les deux autres fuyards du repaire, s'il y avait d'autres entrées, elles étaient toutes dans le même état. Itachi avait brûlé une parcelle de la forêt en comprenant que le serpent avait depuis longtemps prévu ce cas. Il tentait de ne pas paniquer plus que ça, inquiet à l'idée que son manque de sang-froid leur porte un coup de grâce. Il fallait tous qu'ils restent alertes et concentrés afin de ne pas se prendre un mur en se précipitant bêtement.

\- Itachi-san ?

Sa concentration se brisa en entendant la douce voix de Sakura qui venait de se poser sur la même branche que lui. Il posa son regard sombre sur elle alors que son corbeau revenait à lui.

\- Vous devriez prendre une pause, Neji et Kiba sont partis faire une ronde vers une autre zone.

Il hocha simplement la tête, se levant et époussetant machinalement son pantalon noir. Il voyait bien que la jeune fille voulait intervenir mais elle ne pouvait que les aider au campement pour le moment. Le temps semblait tiré en longueur, l'attente faisant perdre parfois la notion du temps et ils ne voulaient tous qu'une chose, trouver les deux ninjas et les sauver. Mais malheureusement le réseau souterrain était truffé de sceaux qui empêchaient la détection de chakra sous terre. Kisame et Sakura avait bien tenté de forcer l'entrée condamné, mais plus ils avançaient plus il y avait de rocher qui leur barrait la route. Le plus simple aurait encore été de suivre un ninja d'Oto qui revenait dans la tanière du serpent mais ils camouflaient parfaitement leur chakra pour leur plus grand damne. Alors Itachi avait décidé de laisser en permanence des corbeaux partout dans la zone afin de repérer si les ninjas du son bougeaient ou pas.

Il suivit la jeune femme jusqu'au camp et prit place près du feu afin de se sustenter un peu afin de reprendre des forces. Kisame approcha en voyant son amant et s'installa à ses côtés, le rassurant ainsi pas sa présence. Les journées s'écoulaient toujours de la même manière pour les ninjas. Itachi surveillait ses corbeaux ; Shikamaru dressait le compte rendu des recherches sur une carte ; Sakura faisait des réserves de soins, préparant de tout afin de soigner au plus efficacement ses amis quand ils seront avec eux ; Kiba s'entrainait, ou chercher en compagnie de Neji ; Kankurô et Temari faisaient pareil et Kisame surveillait le campement et chaque membre.

Ce fut un soir qu'Itachi alerta tout le monde quand il se leva brusquement, en silence, regardant un point au loin. Chaque personne présente se tenait sur le qui-vive en voyant la concentration de l'aîné Uchiwa et ce fut lorsque Kisame posa sa main sur son épaule, se pencha pour comprendre son marmonnement qu'Itachi se rappela la présence des autres et expliqua la situation.

\- Un ninja du serpent vient de se faire attaquer par mes corbeaux. On peut le suivre maintenant ou attendre un peu.

\- Il faut qu'un corbeau le suive Itachi-san, répliqua Shikamaru en attrapant ses armes avec tous les autres. Effacez toutes traces, lança-t-il aux autres alors que l'Uchiwa se concentrait sur ses corbeaux le temps que tout le monde se préparait.

Tout le monde s'activa le plus vite possible, rangeant tout, effaçant les traces. Ils furent alors vite en route, gardant leur chakra effacé et traquant le ninja qui semblait chercher une herbe médicinale. Quand enfin il finit par retourner vers le repaire, le groupe, qui s'étaient séparé en deux, pensèrent la même chose. « On va les sauver ». Itachi, Shikamaru, Neji et Kiba formaient le premier groupe, celui qui allait entrer et trouver les deux prisonniers. Les autres avaient pour devoir d'attendre à l'entrée afin de couvrir leur fuite le moment venu, de détruire la sortie dès que possible. Bien que Kisame avait l'habitude de s'inquiéter, il faisait confiance à son brun pour ne pas perdre son calme et pour agir comme il le fallait.

Lorsque le ninja se stoppa devant un arbre, collé à un énorme rocher, ils se tendirent, à l'affut, puis finalement il commença une suite de signe. Itachi mémorisait le tout avec son sharingan et ils durent attendre plusieurs minutes après que l'homme ait disparu derrière l'illusion de l'arbre. Shikamaru sauta devant ce dernier et se tourna vers ses équipiers.

\- On ne sait pas ce qu'on va voir, ce qu'on va découvrir, ni même dans quel état nous allons retrouver Naruto et Sasuke. Alors je vous demande d'être prudent, je sais que vous êtes tous très compétents, très professionnels pour ce genre de mission d'infiltration mais je vous demande de l'être encore plus. Nous serons face à l'un des trois sannin légendaires, avec tous ses ninjas. Nous ne pourrons pas nous permettre de combattre inutilement tant que nous n'avons pas trouver nos cibles.

Le silence lui répondit mais il savait qu'ils avaient tous en tête la gravité de la mission. Itachi se rapprocha et, sharingan activé, forma les signes vu auparavant. L'arbre disparut et ils virent les escaliers sombres face à eux. Sans regarder le groupe qui se dissimuler dans les arbres, ils entrèrent, le visage grave.

Un long cri se répandit dans la salle. Un coup plus fort que les autres arracha presque la peau déjà malmené du dos hâlé. Un autre coup de cette femme et il tomba à genoux, le souffle court, les nerfs à vif alors que sa cuisse se mettait à saigner abondamment. Il releva un regard animal sur la femme au fouet à épines. Cette dernière se figea de peur en voyant la pure haine devant elle, à son état le plus brute.

Sasuke avait été emmené il y a de cela dix minutes, on lui avait assuré que Naruto ne risquait rien vu son état. Quand le blond avait ouvert les yeux sur la chambre vide, il avait sursauté, son cœur battant à tout rompre et il avait brisé le sceau, se fichant de ce que Sasuke lui avait dit. Bien sûr qu'il avait confiance en lui, mais il avait si peur de ce que le serpent pouvait lui faire. Il était tombé dans une salle, la grande salle d'arène, et malheureusement pour lui, Orochimaru l'attendait, Sasuke était attaché et inconscient à ses pieds.

A peine le blond fit un pas vers lui que cette femme avait sauté devant lui. Ses yeux jaunes, ses cheveux verts long et tressés, il avait grondé. Il devait se battre, se surpasser dans son état. « Bah ce n'est pas la première fois » avait-il pensé avec une pointe d'amusement. Mais la garce attaquait de manière fourbe avec son maudit fouet. A force de protéger son visage et son torse des attaques, son dos, ses bras, ses cuisses, écopaient de sévères lacérations. Il posa son genou à terre et la fixa avec une colère sourde. Ses yeux devinrent rapidement ceux de son démon et il se concentra. Un orbe apparut dans sa main, se mélangeant à son Rasengan. Deux clones, qu'il venait de faire apparaître se jetèrent sur la femme afin de la distraire. Il avait réussi à renforcer la technique interdite, permettant à ses Bushins de tenir plus longtemps, même s'ils étaient touchés, frappés et autres. Il fallait presque faire mourir le clone pour qu'il disparaisse, mais il n'en avait pas parlé sur demande de Sasuke et Tsunade, après tout, ce renforcement était vraiment incroyable et assez précieux pour attirer les convoitises sur lui, déjà bien assez grandes.

Et qui plus est, quiconque se retrouvait face à l'un de ses clones améliorés pensait ainsi être face à l'original. Et ce n'était que plus bénéfique pour prendre l'avantage sur son ennemi.

Shikamaru ouvrait les portes devant eux, découvrant de nombreuses chambres, ou plutôt des sortes de cellules, et il eut même la chance de tomber sur des bureaux remplis de parchemins, de livres. Il avait pris soin de tout sceller dans un parchemin pour la Godaime et ils continuaient alors d'avancer, Akamaru et Neji alertant les autres dès qu'une odeur approchait, ou qu'une signature de chakra était détectée. Alors qu'ils marchaient, une déflagration eut lieu, secouant les murs. Tout le monde se stoppa, conscient de la même chose.

\- Le chakra de Kyûbi. Il venait de plus loin devant nous, annonça Itachi.

\- Bien, souffla Shikamaru, nous connaissons maintenant notre chemin, en avant.

Et ils se remirent en route, bien plus rapidement car ils avaient maintenant leur cible en tête.

L'explosion avait fait mouche dans la salle, Orochimaru n'avait pas eu le temps d'attraper Sasuke que le plafond s'effondrait sur eux. Il toussa, profondément agacé, retirant les décombres qui étaient tombés sur lui et quand il regarda les alentours, tout était sombre. Étant bien plus sous une montagne, il y avait toujours de la terre au-dessus de sa tête, mais pour autant, il n'y avait plus aucune stabilité, ni de lumières. Il siffla quand il remarqua que Sasuke avait disparu de son emplacement initial et il gronda, cherchant le démon renard. Il aurait dû l'affaiblir bien plus que ça, et ne pas croire cette fausse fatigue qui lui avait permis de se remettre plus que prévu. Il aurait dû se montrer moins tendre mais après tout, il était plus préoccupé par le ventre du brun que par le blond. Il avait réussi à en accélérer deux, ceux ayant la plus forte présence, venant probablement du démon.

Il eut une moue réprobatrice en voyant qu'il ne restait de la jeune femme que son fouet avec une main arrachée la tenant encore. Elle avait certainement totalement disparu avec l'orbe des démons à queues et le Rasengan combinés. Ce maudit démon avait vraiment augmenté son niveau, c'était très énervant. Le sannin se concentra alors sur le chakra du brun afin de le retrouver, mais il le sentit une seconde trop tard alors qu'une lame électrique traversa son ventre. Il se retourna en souriant sournoisement malgré le filet de sang qui coula de ses lèvres. Sasuke le regarda froidement avant de disparaitre.

Naruto ouvrit les yeux, le corps enfoncé dans le mur. La force de l'attaque ne l'aurait pas autant fait reculer en temps normal mais au vu de son état, il devait s'estimer heureux tout de même. Rapidement, une main fraiche et douce se posa sur sa joue et ses lèvres se courbèrent en un doux sourire en voyant Sasuke devant lui. Il l'observa, couvert de poussière, de terre. Même ainsi il restait magnifique. Il avait bien entendu son Chidori, un peu plus tôt, mais il contint son inquiétude, sachant parfaitement que seul le brun pouvait juger de s'il était apte ou non à porter une attaque comme celle-ci. Sasuke aida son homme à se dégager du mur et lui murmura que l'attaque des deux orbes combinés avait arracher un bras tout de même au sannin et qu'ils pouvaient en profiter pour s'échapper ou au moins s'éloigner le plus possible de cet endroit.

Passant un bras hâlé autour de ses épaules, Sasuke sortit de la salle aussi vite que possible. Ils marchaient,aussi rapidement que possible dans les couloirs, Sasuke tentant de se repérer. Il avait bien remarqué que les sorties qu'il connaissait n'existaient plus, après tout, vu le temps qui s'était écoulé, si personne n'était encore venu les sauver cela ne pouvait que venir de ce fait et il devait bien avouer que cela le contrariait. Le plus simple étant donc de trouver un couloir qu'il ne connaissait pas, car cela voudrait dire qu'il y aurait une nouvelle sortie pas trop loin. Mais alors qu'ils avançaient, un serpent s'enroula autour de son cou. Naruto gronda et le chakra de Kyûbi le recouvra, enveloppant Sasuke et tuant le serpent. Il plaqua le brun derrière lui, faisant de nouveau face au sannin, mais cette fois sans crainte de blesser son brun. Mais alors qu'il allait faire un mouvement, sa vue devint trouble et il tomba à genoux. Kyûbi protégeant Sasuke, il était beaucoup plus faible à cause de ses réserves presque vides malgré le sang de sa mère. Sa respiration était hachurée et il darda son regard sur le sannin, qui approchait, levant son unique bras quand un énorme chien blanc sauta sur ce dernier, grognant férocement. Sasuke se retourna en sursautant et eut une pensée heureuse pour la tenue qu'il portait, qui cachait son ventre.

Itachi avançait plus vite que les autres, suivant parfaitement le chien de Kiba. Les autres lui faisaient confiance et il savait de toute façon que c'était pour s'assurer qu'aucun ninja d'Oto n'allait débarquer par surprise après avoir senti leur maître mort. Car il allait le tuer, avec un plaisir malsain qu'il se connaissait rare. Il avait accéléré le pas quand Akamaru avait grogné et il vit l'animal sauter et mordre le bras d'Orochimaru. Il avait parfaitement vu l'état du blond et celui de son frère et il était étonné de voir que le blond arrivait encore à lutter. Il aurait dû perdre conscience depuis bien longtemps mais il se demandait aussi pourquoi le blond n'avait pas l'air de guérir, de même qu'il voyait bien des cicatrices, chose rare sur la peau hâlée. Il activa ses pupilles et gronda, voyant Sasuke se retourner vers lui puis attirer Naruto à l'écart en voyant la fureur dans les yeux de son aîné. Il attaqua rapidement avec un katon, attrapant au passage le chokutô de son cadet afin d'attaquer le sannin.

Il frappait toujours avec force le serpent devant lui, palliant facilement les techniques de ruses que ce dernier tentait de mettre en place grâce à son sharingan. Il sentit les trois autres ninjas de Konoha dans son dos et ces derniers virent le combat en cours, qui avait déjà détruit des murs, puis Neji approcha du couple, soucieux en voyant avec son Dôjutsu les faibles réserves du shinobi blond. Kiba approcha à son tour avec son chien et aida son partenaire à hisser Naruto sur le dos d'Akamaru. Sasuke leur offrit un faible sourire alors que Kiba se précipitait dehors afin d'emmener le blond à Sakura. Neji posa son regard sur Sasuke et réprima un cri de stupeur en voyant ce qu'il se passait dans le corps du brun.

\- Sasuke… Tu…

L'Uchiwa se tourna vers son ami, son meilleur ami avec Shikamaru en fait, et lui offrit un petit sourire.

\- Oui… C'est l'œuvre de ce serpent, mais s'il te plaît ne dis rien pour le moment.

Neji se contenta de hocher la tête et comprit pourquoi leur héros s'était battu avec tant de force malgré son état. Il se plaça légèrement en avant de son ami, à sa droite, tandis que Shikamaru faisait la même à sa gauche et ils observèrent tous les trois le combat acharné entre l'aîné et le sannin.

Dehors, Kiba sortit et aussitôt il sentit le blond s'agiter sur le dos de son chien.

\- Calme toi Naruto ! Sasuke va bien il est bien entouré mais tu dois d'abord te soigner un minimum !

Naruto se redressa lentement, le regard inquiet et torturé. Son dos en sang, la chair à vif, de même que ses bras et ses jambes. Il se sentit tomber sur le côté et son ami le rattrapa, hurlant le nom de la medic-nin de l'équipe. Presque dans la seconde suivante, les quatre autres ninjas apparurent autour du blessé.

\- Où sont les autres ? demanda Kisame, le plus calme hormis Sakura qui se concentrait sur son travail.

\- A l'intérieur, nous avons trouvé Sasuke il va bien mais Itachi-san combat Orochimaru, Shikamaru et Neji sont avec Sasuke pour le protéger et aider Itachi-san en cas de besoin. Mais je devais absolument vous emmenez Naruto, son état est…

Il se coupa en sentant la respiration du blond devenir presque inexistante. Tout le groupe recula, afin de laisser Sakura faire son travail et le silence s'abattit dans la forêt. Kisame observa l'entrée du repaire, sachant que son amant allait en ressortir indemne mais pas leur ennemi. Il n'avait jamais aimé Orochimaru, déjà lorsqu'il avait rejoint l'Akatsuki c'était tendu à cause de sa fascination malsaine pour son partenaire. Un soupir lui échappa et il partit un peu à l'écart, préférant détendre ses nerfs en s'entrainant bien que cela soit vain au vu de son niveau.

Sasuke observa le corps du serpent tomber, la tête volant à plusieurs dizaines de mètres du cadavre fumant. Itachi donna un coup dans l'air afin de débarrasser Kusanagi du sang qui était sur sa lame et il se retourna, essuya sans y penser le sang sur sa joue et il approcha de son cadet pendant que Neji et Shikamaru enfermaient le corps dans un rouleau. Il le prit dans ses bras, soulagé. Sasuke sentit le fugace instant durant lequel son frère se figea, une fois dans ses bras, mais il fut reconnaissant envers son aîné qui garda le silence sur ça.

\- Tu as vraiment utilisé un Chidori Eisō dans ton état ? Tu es imprudent.

Il déposa ses lèvres sur le front pâle, dégageant les mèches sombres et lui lança un sourire heureux.

\- Nous devrions vite remonter afin de savoir l'état de Naruto-kun.

Sasuke hocha la tête, très inquiet pour son amant. Il avait si peur de dire que si le blond était dans cet état c'était sa faute, car il était… Il se tourna vers Shikamaru qui commençait à repartir.

\- Dans ce couloir, commença-t-il, il doit y avoir le laboratoire personnel d'Orochimaru… Il te serait possible de trouver mon dossier et de le prendre, je pense que Tsunade-sama en aura besoin, ainsi que des parchemins avec…

Le Nara se retourna, le regardant, avant de hocher la tête et il partit avec Neji pour chercher les affaires. Itachi regarda son cadet et embrassa son front de nouveau, caressant ses mèches brunes.

\- Tu ne vas pas être considéré comme un monstre petit frère, ne t'inquiète pas. Vous avez des amis sincères et cela te sauvera. Mais si ce que Naruto nous a dit, à père et moi concernant le village, tu vas devoir être sur tes gardes à cause du conseil. Et de cet enfoiré de Danzo.

Il se contenta de sourire à son aîné, sachant que si quelqu'un tente de l'éloigner de son blond, cette personne le paiera très cher. Et puis Kyûbi est extrêmement protecteur envers ses petits alors à deux… Ce serait le village qui pourrait y passer si le conseil ou Danzo tentaient de l'entraver pour « dresser » les petits Uchiwa-Uzumaki à venir. Dans le laboratoire, un peu plus loin, Shikamaru trouva finalement ce qu'il cherchait, Neji ayant trouvé en premier le dossier de Sasuke. Il posa son regard pâle sur la pochette dans ses mains, tout de même pensif sur la réaction des membres de leur génération.

Ils finirent enfin par sortir tous les quatre et Kisame passa ses nerfs sur l'entrée du repaire afin de totalement la détruire. Sasuke repéra aisément son blond, au loin, avec Sakura et il avança, craintif, avant de se pencher au-dessus de lui, déposant ses lèvres sur son front. Sakura observa avec calme, heureuse de voir Sasuke après tout ce temps, mais elle ouvrit la bouche, un peu inquiète de sa réaction.

\- Sasuke, je ne sais pas si Naruto va se réveiller pour le moment, ses réserves sont vraiment très…

Mais elle se coupa de stupeur, autant que les shinobis qui avaient déjà eu le temps d'apprendre que le blond était possiblement dans le coma le temps que son chakra revienne. Naruto avait bougé. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent un instant et, en voyant son brun près de lui, il se rapprocha, demandant de grand effort à son corps et il posa sa tête sur les cuisses de son homme, à moitié sur le ventre rebondi qui était habilement dissimulé. Sasuke se sentit rougir sans pouvoir le cacher et il caressa les cheveux de son amant, souriant tendrement.

\- Tout va bien, Itachi l'a tué. Tu peux enfin être au calme.

\- A moi de dire ça, marmonna le blond contre la paume fraiche de son amant. Tout est ok ?

Sasuke comprit le sous-entendu et hocha la tête. Ils décidèrent de passer la nuit ainsi, afin de reposer Naruto, mais Temari et Kankurô partirent après avoir contenté leurs estomacs, vu que le cortège partirait pour Konoha à la première heure. Même si Itachi et Kisame devraient être discret. Mais les ordres que Shikamaru leur avait donné, venant d'une missive que Kiba avait récupéré pour lui, étaient clairs. La Godaime allait enfin pouvoir lancer une audience avec tous les clans du village afin de dénoncer Danzo et les vieux du conseil pour l'affaire du massacre du clan, les agissements de Danzo ainsi que ses manigances contre le village. Itachi passa la nuit dans les bras rassurant de son amant, angoissé à l'idée d'être accusé de trahison encore une fois. Sakura surveillait ses deux coéquipiers, trouvant étrange leur comportement. Naruto se faisait encore plus protecteur tandis que le brun était plus détendu, plus expressif. Elle soupira et décida de dormir, Shikamaru, Neji et Kiba se chargeant des rondes pour la nuit.

Le départ se fit aux premières lueurs du soleil et Naruto, bien que fatigué, avait vite compris que Neji et Itachi savaient tous les deux pour son homme, et il fut reconnaissant, durant ses moments de fatigues, que les deux autres bruns surveillent son Uchiwa à sa place.

Tsunade regarda froidement les deux vieux partenaires de Sarutobi, ainsi que Danzo, et elle se montra ferme.

\- Je n'ai pas à me justifier auprès de vous, je fais ce que le Sandaime aurait dû faire depuis longtemps, assumer sa place et ne pas laisser le conseil prendre toutes les décisions. Alors maintenant je ne veux plus rien entendre, des Anbus que j'ai personnellement choisi vous surveilleront jusqu'au début du procès. Et si jamais un seul d'entre vous agis dans mon dos, il se fera arrêter sans autre forme de cérémonie. Suis-je bien clair ?

Le silence lourd de menace lui répondit et les ninjas dans les alentours avaient tous parfaitement entendu leur Godaime. Petit à petit, tout le monde devenait méfiant du conseil et de Danzo, Saï ne faisait même plus partie de la Racine et passait énormément de temps avec Ino qui lui apprenait bien mieux les sentiments que les livres qu'il se collait depuis le temps. Ils quittèrent le bureau de la Godaime mais restèrent silencieux, sachant que là ils étaient totalement hors concours. Ils allaient devoir trouver de bons arguments. Mais aucun d'eux ne savaient qu'ils allaient tout perdre. Car ils ne savaient pas toutes les charges qu'on leur reprochait. Et s'ils avaient su ce qu'on allait leur reprocher, ils auraient mieux fait de fuir le village, le pays, voire même le continent.

Un soupir échappa à la Godaime alors qu'elle posa son regard sur le cadre accroché au mur. Elle ne put garder un petit rire. Si elle avait su qu'un jour elle devrait réparer les fautes de son propre senseï, elle ne l'aurait pas cru. Et pourtant, il fallait bien rendre justice à son rang de Kage, au Yondaime, au clan Uzumaki et à Uzushio. Elle se massa les tempes un instant, espérant que quand le blondinet reviendrait elle pourrait bientôt prendre sa retraite bien méritée et ainsi retourner à sa vie de vagabonde avec ses dettes. Elle s'estimait déjà chanceuse que le village ne soit pas criblé de dettes par sa faute mais elle devait avouer que Shizune était très sérieuse sur ce plan-là. Elle repensa à son filleul, à Sasuke, et espéra enfin que tout aille pour le mieux pour le jeune couple.

\- Reviens vite à la maison, Naruto.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Alors...? J'espère que le cas Orochimaru vous a plu mais maintenant il reste beaucoup de questions... Et puis nous ne sommes qu'au chapitre 8, que va-t-il se passer ensuite ? Mystère...**

** Donnez-moi votre avis surtout !**

** A la semaine prochaine !**


	10. Entrée 9 : Procès et examen

**Titre : Ai to Itami (Amour et Douleur)**

**Disclamer : Tout appartient à Masashi Kashimoto ;**

**Rating : M. (Viols etc…)**

**Pairing : NaruSasu…**

**Rythme de parution : Vendredi.**

**Ceci est une fanfiction qui porte sur de nombreux couples homosexuels donc homophobes… Bye.**

**Sinon bonne lecture à vous et n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews, cela fait toujours plaisir.**

* * *

**RAR :**

**nenesse **** Cela reste encore à voir le fait de profiter l'un de l'autre, pour l'instant... Cela va être un peu compliqué je pense ^^  
**

**Ilyphos C'est pas faux, c'est ça la triche chez les bg dans les animes x) ils sont toujours beau peu importe ce qu'on leur fait... Pour le village, je ne pense pas que notre couple va vouloir le rendre publique, c'est assez unique dans cet univers donc... A leur place tu le dirais ou tu resterais discrètement dans ton coin ? Pour Orochimaru, franchement je peux te le confirmer car ils auront plus ennuyant comme ennemi ^^. Et merci pour le fav~ Lorsque je le sortirais j'espère qu'il te plaira tout autant ^^**

**Flo**** J'espère que tout se passe bien pour toi, en tout cas ta review était coupée... Mais malgré ton silence j'espère que la suite te plaît toujours**

* * *

**Entrée 9 : Procès et examen**

Tsunade observait le village se réveiller, une coupe de saké à la main. Elle but lentement, pensive vis-à-vis de la journée bien compliquée qui s'annonçait. Le jour du procès était enfin là. Elle avait reçu une missive l'informant que Temari et Kankurô étaient de retour à Suna et elle supposa donc que le groupe avec les deux rescapés arriveraient dans la journée, la soirée ou même le lendemain matin si elle en jugeait le temps qu'ils mettaient à arriver. Mais cela ne l'arrangeait pas car elle voulait Itachi pendant le procès, aussi elle informa Kotetsu et Izumo de diriger Itachi Uchiwa à la salle du procès dès qu'il sera là. Mais une part d'elle était aussi angoissée. Car s'ils mettaient du temps à revenir cela voulait dire que Naruto et Sasuke étaient tous les deux blessés, peut-être gravement qui plus est. Mais elle avait confiance en son élève et elle savait que Sakura saurait les soigner pour le temps du voyage.

Trois coups furent portés à la porte et elle se retourna pour faire face à Shizune qui la regarda un instant. Puis elle avança, soupirant en voyant la bouteille de saké sur le bureau mais ne dit rien. Après tout, Tsunade faisait correctement son travail en ce moment donc elle laissait passer.

\- Nous avons reçu un message. Un de nos oiseaux messagers vient d'arriver, ils ne sont plus très loin du village, l'état de Naruto et de Sasuke les freinent, mais nous n'avons pas plus de détails sur les blessures qu'ils ont. Vous avez également reçu une lettre de Fugaku-san, ils viendront dès que tout sera réglé avec le conseil, ils ne veulent pas tout perturber.

La blonde hocha la tête, attentive, mais pensive. L'état de Naruto et Sasuke… C'était donc assez grave pour les retarder tous. Elle soupira, terminant son verre et elle rangea sa bouteille, à la surprise de son disciple alors qu'elle pensait que la Godaime allait encore boire un peu plus avant de devoir faire face aux vieux avec Danzo.

La matinée s'écoula péniblement et enfin, peu après midi, le procès débuta. Dans une grande salle se trouvaient les chefs de chaque clan, au premier rang, le reste de leur famille, ou en tout cas quelques membres, derrière eux. Tsunade entra, imposant le silence, et elle prit place devant tout le monde.

\- Bien, merci à tous d'être présent aujourd'hui. Comme vous le savez depuis plusieurs semaines, je réaffirme la place de Kage dans ce village. Le conseil n'est là que pour conseiller, non diriger. Pour en être venu à cette idée, j'ai eu vent de plusieurs documents, sous scellés, confidentiel, pour chaque clan.

Un murmure se propagea rapidement dans la salle, les chefs froncèrent les sourcils, peu enclin à apprendre qu'on avait complotés sur leur dos.

Aux portes du village, un groupe arriva finalement et Izumo approcha rapidement.

\- Itachi, tu dois me suivre jusqu'à la salle d'audience.

Le brun se tendit, surpris que ce soit aussitôt et il regarda son cadet ainsi que les autres. Sakura se précipita à l'hôpital afin de chercher des soins pour le blond, Neji se rapprocha d'Itachi car il devait rejoindre son oncle au procès, Kiba de même. Sasuke quant à lui observa son amant, attendant de voir ce qu'il voulait faire.

\- On va tous y aller, sourit le blond, prenant la main de son homme avant de suivre Izumo.

\- Il se trouve que j'ai avec moi plusieurs documents attestant de manigances faites dans notre dos, de complots datant de bien longtemps et de secrets qui se doivent de ressortir aujourd'hui, continua Tsunade sous le regard effarés d'Homura et Koharu alors que Danzo sifflait dans sa barbe, n'ayant pas prévu tout cela.

Si cette maudite Tsunade possédait des preuves solides contre lui il serait fini. Enfin, tant que sa Racine, l'incident datant d'il y a dix-huit ans et celui des Uchiwa n'étaient pas révélés, il était plus ou moins sauf. Mais rapidement Tsunade sentit les nouvelles présences dans la pièce, dans l'ombre. Hiashi et Tsume bronchèrent à peine à la nouvelle présence dans leur dos tandis que personne ne sembla voir les quatre ombres dans un coin de la pièce. Mais la Godaime ne put réprimer un petit sourire calculateur de venir sur ses lèvres mais elle sut le cacher assez rapidement, reprenant le cours du procès.

\- Si je devais commencer par le commencement je pense que je devrais parler en premier lieu, je dirais que je dois m'adresser à Danzo en premier.

La blonde se tourna vers lui, posant son regard noisette sur lui et un fin sourire étira ses lèvres. Tsunade se retenait à grande peine de jubiler comme une enfant mais la plupart des personnes présentes voyaient parfaitement que la femme d'apparence jeune avait le regard qui brillait d'un énorme sourire enfantin. L'homme aux bandages se sentit parcouru d'un frisson et il fronça les sourcils, inquiet. Commencer par lui voulait dire qu'elle avait des dossiers et donc cela n'allait pas lui plaire.

\- Pour commencer, Danzo possède une unité bien à lui qu'il n'a jamais déclaré au village. Ses membres sont dispersés un peu partout d'ailleurs, vêtus comme des membres de l'Anbu mais ils n'obéissent qu'à Danzo. Vous vous demandez comment se nomme cette faction ? La Racine. Il y a longtemps Saï en faisait partie mais plus maintenant car il a décidé de croire en Naruto et de ne plus suivre son supérieur qui voulait renverser le village. Et ce plusieurs fois.

Les chuchotements, déjà présent dans la salle à cause de l'existence d'une faction secrète qui n'est dirigée que par un homme et non le Kage, se firent plus fort et plus vifs, démontrant la colère des personnes présentes. Le conseil se tourna vers Danzo, ne pouvant rien dire pour le défendre car ils ne savaient pas de quels évènements il était question.

\- Quand ce sont déroulaient ces « plusieurs fois » Tsunade-sama ? intervint Hiashi, imposant le silence chez les autres clans présents.

\- Le plus remarquable je dirais s'est produit il y a de cela 18 ans. Lors de l'attaque de Kyûbi.

Un silence pesant se fit dans la salle, une certaine tension parcourut tous ceux qui avaient vécu ce moment. Tsunade tourna discrètement le regard vers l'angle de la salle, vers son protégé qu'elle avait senti se tendre une seconde, n'aimant toujours pas qu'on lui rappelle la manipulation de son ami renard. Un instant, elle resta surprise en voyant son filleul plus calme très rapidement, probablement à cause de la personne dans ses bras et elle sourit faiblement. Elle reprit son sérieux et se tourna vers les personnes face à elle. Elle leva alors un rouleau assez épais.

\- Dans ce rouleau contient nombre de recherches faites par Jiraya depuis 18 ans. Dedans, il m'a informé que Kyûbi avait été manipulé par un sharingan, par un homme masqué que le Yondaime a affronté cette même nuit alors que sa femme était aux portes de la mort à cause de l'extraction du démon et de la naissance de leur fils. Minato s'est battu face à lui et n'a pu que voir le sharingan dans son œil droit. Une personne ayant hérité de l'œil d'un Uchiwa n'aurait pu le faire lui-même et par conséquent il s'agit donc d'un Uchiwa. Durant cette même nuit, tous les ninjas présents ont prêté main forte au Sandaime. Tous les ninjas sauf une faction, celle de Danzo, qui resta en retrait afin de laisser libre cours à la haine du renard.

\- C'est scandaleux ! tonne une voix grave dans la foule et rapidement les tensions augmentèrent dans la salle.

\- Puis il y a peu, après l'attaque de Pain, peu avant le départ de Naruto Uzumaki au village de Suna, Danzo a recommencé en voulant prendre le poste d'Hokage mais il ne put faire que quelques jours car je venais de reprendre conscience et par conséquent j'ai repris mon rôle. De plus, il avait le conseil à ses côtés, ce conseil dirigé par les anciens camarades du défunt Sandaime et qui ont totalement agis contre ses décisions et qui l'ont même poussé au silence sur de nombreux sujets graves touchant le village même.

\- Des décisions ? demanda Tsume, méfiante depuis toujours vis-à-vis du conseil.

\- Ne trouvez-vous pas étrange de n'avoir jamais entendu parler de l'enfant de Minato et Kushina ? Qu'aucune recherche n'a été faite sur le mystère du massacre du clan Uchiwa, par le prodige de ce même clan ? Commençons par l'affaire Uchiwa voulez-vous, calma Tsunade de sa forte voix avant de se tourner vers le coin d'ombre. Approche, Itachi Uchiwa.

Une vague de stupeur parcourut la salle, sauf ceux déjà au courant, en somme les ninjas qui étaient revenu de mission avec les bruns. Itachi avança lentement malgré la tension qui régnait dans la salle, vers la Godaime, en apparence calme mais terriblement nerveux à l'intérieur. Il ne pouvait freiner cette peur qui le rongeait de l'intérieur, le terrifiant à l'idée que quelque chose se passe mal et que tous ses espoirs se brisent aussi sec.

\- Itachi Uchiwa, tu as été accusé de désertion après le massacre de ton clan par ta main, puis d'avoir rejoint l'Akatsuki, organisation malfaisante qui traque les jinchûrikis. Nies-tu ces faits ?

\- Non, Godaime-sama.

\- Que fait ce traître parmi nous ! ANBU ! tonna Homura.

\- SILENCE !

La forte voix de Tsunade imposa le calme, son regard fusillant l'assemblée pour quiconque tenterait d'interférer avec l'interrogatoire. Un frisson glacé parcourut la foule et les plus sages savaient que quelque chose clochait pour que la légendaire Tsunade fasse confiance à un nukenin.

\- Bien, peux-tu me dire honnêtement si tu reconnais ce fin rouleau scellé ? reprit-elle en montrant ledit rouleau.

\- Oui Godaime-sama, il s'agit de l'ordre de mission délivré par le Sandaime et les deux membres du conseil ci-présents afin d'assassiner mon clan pour que la révolte ne se fasse pas.

Homura et Koharu firent un pas en arrière. Danzo avait été entravé dès l'annonce de ses actes, déjà résignés à sa condamnation prochaine. Tous les regards vinrent sur le vieux couple, les transperçant de culpabilité et de remords. Itachi avait gardé le regard humble, la posture noble dû à son clan et les Hyûga devaient avouer que cela les rendait nostalgique. Tsunade posa un regard doux sur le jeune homme devant elle.

\- Et pourquoi avoir rejoint l'Akatsuki ?

\- Par accord avec le Sandaime. Il devait protéger mon petit frère que je n'avais pas pu abattre car… il se coupa une seconde, la voix légèrement tremblante, avant de reprendre, plus calme. En échange de cela je devais espionner cette organisation et je pouvais ainsi transmettre quelques informations à Jiraya-sama.

Tsunade hocha la tête et la tension quitta un peu le corps de l'ainé Uchiwa et il fit quelques pas en arrière. Tsunade se retourna vers l'assemblée autour d'elle et une lueur de satisfaction fit sa place au fond d'elle en voyant les regards très sérieux et objectifs des chefs de clans. Elle savait parfaitement qu'ils sauront prendre des décisions justes et elle n'avait aucun doute que la présence de ces documents allait rendre leur honneur aux Uchiwa.

\- Bien. Juges, voulez-vous une pause ?

\- Non, répondirent Hiashi et Tsume en même temps, avec les autres chefs de clans. Continuons.

\- Bien dans ce cas, je vais revenir à l'enfant mystérieux de notre cher Yondaime. Je pense que le conseil sait parfaitement de qui il s'agit, étant ceux qui ont exercé une pression sur Hiruzen Sarutobi afin que rien ne soit révélé. Minato Namikaze, son enfant devrait donc s'appelait Namikaze n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien je vais vous dire que non, il porte le nom de sa mère, Kushina Uzumaki.

Un silence pesant s'abattit dans la salle alors que tous prirent conscience de la chose.

\- Cette nuit-là, Minato ne confia pas le futur de notre village à un simple orphelin, mais à son propre fils, afin qu'il devienne un héros qui portait un grand danger en lui. Mais là où le Sandaime voulait tout annoncer au village, comme le demandait Minato dans ses dernières volontés, le conseil lui fit pression afin que rien ne soit révélé et que Naruto Uzumaki devienne le paria du village pour mieux être manipulé en cas de danger. Quoi de plus facile que de lâcher un enfant plein de haine au milieu de shinobis ennemis ? Mais Naruto a su trouver des personnes qui l'ont éloigné de la haine du village et qui lui ont appris son héritage petit à petit. Je dirais que ceci conclu ce procès. Et je demanderais aux Anbus de…

\- Attendez, intervint brusquement Tsume en se redressant. Il me semble qu'il y avait d'autres accusations. Telles que des manipulations dans notre dos. J'aimerais savoir de quoi il s'agit.

Tsunade se tourna vers elle et hocha la tête, ayant légèrement passé ce détail sans s'en rendre compte et elle prit une seconde pour être sûre de trouver les bons mots.

\- Je demanderais aux chefs de clans présents de ne pas perdre leurs sang-froid dans ce cas, demanda l'Hokage avec un regard très sérieux. Bien… Commençons par vous Tsume. Votre clan perd de l'importance dans l'ombre et vos terres se réduisent pour un autre clan à peine connu dans le village et favorisant des animaux que nous ne souhaitons pas dans notre pays car ils ont déjà une place dans d'autres.

Un sourd grognement s'échappa de la gorge des membres du clan Inuzuka et il fallut quelques secondes afin de retrouver le calme et rapidement Tsunade embraya sur le mariage arrangé entre Neji et une autre femme, attirant un regard sombre de la part d'Hiashi sur le couple âgé du conseil. Ainsi que de la part des parents de Sakura en apprenant pour leur propre fille ce qu'ils avaient prévus. La Godaime clôtura finalement les annonces sur le sujet de l'emprisonnement du héros du village, Naruto, ainsi que l'idée de forcer Sasuke au mariage et à la reconstruction de son clan dès son retour. Ce qui attira une foule de colère venant de chaque personne présente.

\- Bien maintenant que toutes les accusations ont été abordés, messieurs, invita doucement une Tsunade au bord de la jubilation en se tournant vers ses troupes d'Anbus.

Une fois Danzo et le couple partit, un remue-ménage pas croyable se produisit, tout le monde papotait sur les nouvelles qu'ils venaient d'apprendre, si bien que personne ne prêta attention à la Godaime qui s'éclipsa afin de pouvoir parler à son filleul. Elle l'avait senti quitter la salle avec les trois autres et elle devait vite les retrouver afin de juger de leur état. Elle claqua la porte de son bureau et se figea en voyant Naruto assis, tenant contre lui Sasuke alors qu'Itachi et Neji attendaient patiemment à leurs côtés. Elle remarqua en premier, grâce son œil expert, l'absence de bandage sur le brun contrairement au blond, ce qui était totalement impossible avec le démon renard en lui. Elle fronça les sourcils, inquiète.

\- Hokage-sama, commença Neji. Je pense que vous allez être surprise et que vous allez devoir agir plus rapidement que prévu.

En entendant Neji, Sasuke releva la tête du cou de son amant, le regard accablé de terreur et d'inquiétude. Naruto le vit et lança un regard à sa Baa-chan pour qu'elle approche. Il prit la main de sa grand-mère et la posa sur le ventre de son brun. Si la blonde les regarda avec incompréhension au début, elle remarqua bien vite la forme arrondie du ventre.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ?

\- Baa-chan, aide-nous… Sas', il est enceint mais… Orochimaru lui a injecté un truc peu après nous avoir attrapé et… On sent une main… Ce n'est pas normal, il n'est qu'à trois mois de grossesse.

Tsunade sentit rapidement la peur dans la voix tremblante et épuisé de son filleul et elle hocha la tête. Bien sûr elle avait eu un choc en comprenant ce que son ancien nakama avait fait sur le cadet Uchiwa mais son professionnalisme revint en force.

\- Allez dans la pièce à côté, le temps de vous reposer un peu et que je fasse préparer une salle d'auscultation et d'accouchement pour vous, qui sera interdite d'accès. Je suppose que seul Neji et Itachi ont compris ce qu'il se passe avec leurs yeux et que donc vous craigniez la réaction de vos camarades.

\- Effectivement. Déjà que le procès a dû les retourner un peu, je pense qu'apprendre cela en plus risque de… Nous pointer du doigt.

Elle observa Sasuke qui venait de parler. La grossesse le marquait exactement comme Mikoto, plusieurs années auparavant. La même douceur, la même sérénité. Elle ne put retenir un petit rire en caressant le ventre rond, attirant aussitôt un grognement de jalousie de la part du blondinet qui continuait de s'abreuver de la présence de son brun, comme il le faisait depuis trois mois et deux jours. Elle les laissa emprunter la chambre aménagée dans la pièce à côté et elle prit place à son bureau, demandant à Neji de rester avec Kiba afin de surveiller Itachi et Kisame le temps de. Même si Kiri avait déjà annoncé que le cas Hoshigaki n'était pas problématique et qu'il allait donc être retiré de la liste des déserteurs. Mais la Godaime avait plus peur de possibles représailles de shinobis n'acceptant pas la vérité. De plus il faudrait un certain temps avant que tout le village ne sache dans les moindres détails le compte-rendu du procès car bien évidemment, seuls les clans et les shinobis du rang de chûnin minimum avaient été présent.

Après avoir remplis les paperasses concernant ce fait, elle se leva afin de voir si ce qu'elle avait demandé auprès de Shizune dès le départ de tout le monde avait été effectué et elle put trouver ainsi ses deux seuls disciples dans la salle.

\- Tsunade-sama, demanda doucement Sakura. Pourquoi avons-nous autant de matériels de maternité dans une salle aussi protégée ? Il se passe quelque chose de grave ?

\- Ce n'est pas peu de le dire, confirma la Godaime en vérifiant tout le matériel. Cependant, j'attends de vous deux un professionnalisme impeccable. Ce que vous allez apprendre dépasse de loin la science humaine et je refuse que cela s'ébruite est-ce bien clair ?

Une vague de surprise passa sur les traits de Shizune et Sakura, n'ayant quasiment jamais vu la princesse des limaces aussi formelle et secrète mais elles se dépêchèrent d'accepter les conditions et la Godaime repartit en leur intimant de ne pas bouger de là.

Avec beaucoup de tendresse, il passait et repasser sa main dans les cheveux blonds, pensif. Son amant ressemblait de plus en plus au Yondaime à cause de la longueur de ses cheveux et il eut un petit sourire amusé en se disant que même si la vérité n'aurait pas été dite un peu plus tôt, le village aurait fini par se poser la question de cette ressemblance étrange entre les deux héros blonds du village. Un doux sourire naquit sur ses lèvres pleines et il se pencha pour embrasser le visage hâlé, le réveillant avec soin et il sourit doucement en croisant le regard océan.

\- Mh… Je raffole de ce genre de réveils, tu le sais ça ?

\- Et encore ce n'est pas ton préféré, il manque le petit-déjeuner en plus.

Un rire mélodieux se répandit dans la chambre et le blond attira son homme contre lui, pensif.

\- J'espère que tes parents vont venir pour ton examen…

\- Je ne le souhaite pas, chuchota Sasuke, incertain. Je ne veux pas passer pour un monstre à leurs yeux.

\- Sasuke, qu'est-ce que nous t'avons tous répétés à propos de ça ? Tu n'as rien d'un monstre, au contraire tu es un miracle à toi tout seul… Et puis au moins je pourrais me vanter d'avoir vraiment des enfants venant de nous deux et pas d'une autre personne. C'est juste dommage que cela soit grâce à Orochimaru mais sur ce plan-là je suis un peu reconnaissant de ses recherches. Il ne nous reste qu'à savoir ce qu'il a fait à nos enfants…

\- Et c'est pour ça que je suis là, intervint une voix douce et le couple se retourna vers Tsunade. Venez tous les deux, Sakura et Shizune sont tenus au secret professionnel et elles attendent dans la salle.

Naruto se releva doucement, étirant son corps un moment pour être sûr de ne pas faire de mauvais mouvements sans le savoir et il soupira. Avec tout ça il n'avait pas pu revoir la rose pour terminer ses soins. Peut-être que durant l'examen Sakura pourra enfin finir. Il se tourna vers son amant et prit sa main, lui lançant un regard bien parlant sur une possible idée noire et Sasuke ne put retenir un petit sourire amusé en le voyant ainsi mais il devait avouer que son éternel Dobe avait raison. Ils suivirent donc tous les deux Tsunade à travers les couloirs avant d'arriver dans la salle.

\- Sasuke ? Naruto ? s'étonna rapidement Sakura. Que…

Elle se tut aussitôt lorsque Tsunade força le blond à s'asseoir afin de terminer de le soigner, sachant que le corps du blond redeviendra comme avant grâce au démon mais que cela prendra plus de temps. Une fois le blond correctement traité, la Godaime se retourna vers Sasuke et elle lui offrit un doux sourire rassurant, l'invitant à s'asseoir sur la table d'examen et Naruto approcha, prenant avec douceur sa main et il porta un regard très sérieux aux deux autres jeunes femmes dans la pièce.

\- Je compte sur votre silence…

Il se retourna de nouveau sur son brun, sentant bien la tension dans le corps pâle et il embrassa son front avant de relever son haut, dévoilant ainsi son ventre arrondi. Un glapissement de surprise se fit entendre mais très vite Tsunade coupa court à la moindre question en appliquant le gel sur la peau tendue, posant ensuite la sonde et elle leva sur l'écran un regard sérieux.

\- Bon sang, qu'est-ce que…

\- Baa-chan ?

Naruto croisa le regard anxieux de son homme et se releva pour pouvoir voir à son tour l'écran et il pâlit considérablement, alarmant encore plus son amant. Avant qu'un très lourd grondement ne s'échappe du Jinchûriki, ses poings se crispant au point de blanchir ses phalanges.

\- Ce maudit serpent… S'il n'était pas mort je l'aurais…

\- Naruto ce n'est pas tout regarde attentivement… Il y a des ombres mouvantes…

Le blond se pencha, curieux malgré sa colère mais celle-ci retomba rapidement, soufflée. Il se pencha sur le ventre de son amant et se concentra.

\- C'est vrai je… Je sens le chakra de Kurama venant des deux…

Il se redressa et prit le visage de son brun en coupe, l'embrassant partout. Il ouvrit la bouche afin de le rassurer un peu mais il dut trouver les bons mots, tendus.

\- Hum Sasuke… Surtout ne panique pas d'accord… ? Mais enfin… Nous avons… Plusieurs enfants il semblerait, commença-t-il anxieux pour son brun. Cependant deux d'entre eux sont… Comme fortement proche de Kurama et de son chakra et ils seront comme… Des petits démons humains tu comprends ? C'est eux qu'Orochimaru a fait grandir plus vite afin de mieux les manipuler…

\- Tu veux dire que… C'est comme si… Kurama était plus leur père que toi… ?

Aussitôt de fortes rougeurs s'emparèrent du couple alors que Naruto laissa échapper une sorte de gargouillis informe de sa gorge, profondément gêné.

\- Bah vu que… Enfin quand on… Bref… Ouais en quelques sortes… Donc eux vont… Sortir plus tôt et…

\- Je crains qu'ils ne grandissent un peu plus vite que des enfants normaux. Il faudra que je surveille de près tout ça car ils peuvent naître dans un mois à tout cassé mais cela sera une opération risquée à cause des autres bébés…

\- Des… Des autres… ? Combien… ?

Tsunade se pinça aussitôt les lèvres alors que Naruto fuyait le regard charbon avec gêne mais fierté malgré lui. Sakura, qui était restée silencieuse avec Shizune mais très concentrée sur tout ça, approcha des écrans et se pencha sur l'écran, curieuse avant de mettre sa main sur ses lèvres.

\- Eh bien Naruto… Tu es sacrément performant au lit.

\- Sakura ! s'indigna le blond en rougissant.

\- Combien ?! claqua aussitôt Sasuke en dissimulant sa gêne grâce à l'inquiétude.

Naruto regarda son amant et leva sa main avant de baisser un seul doigt et Sasuke se sentit rapidement défaillir avant de sombrer, sous le choc.

* * *

**To be continued...**

** Bon... Alors ce procès ? Content de leur sort ? Et les bébés ? Il est vachement productif Naruto non ? J'ai hâte de lire vos retours sur ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous a plu comme les autres.**

**A la semaine prochaine !**


	11. Entrée 10 : Le retour des Uchiwa et les

**Titre : Ai to Itami (Amour et Douleur)**

**Disclamer : Tout appartient à Masashi Kashimoto ;**

**Rating : M. (Viols etc…)**

**Pairing : NaruSasu…**

**Rythme de parution : Vendredi.**

**Ceci est une fanfiction qui porte sur de nombreux couples homosexuels donc homophobes… Bye.**

**Sinon bonne lecture à vous et n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews, cela fait toujours plaisir.**

* * *

**RAR :**

**nenesse ****Ah... Ils sont pas prêt d'être tranquilles, sinon où serait le fun d'écrire sur eux ? Les couples problématiques, opposés et autres c'est les meilleurs, surtout quand ils ont des passés assez lourds et plusieurs ennemis... C'est l'éclate~  
**

**Moonlight38**** Danzo devrait rester sage au fin fond de sa cellule je pense, ne t'inquiète pas trop pour ça, tout comme pour le conseil. Tsunade reprend tout en main alors elle va bien caché le dossier ;) **

**Guest (Flo)**** 48h ?! Eh bah j'espère que tu t'es bien reposé en tout cas ! Et... Perdu c'est 4, pas 6, il lève une main et baisse un doigt sur celle-ci ^^ mais bon, la fatigue n'aide pas**

**Auriane07**** Quatre bébés ! Ça fait beaucoup ! Un peu trop performant le Naru non ?**

**En espérant que la suite vous plaira !**

* * *

**Entrée 10 : Le retour des Uchiwa et les bébés.**

Il aurait dû s'y attendre après tout. Naruto prit place aux côtés de son amant, caressant sa main avec douceur et il ne put que l'observer dormir. Sachant parfaitement que la réaction au réveil sera des plus comiques mais il assumait pleinement ses enfants.

Un sourire béat apparut aussitôt sur ses lèvres à cette pensée. Ses enfants… Leurs enfants à tous les deux, enfin trois si on prenait en compte que Kurama a influencé sur deux d'entre eux. Il se pencha et cueillit les lèvres de son brun avant de le rhabiller et de le porter.

\- Baa-chan, est-ce que tu pourrais faire venir les parents de Sas'ke ? Le plus vite possible ? Je sais que cela va faire beaucoup d'information à digérer pour le village et aussi les anciens de savoir… ça… Mais je pense et j'estime que Sasuke mérite d'avoir ses parents à ses côtés pour ce moment, il a besoin d'être rassuré.

Il vit sa chère marraine hocher la tête et il disparut sans plus de préambule chez lui, dans son appartement bien différent de son enfance et il sourit tendrement en le posant sur son lit, caressant avec douceur son ventre arrondi avant de se pencher au-dessus, sentant une petite main entrer en contact avec la sienne.

\- Doucement les enfants… Votre papa est fatigué et il a besoin de repos. Nous sommes tous les deux très heureux de vous avoir tous les quatre, n'ayez surtout pas peur.

Le blond esquissa un sourire en sentant ses enfants plus apaisés et il prit place sur un fauteuil près du lit, posant son menton sur ses mains jointes alors qu'il gardait un œil sur son amant, pensif.

[- **Hum… Tu te demandes si tout va bien se dérouler n'est-ce pas ? Si vous allez enfin pouvoir être tranquille ? Si cette grossesse va bien se passer sans qu'un quelconque ennemi fasse son apparition ?**

\- _Exactement, c'est bien trop beau pour être vrai après tout… Si on réfléchit bien il va forcément se passer quelque chose._

\- **Pourquoi en es-tu si certain Naruto ? Je t'ai toujours connu plus optimiste.**

\- _Oui mais… Je préfère ne pas me voiler la face et imaginer toutes les possibilités. Maintenant je n'ai plus seulement Sasuke à protéger, mais également nos enfants… Et si deux d'entre eux ont tes aptitudes ils vont forcément attirés les convoitises, ne nous mentons pas. Et puis il y a toujours ce type masqué… La nouvelle de mes origines, ajoutée à mon petit discours pour calmer Danzo il y a quelques années, vont le faire tiquer et il va sans doute penser que j'en sais plus que je ne laisse paraître. Et ce n'est plus un secret non plus que je suis devenu presque fusionnel avec toi, nous pourrions facilement lui apporter bien plus s'il nous capture maintenant que s'il retente ce qu'il a fait cette nuit-là_.]

Naruto poussa un profond soupir, fermant les yeux un instant avant de se laisser aller, un peu fatigué par les derniers événements et n'ayant pas encore pu pleinement se reposer. Il se leva, changea de vêtement pour quelque chose de plus confortable avant de se glisser aux côtés de son brun, le calant avec douceur entre ses bras afin de le rejoindre dans le sommeil, laissant Kurama veiller les lieux à sa place.

Ce fut le soleil qui le tira lentement du sommeil. Il se sentait si fatigué mais il sentait également que le sommeil l'avait définitivement quitté. Un léger grognement lui échappa et il se pelotonna un peu plus dans la chaleur qui l'entourait et il put enfin se détendre. Il fallait qu'il se souvienne des derniers évènements. Et ce fut dans un sursaut qu'il se redressa, faisant grogner la personne à ses côtés et il se retourna d'ailleurs vers cette dernière, un peu inquiet. Avant de le secouer par l'épaule.

\- Naruto, réveille-toi, souffla doucement Sasuke. Dobe.

\- Hum, Sas'ke dors encore un peu tu dois te reposer…

\- Pas avant d'avoir eu des réponses, s'il te plaît Naruto réveille-toi correctement.

Le blond enfonça son visage dans son oreiller un moment, soupirant longuement et un frisson le parcourut lorsque la main pâle de son amant balaya son dos nu exposé et il tourna son visage vers lui, amusé. Se redressant, il caressa la joue galbe avant de l'embrasser.

\- Bon alors je t'écoute dans quelques minutes d'accord ? Avant je vais aller nous préparer un bon petit déjeuner.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Naruto quitta le lit, laissant une vue à son amant de son dos ainsi que de ses jambes noueuses alors qu'il sortait de la chambre et il se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de préparer un bon petit déjeuner afin de ravir autant son amant que les enfants dans son ventre et il se pressa donc un peu avant de recevoir une missive venant de la Godaime, l'informant que le couple Uchiwa allait venir au village dans peu de temps afin de voir leurs enfants et également car ils avaient appris ce qui était donc arriver à Sasuke. Naruto garda le papier en main et le posa sur le plateau qu'il était en train de garnir de deux bols remplis, de viennoiseries ainsi que de jus d'orange frais et il emporta le tout dans la chambre.

\- Quand on pense qu'il y a encore quelques années tu buvais du lait périmé et des ramens au petit déjeuner, railla doucement Sasuke avec un petit sourire.

\- Oh tu sais comme moi pourquoi je n'avais que ça à manger.

\- Oui… Et je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Tu n'étais qu'un enfant, ils n'avaient aucun droit de te traiter ainsi, c'est totalement injuste… Enfin c'était. Et maintenant ils sont pour la plupart en train de te baiser les pieds car tu as sauvé le village de Pain. Durant mon absence ?

\- Exact. Mais je ne veux pas vraiment entrer dans les détails Sas'ke, c'était… éprouvant… Mais j'ai juste promis de terminer tout ça et enfin d'avancer vers un monde plus en paix. C'est une promesse que j'ai faite à Nagato, souffla faiblement Naruto en prenant place face au brun dans le lit, s'occupant de son propre café alors que Sasuke le regarda par-dessus le bol entre ses mains.

\- Nagato… L'élève de Jiraya ?

Naruto releva la tête avec surprise avant de sourire en se souvenant que Kurama pouvait l'aider à comprendre tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant son absence étant donné qu'il était en grande partie dans le corps du brun en ce moment même. Il caressa la main de son amant en hochant la tête et lui racontant donc qu'il avait ainsi fait face à Nagato alors qu'il allait détruire le village de la feuille et il sentit plus qu'il ne le vit le regard tendre et fier de Sasuke qu'il portait à son attention.

\- Tu avais donc quelque chose à me dire non ? La raison de mon réveil, ronronna Naruto en le regardant.

\- Hn… Nous… Enfin je porte vraiment quatre enfants ? Tu ne pouvais pas être moins fertile, marmonna Sasuke en regardant ailleurs.

\- Dis ça donc aussi à Kurama ! Moi je n'en ai fait que deux !

Il grogna en se prenant une petite tape sur l'épaule et il soupira, sachant parfaitement que ce n'était pas une excuse valable.

\- Mais bref, sinon il y a quand même le fait que les deux venant de Kurama sont spéciaux… Et je pense que c'est ce que recherchait Orochimaru en les faisant grandir plus vite. Ce qui m'inquiète le plus pour le moment c'est le fait que les injections vont peut-être s'étendre après leur naissance… C'est une option à ne pas ignorer et…

\- Et ? insista doucement Sasuke en voyant son amant prendre son temps pour terminer sa phrase.

\- Je pense que ce n'est pas encore fini, et pas que concernant nos enfants. Leur existence n'est pas encore révélée et elle restera encore secrète pour le moment, je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça cependant je reste encore la cible de ce type masqué de l'Akatsuki et lui n'est pas encore prêt à me laisser filer.

Sasuke porta un regard sérieux à son amant, sachant parfaitement tout cela et il poussa un léger soupir, analysant les faits dans leur globalité. Il porta doucement sa main à son ventre, pensif avant de sentir une petite main rencontrer la sienne et il sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir. Il releva alors un regard confiant à son amant, souriant doucement.

\- J'ai foi en toi Naruto, tu n'es pas du genre à te laisser facilement abattre, cela ne te ressemblerait pas. Et maintenant que je peux t'offrir la famille qui t'a toujours fait défaut, je sais que tu ne te laisseras pas attraper.

Naruto releva la tête vers son amant, surpris par ses mots et il ne put retenir un sourire éclatant, attendri de le voir le soutenir ainsi. Il se redressa et se pencha par-dessus le plateau afin de lui ravir un tendre baiser, mordillant la lèvre inférieure de son brun.

\- Ta famille va venir au fait. Je viens juste de recevoir la missive de Baa-chan. Et je t'interdis de penser à quelque chose de négatif c'est bien clair ? Tu es qui tu es et pas un monstre, je ne veux rien savoir.

Un petit sourire hautain apparut sur les lèvres du cadet Uchiwa et il tira la joue tannée devant lui, amusé et le traitant de Dobe encore une fois avant de s'occuper de son petit-déjeuner. Puis il se leva afin de faire la vaisselle, laissant le blond partir prendre une douche et il en profita ensuite pour le rejoindre afin de vérifier ses blessures. Et il fut grandement rassuré en voyant que la peau du blond était bien moins marquée et que les blessures commençaient petit à petit à disparaître. Il se glissa doucement dans la cabine de douche, passant ses mains le long des flancs de son amant, embrassant sa nuque et un sourire taquin naquit rapidement sur ses lèvres en l'entendant soupirer de plaisir.

Quand ils ressortirent enfin, ils entendirent des coups portés à la porte et Naruto s'y dirigea aussitôt avant d'y trouver derrière Itachi et Kisame. Il s'effaça de l'entrée, les laissant entrer et il ne put que sourire en voyant Itachi courir aussitôt vers son cadet afin de le prendre dans ses bras, roucoulant presque avec le ventre rond et Naruto eut la même pensée que son amant en se disant qu'Itachi serait à coup sûr un tonton gaga. Kisame, ainsi au courant, félicita le blond d'une bonne tape dans le dos avant d'approcher des deux frères, amusé de voir son amant aussi expressif avec son cadet et il prit confortablement place dans le second canapé de la pièce.

\- En tout cas on peut dire ce que l'on veut, c'est un bel appartement. Je pensais autre chose des lieux… Surtout après notre visite à Konoha après l'attaque d'Orochimaru. Ton appartement était pitoyable il faut l'admettre et là, c'est l'opposé, ricana le requin.

\- N'oublie pas que je vis avec un Uchiwa, rappela Naruto en servant le thé à tout le monde.

\- Les Uchiwa ne peuvent pas vivre dans un lieu délabré enfin, mais pourtant vous allez devoir déménager… Avec quatre enfants un appartement ce n'est pas assez, surtout si deux d'entre eux viennent de ton démon, remarqua Itachi en s'installant plus sagement aux côtés de son compagnon.

Naruto esquissa une petite moue en portant son regard sur son amant. Et il savait parfaitement qu'Itachi avait raison mais en même temps il était sentimental et cet appartement signifiait beaucoup pour eux deux… Ils en avaient vu et fait des choses entres ces murs mais en même temps ce serait un nouveau départ non négligeable.

\- Pourquoi pas le quartier Uchiwa ?

Les trois autres occupants sursautèrent de concert à la voix douce de Sasuke qui avait posé innocemment la question comme si de rien n'était. Ils savaient tous les trois ce qu'il s'était passé, même plus que le savoir pour l'un d'eux, mais ils étaient malgré tout surpris d'entendre une telle proposition venant de Sasuke.

\- Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Je vais parfaitement bien mais justement je pense que c'est un très bon endroit pour élever ma famille… Nos ancêtres veilleront sur nous et ce sera un nouveau départ pour notre famille… Père et mère ne peuvent pas revenir vivre ici car ils ont leur propre ville maintenant alors si nous y habitions c'est comme si nous faisions encore vivre le clan… Et ce sont également des Uchiwa dans mon ventre alors nous pouvons bien le faire non ?

Personne n'osa dire quoi que ce soit pendant un instant, trop surpris. Puis Naruto brisa le silence en se pencha pour embrasser amoureusement son brun, un fort sentiment de fierté emplissant son cœur et il eut un sourire idiot alors qu'il reculait très légèrement, caressant la joue pâle.

\- Nous marquerons ainsi le retour des Uchiwa… Et la renaissance également des Namikaze-Uzumaki, ça me plaît bien tout ça… Ce serait parfait. Et Itachi et face de requin pourrait vivre dans une autre maison du quartier et eux aussi se pardonner pour leur passé.

\- Hey, s'indigna aussitôt la face de requin en question avant de porter son regard sur le brun plus âgé, inquiet de le voir hanté par ses actes passés mais il le vit se reprendre, bien qu'il n'eût rien manqué de l'ombre qui avait passé dans les yeux sombres durant un court instant. Nous verrons bien où nous habiterons en entendant…

Sasuke passa une main sur son ventre, voulant détourner le sujet de conversation pour apaiser son aîné et il aborda donc le sujet des prénoms des enfants. Et ils en passèrent la soirée entière à chercher des noms qui iraient bien aux enfants, cherchant autant des prénoms masculins que féminin. Détendant efficacement le couple plus âgé et Naruto vint passer ses bras autour des hanches de son amant lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent donc seuls dans leur appartement.

\- J'ai hâte de revoir tes parents, je les aime bien… Je me sens si bien avec ta famille…

Sasuke frissonna doucement au souffle du blond dans son cou et il caressa les mains sur son ventre, pensif. Répondant que sa famille était dorénavant la sienne, il prit les lèvres du blond entre les siennes avant de se diriger vers la chambre, fatigué par toutes les émotions de la journée, surtout que le lendemain il devra se rendre dans la salle d'examen aménagé pour lui afin de surveiller l'évolution de ses deux petits démons déjà grands. Il prit place dans le lit conjugale, pensif à propos de son frère et du quartier Uchiwa et il se promit d'en parler avec ses parents afin de rassurer son aîné, voulant son frère à ses côtés afin de rattraper tout le temps perdu à cause de maudites manigances.

Ce fut de douces caresses sur ses hanches, des lèvres douces sur la peau nue de son cou, une odeur d'orange et une chaleur reconnaissable entre mille qui le firent ouvrir les yeux, quelques jours après. Après des examens réguliers car les deux bébés risquaient de sortir plus vite que prévu… Soit dans un mois au moins… Après une angoisse sourde qui avait empêché Sasuke de se reposer convenablement durant deux jours. Après les moments de câlins constant de Naruto alors qu'ils parlaient de l'aménagement de leur nouvelle maison. Après l'inquiétude face à une nouvelle que le blond ne lui avait toujours pas divulgué…

Il se retourna dans ses bras et passa une main douce dans les cheveux blonds, admirant son amant, sa peau caramélisée et ses yeux incroyablement bleu et profond qui le fixaient actuellement comme la plus belle merveille du monde.

\- Bonjour toi, ronronna Naruto en déposant des milliers de baisers papillons sur le visage pâle.

\- Bonjour… Il est tôt… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe… ?

\- Je voulais te voir, te réveiller en douceur… Te parler aussi…

\- Tu comptes enfin me dire ce qui te mine depuis quelques jours ? demanda avec douceur le brun.

Un soupir lui répondit et le regard océan se voila un instant avant qu'il ne plonge son visage dans le cou pâle.

\- Je vais avoir une mission… Enfin j'ai demandé que cela soit tourné en mission… Je ne sais pas vraiment le temps que cela prendra mais… Je vais devoir te quitter… Un temps… Et probablement rater l'arrivé des deux petits diables en toi…

La gorge de Sasuke se serra à l'entente de la nouvelle mais il se força à ne pas réagir pour le moment, fermant les yeux alors que ses doigts se crispaient sur la peau du dos de son amant. Il ne voulait pas être seul… Pas dans un moment pareil…

\- Et tu ne peux pas retarder le départ… ? Vraiment pas… ?

\- Sasuke… Nous sommes en danger, toi aussi… Il faut absolument que je trouve ce type masqué avant qu'il ne nous trouve sinon cela risque d'être dangereux pour toi comme pour moi… Il pourrait s'en prendre à nous et aux enfants et je ne me le pardonnerais pas si quelque chose vous arrivez alors que j'aurais pu éviter tout ça… Je reviendrais aussi vite que possible et puis… Kurama te protège il me semble non ? Il pourra me tenir au courant de tout ce qu'il se passe de ton côté et je serais là au plus vite si tu as un problème.

Sasuke trembla très subtilement dans les bras de son amant et hocha la tête, incertain. Il finit par se lever avec lui afin de prendre un bon petit-déjeuner et ils reçurent une missive leur demandant de se rendre tout de suite dans le bureau de la Godaime. Il leva un regard surpris sur son amant qui haussa nonchalamment les épaules avant de se lever avec une tartine dans la bouche, enfilant une veste noire avant de se tourner vers son amant, le prenant dans ses bras après qu'il eut débarrasser la table et ils disparurent dans un nuage de fumée.

Tsunade releva la tête alors qu'elle parlait avec ses deux invités, lorsque trois coups résonnèrent à la porte puis que cette dernière s'ouvrit sur Shizune portant un dossier.

\- Godaime-sama, voici les papiers pour le déménagement de Naruto et Sasuke ainsi que l'aménagement de la maison d'enfance de Sasuke pour la venue des bébés.

\- Oh merci Shizune, je te laisse choisir les volontaires pour l'aménagement de cette maison, je sais qu'ils sont nombreux parmi les amis.

La brune acquiesça et posa le dossier sur le bureau de sa supérieure avant de repartir.

\- Bien et donc…

\- Attendez Tsunade, demanda doucement l'un des invités. Sasuke va reprendre notre ancienne maison ?

\- C'est exactement ça. Il nous a tous surpris avec cette demande mais il nous a convaincu que ce n'était pas forcé, que c'était vraiment ce qu'il désirait. Nous avons donc décidé de lui redonner le quartier Uchiwa qui lui revenait de droit de toute façon. Il aura sûrement besoin de votre aide d'ailleurs concernant Itachi car il est encore hanté par ce qu'il y a fait. Il ne se le pardonne pas et c'est encore compliqué pour lui je pense.

\- Oui je comprends tout à fait, souffla Mikoto en restant pensive un instant avant de relever la tête, un sourire aux lèvres. Et pour les bébés ? Comment cela va-t-il se dérouler ? Si j'ai bien compris c'est comme s'il aura deux grossesses à la suite à cause des injections ?

\- C'est cela, dans les grandes lignes. Il a quatre enfants, cependant deux vont déjà naître à la fin du mois là où les deux autres sont encore au stade d'embryon. Et ces deux-là grandiront petit à petits… Cependant… Pour les deux autres enfants nous ne savons pas jusqu'à quel point ils vont grandir. Ils sont déjà particuliers car ils ont du sang de Kurama dans les veines mais il se peut qu'il influence les injections et tente d'en empêcher les effets. Orochimaru a fait de nombreuses choses contre nature et malheureusement nous ne pourrons tous vérifier que lorsqu'ils seront sous nos yeux. Mais je m'engage à les suivre au plus près dès leur naissance.

Le couple Uchiwa hocha la tête, en partie soulager d'apprendre ça mais leurs épaules en prirent un sacré coup se demandant tous les deux si leurs enfants connaitront enfin la paix et ne seront pas constamment sujet à des fous furieux qui veulent le pouvoir des Uchiwa, le clan le plus vieux datant presque de la Création. Ils parlèrent encore un peu de banalités avant que la porte ne s'ouvre, laissant entrer un Naruto souriant, finissant une tartine sous le soupir amusé et exaspéré à la fois de Sasuke.

\- Salut Baa-chan ! OH ! Tu aurais pu nous dire que c'était pour ça que tu voulais nous voir. Bonjour Fugaku-san, Mikoto-san. Vous allez bien ?

Sasuke dépassa son amant afin de vérifier ce qu'il venait d'entendre et il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir les lèvres que sa mère lui sautait dessus, trop contente de le voir en bonne santé et elle s'éloigna afin de regarder le ventre de son fils, l'émotion inscrite sur son visage et elle ne put retenir une larme de fierté, rassurant sans le savoir Sasuke qui envoya un regard noir à son amant et son sourire goguenard. Il entendait presque le blond dansait la samba en criant un tonitruant « C'est qui qui avait raison ? C'est bibi ! ». Dans sa petite tête de Namikaze. Il claqua d'ailleurs l'arrière de la tête de son amant, écopant ainsi d'un regard indigné alors que les adultes observaient le couple agir et parler avec seulement des regards et des gestes, admirant leur symbiose.

\- Je vois que tout va bien de votre côté en tout cas, commença Fugaku en les regardant avant de s'approcher pour enlacer doucement son fils. Naruto tu seras là pour la naissance de tes enfants n'est-ce pas ?

Un silence gênant lui répondit et il haussa un sourcil en regardant le blond, curieux. Alors que Mikoto remarqua plutôt le regard inquiet et un peu effrayé de son fils, sentant bien qu'il avait peur de faire face à un nouveau problème.

\- La naissance des deux premiers sera dans un mois… Mais je dois m'absenter quelques semaines afin de faire des recherches. J'en ai déjà parlé avec Sas'ke et il comprend mais de toute façon, je ne peux pas rester sagement ici à attendre alors que si je prends les devants je pourrais retrouver l'homme masqué à la tête de l'Akatsuki et l'arrêter avant qu'il ne cause plus de dégâts. Sasuke restera ici où à Suna car je dois m'y arrêter mais de toute façon, ici ou avec Gaara, il sera en sécurité autant qu'il sera en danger. Mais Kurama est là pour lui et j'ai confiance… Je ferais tout pour être là au moment fatidique mais si je ne bouge pas…

\- Il aura la bougeotte, souffla doucement Sasuke, amusé malgré lui. Il sera plus nerveux que moi au moindre geste ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qui sortira de notre bulle et je ne tiens pas à supporter une boule d'énergie en plus de ceux dans mon ventre…

Le couple Uchiwa hocha la tête, comprenant parfaitement la situation et ils discutèrent encore un peu de ce que fera donc Sasuke durant l'absence de son amant. Puis enfin Fugaku et Mikoto questionnèrent leur fils pour savoir s'il était sûr de vouloir vivre de nouveau dans leur maison durant son enfance et Sasuke les rassura, disant la même chose que ce qu'il avait dit à Itachi, Kisame ainsi que Naruto.

-Je veux montrer le retour des Uchiwa… Le retour de notre clan sans haine, sans manigances, sans rancune… Un nouveau départ que nous avons longtemps recherché mais jamais trouvé. C'est là tout ce que je souhaite.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Voili voilou~ J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et donnez moi vos impressions surtout ^^ c'est agréable de vous lire~**

**Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine !**


	12. Entrée 11 : Départ pour Suna

**Titre : Ai to Itami (Amour et Douleur)**

**Disclamer : Tout appartient à Masashi Kashimoto.**

**Rating : M. (Viols etc…)**

**Pairing : NaruSasu…**

**Rythme de parution : Vendredi.**

**Ceci est une fanfiction qui porte sur de nombreux couples homosexuels donc homophobes… Bye.**

**Sinon bonne lecture à vous et n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews, cela fait toujours plaisir.**

* * *

**RAR :**

**Guest (Flo) ****Oui, en soit c'est comme sous-entendu, deux grossesse en une seule, les mystères de la science d'Orochimaru... Je suis pas une experte, faut demander au sannin... Ah mais il est mort... Donc bah voilà, mystère et boule de gomme~**

**nenesse**** Je peux pas tout le temps faire de l'action, sinon où est le fun ? ^^ mais tu as raison d'avoir peur... Peut-être ? Ou peut-être pas ? ^^ Faut l****ire pour savoir~**

* * *

**Entrée 11 : Départ pour Suna**

Pour autant cela ne sembla pas rassuré le moins du monde Tsunade qui restait pensive. Elle savait par expérience que cette chère tête blonde allait partir, qu'elle veuille le retenir ou non car après tout, si Sasuke avait déjà donné son accord alors plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Elle savait également que le démon veillerait sans problème sur le brun et qu'il pourrait tenir Naruto au courant à la seconde près de ce qu'il se passe autour de son amant, idem de l'autre côté du lien, mais elle avait peur de laisser Sasuke aller à Suna sans elle, pour la naissance. Car même si le blond revenait avant, Sasuke ne serait plus en état de tenir la distance Suna-Konoha.

\- Je pourrais demander à Sakura de venir avec nous et rester avec moi à Suna non ?

Le Godaime sursauta violemment avant de se redresser, regardant Sasuke qui semblait avoir suivi le cheminement de ses pensées, Naruto la regardant également, le menton appuyé sur l'épaule de son amant, les bras entourant ses hanches et son ventre arrondi.

\- Ce serait une bonne idée Baa-chan, après tout, Shizune reste ta secrétaire et c'est Sakura qui dirige l'hôpital les trois quarts du temps donc cela ne changerait pas grand-chose. Shizune devra juste un peu plus courir entre tes gueules de bois, l'hôpital ainsi que tes dossiers. Enfin tu me diras, Ino et Hinata aussi s'en sortent bien avec l'hôpital…

Naruto bougea la tête pour éviter un stylo, offrant un sourire arrogant et amusé à sa chère grand-mère comme il se plait à la placer dans son cœur depuis si longtemps. Il offrit alors un resplendissant sourire à la Godaime, taquin et heureux.

\- Allons Baa-chan, il ne va pas non plus disparaître. Puis mon équipe restera avec lui, si c'est vraiment ça qui t'inquiète. Je leur fais confiance et ils connaissent les enjeux. De plus, ils seront discrets sur les conditions de Sasuke, l'un d'eux le sait déjà et je pense que l'autre le devine. Manque juste le dernier.

\- Ton équipe ? demanda doucement Sasuke en se retournant dans les bras de son amant.

\- Neji, Shikamaru et Kiba. Parfois Ino ou Hinata viennent quand je dois faire une mission qui demande des soins mais sinon c'est mon équipe.

Le brun sourit légèrement, amusé de constater une telle composition et il se tourna avec curiosité vers la Godaime. Lui aussi sentait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en l'équipe de son amant. Même si Kiba allait probablement hurler en apprenant la nouvelle avant de finalement bouder car il sera le dernier de l'équipe à le savoir. Un sourire fit place sur son visage, une lueur amusée et heureuse flottant dans son regard. Mais une pensée vint vite faner son sourire et il plongea de nouveau ses orbes noirs dans le regard de la Godaime.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais reprendre les missions après ma grossesse ? Si oui j'aurais ma propre équipe ? Je ne veux pas mélanger des coéquipiers déjà habitués à leur propre fonctionnement…

\- Bien sûr tu reprendras ton service de shinobi, rassura Tsunade. Mais je ne sais pas si tu intégreras réellement une équipe, en te laissant seul, je pourrais ainsi te confier des missions délicates ou même te faire aller dans n'importe quelle équipe déjà existante et ce ne serait pas plus mal.

Sasuke hocha doucement la tête, rassuré de savoir qu'il ne sera pas mis de côté à cause de toute cette affaire. Tsunade soupira doucement et massa ses tempes un instant.

\- J'ai donné mon accord mais je te préviens, Naruto. Ton équipe aura intérêt à être sur le qui-vive durant leur mission de surveillance et de protection sur la personne de Sasuke car nous ne savons pas encore ce que souhaite Madara, l'homme masqué. Donc soyez prudent c'est bien clair ? Sasuke, n'abuse pas des techniques et de ton chakra, c'est très dangereux nous sommes bien d'accord ? Tes enfants prennent les trois quarts, tu tomberais dans le coma si tu venais à l'utiliser.

\- J'ai conscience des risques Tsunade-sama, souffla Sasuke avant de se tourner vers ses parents. Puis-je vous inviter à venir chez nous pour au moins prendre le thé ?

\- Avec plaisir, accepta Mikoto en remerciant la Godaime pour l'accueil et les renseignements avant de finalement partir avec son époux, attendant le jeune couple dans le couloir.

Naruto parla encore de quelques formalités à propos de la mission avec sa supérieure, envoyant son brun partir en avant avec ses parents à leur appartement et Sasuke retint un soupir, acceptant malgré tout d'y aller en premier non sans avoir embrassé son blond. Faisant fi de ses rougeurs et du regard attendri de sa mère sur son dos, il les invita à le suivre et il emprunta aussitôt des petites ruelles. Afin que personne ne puisse le voir ainsi que ses parents. Et puis il n'aimait pas tant que ça la foule...

\- Le village a énormément changé on dirait, souffla Fugaku en regardant la rue principale depuis les ruelles où ils progressent.

\- Durant ma captivité, le village a été attaqué par Pain, du village d'Ame. Je pense que vous avez dû en entendre parlé par Itachi et Kisame. Le village de la pluie avait été unifié par cet homme qui avait tué Sanshôuo no Hanzô. Nagato… Le « chef » de l'Akatsuki. Il l'aurait assassiné ainsi que sa famille et ses serviteurs et aurait donc prit le contrôle d'Ame. Unifiant le pays… Il était vu comme un Dieu là-bas. Et sa seconde, Konan, comme un Ange. Jiraya était parti voir ce qu'il se passait à cause des rumeurs signalant que le chef de l'Akatsuki y était mais il fut tué… Laissant juste un message pour Naruto…

Ils arrivèrent à l'immeuble du couple et Sasuke se coupa, les invitant à entrer et il ne put que sourire lorsque sa mère s'extasia de la simplicité et pourtant de la classe de leur appartement et Fugaku affirma que cela venait de son fils, car Naruto n'avait pas la tête à tout organisé et son fils éclata aussitôt de rire, affirmant ses propos.

\- Bien où en étais-je… Ah ! Donc Jiraya laissa un message pour Naruto et une fois qu'il l'eut découvert il partit apprendre le mode sennin… Mais pendant ce temps-là, Pain attaqua… Il rasa le village avec une technique impressionnante, faisant de nombreuses morts… Le village n'était plus que cratère… Mais notre quartier avait survécu cependant… Grâce à tous les sceaux l'entourant… Ils sont encore en train de finir de le reconstruire mais Naruto a triomphé… C'est le plus important aux yeux des hypocrites de ce village.

Mikoto regarda un instant son mari, surprise par la dernière phrase de son fils et elle se rapprocha, posant sa tasse sur la table basse et elle le prit dans ses bras.

\- Quand tout le monde a appris que j'étais le dernier survivant, ils ont tous été intéressé par ce que je pouvais leur apporter, pas pour ce que j'étais… Naruto était le seul à ne pas être tendre avec moi, même s'il reconnaissait ma force… Je n'ai jamais su voir sa douleur et il a fallu qu'il gagne contre Neji, qu'il arrête Gaara, qu'il s'entraîne avec Jiraya, qu'il batte Pain pour que les gens de ce village commencent à se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas mauvais… depuis notre enfance il était là à me regarder de travers, à vouloir m'affronter, me dépasser… J'étais heureux, j'avais enfin une personne qui me voyait moi et pas… Le dernier Uchiwa… Mais j'étais tellement absorbé par ma vengeance que je n'ai pas su être là pour lui…

\- Oh mon bébé, souffla doucement Mikoto en le serrant un peu plus contre elle, étouffant les sanglots de son enfant avant de sursauter en voyant une main hâlée glisser dans les mèches noires.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme bêtise encore Teme. Dois-je te rappeler que tu m'as sauvé d'Haku ? Tu es resté à mes côtés à la Vallée de la Fin, alors que tu avais gagné et que tu aurais pu me laisser crever sous la pluie et rejoindre le serpent. Combien de fois serais-je mort en mission si tu n'avais pas été mon partenaire ?

Sasuke releva un regard surpris sur son amant avant de lui offrir un magnifique sourire resplendissant, arrachant un sourire taquin au blond qui essuya les joues humides. Il prit place sur le dernier fauteuil, laissant Mikoto avec son fils et il prit la tasse laissée de côté, pour lui probablement.

\- Bon tout est réglé pour la mission et le départ pour Suna, il se fera dans deux jours. Mikoto-san, Fugaku-san, vous allez rester jusqu'à notre départ ?

\- Hum, nous aimerions bien mais malheureusement nous allons partir un peu avant vous, je le crains, répondit Fugaku en buvant son thé. Notre village a besoin de nous et nous n'avions pas eu le temps de prévoir une plus longue absence vu les circonstances.

\- Nous resterons en contact avec Sasuke même à Suna de toute façon, je tiens à pouvoir l'aider s'il se pose des questions, informa Mikoto, une main sur le ventre rond de son fils. Je suis si heureuse pour vous deux… Même si j'aurais préféré que cela soit de votre propre volonté et que ce ne soit pas ce fou d'Orochimaru qui manipulent la moindre étape de tout ce procédé…

Sasuke passa doucement sa main sur celle de sa mère, embrassant sa joue. Il comprenait parfaitement la peine de sa mère et il savait que beaucoup de personnes dans leur entourage ressentiraient ce sentiment. Ce mélange de sentiments. De colère, de peine, de frustration, de remord, de joie, de félicité… Voir des amis, si longtemps seuls, se trouver, former un couple, être séparé par la force, se retrouver mais souffrir afin d'avoir une famille… D'une manière qu'ils n'ont pas désiré, d'une manière qu'ils n'ont pas pu choisir eux-mêmes…

Un soupir lui échappa doucement et il releva la tête afin de regarder son père, puis son amant.

-Il faudrait que l'on parle avec ton équipe… Je me doute que Shikamaru doit comprendre certains éléments, si ce n'est tout, et que Kiba risque de sentir une odeur différente sur moi…

\- Nous verrons tout ça demain Sasuke… Nous avons deux jours je te le rappelle. Demain je prépare notre départ avec Sakura afin de pouvoir prendre ce qui te sera nécessaire avec les petits. Et je reviendrais avec mon équipe. De toute façon je dois les tenir au courant de leur mission te concernant et je ne peux pas le faire durant le voyage, ce n'est pas sécurisé.

Fugaku approuva d'un hochement de tête, appréciant cette capacité que le fils de son ami possède mais cache habilement sous sa bêtise et son désir d'être vu pour qui il est réellement.

Le restant de la journée se passa à merveille, les parents de Sasuke prenant des nouvelles, discutant de tout et de rien en voyant bien que ce dernier semblait de plus en plus stressé et fatigué à mesure que la journée avançait. Et il finit même par faire une sieste dans leur chambre alors que Naruto se promena dans des coins tranquilles du village, les menant même au quartier Uchiwa et leur ancienne maison.

\- Sasuke aimerait la reprendre, il sait que ce sera bien trop dur pour Itachi de vivre de nouveau dans cette maison qui l'a un peu trop hanté et étouffé même si vous n'y êtes pas mort. Mais Sas'… Il veut avancer malgré tout et pour lui c'est important donc je le suivrais dans ses choix… On fera quelques travaux cependant, j'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas ?

\- Bien sûr que non, Naruto, cette maison ne nous appartient plus après tout, elle revient à nos enfants et vous pourrez en faire ce que bon vous semble, sans nous demander à chaque décision si cela nous embête.

Naruto laissa échapper un petit rire, frottant sa nuque par gêne. Il ne voulait pas faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse déplaire à sa belle-famille, c'était dans sa nature de demander… Et puis ce serait juste pour rendre les lieux un peu plus modernes. Et prêt à accueillir un peu plus d'enfants également.

Finalement il marcha dans les rues désertes, sauf vers l'entrée du quartier en raison de quelques habitants qui attendaient la fin de la reconstruction de leurs propres maisons dans le village mais sinon c'était relativement calme.

Mikoto fut extrêmement touchée d'apprendre que le quartier avait été grandement utile après l'attaque de Pain et que cela avait pu sauver plusieurs personnes, Fugaku parut soulager en apprenant que la pièce secrète du clan n'avait pas été découvert, Naruto y ayant veillé personnellement vu que Sasuke l'avait prévenu à propos de l'entrée sous le tatami.

La fin de la visite arriva assez vite et Naruto les laissa rejoindre le lieu de repos que leur avait donné Tsunade pour la nuit qu'ils passeront au village. Puis il repartit, les mains dans les poches, en direction de son appartement, passant dans la rue principale et il salua quelques personnes, une certaine rancœur au fond du cœur et il soupira. Ses pas se stoppèrent alors sur le peu, passant au-dessus de la rivière passant nouvellement dans la ville en reconstruction, et son regard se perdit dans l'eau.

[- **Naruto, pourquoi étouffe-tu ce sentiment de colère envers les villageois ?**

\- _Je ne veux pas ressentir ça envers eux… Sasuke le ressent à ma place, cela me suffit largement. Je sais parfaitement que je ne devrais pas être étonné du fait qu'ils retournent leur veste depuis que je montre que je ne suis pas juste un monstre… J'ai battu Neji, j'ai montré que j'2tais fort… Et bientôt tout le reste des villageois va apprendre ce qu'il s'est dit durant le procès et le fait que je suis le fils du Yondaime…_

\- **Et là ce sera encore pire. La vieille va sûrement étouffer le tout jusqu'à ton départ pour que tu ne subisses pas tout ça, tu auras au moins ça en avantage je pense. Mais ne te laisse pas couler Naruto, tu as bien d'autres problèmes sur les bras. **

\- _Facile à dire… Mais tu as raison._

\- **Comme si moi, le grand Kurama, pouvait avoir tort sur quelque chose.**]

Naruto pouffa aussitôt, devinant sans problème son compagnon bombant son poitrail animale, hautain et fier. Puis il sentit un coup dans le creux de sa jambe, le faisant tomber à genoux. Il se retourna avec surprise en voyant alors Saï et Shikamaru et il se releva, frottant sa nuque.

\- Je suppose que tu parlais avec Kyûbi, avança aussitôt le flemmard en se plaçant contre la barrière du pont. Nous t'avons interpellé plusieurs fois avec Saï.

\- Désolé, s'excusa platement le blond avant de tourner son regard vers Saï, surpris par sa tenue un peu différente. Cela te va bien dis donc.

\- Merci, c'est Ino qui a insisté.

\- Alors si c'est Ino, je ne peux que m'incliner.

Tous les trois sourirent aussitôt, connaissant bien le caractère de la belle Yamanaka et Naruto pencha la tête en arrière afin de profiter des étoiles dans le voile noir, soupirant.

\- Au fait Saï, que vas-tu faire maintenant que Danzo est arrêté et que la Racine est démantelée ?

\- Tsunade-sama m'a fait passer dans les Anbus, cela revient au même pour moi maintenant, même si elle me laisse très souvent au village pour le moment. Cela ravie Ino d'ailleurs…

\- Pas étonnant, elle peut passer du temps avec son chéri, railla aussitôt Shikamaru en jouant avec le briquet hérité de son senseï.

\- Pas faux, au fait Shika, demain vient chez moi avec Neji et Kiba, nous devons parler de notre prochaine mission.

\- Hum… Et Sasuke n'ait pas avec toi au fait ?

\- Il dort.

Naruto dévisagea légèrement son coéquipier, le voyant en pleine réflexion et il soupira presque, sachant parfaitement qu'il allait finir par découvrir le truc avant de voir Sasuke.

Finalement il laissa ses deux amis après une petit discussion sur le procès ainsi que son rétablissement et il parvint enfin à son appartement. Il retira avec douceur ses affaires, laissant ses chaussures et sa veste dans l'entrée et il partit prendre une douche.

L'eau coula doucement sur son corps nu et il releva la tête, fermant les yeux en profitant de cette douce torpeur qui le gagnait petit à petit et il finit par se laver, voulant rejoindre son amant et le tenir avec amour contre lui. Naruto se pressa donc de se laver puis il sortit de la cabine, prenant le temps de se regarder une seconde dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo alors qu'il s'essuyait et il se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre, restant dans le noir durant tout le trajet depuis la salle de bain et il vit alors la forme de son amant sous le drap. Un doux sourire se dessina sur son visage et il enfila un boxer propre ainsi qu'un pantalon léger pour dormir librement. Puis il se coucha près de son brun, le collant contre son torse et il ferma les yeux.

Ce fut une douce odeur qui le réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard, la place à ses côtés était froide et il devina donc que Sasuke était éveillé depuis un moment. Un sourd grognement sortit de sa gorge alors qu'il s'étira tel un chat au milieu du lit, se frottant les yeux. Il avait rarement dormi avec autant de sécurité depuis un moment et il fallait reconnaitre que cela lui faisait le plus grand bien.

\- Naruto, appela doucement Sasuke à l'entrée de la chambre. Tu es réveillé, viens manger.

\- Tu es matinal…

\- Je suis un Uchiwa, et vos renardeaux sont affamés aussi alors je n'y peux rien.

Il ne put que sourire, largement, une petite rougeur montant sur ses joues alors qu'il sentait une bouffée de chaleur et de paternité venir de son ventre. Bon sang ! Ils allaient avoir une famille !

Il se leva d'un bond pour rejoindre son amant et il le plaqua contre lui, l'embrassant passionnément. Il sentit Sasuke se tendre une seconde sous la surprise avant de fondre totalement, la douceur de sa grossesse ressortant à merveille et Naruto passa une main cajoleuse sur le ventre arrondi.

\- Je n'ai juste pas les mots, souffla-t-il, contre les lèvres rosées. Tu te rends compte que nous allons avoir notre propre famille, juste de nous deux… ? Kami-sama…

Il enfonça son visage contre la gorge pâle, le cœur battant la chamade. Depuis qu'ils avaient appris la nouvelle, ils avaient rarement pu être seul, à tête reposée, sans avoir la pression de voir Orochimaru arriver, ni de devoir se battre pour protéger leur famille, leur moitié… Même depuis la mort d'Orochimaru, ils n'avaient pas eu une seconde de repos. Le retour à Konoha, le procès, l'échographie qui leur avait apporté un nouveau choc sur leurs bébés… Et maintenant le départ pour Suna…

Naruto étouffa brusquement un sanglot, une boule se logeant dans sa gorge et il se laissa glisser contre le mur, entraînant Sasuke dans sa chute et se dernier le serra un peu plus contre lui, devinant sans problème toutes les pensées qui devaient passer par la tête blonde. Il ne prononça pas un mot, ne faisant aucune remarque sur les larmes qui glissaient contre sa peau et se perdaient dans le tissu de son large haut.

\- Quand pourrons-nous être en paix… Nous allons avoir des enfants, dans ce monde encore horrible… Les pays ne sont pas unifiés, c'est si instable… La menace de Madara plane encore sur nous… J'ai le démon renard en moi, tu as le Sharingan et il est presque parfait si on retire ce truc d'échanger tes yeux avec ton frère… Nous représentons certainement les deux clans les plus marquants de l'histoire des Shinobis, et nous allons avoir une famille, des enfants, tout le monde le saura… Tout le monde…

\- Naruto, murmura doucement Sasuke, bouleversé par les sanglots de son amant. Nous savons nous battre, nous défendre, nous connaissons la douleur de perdre quelqu'un de cher à nos yeux alors nous saurons quoi faire en cas de besoin, de danger. Tu veux tant faire par toi-même mais n'oublie pas que tu n'es jamais seul, je suis toujours là pour toi et la réciproque est d'autant vrai… Je ne te promets pas que nous sommes intouchables, que nos enfants ne souffriront pas à un moment ou à un autre mais c'est ce qui nous a forgé par le passé et ce sera la même chose pour eux, malgré tous tes efforts pour les protéger. Nous ne sommes pas seuls, ne l'oublie pas…

Il continua de bercer Naruto, caressant avec énormément de douceur son amant et ils finirent par se relever, après que le corps du blond eut fini de trembler. Sasuke prit sa main et retourna dans la cuisine, le laissa s'asseoir à la table et il déposa doucement le repas devant lui, le faisant manger. Cela aurait pu être une scène étrange mais Sasuke ressentait ce besoin d'être un réconfort pour son amant et Naruto aspirait juste à relâcher la pression, ses nerfs, et se laisser aller à ne pas être constamment tendu.

Abandonnant la vaisselle, Sasuke l'emmena dans le salon, l'allongeant et il caressant la tête blonde, qu'il avait laissé sur ses cuisses alors qu'il laissait un livre pour s'occuper, la crise de larmes ayant fatigué Naruto et quelques-unes coulaient encore de ses yeux clos à présent.

Ce fut devant ce tableau pour le moins déstabilisant que l'équipe de Naruto tomba en arrivant, passant par la porte fenêtre du balcon, que Sasuke avait laissé ouvert afin de profiter de la brise. Et si Neji ne réagit pas devant le ventre un peu voyant de Sasuke, et Shikamaru à peine, ce ne fut pas pour autant que Kiba ouvrit de grands yeux, la bouche ouverte et il couina de douleur quand Neji le frappa dans les côtes pour ne pas l'entendre crier au scandale. Mais le plus choquant pour les trois arrivants, fut lorsque leur chef Anbu sanglota, le visage crispé dans une expression de douleur alors qu'il resserrait les doigts fins et pâles qui étaient dans sa main, près de son visage.

\- Il relâche la pression, devina Shikamaru en s'adossant au mur alors que Neji s'accroupit devant le couple, curieux et inquiet.

\- Tu savais que cela allait arriver ?

\- Bien sûr, Naruto n'est pas du genre à se relâcher devant nous, Sasuke doit avoir à peine vu une de ses crises solitaires. Je suis tombé dessus moi aussi, par pur hasard. Il garde tout, il sourit à tout va, disant que tout va bien, puis quand il ne peut vraiment plus mentir il s'isole et lâche la bride. Mais là je dois dire que tout s'est accumulé… Et il a une nouvelle responsabilité sur les épaules en plus de protéger Sasuke.

Kiba se rapprocha à son tour, reniflant l'air alors que son chien était allongé sur le balcon, Sasuke ayant été très clair sur le fait qu'il ne voulait pas d'animaux dans leur appartement.

\- Donc… Je ne rêve pas ? Sasuke a vraiment un bébé dans le ventre ?

\- Pas qu'un…

Les trois Anbus sursautèrent, de concert, n'étant nullement au courant après tout de l'échographie.

\- L'accouchement est dans un mois à peine… Puis dans cinq autres, souffla doucement Sasuke, sa main se perdant dans les cheveux blonds.

\- Comment… Sasuke je peux regarder ? demanda aussitôt Neji en activant son Byakugan après avoir eu confirmation. Mais que… Enfin c'est… Ce n'était pas aussi visible lors de votre sauvetage…

\- Kyûbi était d'abord concentré sur Naruto, c'est pour cela… Cela a perturbé ta vision.

\- Neji que vois-tu ?

\- Le chakra de Kyûbi dans deux enfants…

Shikamaru écarquilla les yeux, sous le choc, alors que Kiba digérait plutôt le fait qu'il allait y avoir deux terreurs.

\- Mais que du normal venant des deux autres… Ils sont moins développés.

Un mouvement attira l'attention du groupe et ils purent assister au choc le plus grand que Kiba n'ait jamais affiché sur son visage. Sasuke ne put se retenir et ria, serrant ses doigts à ceux de Naruto.

\- Eh oui, quatre bébés. Dont deux ayant un lien avec Kyûbi. Orochimaru a fait en sorte de leur injecter quelque chose pour qu'ils grandissent plus vite et voilà le résultat…

\- Merde… Je suis désolé Sasuke, commença Kiba avant de se faire couper par le brun qui avait posé son livre.

\- Nous ne l'avions pas voulu c'est vrai… Mais c'est la plus belle chose que nous n'avons jamais reçu… Autant lui comme moi… Malgré ce que nous avons vécu, je ne peux que remercier Orochimaru de nous offrir ça…

Kiba pinça ses lèvres, étonné par le calme et la douceur de Sasuke. Il se demanda même si c'était causé par la grossesse et si toutes les femmes, car il doutait qu'un autre homme est encore été vu enceint, étaient si douces lorsqu'un bébé grandissait en elles. Mais il devait avouer que cela allait merveilleusement bien à Sasuke, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître.

Mais bien vite Naruto remua, ouvrant des yeux rouges, fatigués et secs, sur son amant. Mettant quelques secondes à voir que son équipe était déjà là. Il se redressa, se frottant les yeux, puis il reçut un délicat baiser sur les lèvres avant de voir Sasuke partir fouiner dans la cuisine pour des tomates cerises et il comprit qu'il lui laissait l'espace pour reprendre son rôle de chef.

Alors il leur expliqua leur mission. Et pendant ce temps, Sasuke picora dans de belles tomates cerises que son amant avait été cherché la veille, ayant eu l'espoir, très juste, que le goût prononcé de son amant pour ça n'est pas changé. Il sentit d'ailleurs son amant le rejoindre après deux heures, l'entourant de ses bras chauds et réconfortant.

Un doux baiser se posa sur sa nuque, puis plusieurs autres. Alors qu'un merci se perdit entre eux. Et il se laissa aller avec félicité contre son amant. Profitant d'un dernier repas le soir venu avant le départ de ses parents avec ces derniers et Itachi, accompagné de son amant. Et Sasuke fut profondément touché en apprenant que son aîné allait aider aux travaux de leur future maison.

\- Prêt pour le grand départ… ? On ne reviendra pas avant un moment et tu vas devoir fuir le soleil de Suna, demanda une voix douce dans son oreille.

Ils y étaient… Le départ pour Suna. Ils avaient pu se reposer sans problème la veille, Naruto ayant été très détendu à la suite de son relâchement et il ne pouvait que trouver cela bénéfique pour leur départ.

\- Je ne sais pas si je peux dire que je suis prêt, mais il le faut après tout…

\- J'ai confiance en toi. Akamaru sera à ton niveau, si tu n'arrives plus à avancer, il sera attentif à toi alors surtout tu ne fais pas le fort c'est bien clair ?

\- Très clair papa poule.

Il pouffa doucement en sentant son amant mordre son cou et il caressa les mains sur son ventre, à l'abri des regards alors qu'ils étaient à la porte. Sakura approcha doucement, leur souriant et elle lui tendit une pilule. Sasuke la prit sans rechigner, sachant parfaitement que c'était pour éviter les douleurs trop fortes durant le trajet, vu qu'il avait dû signaler durant l'examen de la matinée qu'il avait quelques douleurs aux ventres. Il se retourna une dernière fois, voyant, tout aussi bien caché qu'eux, Itachi et Kisame qui les observait partir. Il fit un petit signe que son frère lui renvoya et par réflexe il porta sa main à son front, un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Puis sonna l'heure de départ.

Le départ pour Suna…

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Tadam~ J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, certain diront le calme avant la tempête, mais je trouve que les chapitres suivants sont tout aussi calme, même s'il y a quelques évènements...**

**Bref, donnez moi vos impressions et à la semaine prochaine !**


	13. Entrée 12 : Inquiétude et départ

**Titre : Ai to Itami (Amour et Douleur)**

**Disclamer : Tout appartient à Masashi Kashimoto.**

**Rating : M. (Viols etc…)**

**Pairing : NaruSasu…**

**Rythme de parution : Vendredi.**

**Ceci est une fanfiction qui porte sur de nombreux couples homosexuels donc homophobes… Bye.**

**Sinon bonne lecture à vous et n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews, cela fait toujours plaisir.**

* * *

**RAR :**

**Guest (Flo) ****Je suis heureuse que tu es été ému que ce soit Sasuke qui réconforte ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant !**

* * *

**Entrée 12 : Inquiétude et départ**

Le temps fut clément durant le voyage jusqu'à Suna et le groupe ne put que s'en montrer reconnaissant. Sasuke avait fait preuve de sagesse en ne forçant pas outre mesure sur ses réserves. Et il devait admettre que malgré les poils qui s'étaient retrouvés sur ses vêtements, Akamaru fut sage et attentif durant le chemin, ne faisant rien de brusque pour soulager le brun et son ventre qui le tiraillait de plus en plus. Naruto avait souvent son attention toute tournée vers son amant et Shikamaru avait bien fait de dire aux deux autres de l'équipe d'être encore plus attentif qu'à l'accoutumé, après tout il avait aussi connu le stress d'accompagné une personne enceinte hors du village et il devait reconnaître que c'est quelque chose d'angoissant, surtout si nous avons la responsabilité de la personne.

Le village de Suna n'était plus bien loin mais ils avaient décidé de faire une pause à l'orée de la forêt. Sasuke resta près du feu avec Akamaru alors que les hommes allaient récupérer ce qu'il fallait pour tenir la nuit, ainsi que pour manger car il n'avait pas tout pris dans leurs sacs.

Mais alors qu'il passait sa paume sur son ventre, Sasuke sentit une présence dans son dos et il sursauta, surpris. Akamaru se mit à gronder, se mettant en position d'attaque et Sasuke glissa sa main vers un kunaï à proximité mais une main gantée intercepta rapidement ses doigts.

\- Bonsoir Sasuke, souffla une voix grave près de son oreille. Je vois que tu te portes bien.

Un long frisson le parcourut aussitôt, son pouls s'accélérant considérablement mais pourtant Sasuke se força à ne pas bouger, à ne pas faire le montre geste car sinon tout aller partir en vrille en peu de temps.

Une main glissa doucement sur sa taille, effleurant le ventre rond et il se tendit encore plus, une sueur froide s'écoula le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il attrapa la main inconvenante mais il ne bougea pas outre mesure, sachant la dangerosité de la situation. Et à son humble avis, Kurama devait être attentif, attendant certainement de voir s'il devait prévenir Naruto ou pas.

\- Ne touchez pas mon ventre, souffla Sasuke, assez froid.

\- Mh, je vois donc que tu t'es déjà fortement entiché de ta progéniture…

\- Cette même… « progéniture » qui semble tant vous intéressé il me semble. C'est dommage que je sois attaché à elle n'est-ce pas ? Vous espériez donc que les circonstances m'auraient poussé à les haïr et les rejeter, ainsi vous auriez pu les récupérer, ou en tout cas en récupérer deux.

Un ricanement répondit aussitôt à son sous-entendu, juste derrière son oreille et il sentit le sang cognant contre ses tempes, le souffle court à cause des battements effrénés de son cœur.

Puis il sentit des lèvres contre sa tempe.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Sa stupeur prenant le pas sur sa peur et son angoisse mais il sentit qu'il ne pouvait pas se retourner afin de voir le visage de l'homme masqué.

\- Il est vrai… Mais je t'aurais pris avec eux. Tu es le talent caché de la famille Uchiwa. Si je l'avais su je t'aurais emmené, cette nuit-là… Maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre que ton amant me trouve… A le tuer lentement, très lentement, puis le manipuler afin qu'il soit à mon service… Et tu seras détruit par le chagrin, le deuil de ton amant et du père de tes enfants. Et je pourrais alors te cueillir… Magnifique fleur que tu es, et tu te joindras sans difficulté à mon projet…

La voix de Madara caressait son oreille, presque envoutante et Sasuke sentit une sorte de torpeur le prendre. Kurama s'agita aussitôt en lui et il eut un sursaut, sentant le chakra autour d'eux. Il crispa un peu plus ses doigts autour de la main gantée, une lourde menace échappant à Akamaru qui grognait toujours avec virulence et la présence dans le dos de Sasuke recula légèrement.

\- J'espère pour toi que ton cher amant te reviendra en un seul morceau. A bientôt Sasuke, chuchota-t-il tout de même à l'oreille du brun avant de disparaitre totalement.

Aussitôt, Akamaru accourut vers Sasuke qui se laissa tomber sur le pelage blanc alors qu'un renard apparaissait sur ses genoux. Le souffle court, la sueur couvrant sa peau d'une fine pellicule.

[- **Tu dois prévenir Naruto…**]

\- Je ne peux pas Kyûbi… Il va foncer dans le tas si je lui touche un seul mot de ce qu'il vient de se passer, tu le connais aussi bien que moi… Akamaru, ne laisse rien passer non plus du côté de Kiba je t'en prie…

Le chien aboya faiblement et resta à ses côtés alors que le brun posa ses mains sur son ventre. Cette rencontre l'avait si bien bouleversé qu'il sentait presque des larmes de rage et d'impuissance monter et se loger dans ses yeux. Il les ferma presque aussitôt, essayant de retrouver son calme et il chercha alors un moyen pour faire comprendre à Naruto de lui revenir par tous les moyens.

Il savait parfaitement que le blond ne pouvait pas rompre une promesse qu'il avait faite mais il avait si peur à l'idée qu'un élément extérieur empêche l'équation de fonctionner. Et là c'était clairement la menace sous-entendue par Madara. Il allait l'empêcher de revenir auprès de lui… Une peur sourde lui broya les entrailles et il ferma les yeux, crispant ses doigts sur le pelage blanc et il étouffa un sanglot.

Il aimerait tant faire quelque chose, ne pas être juste une personne à protéger… Mais il ne pouvait pas risquer la vie de ses enfants, se serait bien trop dangereux, il ne pouvait prendre le risque d'en perdre un. Mais il sentait qu'il ne pouvait parler pleinement à Naruto. Sa fierté, son honneur l'en empêchait. Bon sang il pouvait trouver comment se défendre seul, il en avait la conviction. Finalement il avait trouvé ce qu'il ferait en attendant la naissance des deux renardeaux et il espérait que l'équipe de son blond le laisserait faire sans poser trop de questions.

\- Sasuke ? Tout va bien ?

La douce voix de Neji, accroupit à lui, le fit faire un bond de surprise, le regardant avec stupéfaction alors que Shikamaru le regardait également, une main dans une poche. Il posa une main sur son cœur, prenant le temps de se calmer et il leur offrit un sourire légèrement terne.

\- Oui, la fatigue sûrement… Nous arriverons bientôt à Suna ?

\- Oui, tu pourras te reposer convenablement. Dormir à la belle étoile n'est vraiment pas bon pour toi. Ni pour les petits.

Il ne pouvait le nier.

Très vite, Kiba et Naruto revinrent à leurs tours, et en voyant Kurama sur le ventre de son amant, le blond approcha aussitôt de lui, lui faisant la remarque qu'il le trouvait bien trop pâle. Il releva la tête sur son équipe, disant qu'il fallait arriver le plus vite possible à Suna et Sasuke sembla presque voir de l'inquiétude dans le regard océan. Il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il s'était passé mais il voyait bien que son homme devait se douter de quelque chose, ou au moins réfléchir à son état.

Et il eut confirmation alors que les autres dormaient, Naruto voulant absolument prendre le premier tour de garde.

Il avait les yeux clos, Akamaru reposant près de lui pour lui apporter un peu plus de chaleur alors que les nuits devenaient de plus en plus fraîches à mesure qu'ils approchaient du désert. Il était installé aussi confortablement que possible, les mains sur son ventre rond. Et pourtant il sentit parfaitement la main chaude qui glissa sur son visage avec légèreté.

\- Sasuke ? Tu dors… ?

Il ouvrit doucement ses yeux, tombant dans le regard océan qu'il aimait tant. Il pouvait si bien voir la lueur d'amour, d'inquiétude…

\- Tu sembles si pâle, si fatigué, mais il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas…

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre, souffla doucement Sasuke en posant sa main sur celle de son amant. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter mais pourtant je sens que ça ne va pas bien se dérouler… Au moindre danger reviens moi, par pitié… Je ne peux pas te perdre alors que nous allons avoir une famille, ne me fait pas ça… Ne nous fait pas ça, Naruto…

\- Sasuke, tu as vu quelqu'un de menaçant… ? On est venu te dire que j'étais en danger ?

\- Et alors ?

La voix de Sasuke se brisa dans les aiguë et Naruto écarquilla les yeux un instant, surpris par cette soudaine fragilité. Il releva alors son brun en position assise, une main à la naissance de sa nuque et il plongea le visage pâle dans le creux de son cou, voulant le rassurer autant que possible.

\- Peu importe ce que l'on t'a dit je reviendrais, je ne peux pas te dire de ne pas t'inquiéter, tu es ainsi dès que nous sommes éloignés, dès que l'idée frôle ton esprit et de plus avec les petits dans ton ventre ce n'est pas la meilleure chose à te dire… Mais je reviendrais. Par tous les moyens. Je t'en fais la promesse Sasuke, alors accorde moi un peu de ta confiance…

Le corps dans ses bras continua de trembler un temps, pourtant aucune larme n'avait été versé. Il savait que la fatigue de Sasuke était vraiment importante pour qu'il se laisse à ce point aller. Naruto releva la tête et regarda au loin, peu inquiet car ses clones surveillaient pour lui pendant qu'il prenait soin de son amant. Il fallait à tout prix arrivait rapidement au village de Suna, Sasuke ne pouvait déjà presque plus se déplacer à cause de son ventre et des deux renardeaux qui lui pompent du chakra.

Un soupir léger lui échappa quand il sentit le corps de Sasuke s'affaisser un peu contre lui et il le rallongea correctement, pensif.

Maintenant il en était certain, Sasuke avait reçu une mauvaise visite. Madara ? S'il avait osé s'en prendre à lui… Et puis quand aurait-il pu… ?

Un grognement lui échappa et il se releva pour aller faire sa surveillance, l'esprit ailleurs.

Le matin arriva rapidement et Naruto finit par porter absolument tout son attention sur Sasuke qui était sur le dos de Kyûbi. Il avait pris la place d'Akamaru vu le manque d'attention du capitaine d'équipe mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Après tout il était aussi dans le corps de Sasuke et la veille l'avait profondément bouleversée, même les médicaments de Sakura ne fonctionnait presque plus. Cette dernière n'avait pas pu partir en même temps qu'eux, devant tout d'abord régler certains problèmes et préparer le nécessaire pour l'accouchement des deux renardeaux.

Et cela commençait à mettre les nerfs à Naruto qui voyait et savait, grâce à son démon, que les douleurs de Sasuke devenaient de pire en pire à mesure que les jours défilaient et les rapprochaient de la naissance des premiers enfants. Le trajet n'aidant pas du tout avec la douleur dans son dos, son ventre, sa fatigue, ses nerfs à vifs à cause de l'environnement extérieur peu rassurant. Surtout quand on savait ce qui planait sur eux.

\- Le village est en vue, s'exclama alors Kiba, surpris après avoir longuement marché dans le désert.

\- Pas trop tôt, souffla Shikamaru avant d'accélérer le pas contrairement aux autres pour prévenir leur arrivée et également préparer au plus vite leur lieu de repos pour Sasuke.

Naruto lui en fut reconnaissant, après tout, l'équipe entière commençait à se sentir stresser et angoisser pour Sasuke qui avait tant de mal à bouger depuis leur départ. Ils n'aimaient pas le voir ainsi. Ils n'aiment pas le voir si affaibli, si sensible, si nerveux pour la moindre chose.

Mais ils ne pouvaient pas y faire grand-chose, si ce n'est de veiller sur lui jusqu'à la naissance des deux premiers.

\- Vous voilà ! s'exclama une voix féminine qu'ils connaissaient très bien ! Venez, je vais vous emmener au… Sasuke ?

Naruto se retourna rapidement vers son amant et le trouva courbé sur le dos de Kurama, tremblant, de la sueur perlant sur son visage. Il se précipita vers lui, Temari et Shikamaru éloignant les curieux et il le trouva terriblement fiévreux.

\- Temari, vite. Le bâtiment de Kazekage.

Le blond porta son amant, faisant attention à le garder couvert de sa cape ample, la capuche rabattue sur son visage et ils partirent tous, Kyûbi disparaissant.

Gaara entra doucement dans la chambre où venait d'arriver l'équipe et aucune émotion ne trahit ce qu'il vit sous ses yeux. Sasuke, étendu dans le lit, fiévreux, blafard, crispé, tenant les mains de son blond. Et surtout… Le ventre proéminent qu'il arborait actuellement. Il comprit alors un peu mieux ce que voulait dire Shikamaru quelques minutes plus tôt ainsi que Tsunade dans son courrier, le prévenant de l'intimité requise et de la protection importante pour Sasuke.

\- Gaara, souffla doucement Naruto en le voyant enfin. Désolé d'arriver ainsi…

\- C'est normal, les grossesses sont complexes et changer ainsi l'environnement de Sasuke dans son état lui a fait un choc interne, il va avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour s'adapter à notre température changeante. Ne panique pas autant tu vas le stresser.

L'Uzumaki écarquilla les yeux de stupeur avant d'éclater de rire, ne s'étant pas attendu à ça du tout. Il avait un peu de mal à vraiment comprendre que son ami, si froid et impassible, puisse autant savoir les dangers d'une grossesse. Mais il voyait bien la lueur curieuse dans le regard de l'ancien Jinchûriki et il reporta son attention sur son amant en le sentant soudain détendu et il put le voir dormir, la bouche entrouverte où un léger souffle passait pour lui permettre de respirer plus facilement.

Avec beaucoup de tendresse, il se pencha vers lui et embrassa son front, caressant ses mains douces, remontant à ses épaules en une caresse aérienne puis vers son dos et son ventre, sentant du mouvement sous la peau.

\- Ils risquent même de naître plus vite, souffla-t-il, inquiet.

\- Il te faut vraiment revenir le plus tôt possible. Trouve ce que tu cherches mais ne combat pas seul, lui dit Neji d'un ton tranquille. Malgré ce qu'il montre, Sasuke est terriblement vulnérable actuellement.

\- Il aura besoin de toi pour l'accouchement, de toi et ton démon plus précisément, rajouta Kiba avec un léger sourire. Et je pense que personne ici n'a les nerfs pour subir un broyage de main en bonne et due forme. Alors sois cool et reviens le plus vite possible.

Naruto ne put que sourire et hocha la tête avant d'être surpris quand Gaara lui annonça qu'un de ses ninjas viendra avec lui pour l'aider, et il le rassura d'un regard sur le fait que ce n'était pas un novice ou un gêneur qui allait venir avec lui.

Deux jours après leur arrivé, Sasuke supportait un peu mieux le temps du désert et ils avaient trouvé refuge dans une maison un peu éloigné du centre du village, leur assurant une certaine intimité. Et le cadet Uchiwa restait très souvent dans le lit, ne bougeant que pour les repas, et son hygiène personnel. Le jour du départ du blond était bientôt prévu, à vrai dire c'était le matin suivant. Et Sasuke n'avait toujours pas rencontré le partenaire de mission de son blond et il espérait que tout irait bien.

Ainsi il prenait un bain, angoissant tout seul sur le partenaire de son amant, espérant que ce serait une bonne personne, qui assurera les arrières de son blond, qui ne ferait rien de fâcheux, sinon il se sentirait mal de l'avoir laissé aller là-bas sans avoir cherché un peu plus à le retenir. Mais il ne put se concentrer davantage car il entendit des voix venant de l'entrée. Il se leva doucement après avoir fini sa toilette et il s'essuya, prenant le soin de porter des vêtements larges avant de descendre en douceur, restant tout de même dans l'ombre au cas où le nouveau venu n'était pas au courant de son état.

Et il put ainsi à loisir observer la scène dans le salon. Kiba et Naruto parlant joyeusement avant que le blond ne se détourne, un peu plus sérieux, afin de discuter avec Neji et Shikamaru, probablement concernant le déroulement des jours à venir sans lui pour apaiser son amant et il le vit alors.

Ce garçon, en retrait, le regard perdu sur le sol et il pouvait deviner vaguement qu'il était d'une couleur bleu pâle, comme de la glace… Et ses cheveux étaient d'un beau châtain tendre. Il avait une silhouette longiligne, presque frêle. Il portait essentiellement du noir et blanc, seule une écharpe, du même bleu que ses yeux, amenait une touche de couleur.

Mais il semblait terriblement jeune et c'est ce qui choqua le plus Sasuke. Il ne vit même pas son amant se retourner vers lui et dire son nom, il venait de se faire avaler par le regard glace qui se leva vers lui avec surprise. Le visage de ce garçon était tout aussi doux et fin… Il lui rappelait étrangement Haku, il ne saurait cependant pas dire pourquoi…

\- Sasu ? Chuchota une voix douce à son oreille.

Il sursauta et se retourna alors vers Naruto qui passait tendrement un bras dans son dos, caressant sa taille. Il se laissa emmener devant le garçon et il put voir que ce dernier était soudain intimidé, aussi bien qu'il avait les yeux rond, posés sur son ventre. Et il put parfaitement capter le mouvement nerveux de ses doigts.

\- Je te présente Shiro, il va m'accompagner. Il a tout juste quatorze ans mais c'est déjà un Junin, surprenant non ? Enfin non, pas pour toi quand on sait comment était Itachi quand tu étais petit…

\- Tu veux toucher ?

Le silence se fit dans la pièce à la suite de la demande de Sasuke envers Shiro et Naruto arrêta aussitôt de parler, surpris.

Shiro quant à lui, sursauta et approcha doucement sa main, incertain mais fasciné et Sasuke lui attrapa le poignet pour le guider, un doux sourire sur les lèvres en l'entendant glapir de surprise au contact d'une main sous la peau tendue.

\- Uchiwa-san… C'est…

Naruto reporta son attention sur le jeune homme, attentif. Gaara lui avait bien dit qu'il venait d'un clan déchu qui avait vendu certains de leurs enfants afin de continuer à vivre et Shiro en faisait partie. Il avait aussitôt voulu le prendre sous son aile, sous le regard amusé de son ami Kage et il se doutait que c'était la réaction qu'il espérait.

Depuis qu'ils avaient été présentés, profitant du repos de Sasuke, il avait tout tenté pour lui parler, pour l'approcher, tenter de lui arracher ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un sourire et, par il ne savait quel miracle, il n'avait pu faire briller les yeux glaces qu'en parlant de Sasuke et de ses enfants à venir.

Il avait alors pensé que probablement, le jeune Shiro rêvait de connaître une vie de famille, une vie calme et pleine d'amour comme celle qu'il n'avait jamais pu avoir enfant et il ne put qu'espérait que la rencontre avec Sasuke pourrait le rassurer sur ce point.

Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de résultat pour autant. Foi d'Uzumaki, son amant arrivait toujours à le surprendre et il ne pouvait que dire qu'il appréciait ça. Sinon il se serait vite lassé.

\- C'est… vivant, chuchota soudain Shiro en rougissant de gêne.

\- Oui, approuva Sasuke en riant doucement. Ce sont des bébés à l'intérieur de moi. Ils sont de moi et Naruto.

Shiro sursauta et releva la tête vers son mentor, surpris. Avant de revenir aussitôt sur Sasuke, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Mais vous êtes un homme… Ce ne sont que les femmes qui peuvent porter les enfants…

\- C'est vrai, mais j'ai subi une expérience qui me permet d'avoir des enfants… Enfin peut-être est-ce unique… Mais c'est pour ces bébés que je te demanderais de prendre soin de mon cher Naruto, d'accord ? Il est parfois trop distrait et il risque de s'inquiéter pour moi durant votre recherche. Je te le confie…

Sasuke put voir avec joie le garçon accepter sa tâche avec bonheur, sans y être contraint. Il le remercia alors d'une caresse dans les cheveux et il se laissa aller dans le canapé, une main sur son ventre et Naruto se plaça aussitôt devant lui, mettant sa main sur la peau tendue et il ferma les yeux en y déposant ensuite son oreille, attentif aux sons en venant… Comme s'il pouvait les entendre…

La soirée se déroula dans le calme, Shiro parlant peu à moins que Naruto ou Sasuke parviennent à le faire parler et ils se rendirent compte, se lançant un regard compréhensif, qu'il allait sûrement les suivre jusqu'à Konoha. Gaara ne les aurait pas fait rencontrer le jeune homme sinon.

Mais le matin arrivant, Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle court et nauséeux. Il posa son regard sur sa droite, regardant le corps de son amant, nu, le visage apaisé et une douce respiration lui échappant. Fébrilement, le brun se releva avec douceur, ne voulant pas réveiller l'Uzumaki et il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, se passant de l'eau sur le visage et il posa sa main sur son ventre.

\- Revenez en vie… Je ne peux pas le croire… Je ne le veux pas…

Naruto se réveilla, seul dans le lit et il se redressa, passant une main sur son visage et dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, surpris. Il appela son amant et se leva, descendant pour le trouver à la cuisine préparant des sacs et vérifiant chaque arme, chaque provisions… Le moindre détail. Avant de finalement glisser un parchemin identique dans chaque sac.

\- Sasuke ?

Le brun sursauta avec force et se retourna, seule la surprise au fond de ses yeux trahissant quelque chose sur son visage impassible et le blond approcha rapidement en voyant son teint pâle.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être debout, tu trembles, tu es glacé Sas'ke…

\- J'ai peur…

Naruto se figea et le fixa, les yeux grands ouverts face à cette révélation. Mais il ne put rien dire car les autres habitants arrivèrent rapidement, et des coups furent entendu à l'entrée. Shikamaru les observa un instant avant d'aller ouvrir et il tomba sur le Kazekage et Temari.

\- Je vois que vous êtes tous réveillés et que vos sacs sont faits. Il faut partir tant que le village n'est pas totalement éveillé, et que le soleil et le désert ne vous ralentisse trop. Ne perdons pas plus de temps, car il vous faut revenir au plus vite. Pour Sasuke.

Ce dernier n'avait pas prononcé un mot, pas bouger d'un iota, le regard perdu dans le vague et tout le monde échangeant un regard inquiet avant que finalement Shiro n'avance vers lui et posa sa main sur la plus pâle.

\- Je vous le ramènerai, par tous les moyens.

Le regard onyx se perdit dans le glacier et il hocha la tête, reconnaissant. Il partit s'asseoir dans le salon, en attendant que les deux hommes se préparent et personne n'osa l'approcher pour l'apaiser ou quoi que ce soit. Sauf Gaara. Il avança et se mit devant lui, le regardant de ses yeux froids mais pas insensibles.

\- Naruto est un idiot, nous le savons tous, commença-t-il tranquillement en ignorant le cri indigné qui résonna plus loin. Il ne voit peut-être pas le danger tant qu'il n'est pas sous ses yeux, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te rendre malade et vous mettre en danger toi et vos enfants. Shiro est doué, il saura te le ramener. Alors patiente, aie confiance en eux, et accueille-le avec un bon coup dans la mâchoire puis un baiser fougueux.

Sasuke eut un léger sourire, amusé malgré lui par les paroles de Gaara. Après tout, on ne se fait pas souvent remonter les bretelles par le Kazekage de cette manière.

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre du couple, Naruto enfila sa tenue puis sa cape et il se tourna vers le lit, le regard perdu un instant sur cette nuit qu'ils venaient de partager. Sur le moment de plaisir, de douceur, d'osmose qu'ils avaient eu ensemble entre ces draps…

Et le pire pour lui, malgré la douceur et la tendresse de ce moment… Fut les gestes de Sasuke, ainsi que ses paroles… Chaque caresse fut d'une délicate poignante, chaque baiser sonnaient comme la fin, chaque regard dissimulaient des larmes de douleur et d'inquiétude. Chaque « Je t'aime » lui enfonçait des poignards dans le cœur…

Et plus tôt, le fait que Sasuke avoue avoir peur si soudainement, juste avant son départ… Après une nuit pareille… Après un réveil en solitaire…

Il crispa ses poings et descendit en quatrième vitesse avant de presque jeter ses affaires, fonçant sur le brun qui hoqueta de surprise et gémit de douleur en se retrouvant plaquer contre le canapé, Naruto en appuie au-dessus de lui et le surplombant, le regard brillant de détermination.

\- Tu es la plus belle chose au monde ! La plus belle personne que je n'ai jamais pu rencontrer ! J'ai été stupide dans mon enfance… Rejeté par le village, j'ai transposé ma haine envers eux en une rivalité avec toi. Chaque jour nous n'étions que haine et rivalité, mensonge, idiotie. Lorsque tu as disparu, et que Sakura nous a dit que tu partais rejoindre Orochimaru j'ai cru sentir mon cœur se déchirer et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ce jour-là. Maintenant avec le recul je réalise que j'ai toujours éteints mes sentiments pour toi.

Le silence régnait dan la pièce, tout le monde observait la soudaine colère et la rage qui envahissait le blond alors que le départ était imminent. Ils semblaient, pour la plupart, s'attendre à ce coup d'éclat, après tout Naruto était imprévisible, tandis que les autres ne s'attendaient pas à ce genre de révélation. Sasuke quant à lui, sentait son cœur battre follement dans sa poitrine, pendu aux lèvres du blond, avalant chaque mot, les enregistrant comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse au monde.

\- Lorsque nous nous sommes battus… J'ai eu si peur, si peur de te perdre et que tu disparaisses aux côtés de ce serpent, que tu deviennes un monstre sans cœur, sans états d'âmes. Si tu savais ce que j'ai imaginé… Et maintenant lorsque je vois le futur, je nous vois tous les deux avec quatre enfants qui, je l'espère sincèrement, auront une grande part de ton caractère car bordel, quatre piles électriques je ne tiendrais pas le coup… Et je te vois, rayonnant de bonheur uniquement pour moi, une bague à ton doigt… La même au mien… Alors je ne compte pas mourir ainsi… Pas avant d'avoir vu nos enfants, pas en t'abandonnant alors que toi tu ne m'as jamais laissé seul alors que tu aurais pu tant de fois.

Un sourire fébrile, tremblant, des larmes coulant sur les joues pâles, Sasuke passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant et il se blottit contre lui, autant que le permettais leur position ainsi que son ventre. Naruto répondit aussitôt l'étreinte, d'une main car il soutenait son corps de l'autre. Une myriade de baisers furent déposés sur le visage de l'Uchiwa avant que Naruto ne se relève, l'attirant avec lui afin de récupérer son sac, ignorant avec soin tous les regards sur eux et il fit même un geste pour dire à Shiro de se dépêcher de le suivre.

Mais alors qu'ils sortaient, avec Gaara et tout le monde. Sasuke le retint avec douceur, une lueur interrogatrice dans le regard.

\- Tu as parlé de…

Il fut coupé par un doigt sur ses lèvres et un doux baiser l'empêcha de penser correctement.

\- Je t'aime Sasuke Uchiwa, Alors attend mon retour pour devenir Sasuke Uchiwa-Uzumaki.

Et dans un éclat de rire, le blond se dirigea vers l'entrée du village, alors que Shiro et Gaara le suivaient, jetant un coup d'œil amusé au brun qui était à l'entrée de la maison, es joues en feu et l'air totalement choqué.

\- Il vient vraiment de faire ce que j'ai compris, demanda doucement Kiba à Shikamaru.

\- Oui, regarde la main de Sasuke.

Neji laissa échapper un petit rire et repoussa tout le monde à l'intérieur. Il emmena même Sasuke à l'étage afin qu'il retourne se coucher puis il partit préparer le repas.

\- Et je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il l'ait remarqué, souffla Neji en passant près de ses deux coéquipiers, arrachant un sourire à Shikamaru et un gloussement à Kiba.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Beaucoup d'infos je pense, de petits indices par-ci par-là peut-être aussi... J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu en tout cas ! Et que vous aurez des choses à dire !**

**A vendredi prochain~**


	14. Entrée 13 : Craintes et confiance

**Titre : Ai to Itami (Amour et Douleur)**

**Disclamer : Tout appartient à Masashi Kashimoto.**

**Rating : M. (Viols etc…)**

**Pairing : NaruSasu…**

**Rythme de parution : Vendredi**

**Ceci est une fanfiction qui porte sur de nombreux couples homosexuels donc homophobes… Bye.**

**Sinon bonne lecture à vous et n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews, cela fait toujours plaisir.**

* * *

**RAR :**

**nenesse ****Je ne sais pas si je dois être heureuse de t'avoir presque fait pleurer mais cela veut donc dire que je t'ai touché et j'en suis très heureuse ! Tu veux un mouchoir ? ^^ J'espère que cette suite ne va pas te déplaire !  
**

**Guest (Flo)**** Exact, Naruto l'a bien demandé en fiançailles sans rien dire, c'est Naruto... Avant de se casser. Ah celui là alors... Bonne lecture à toi ! Tu e diras si Madara t'énerve toujours autant !**

* * *

**Entrée 13 : Craintes et confiance**

Un cri résonna dans la maison. Encore et encore… Neji entra rapidement dans la chambre et s'approcha en vitesse de la forme sanglotant dans le lit, récupérant les médicaments que lui tendaient Sakura. Il passa une main douce sur le drap doux et un peu épais, pour que le froid des nuits dans le désert n'affecte pas le brun.

\- Sasuke… Sors de là, tout va bien… ?

Un gémissement de douleur lui répondit et lentement l'Uchiwa sortit la tête de sous le drap, se mettant lentement en position assise, les joues ruisselantes de larmes et il ne put que boire lentement l'eau que lui tendit Neji, avec les trois gélules qui devait l'apaiser.

\- Ton ventre te fait mal ?

\- J'ai aussi fait un cauchemar… Mais ça va aller, je suis désolé de vous avoir encore réveillé…

Sakura approcha doucement, posant sa main sur celle de Sasuke et elle lui offrit un doux sourire.

\- Tu nous ferais bien plus peur si tu n'avais pas mal ni peur tu sais ? Dans ton état, tes nerfs sont à vif et tu as reçu une menace importante de Madara, nous ne pouvons pas t'en vouloir alors arrête de t'excuser pour quelque chose que tu ne peux pas contrôler, s'il te plaît Sasuke.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux et hocha doucement la tête, épuisé. Il se rallongea, profitant de la présence de ses amis près de lui et il se perdit un peu dans ses pensées alors que Sakura décida de vérifier son ventre et la santé des petits. S'ils savaient pour la menace c'était probablement car il en faisait des cauchemars, et qu'il avait dû en parler dans son sommeil… Mais après tout, même Naruto avait fini par comprendre à cause de son silence, de sa peur pour lui et il ne put que se sentir soulagé. Tout le monde le comprenait et semblait redoubler d'effort pour l'apaiser.

\- C'est proche, souffla doucement Sakura. Les deux renards vont bientôt naître, même un peu plus vite que prévu mais tout ira bien, assura-t-elle aussitôt en voyant le brun s'inquiéter. Je pense que Kyûbi tient au courant ton fiancé~

Rapidement des rougeurs naquirent sur les joues de Sasuke alors que son regard et ses doigts caressèrent instinctivement la bague à son doigt. Que Naruto lui eût mit en profitant de son inattention. Le jour de son départ. Une douce chaleur enveloppa son cœur et un doux sourire orna son visage.

Il lui avait fallu bien la journée pour remarquer la délicate bague, finement faite, qui ornait à présent son annuaire gauche et il lui avait fallu des heures supplémentaires pour calmer ses larmes, brisant un vase, criant après un blond trop blond avant de finalement pleurer de joie dans son lit, tremblant d'émotion en répétant qu'il devait absolument revenir pour qu'il puisse accepter dignement cette demande.

Quelques jours après Sakura était arrivé et avait trouvé un Sasuke à fleur de peau, épuisé, des cernes immenses mangeant son visage et l'air terriblement triste et effrayé. Et les membres de l'équipe chargée de le protéger et le surveiller étaient tout aussi nerveux, sur le qui-vive et le kunaï sensible.

Et c'est durant la nuit qui suivie qu'elle comprit que Sasuke faisait des horribles cauchemars, hurlant de terreur pour retrouver Naruto, suppliant le blond de ne pas l'abandonner et généralement quand ils arrivaient, Kurama était dans le lit, de taille humaine, couvrant avec une lueur dangereuse le cadet Uchiwa. Et ils avaient tous fait le lien avec un mauvais pressentiment qui n'avait plus quitté Sasuke depuis leur voyage pour Suna.

Ainsi Sakura s'était appliqué à fabriquer avec l'aide d'une jeune femme medic-nin, des calmants inoffensifs pour le brun et les bébés et elle avait pu voir avec plaisir que cela calmait en grande partie l'anxiété du brun, cependant les dégâts étaient à présent visibles. Il allait bientôt accoucher à force. C'est donc en prévision d'un accouchement surprise que Sakura avait déjà totalement prévu le nécessaire pour la naissance, même des lits que les garçons avaient pris le temps de construire.

\- Sasuke, demanda doucement la jeune femme. Comment tu te sens à ce niveau-là ? Tu as des contractions rapprochées ?

\- Assez… Mais ce n'est pas encore régulier si c'est cela qui t'inquiète. Et Kyûbi-san m'informe aussi de la progression de Naruto… Ils pensent revenir avec Shiro, Naruto est un peu trop anxieux et cela agace Shiro…

\- Pas étonnant vu que le renard doit le narguer et le menacer de revenir auprès de toi vu ton état de stress… Les bébés risquent même d'en être affecté si tu ne prends pas correctement tes calmants.

\- Je suis désolé Sakura…

La jeune femme ria doucement et prit la main pâle dans les siennes.

\- Allons Sasuke, tu es enceint, tu paniques, tu as peur d'être jugé comme un monstre, tu as peur pour le futur de tes enfants ainsi que pour plein d'autres choses, tu ne devrais même pas arriver à dormir dans ton état tu sais ? Encore heureux que tu y arrives car là j'aurais vraiment peur.

\- Tu dis ça mais…

\- Pas de mais Sasuke Uchiwa. Tu imagines un peu la panique d'une femme enceinte qui voulait un enfant ? Elle aura beau sourire, être sereine, il y aura toujours des questions qui peuvent l'inquiéter alors imagine un peu ce que ça donne pour une grossesse non prévue. La joie est bien plus passagère et les doutes sont présents chaque jour, à chaque geste… Et toi tu es un homme…

\- Tu as beau être très heureux tu n'en seras qu'encore plus inquiet, termina Neji qui avait juste écouté depuis quelques minutes.

Sasuke les observa tous les deux et leur offrit un sourire tremblant. Il finit par lâcher dans un chuchotement qu'il voulait Naruto auprès de lui, qu'il avait peur et Neji le prit dans ses bras, le laissant pleurer en silence et se rendormir ainsi.

\- Ses émotions sont totalement détraqués, chuchota le brun aux yeux clairs en sortant de la chambre avec l'élève de Tsunade.

\- Oui, c'est même légèrement inquiétant à ce stade, mais pour avoir vu d'autres grossesses je peux comprendre… Une femme assez discrète va bien plus montrer ses émotions qu'une femme extravertie, c'est ce qu'il se passa actuellement avec Sasuke. Lui qui a enfermé ses émotions au fond de lui depuis le massacre de son clan, qui avait laissé petit à petit quelques sortir avec Naruto, se retrouve à les avoir toutes d'un coup dans son for intérieur. Et avec ça il y a l'absence de Naruto d'un côté puis la menace de Madara de l'autre. Il n'arrive pas à s'en sortir. C'est assez compréhensif…

Neji soupira en hochant la tête puis il reparti s'allonger, tout de même attentif au moindre danger alors que Sakura retourna à la préparation de médicaments utiles pour les évènements à venir.

Pourtant plusieurs heures après, Sasuke fut le premier réveiller, ayant fait un autre cauchemar et il soupira en se glissant doucement dans la cuisine, commençant à préparer le petit-déjeuner pour tout le monde et il reporta son regard sur l'extérieur.

\- Kurama, chuchota le brun et le renard apparu alors devant lui. Comment va Naruto ? Comment se passe sa recherche… ? Rassure-moi un peu s'il te plaît…

\- Il va bien Sasuke, il est très fatigué et ne pense qu'à toi alors ils envisagent de faire demi-tour dans la journée s'ils ne trouvent rien.

\- Hn enfin Shiro va certainement vouloir rentrer avant la fin de la journée non ? Naruto ne doit pas être très utile dans son état.

Le démon émit aussitôt un petit ricanement mesquin, confirmant ainsi les doutes du brun et ce dernier caressa le pelage de l'animal, le regard perdu dans le vide un instant en pensant à son fiancé. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que cet idiot lui avait une déclaration et une demande en mariage aussi masquée. Il allait l'entendre, foi d'Uchiwa.

Un shuriken se planta dans un arbre, à quelques millimètres de sa cible et Naruto siffla en faisant volte-face, sortant ses armes afin de se défendre et Shiro observa les alentours, attentif au moindre bruissement d'air avant de faire des signes très rapides. Et un cri résonna. Naruto lui jeta un regard puis se dirigea vers la cible capturée entre des filament de verre. Ou de cristaux quand on y prêtait attention.

\- Relâchez moi ! tonna aussitôt le ninja prisonnier.

\- Et pourquoi le ferions-nous ? Vous avez voulu nous attaquer il me semble alors ce serait stupide de vous relâchez sans savoir vos intentions.

L'homme maugréa dans son masque qui couvrait la moitié de son visage et toisa du regard le jeune shinobi qui le maintenait prisonnier.

\- Je ne vais certainement pas te parler sale chien ! Grogna-t-il avant de regarder Naruto. Hey le blond, tu traînes avec un démon tu le sais ça ? Il mérite qu'une seule chose, c'est de crever dans la douleur !

Les sourcils blonds se froncèrent de colère alors qu'il pouvait sentir dans son dos la soudaine rigidité de son compagnon de mission. Il ne se risqua pas à lui jeter un regard, certain que ce serait une mauvaise idée et il gronda brusquement.

\- Entre démons on devrait bien s'aimer alors non ? Remarqua tranquillement Naruto en se penchant vers l'autre homme.

Ce dernier pâlit presque aussitôt devant le regard carmin qui se posa sur lui et il se débattit autant que possible.

\- Donc si je comprends bien tu es une sorte de nukenin, vu ton bandeau dissimulé et barré, et tu cherches à tuer mon ami ici présent ? Bon alors au moins nous ne reviendrons pas les mains vides à Suna. Cela devrait me faire pardonner un minimum.

\- Suna… ? Le village de ce garçon démoniaque aux cheveux rouges… ?

\- Lui-même, un ami aussi. Vous allez bien vous entendre je pense, avec le personnel qui vous fera regrettez vos mots.

La rage au ventre, Naruto assomma l'homme et l'attacha solidement avant d'invoquer un crapaud, lui demandant de garder leur prisonnier dans son ventre le temps du restant du voyage et il soupira, passant une main lasse sur son village.

\- Alors comme ça, il en existe encore de cette trempe là… Bon sang le monde ne tourne pas rond parfois…

\- Naruto-san…

\- Je ne veux rien entendre qui se rapproche à du négatif venant de ta part est-ce bien clair ? Tonna aussitôt Naruto en se tournant vers le jeune homme. Tu étais un enfant, tu fais partie d'un clan horrible et leur nom tâche l'histoire mais toi tu n'as rien fait que je sache. Tu es bon et bienveillant et c'est le plus important. Ne te laisse pas détruire et miner par ce genre de personne, tu serais bien trop vite au pied du mur. Beaucoup ont vécu la même pression, différente selon les cas, mais tu ne peux pas tout rejeter sur ton dos. Certains clans sont ainsi, tu ne dois pas te laisser faire. Le mal ne peut pas être éradiqué si facilement…

Il le prit doucement dans ses bras, la douleur perçant dans sa voix à la fin de sa réprimande et il sentit également le tremblement de Shiro qui ne prononça pas un mot, les yeux clos contre Naruto qui le tint contre lui de longues minutes, comme pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien compris le message.

Finalement ils se reprirent et commencèrent à faire le chemin inverse afin de regagner Suna. Naruto s'impatientait et de plus Kurama l'avait prévenu à son réveil que Sasuke risquait d'accoucher un peu plus tôt que prévu. Et il ne pouvait vraiment pas le laisser gérer ça sans lui. Il voulait être là pour ses enfants à leurs naissances.

\- Naruto-san…

\- Shiro, peu importe ce que tu as pu faire par le passé, ce que tu as pu faire pour survivre, je ne pense pas que ce soit plus horrible que certaines personnes de ma connaissance.

\- Vous ne direz pas la même chose si vous saviez, murmura le jeune homme, la mine sombre avant d'accélérer le pas.

Naruto hésita une seconde puis soupira, préférant largement ne pas poser de questions ou même essayer de le rassurer. Il ne connaissait pas le passé total de Shiro et il valait mieux éviter de faire une bêtise qui briserait le lien précaire qui commençait à s'instaurer entre eux.

Pendant ce temps, au village de Suna, Gaara était assis dans son bureau, travaillant plutôt tranquillement sur ses responsabilités en tant que Kage mais il releva la tête en sentant que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et il put ainsi entendre les pas précipités dans le couloir.

\- Gaara, s'écria Temari en entrant. C'est Sasuke ! Il y a des complications ! Et les ninjas sensoriels du village en patrouilles m'ont informés également d'avoir senti un chakra étrange cette nuit, avant de s'évaporer.

\- Bon sang, comme si nous avions besoin de cela en plus…

Il se leva rapidement et suivit sa sœur ainée à travers le village afin de rejoindre la maison éloignée de la foule où logeaient les shinobis de Konoha. Et l'accueil fut relativement tendu. Kiba était proche d'Akamaru qui reniflait l'air en poussant de sourds grognements, les babines retroussés, alors que Shikamaru sortait de la maison.

\- Kazekage-sama, souffla-t-il, nous avons eu une visite cette nuit…

\- Madara ?

\- Oui, mais il n'a rien fait à Sasuke… Cependant il… Sasuke va probablement accoucher des premiers dans les heures à suivre…

\- Et Naruto qui n'est toujours pas revenu… Kyûbi ne dit rien à ce sujet ?

\- Non… Rien du tout. Je pense qu'il se concentre bien plus sur l'état de Sasuke pour se préoccuper de la localisation de son porteur.

Gaara grogna que c'était compréhensif vu les exemples de l'attachement du démon au brun et aux petits dans son ventre. Kurama se sentait également comme un père et il devait prendre ce rôle encore plus au sérieux maintenant que le blond était absent. Il ne voulait pas que quelque chose arrive à ses petits et il fallait croire que malgré la prévenance de tout le monde, Madara avait tout de même réussi à se faufiler entre les mailles du filet

Il entra, vite suivit par Shikamaru et Kiba. Et il tomba sur Neji, gardant la chambre.

\- Sakura est avec lui, il souffre de fortes contractions depuis son réveil… Les médicaments ne font absolument rien, donc nous ne pouvons qu'attendre la naissance.

\- Je vois, souffla le rouge, le regard tourné vers la porte d'où s'échappait des geignements de douleurs, clairement étouffés. Une femme peut certainement mieux s'adapter à cette douleur, elles sont fortes, mais un homme… Ce sera plus difficile pour lui…

\- Croyez-moi, il est aussi fort qu'une femme sur ce coup-là, il bronche à peine depuis son réveil, il commence seulement à laisser parler sa douleur.

Gaara grimaça doucement et demanda aux amis de Naruto de surveiller avec encore plus de vigilances les alentours avant d'entrer dans la chambre.

\- Sasuke, Sakura, salua-t-il. Sasuke je sais que tu souffres mais j'ai besoin de savoir si Madara est venu te voir cette nuit.

Le brun, allongé dans le lit, la sueur couvrant son corps et le visage tordu de douleur, hocha fébrilement la tête, le corps parcourut de tremblements et de tressautements, les mains crispées sur son ventre rond alors que Sakura passait un tissu humide sur son visage, surveillant chaque seconde son état.

\- Peux tu me dire ce qu'il te voulait ?

\- Parler… Il a voulu me mettre sous genjutsu je crois, mais Kyûbi à tout empêcher en l'attaquant…

\- Un genjutsu… ? C'est risqué surtout si tu approches de la… Il a voulu provoquer la naissance plus tôt. Pour que Naruto se presse.

\- Vous pensez ? demanda Sakura en relevant la tête, inquiète.

Sasuke se renfonça dans le silence, une moue sur le visage alors que son souffle s'accéléra une seconde, un râle de douleur lui échappant.

\- Il… Ne faut pas que Naruto se presse… C'est dangereux… Je ne veux pas risquer de le perdre…

\- Cela n'arrivera pas Sasuke, tu sais aussi bien que moi que Naruto ne se laissera pas piéger si facilement, puis il est avec Shiro. Malgré son jeune âge nous pouvons lui faire confiance pour te ramener ton idiot de fiancé en un seul morceau, le rassura Sakura et il hocha la tête en tremblant.

\- Prévenez moi surtout si les petits doivent naître, je vais tâcher de prévenir tes parents Sasuke, ainsi que ton frère.

Il les salua et reparti aussitôt vers sa tour, préparant de nombreuses missives pour prévenir autant Tsunade que les personnes qu'il avait citées plus tôt.

Et la lente attente débuta alors durant toute la journée. Sasuke souffrait de plus en plus, des larmes perlant sur le coin de ses yeux alors qu'il serrait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, appelant après son blond pour se sentir en sécurité.

Il se sentait étouffé, pas à sa place dans ce lit, tout seul sans son compagnon. La peur et l'angoisse commençaient de plus en plus à prendre le pas sur son état et personne dans la maison ne s'en rassurait, eux aussi nerveux de le voir retomber aussi vite dans cette fragilité qu'il n'avait pas montré depuis le retour de son emprisonnement.

Ils pouvaient enfin voir, à leur plus grand damne, dans quel état il était brisé. Jusqu'où avait été Orochimaru afin de le fragilisé et Sakura se sentait terriblement coupable de ne pas avoir plus cherchée avec Naruto quand elle le pouvait encore. Elle aurait tant aimé revenir en arrière et tenté d'arranger les choses.

Ce ne fut que tard le soir que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit qu'un cran de tension tomba. La silhouette fine d'Itachi se faufila dans la maison tandis que Kisame ricana en les voyant tous tendu.

\- Vous n'êtes pas habitués à voir un accouchement. Fragiles petits shinobis.

Shikamaru soupira, lui aussi fébrile malgré la naissance du fils de son mentor et de Kurenaï. Mais il n'avait pas vu cette dernière souffrir autant et cela le déstabilisa. Itachi en profita pour filer rejoindre son cadet et il attrapa aussitôt sa main en se retrouvant à ses côtés.

\- Petit frère, tu es tout transpirant, ce n'est pas très classe ça.

\- Je m'en fiche… Itachi, Naruto me manque, j'ai si peur qu'il tombe dans un piège…

\- J'ai envoyé un corbeau le surveiller… Tu dois essayer de te détendre le plus possible, tu te fais du mal inutilement, tu dois faire confiance en Naruto. Tu ne lui fais dons pas confiance ?

\- Je pourrais le laisser couvrir mes arrières les yeux fermés…

\- Alors fais la même chose maintenant d'accord ?

Sasuke serra un peu plus la main de son frère en essayant de respirer un peu plus doucement, se calant sur son aîné en le regardant, les traits tirés. Et son regard se voila soudainement, le faisant sombrer…

Itachi sursauta et aussitôt il se mit sur ses gardes, inquiet. Il regarda autour de lui, trouvant l'atmosphère étrange et tout devint sombre, sans qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre geste.

Sasuke se redressa autant que possible, criant de peur en voyant son frère perdre connaissance devant lui. La porte s'ouvrit rapidement sur Neji et Kisame qui avaient été les plus rapide.

\- Sasuke ! Que se passe-t-il ?

Neji approcha pour allonger le frère aîné, activant son Byakugan.

\- Je ne sais pas ! Nous parlions et il m'aidait à respirer plus calmement quand son regard s'est éteint d'un coup et il a chuchoté quelque chose avait de s'évanouir !

\- Peut-être que Madara n'a pas placé un genjutsu pour toi… Mais pour la première personne qui tenterait de te détendre, souffla Kisame en approchant, une main sur le manche de son épée. Ton ami Shikamaru m'a expliqué la visite que vous avez eu cette nuit. En réunissant ce que nous savons sur Madara c'est évident qu'il veut du pouvoir. Qu'il veut dominer. Quel aurait pu être l'intérêt de te faire du mal maintenant alors que tu vas lui livrer des enfants surpuissants sur un plateau d'or. Un mélange de clans ancestraux et puissants, de deux shinobis aux destins importants.

\- Mais alors pourquoi avoir placé ce genjutsu…

\- En te faisant angoisser pour ton blond, il accélère les choses. Il se doutait que ta famille serait prévenue et que l'un d'eux voudrait absolument te détendre. Contrairement à tes amis ici qui sont tétanisés par ta douleur, même la medic-nin. En te calmant, on ralentit son plan qui est parfait tant que Naruto n'est pas là.

Sasuke se sentit rapidement dépassé, regardant son frère ainé avec des larmes dans les yeux. Il sanglota, choqué.

\- Je t'interdis de dire que c'est ta faute. Nous sommes là pour t'aider Sasuke d'accord ? Nous ne te laisserons pas tomber et nous te protégerons, toi et tes petits, jusqu'à ce que Naruto arrive. En attendant tu dois te calmer et surtout ne pas angoisser pour Itachi. C'est un maître du genjutsu, ne l'oublie pas, rassura Kisame en caressant les cheveux de son beau-frère.

Sasuke releva la tête vers lui et hocha la tête lentement, soufflant du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il avait raison. Il devait faire confiance à ses amis, à son entourage. Il avait trop longtemps vécu dans la peur avec le serpent, il avait oublié ce que c'était de se reposer sur quelqu'un d'autre. Il se rallongea doucement, tenant la main de son aîné et il ferma les yeux, ayant oublié pour un temps son ventre, ses contractions qui s'apaisaient un peu pour le moment, comme si les enfants comprenaient que leur « mère » avait besoin de repos et d'un peu de temps.

\- Nous serons là ne t'inquiète pas, souffla Neji en caressant les cheveux du plus jeune de la pièce avant de sortir prévenir les autres des évènements.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Alors alors ? Quel est votre avis sur ce chapitre ci ? J'espère qu'il ne vous aura pas déçu...**

**A la semaine prochaine !**


	15. Entrée 14 : Rédemption

**Titre : Ai to Itami (Amour et Douleur)**

**Disclamer : Tout appartient à Masashi Kashimoto.**

**Rating : M. (Viols etc…)**

**Pairing : NaruSasu…**

**Rythme de parution : Vendredi.**

**Ceci est une fanfiction qui porte sur de nombreux couples homosexuels donc homophobes… Bye.**

**Sinon bonne lecture à vous et n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews, cela fait toujours plaisir.**

* * *

**RAR :**

**nenesse ****Penses tu que Naruto arrivera à temps ? Ou un peu en retard, j'aimerais savoir ton avis ^^ j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.**

* * *

**Entrée 14 : Rédemption**

Il ne voyait rien. Tout était sombre autour de lui et il ne ressentait qu'un grand froid… Un vide immense autour de lui, comme s'il tombait perpétuellement dans une chute infinie. Il se souvenait être venu auprès de son frère à Suna, car il avait eu vent de complications… Et maintenant… Plus rien…

Il ne pouvait pas être mort, c'était inconcevable. Il ne ressentait pas cette sensation que toute vie le quittait, c'était plus comme s'il avait été plongé dans un profond sommeil.

Tout à sa chute, il se perdit dans ses pensées, repensant aux choix qu'il avait fait dans sa vie, à ce qui serait différent à l'heure actuelle s'il n'avait pas obéi au troisième du nom… Et aussitôt la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Kisame lui revint en mémoire.

**[oOo]**

Cela faisait quelques jours que Naruto et toute sa troupe étaient parti pour Suna avec son petit frère. Il soupira, assis dans l'appartement que lui avait prêté la cinquième le temps que le quartier Uchiwa soit remis à neuf. Itachi ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir de vivre de nouveau dans ce quartier. Pour lui ce n'était plus que cris, sang, trahison… Le fantôme de toutes les vies perdues allait le hanter durant des jours et des jours et il n'en avait pas vraiment envie.

Ce fantôme l'avait déjà suffisamment hanté, il ne voulait pas encore le revoir, il n'y arriverait jamais. Il deviendrait fou avant. Un long frisson le traversa presque aussitôt, son regard se perdant dans l'horizon, devenant aussi vide que son ancien quartier.

Il pouvait les voir, les entendre… Criant, suppliant… Trop de sentiments sur leurs visages… Peur, incompréhension, haine, amertume, colère, crainte, regret… Une seule couleur qui se peignait partout. Le rouge, partout. Tâchant chaque grain de poussière, chaque pan de mur… Chaque tissu, chaque parcelle de peau pâle propre aux Uchiwa… Tâchant leur emblème, preuve de malédictions depuis trop de temps…

Un long frisson le parcourut presque aussitôt, relevant la tête alors qu'il était à la fenêtre.

\- Je suis tellement désolé, souffla Itachi, la gorge nouée. Tellement désolé pour tous les mensonges que j'ai dits, pour tous les sourires que j'ai faits alors que mon cœur pleurait… D'avoir fait croire que le clan n'était pas important à mes yeux… Shisui, ai-je fait les bon choix… ?

Un soupir tremblant échappa à ses lèvres et il posa son regard sombre sur la porte alors qu'un chakra bien connu approchait.

\- Itachi ! J'ai fait quelques courses, on va bien manger ce soir.

Kisame entra tranquillement, un sac plastique dans la main et l'autre refermant la porte dans son dos. Mais lorsque son regard se posa sur son amant, son visage se ferma presque aussitôt, l'inquiétude venant naître dans son regard.

\- Tu penses encore au choix de ton frère et tu ne le comprends pas. Mais personnellement je trouve que c'est un bon choix. Il faut tirer un trait sur votre passé Tachi. Tu te bloques tout seul et ce n'est pas bon.

\- Et comment veux-tu que j'oublies tout ça ?

Itachi soupira, passant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux détachés et reposant sur son épaule. Il entendit clairement son amant bleu partir vers la cuisine en soupirant, préparer le repas et rapidement une douce odeur envahit ses narines. Il se leva alors dans l'intention de mettre la table pour eux deux, se demandant si tout allait bien pour son cadet à Suna, s'il arrivait à s'adapter à la température austère du désert du pays du Vent.

Kisame déposa donc le repas sur la table et s'installa en silence avec le brun. C'était un silence un brin pesant mais pas étouffant, une certaine tristesse flottait dans l'air, venant surtout d'Itachi. Et Kisame aurait tant aimer trouver les bons mots afin de le rassurer, de lui offrir une porte de sortie vers sa rédemption.

Il soupira et, toujours sans prononcer un seul mot, prit la main de son amant dans la sienne en une douce caresse, lui montrant ainsi son soutien, sa présence dans cette situation délicate. Surpris, Itachi releva la tête et le regarda, ne croisant qu'un regard plein d'amour, d'inquiétude, de compréhension. Après tout, Kisame aussi avait massacrés des gens. Chaque shinobi prenait un jour une vie innocente durant toutes ses années de service. Ils n'étaient que des armes la plupart du temps pour des plus haut gradés.

Des armes bonnes à jeter à tout moment, qui s'usaient bien vite la plupart du temps, des armes fragiles, de la chair à canon dans des guerres et querelles qui ne les concernaient pas forcément aux premiers abords.

Et malheureusement c'est ce qu'avait été Itachi depuis ses sept ans. Il n'avait été qu'un gosse jeter en pâture sur le devant de la scène à cause de son génie, de ses progrès fulgurants et souvent forcés.

Le repas se termina dans ce silence qui sembla plus tendre, plein de non-dits qui pourtant semblaient compris par l'un comme par l'autre. Kisame abandonna rapidement la vaisselle dans le lavabo et il entraîna Itachi dans leur chambre, s'asseyant sur le matelas et guidant son amant devant lui, le regardant avec douceur et possessivité alors que l'aîné Uchiwa prit place sur ses genoux, plaçant ses mains sur les épaules larges de l'autre homme et ils s'embrassèrent avec une délicatesse qui contrastait avec le personnage de Kisame.

Dans l'obscurité de la chambre, deux corps se mêlaient, un seul amour, deux cœurs battant à l'unisson, deux souffles qui se rencontraient et se mélangeaient aussi bien que la sueur de leur corps. Le silence laissait parfois place à de doux soupirs, de doux gémissements mais jamais plus, ce n'était que douceur et tendresse, rassurant bien plus que n'importe quel discours l'inquiétude et la douleur du plus jeune.

\- Itachi, souffla doucement Kisame alors que ce dernier s'endormait dans ses bras. Peu importe ce que tu as fait, peu importe ce que les autres pensent, tu as agi en connaissance de cause, tu as agi malgré tes peurs, tes craintes, tes réticences… Peu de ninjas auraient pu faire ce que tu as fait, même pour le bien de leur village ou pour éviter une guerre interne qui aurait fait des ravages. Tu peux pleurer, tu peux souffler et abandonner ton masque avec moi, car je sais que tu es le plus blessé par tout ça, qu'importe ce qu'ils disent tous. Sache seulement que ton clan ne doit certainement pas plus de détester que tu ne le pense, ils savent leurs erreurs… Ils savaient que la mort allait venir plus tôt, et tu n'as fait que la rendre plus douce-amère… Peu importe ce que tu décides, retourner vivre dans ce quartier qui te hante ou pas, je serais derrière toi…

Itachi sentit, dans les limbes du sommeil, un doux baiser être déposé sur le sommet de son crâne avant de s'endormir.

**[oOo]**

Itachi se souvenait de la joie et de l'amour qu'il avait ressenti ce soir-là, blottit contre Kisame, son fidèle compagnon de route durant un temps puis maintenant de vie… Ces mots qu'il avait tant attendu un jour, on les lui avait enfin dits… Mais il sentait toujours un certain frein en lui, au plus profond de son âme il avait toujours peur de vivre là-bas, de vivre dans ce quartier qu'il avait lui-même détruit avec chaque vie perdue.

Il se concentra un peu plus sur ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué que la chute s'était terminée sur un ponton. Et il écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant aussitôt ce ponton. C'était celui sur lequel Sasuke avait passé tant d'heures à s'entraîner… Il pouvait voir que c'était la journée, mais étrangement le soleil ne lui brûlait pas la peau, alors qu'Itachi se doutait bien qu'il devait taper fort vu la saison.

Il entendit des pas rapides et vit alors son petit frère, certainement âgé de onze ans, courir sur le chemin un peu plus haut. Mu par un sentiment étrange, Itachi suivit alors son cadet, surpris de le voir si vivant à cet âge-là.

Ils arrivèrent donc devant le quartier Uchiwa mais étrangement le jeune Sasuke ne marqua qu'une brève hésitation avant de continuer à avancer dans le village. Et cela rendit Itachi d'autant plus confus bien qu'il continuât à le suivre, remarquant pourtant des personnes dans les rues du quartier. Mais il comprit en voyant alors un jeune Naruto, assis tranquillement sur la barrière d'un pont. Les pieds se balançant avant de relever la tête en un sourire éblouissant en voyant son jeune camarade le rejoindre.

\- Sasu ! J'ai cru que tu allais encore arriver en retard !

\- Désolé, je suis passé au cimetière…

\- Ah oui… C'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui c'est vrai… Tu aurais dû me le rappeler Sas', on y serait aller ensemble, je sais à quel point c'est difficile pour toi…

\- Oh c'est bien plus compliqué pour Shisui, mais…

Le petit brun marqua son hésitation et se balança doucement d'un pied à l'autre. Et Naruto sauta sur le sol en bois afin de le rejoindre et il le prit dans ses bras.

\- Itachi aurait été fier de toi tu sais ? Nous avons eu notre diplôme de Genin, tôt, et c'est la fierté de ta famille.

\- Je ne serais jamais aussi exceptionnel que mon frère Naru, tu le…

Itachi écarquilla les yeux lorsque le jeune Naruto le coupa d'un doux baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres puis sur sa joue, récupérant une larme. Ce geste si tendre pour des enfants de leur âge… Mais L'aîné Uchiwa était surtout perdu… Son frère n'avait pas eu son diplôme si tôt, et il ne s'entendait pas avec Naruto à ce moment-là… Mais le plus déstabilisant était leur conversation. Pourquoi parlaient-ils de lui au passé… ? Et Shisui… ? Il se tendit et laissa les deux jeunes amis afin de traverser le village, se rendant vers le cimetière. Et il se stoppa en voyant alors un homme devant une tombe, un bouquet dans la main, et semblant parler tout seul. Sûrement pour le mort…

\- Ita, si tu savais… Je vais me marier, je suis tellement heureux. Mais j'aurais tant voulu que tu sois là pour ce moment unique… Depuis que j'ai pu sauver le clan d'un massacre assuré, grâce à toi et ton sacrifice… Tout a changé… Le clan a beaucoup diminué à cause des extrémistes qui ont été arrêtés… Mais tout va mieux maintenant, ton frère se porte comme un charme et il a même réussi son examen Genin haut la main avec son meilleur ami. Enfin meilleur ami, je pense qu'ils vont finir par sortir ensemble ces deux-là, ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Naruto rend Sasuke si vivant depuis ta mort, c'est dingue l'effet qu'il a sur son entourage ce gamin. Et ils s'entraînent souvent avec moi, ils ne sont pas croyables… De vrais petits génies.

Itachi sentit ses jambes flancher et il se retrouva assis, le regard posé sur cet homme, sur Shisui… Bien vivant… Accroupi devant sa tombe à lui…

Sentant l'air lui manquer, il se releva, aspirant de l'air par grande goulées avant de s'enfuir d'ici, cherchant un endroit calme. Où avait-il atterri par Madara… Ce monde… Il était bien différent du sien. Et il ne savait pas si cela lui faisait du bien ou pas. Si Shisui avait survécu, il aurait réellement pu tout apaiser ? Alors il avait à ce point raté dans sa propre vie ?

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il voyait ça, pourquoi il avait atterri ici. Bon sang il était juste venu à Suna pour voir son frère et l'aider si Naruto n'arrivait pas à temps pour l'accouchement et lorsqu'il avait su que Madara avait fait un passage éclair il avait aussitôt pensé à un Genjutsu. Mais là…

La douleur qu'il ressentait devant cette vie alternative, c'était trop réel… Il avait juste envie de quitter ce village en paix, ce village où aucun massacre n'avait eu lieu, où son frère n'avait pas stupidement enfoncé son être dans la haine avant d'être sauvé par un Naruto bien plus maltraité et abandonné que ce qu'il n'avait pu voir un peu plus tôt.

\- Je ne veux pas rester ici… Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à annuler ce Genjutsu… Je n'aime pas ce que je vois, je n'aime pas savoir que je suis mort en laissant mon frère ainsi… Idiot, il semble plus heureux, tu aurais donc dû mourir bien avant…

Il tira lentement sur ses cheveux, terriblement partagé alors que tout devenait sombre autour de lui, des murmures s'élevant dans les ténèbres grandissantes. Des mains, aussi froides que la glace, semblaient parcourir son corps, les murmures chuchotaient maintenant dans le creux de son oreille et Itachi se laissa sombrer, prit de remord, de tant de regrets sur son passé.

Lentement, plus rien n'avait d'importance à ses yeux. Ses erreurs passaient encore et encore devant ses yeux, même sous ses paupières closes. La douleur qui enserrait son cœur actuellement était l'une des pires qu'il n'ait jamais ressentis. Mais il la subissait avec délivrance, jugeant que c'était amplement mérité.

\- Il a peu fière allure le prodige maintenant ! railla alors une voix douce.

\- Ce n'est pas le brun ténébreux que j'ai rencontré c'est clair, ricana une autre plus rauque.

\- Tu vas vraiment te laisser abattre par une vision idyllique ? Itachi, cela ne te ressemble pas, souffla la première voix.

\- Je suis fatigué, répondit Itachi d'une petite voix. Je regrette tellement…

\- Nous vivons tous avec des regrets, idiot. Qui peux te dire que ce que tu as vu aurait été la réalité ?

\- Cela aurait pu être ainsi tout comme ça aurait pu être bien pire.

\- Tachi, relève la tête. Ouvre les yeux.

Itachi hésita… Il avait tellement envie d'aller vers ces voix si familières et si réconfortantes pour lui mais il avait peur de tomber encore une fois sur des illusions qui finiraient de l'achever. Mais lorsqu'une douce chaleur frappa la peau nue de ses bras, il céda et sortit son visage de ceux-ci, tombant sur une lumière frappante, l'obligeant à plisser les yeux.

Autour de lui il n'y avait plus de noir, plus de froid. Il était plutôt dans une sorte d'immense parterre de fleurs, deux petites lumières flottant devant lui et l'une, la première voix, vu l'éclat de rire, se changea alors en Shisui, celui qu'il avait toujours connu. Ses yeux aussi noirs que les siens le regardaient pourtant avec douceur et amusement.

\- Tu comptes abandonner aussi facilement ? Je ne te pensais pas comme ça. D'ailleurs, tu vas comment au niveau de ta maladie ?

\- Comment tu… commença aussitôt le brun, surpris.

\- Roh me mens pas. Et ne joue pas à l'ignorant avec moi, je te connais par cœur mon petit Ita. Après tout tu as gardé mon œil il me semble. Je peux donc voir grâce à toi beaucoup de choses… D'ailleurs tu me fais de la peine sur beaucoup de point tu le sais ?

Itachi resta bouche-bée, les yeux parcourant le visage de celui qui fut son meilleur ami malgré leur différence d'âge. Il se mit alors lentement sur ses pieds, titubant légèrement avant de parcourir la maigre distance entre lui et l'autre, le prenant sans problème dans ses bras.

\- Je suis mort… ? Je ne suis pas prit dans un Genjutsu et en réalité je suis mort… ?

\- Ah non, ria aussitôt Shisui, le serrant contre lui. Je pense que quelqu'un de bien vivant peut te le prouver.

Le brun releva la tête avec surpris alors que la deuxième lumière prenait alors la forme de Kisame qui lui offrit un sourire ravageur. Et il se sentit presque aussitôt rougir, surtout en sentant le regard amusé de son ami sur lui.

\- Si j'avais su que tu allais finir gay, se lamenta ce dernier. J'aurais pu te taquiner encore plus avec tes cheveux et ton visage qui ressemble bien plus à celui de Mikoto !

\- La ferme Shisui, gronda aussitôt Itachi en lui frappant l'épaule. Mais comment tu peux être là… ? Si je ne suis pas mort mais dans un Genjutsu, je devrais être alors prisonnier de ce que Madara veut afin de me blesser.

\- Disons que j'ai un peu mis mon grain de sel dans tout son bordel, ricana Shisui avec une lueur dangereuse dans le regard. Techniquement je te dirais bien qu'il a réussi à t'affaiblir mais bref, tu étais sur le fil et sans même t'en rendre compte ton Mangekyô s'est activé, sûrement pour que je t'aide. Et Kisame, qui est auprès de toi et ton frère, aussi.

A la mention de son cadet, Itachi tourna son regard sur le bleuté, alarmé.

\- Madara aurait mit le Jutsu en place pour paniquer Sasuke et faire en sorte que l'accouchement soit précipité avant que le blondinet ne rentre. Tu as compris cela et tu es intervenu alors le Genjutsu, qui n'avait aucunement pour but de toucher Sasuke, t'a attaqué à la place et tu t'es effondré à ses côtés, maintenant il patiente en somnolant dans tes bras, essayant de te porter du réconfort même de là où il est…

\- Sasuke, souffla doucement Itachi en souriant.

\- Mais je pense que tu ne partiras pas tant que tu n'auras pas enfin fait la paix avec toi-même, avança tranquillement Shisui.

Un lourd poids s'abattit sur les épaules du prodige Uchiwa et il soupira, pensant aussitôt que ce n'était pas dans les minutes suivantes qu'il allait pouvoir sortir.

Pendant ce temps, dans le village de Suna, Sasuke observait les traits tantôt tendus tantôt apaisés du visage de son frère et il posa une main sur son ventre en se crispant de douleur, sentant Sakura porter son attention sur lui à chaque douleur abdominale.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Fatigué, mais bon je ne peux pas dormi sans avoir mal alors je suis un peu coincé…

\- C'est normal, mais tu dois te reposer sinon tu vas perdre connaissance durant l'accouchement…

Sasuke perdit son faible sourire à ce mot et il perdit encore une fois son regard dans le vague, amer, inquiet.

\- J'aimerais que Naruto soit là…

\- Je sais Sasuke, moi aussi mais nous ne pouvons qu'attendre qu'il rentre, je suis sûre qu'il va bientôt revenir.

\- Et Itachi ? demanda doucement le brun en regardant son frère à ses côtés. Et Kisame… ?

Il porta son regard sur son beau-frère, assis, endormi, sur une chaise, les bras croisés sur son torse. Sakura soupire, elle aussi inquiète pour le frère de son camarade qui avait été si facilement happé par ce Genjutsu… Madara était vraiment redoutable, c'était effrayant au plus haut point. Elle reporta également son attention sur Kisame qui semblait dormir profondément, comme perdu dans un sommeil transitoire. Et elle espérait sincèrement qu'Itachi s'en sorte sans trop de difficultés et qu'il soit présent pour épauler Sasuke alors que la première naissance n'allait plus vraiment tarder.

Sasuke pour sa part, serra un peu plus la main de son aîné, une lueur inquiète habitant toujours son regard et il soupira doucement, se collant à lui avant de fermer les yeux, chuchotant pour lui-même ainsi que son frère.

\- Je ne sais pas quelle illusion tu vois en ce moment, mais je souhaite tant que tu t'en délivres. Tu te ronges de l'intérieur depuis trop longtemps, de même que cette maladie qui te dévore petit à petit. Je ne pourrais jamais me remettre si je venais à te perdre, alors qu'enfin j'ai l'espoir de garder ma famille à mes côtés ainsi que de fonder la mienne… Aniki, ne te perd pas dans la douleur, les regrets, le désespoir et la colère que tu ressens pour toi… Même sans nos parents en vie, j'aurais fini par te pardonner en apprenant la vérité…

Il se colla un peu plus, du moins autant que son ventre le lui permettait et il s'endormit ainsi, la respiration calme alors que ses mots parvenaient lentement à un Itachi en grande discussion avec Shisui.

Et ces mots, si doux, si bienveillant, stoppèrent la discussion alors qu'une douce étreinte serra le cœur d'Itachi, levant les yeux et la tête vers la voix de son cadet qui résonna dans le jardin lumineux.

\- Tu vois ? Tu es le seul à ne pas encore voir l'évidence même, dit Shisui en frottant ses cheveux. Tu as été forcé d'agir pour éviter le plus de victimes possible… Nous savons tous, tous ceux qui te connaissent, à quel point tu répugnes l'idée même de tuer quelqu'un qui ne le mérite pas… Tu es presque le plus innocent des shinobis que j'ai pu rencontrer. Je pense que quelqu'un t'attend maintenant.

Itachi le regarda et le prit alors dans ses bras, énormément touché par la discussion qu'ils avaient eu pendant un temps et il vit alors Kisame disparaître, sûrement car lui-même allait bientôt se réveiller. Il salua une dernière fois son meilleur ami et se sentit sombrer petit à petit.

Lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement, il rencontra en premier lieu une touffe de cheveux noirs, blotti contre son torse. Il se sentait terriblement engourdi mais étrangement heureux et alors il passa lentement une main dans les cheveux de son cadet endormi. Un bruissement attira son attention et il croisa un regard vert menthe ébahi qui le fixait avec surprise et soulagement.

\- Vous êtes enfin revenu à vous…

\- J'ai mis du temps à me sortir de là ? demanda doucement Itachi en veillant à ne pas élever trop la voix.

\- Je dirais bien une journée et demie… Bientôt deux jours… Nous étions tous inquiet mais Sasuke gardait résolument foi en vous pour vous en sortir.

\- Je vois… Comment se porte-t-il ? Et Naruto ?

\- Il n'est toujours pas revenu, mais nous avons reçu un oiseau avec une missive, ils ne sont plus très loin du pays du Vent. Pour Sasuke, il a de plus en plus de contractions et je pense que Naruto arrivera soit de justesse soit un peu en retard, mais pas autant que Madara ne l'aurait voulu au départ. Étant donné que Sasuke a réussi à suffisamment apaiser ses inquiétudes…

Itachi hocha doucement la tête et berça son frère, murmurant doucement à son oreille qu'il était de retour à la maison, et qu'il pouvait maintenant être en paix.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Alors qu'avez vous pensez de ce chapitre tournant un peu plus autour d'Itachi ? J'avais envie de parler de lui, de la culpabilité qu'il a à vivre avec autant de fantômes. C'était une bonne idée ?**

**En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !**

**A la semaine prochaine !**


	16. Entrée 15 : Souvenir et accouchement

**Titre : Ai to Itami (Amour et Douleur)**

**Disclamer : Tout appartient à Masashi Kashimoto.**

**Rating : M. (Viols etc…)**

**Pairing : NaruSasu…**

**Rythme de parution : Vendredi.**

**Ceci est une fanfiction qui porte sur de nombreux couples homosexuels donc homophobes… Bye.**

**Sinon bonne lecture à vous et n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews, cela fait toujours plaisir.**

* * *

**RAR :****Merci à lesaccrosdelamerceri pour ta review clair et concise, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ^^**

* * *

**Entrée 15 : Souvenir et accouchement.**

Il en avait assez, assez des petits jeux de cet idiot de démon renard. Ce sale petit impertinent. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire pour que tout fonctionne comme il l'aurait souhaité.

\- Tu ne devrais pas t'énerver ainsi…

\- Je m'énerve car tu n'as pas su faire ce qu'il fallait pour empêcher ce sale fouineur d'Uzumaki de mettre son nez n'importe où.

\- J'ai fait le maximum, je te signale que Sasuke est bien protégé ainsi que son ventre, il ne se laissera pas approcher, même lorsque je l'ai mis en garde il était attentif au moindre geste que je faisais.

\- Eh bien tu aurais dû faire bien plus que ça ! Maintenant nous avons Naruto qui nous court après, et de plus ses enfants ne sont pas venus au monde aussi rapidement que prévu selon mes plans…

Il poussa un soupir affligé en regardant l'autre pester et râler contre le monde qui se mettait toujours en travers de ses plans. Si ce dernier apprenait qu'il commençait à se poser des questions, il serait mal parti… Mais lorsqu'il avait vu Sasuke si rayonnant de bonheur… Avec ce ventre… Il perdit son regard sur le paysage extérieur, profitant de son masque pour ne pas être remarqué car il savait que l'autre chose était extrêmement attentif à tous ces moindres faits et gestes…

...

Naruto pesta un long moment, le souffle court alors qu'il faisait une pause près d'une rivière. Un grognement sourd s'échappa de sa gorge et Shiro, qui l'observait depuis une certaine distance de sécurité, se réfugia de nouveau derrière un arbre.

Il fallait avouer que depuis une heure, ils venaient d'apprendre par le démon renard en Naruto que Sasuke n'allait pas tarder à accoucher et le blond se défoulait depuis ce moment, l'inquiétude le rongeant. Ils étaient à l'orée du pays du Vent avec leur prise et ils avaient juste fait une petite pause, l'Uzumaki ayant senti un sentiment d'urgence le presser, lui interdisant de se reposer avant d'être à Suna et maintenant ils comprenaient enfin d'où cela venait.

\- Naruto-san, appela finalement Shiro. Nous ne devrions pas perdre plus de temps.

Le blond le regarda, un instant meurtrier avant de se calmer totalement en se reprenant. Il hocha la tête et termina de se rincer le visage avant de récupérer son sac et il regarda vaguement le crapaud qui les attendait pour continuer d'avancer. Il resta un instant silencieux et porta parfois son regard sur le jeune garçon qui l'accompagnait. Il fallait dire que Shiro l'intriguait de plus en plus, autant pour son comportement qui trahissait une grande maturité, certes forcée, mais présente, que pour les propos de ce maudit nukenin.

\- Shiro, commença doucement Naruto alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans le désert. J'aimerais te demander si tu voudrais nous suivre moi et mes compagnons, à Konoha après l'accouchement de Sasuke.

Il s'arrêta lentement en remarquant que le jeune homme ne le suivait plus et il se retourna avec un doux sourire en le voyant les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche légèrement ouverte en signe de surprise.

\- Si tu t'inquiètes pour la réaction de Gaara à cette idée, dis-toi juste qu'il espère secrètement que je te le propose, à mon humble avis. Mais après Baa-chan ne me refusera pas ce genre de faveur, vu ce que je représente pour elle et puis de toute façon je suis le héros de Konoha, j'ai tendance à attirer les âmes perdues à moi, regarde Sasuke. Mais le choix finalement reste tien.

\- Je… Naruto-san, c'est…

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de me donner une réponse maintenant, tu as encore un petit délai avant notre départ pour Konoha qui ne sera pas prévu avant un petit moment je pense, si l'état de Sasu le demande… Bon allez ! Bouge-toi Shiro sinon je te traine avec une corde s'il le faut où dans l'estomac de notre cher compagnon, en compagnie de notre cher ami !

Un petit ricanement échappa à Shiro qui se pressa de rattraper le blond qui avait recommencé à avancer tout en parlant de son traitement plus que joyeux dans le ventre d'un crapaud.

Plus loin, dans le village de Suna, un jeune homme brun ouvrit doucement les yeux, le souffle court et de la sueur perlant de son front, couvrant sa peau d'une fine couche de pellicule. Il se débarrassa de ses draps et se releva, une main tremblante posée sur son ventre et l'autre venant sur le bas de son dos. La douleur accentua de plus en plus, le forçant à changer de position pour tenter de l'atténuer. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant.

Rapidement il sentit des présences autour de lui mais il les oublia, la vue floue alors que sa gorge laissa échapper un geignement de douleur. Elle était régulière, parfois peu importante, et d'autres fois bien plus. Mais Sasuke sentit que la durée entre elles n'étaient absolument pas longue comme elles auraient dû l'être au début du travail.

\- Sasuke, appela Sakura en essayant de le ramener au moment présent, Itachi allongeant son cadet dans le lit alors qu'il se tordait de douleur, la respiration sifflante et des larmes perlant sur ses joues. Sasuke concentre-toi sur moi d'accord ? Tu es en train de commencer le travail d'accouchement… Enfin je pense qu'il a même commencé pendant que tu dormais encore… Sasuke regarde-moi !

Mais Sasuke avait du mal à se concentrer sur la jeune medic-nin et il semblait se perdre dans la douleur, sa main se crispant avec force dans celle de son frère et il pouvait pourtant sentir avec force la présence de Kurama en lui qui était prêt à réagir à la moindre complication qui pourrait mettre en péril la vie du brun ou de l'un des bébés.

Du côté des autres, Itachi était assez calme, après tout, il avait bien été présent durant la naissance de son propre frère alors il savait comment cela pouvait se passer. La seule chose qui pouvait l'inquiéter était la douleur que devait ressentir son frère en ce moment même car le corps d'une femme aura forcément plus d'adaptabilité face à une grossesse et par extension à un accouchement que celui d'un homme… Sakura reprit aussi vite que possible son masque professionnel, se dépêchant d'invectiver à gauche à droite pour qu'on lui ramène ses instruments, les deux berceaux ainsi que de l'eau et des tissus préparés à l'avance.

Itachi regarda son frère qui souffrait atrocement, gémissant, crispant ses doigts à chaque contraction, essayant de s'accrocher à tout et n'importe quoi alors que Sakura dégageait son ventre, préparant un scalpel et tout le nécessaire.

Kurama observait vaguement les agissements du monde extérieur, se concentrant plutôt sur Itachi. En tant que démon, et surtout pour avoir passer des années et des années dans des corps humains, il avait fini par comprendre les douleurs des humains, pouvant les ressentir s'il le souhaitait mais également influencer dessus pour soulager son hôte. Oh il avait souvent été dans des corps féminins de surcroit, alors les douleurs comme celles-ci il les connaissait, mais même lui devait admettre que là c'était totalement différent. Par à coup, des milliers d'aiguilles qui se concentraient toujours sur les mêmes points, toujours les mêmes, accentuant la douleur de ces zones à vifs.

Pendant ce temps-là, Naruto pesta allégrement alors qu'il porta une main devant ses yeux. _Non mais franchement, _pensa-t-il amèrement,_ une tempête pile quand j'arrive proche du village, faut le faire quand même !_

Il essaya de se concentrer pour voir s'il pouvait sentir le chakra de Shiro qui avait été séparé de lui à cause du lever de soleil et de la tempête. Mais il ne se faisait pas trop de souci sur le plan-là, Il était autant débrouillard que lui vu le temps passer dans le pays du Vent et il ne fallait pas qu'il panique. Ils se retrouveraient de toute façon dans le village. Mais ce qui l'intriguait était le silence radio de Kurama…

Il devait se passer quelque chose du côté de Sasuke et cela ne jouait pas dans le sens de ses nerfs. L'inquiétude le gagnait à mesure que la tempête le contraignait à ralentir, et Naruto finit par trouver refuge dans une cavité aménagé par les shinobis de Suna et il marmonna contre ce temps pourri, jouant avec un kunaï contre la paroi rocheuse.

Puis il se remémora une mission, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Il espérait que Sakura soit en ce moment même auprès de Sasuke, qu'elle avait pu le rejoindre assez vite après son départ et il rejeta la tête en arrière, heurtant légèrement la roche alors que ses yeux se fermèrent et il repensa… Avec un amusement certain, à cette fameuse mission… Probablement un an après avoir sauvé Sasuke des griffes d'Orochimaru avant même qu'il n'y aille… Peut-être même encore un peu après ça…

**[Flash-back]**

Naruto pressa un peu le pas, son corps fin et encore en plein changement se glissant parfaitement dans les ombres grâce à sa stature de jeune homme de presque quinze ans. Son regard océan si profond, si rieur et joyeux, ne fixait qu'une chose et il était bien décidé à ne surtout pas la lâcher un seul instant. Il porta sa main à son cou et appuya sur le bouton du collier de communication qu'il portait.

\- Sakura, prend la suite, la cible se dirige vers ta position.

\- Bien reçu, j'intercepte le colis.

Il se stoppa en le voyant arriver dans la zone de Sakura, certain que Kakashi continuait de le suivre. En temps normal, Naruto ne se serait pas arrêté mais il sentait une autre personne dans son dos, qui dissimulait parfaitement sa présence et il se montra attentif, attendant de voir si c'était un ennemi ou pas. Ou même un clone de leur cible. Mais il n'en fut rien et il put alors voir Sasuke retomber souplement sur a même branche que lui, le regard fixant le point où avait disparu la cible, imperturbable.

\- Tu as quitté ta zone bien vite Sas'ke, remarqua le blond avec un sourire amusé.

\- Nous sommes dans la zone nord, il n'allait certainement pas venir brusquement au sud au vu de son trajet.

\- Tu sous-estime trop les gosses ninja de nos jours…

Naruto ria de bon cœur en voyant un sourcil fin et noir se relevait lentement, le regard d'obsidienne plongeant dans le sien alors qu'un léger sourire orna les lèvres d'un rose pâle.

\- Et toi tu le surestimes vu la situation… Il est totalement perdu et affolé car il sait qu'il a fait une énorme connerie, alors il ne va pas prendre le temps de réfléchir logiquement au meilleur chemin pour esquiver des chûnins.

\- Mouais, pas faux.

Le ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha sourit tranquillement, croisant les bras derrière sa tête avant de se laisser tomber au sol. Arrivant su celui-ci aussi souplement qu'un félin et il leva la tête en signe de défi vers Sasuke mais se stoppa à la vue magnifique de Sasuke, tombant lentement en arrière, les yeux clos et les bras ouvert. Les arbres autour d'eux laissant passer le soleil et des éclats de ciel bleu, entourant le brun aux habits mi-sombres mi-clairs qui tomba presque délicatement autour de lui dans un crépitement de raiton.

Le campement était dressé, ils étaient fins prêts pour se reposer enfin un peu après avoir pourchassé ce jeune Genin toute la journée. Le feu crépitait tranquillement alors que Sasuke préparait le repas, ayant prit les devants d'une Sakura décidée, au grand soulagement des autres membres masculins de l'équipe.

Oh pas que la rose ne sache pas cuisiner, loin de loin, probablement, mais il valait mieux pour eux qu'elle n'approche pas du repas s'ils voulaient dormir sans être malade durant les prochains jours. Aussi Sasuke était devenu le mini sauveur de l'équipe bien que les deux autres sachent également faire un repas plus que décent. Mais cela avait un côté apaisant de voir le dernier des Uchiwa le faire, car on pouvait l'avoir à l'œil…

Car malgré la fuite avortée du brun, la crainte restait la même auprès de toute la génération et des senseïs qui ne voulaient absolument pas voir Sasuke disparaître du jour au lendemain. Et le plus à cran dans ces moments-là était toujours Naruto. Qui non content de l'avoir ramené en abandonnant le combat, avait également succombé aux charmes de sa Némésis.

\- Naruto, roucoula Sakura en prenant place de lui, le coupant donc dans ses réflexions. J'aimerais qu'on revienne sur cette discussion que tu as lâchement fuie il y a quatre jours, lorsque nous mangions tous ensemble.

\- Quelle discussion ? demanda presque innocemment le blond, lui offrant un sourire désarmant.

\- Sur le fait que tu n'étais plus amoureux de moi mais de quelqu'un d'autre, tu n'as jamais répondu sur l'identité de cette personne.

\- Ah oui ? J'ai fait ça ? Quel vilain, ronronna sournoisement l'Uzumaki, faisant rire la rose qui lui frappa l'épaule.

Depuis la réussite de cette mission de sauvetage, l'an passé, l'équipe 7 avait grandement changé. Fier de sa promesse accomplie, Naruto n'avait cessé de veiller sur le brun, s'entraînant d'arrache-pied et ce même avec Sasuke, plusieurs fois. Si bien à présent qu'ils pouvaient s'affronter les yeux fermés, sachant quel mouvement fera l'autre. Ils avaient passés ensemble leur examen chûnin, Sakura devant encore le réussir mais ils avaient confiance en elle.

Elle avait également changé, passant enfin au-dessus de cet amour qu'elle avait toujours éprouvé par le brun, préférant se concentrer sur l'enseignement de Tsunade sur les soins, voulant être plus un soutien qu'une réelle combattante. Elle s'était considérablement adoucie, perdant ce côté hystérique qui pouvait parfois la caractérisé durant sa jeunesse et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à tous ses amis. Sakura avait fini par être le soutien qu'elle avait toujours voulu être pour son équipe. Mais elle savait aussi se défendre quand il le fallait et protéger quelqu'un.

Sasuke releva légèrement les yeux de la préparation sur le feu et il ne put que se montrer aussi curieux que discret, suivant avec intérêt la discussion mais un pincement lui tirailla le cœur. Il aimerait tant savoir qui était celle qui avait de nouveau ravi le cœur du blond…

\- Je ne te dirais rien, lâcha finalement le blond après encore quelques taquineries. Je ne compte le dire à personne et ne rien faire à ce propos.

\- Quoi ?! Mais c'est scandaleux ! Je refuse de laisser ça arriver ! Dis-moi son nom à cette fille et je cours te l'amener.

L'Uzumaki resta silencieux, un discret sourire ornant ses lèvres alors que la rose exultait de colère, prête à tout pour pouvoir aider son ami mais ce dernier porta juste son attention sur le dos de Sasuke, regrettant de ne pas voir son visage.

\- Hum… En fait il ne s'agit pas d'une fille mais d'un garçon n'est-ce pas Naruto ?

Un sursaut échappa à la jeune fille présente alors que le blond pesta devant la perspicacité de son senseï qui venait de laisser la surveillance du jeune fuyard à ses chiens. Naruto pour sa part maugréa prestement contre le ninja copieur, agacé d'avoir été percé à jour.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que vous lisez Icha Icha Paradise que vous pouvez vous permettre de devinez ainsi la vie privée des autres…

Kakashi éclata de rire, clairement amusé par la réparti du blond. Mais pour autant, Sakura sauta vite sur l'occasion, curieuse.

\- Un homme ?! Je veux absolument savoir qui est ce garçon qui a ravi ton cœur ! Allez !

Dans un rire clair, Naruto dévia le sujet et ils commencèrent à manger peu après que Sasuke eut fini de tout préparer. Le brun observa son ami, curieux et un peu anxieux sous ses airs impassibles. Si cette tête brûlée avait réussi à le sauver et à le ramener avec lui à Konoha, il avait toujours gardé cette peur de le voir s'éloigner de lui. Alors lorsqu'il avait pensé qu'il allait certainement continuer à faire la cour à Sakura, son cœur s'était serré. Et si au début il avait eu des réticences à admettre ses sentiments, il avait fini par les accepter, et les enfouir pour que personne ne les utilise contre lui.

Alors lorsque Naruto avait, ce fameux soir de beuverie, affirmait qu'il aimait quelqu'un mais que ce n'était plus la jolie rose, il avait pleuré une fois dans son appartement, le cœur lourd de peur, de douleur et de regret.

Et là il ne savait plus comment il devait réagir. Naruto aimait un homme ? Combien de chance pour que cela soit lui ? Trop peu, et il n'avait jamais été chanceux si on regardait son parcours de vie.

Alors, par crainte, par lâcheté. Il n'aborda pas ce sujet de lui-même, écoutant malgré sa peur d'entendre un nom ou un indice qui lui dirait clairement que ce n'était pas lui. Sakura avait beau insisté, rien ne faisait parler le blondinet et ils finirent par se coucher tous ensemble, Kakashi faisant le premier tour de garde.

En rentrant au village le lendemain, et après avoir reçu les remerciements des parents du fuyard, Naruto proposa innocemment d'aller manger quelque chose et pour une fois proposa autre chose qu'Ichiraku, au grand étonnement de Sakura mais au grand soulagement du brun qui n'aurait pas supporter une nouvelle fois des ramens.

\- Tu payes Naruto ? demanda tranquillement Sakura en suivant le blond qui avait les bras croisés derrière la tête.

\- Hum, juste pour cette fois.

Sakura échangea un regard interloqué avec Sasuke, aussi surpris qu'elle, et ils observèrent avec méfiance le ninja le plus imprévisible du monde, incertain de ce qu'il pouvait encore tramait. Mais Sasuke reporta aussitôt son attention sur le restaurant où ils entrèrent, se demandant le temps d'une minute si Naruto avait conscience que c'était le lieu où il allait le plus régulièrement manger quand il s'autorisait un repas extérieur. Ils s'assirent donc tous ensemble et Naruto commanda, semblant habitué aux penchants culinaires de ses camarades et la discussion commença doucement, avant que Sakura ne tente de nouveau le sujet de l'amour du blond.

\- Tu ne veux même pas m'accorder des indices ? Sur comment il est où quoi que ce soit ?

\- Mh, non, ce serait trop facile. Mais tu peux toujours tenter des questions, qui sait, je suis de bonne humeur, je pourrais te répondre…

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt l'interrogatoire commença sous l'œil anxieux de Sasuke qui le cachait comme il pouvait. Et le repas arriva, lui offrit une petite fuite, se perdant dans ses pensées pour ne plus suivre le fil de la conversation.

\- Donc, commença Sakura après plusieurs questions, réveillant l'attention du brun de l'équipe qui avait fini de manger. Quelqu'un que nous connaissons tous, que tu apprécie beaucoup, mais ce dernier ne le voit pas… Tu as approuvé quand j'ai dit qu'il pouvait avoir un sale caractère et que pourtant ça te plaisait… Physiquement tu as dit… Pâle et cheveux noirs ? Neji ?

Naruto la fixa avec surprise avant d'éclater de rire, sensiblement offusqué et attendri.

\- Bon sang non ! L'horreur ! Il est gentil hein mais clairement pas mon genre ! Même si l'homme que j'aime se rapproche légèrement de ça, si on veut.

\- Mh…

Sakura posa son index sur ses lèvres, avant de sursauter et de se tourner vers Sasuke, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Me dis pas que c'est… Sasuke ?!

Le cœur de ce dernier s'emballa aussitôt, surpris et il posa aussitôt son regard sur la table, fuyant toute réaction faciale que le blond pourrait avoir et donc il n'entendit que vaguement le gloussement et le cri de joie de Sakura, incertain. Avant de relever un regard neutre sur Naruto. Qui lui souriait tendrement.

\- Je ne te savais pas si fuyard quand même. La réponse te faisait si peur que ça ?

\- Et comment voulais-tu que je sache que tu pouvais en pincer pour moi Usuratonkachi ? souffla Sasuke en tentant de rester neutre.

Le restant du dessert, il ignora ses deux camarades et dès qu'ils posèrent un pied dehors, Sakura fut appelé à l'hôpital et Sasuke en profita pour fuir à son appartement. Mais Naruto le suivit et une course débuta dans le village.

Sasuke fut durement plaqué contre le mur de son hall d'entrée et il posa son regard noir dans celui océan de celui qu'il aime depuis cette journée pluvieuse, à la Vallée de la Fin.

\- Est-ce vrai Naruto… ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix essoufflée.

\- Que je t'aime ? Plus que vrai, répondit Naruto avant de ravir tendrement ses lèvres.

Ce ne fut pas leur premier baiser ensemble. Mais cela leur sembla du pareil au même avec le flot de sentiment qui les étreignit d'un coup. Le renard avait fini par attraper le serpent qui le fuyait depuis trop de temps par peur de se faire rejeter…

Et, bien que leurs amis se doutèrent de leur relation, le village non, et encore moins les maudites vipères dudit village…

**[Fin Flash-back]**

Il rouvrit doucement les yeux, un doux sourire sur les lèvres alors qu'il se rappelait ce jour merveilleux. Le jour de l'anniversaire de Sasuke, que tout le monde avait oublié dans l'équipe sauf lui. Après tout, ils faisaient peu attention à la date lorsqu'ils étaient en mission… Et son cadeau avait énormément plu à son nouveau petit ami.

Voyant que la tempête avait cesser, Naruto se releva à la vitesse de l'éclair et il se dirigea rapidement vers Suna, le silence de son démon l'inquiétant bien plus que n'importe quoi.

Sasuke hurla de douleur, un hurlement si déchirant et si horrible que tous les hommes présents dans la maison eurent mal pour lui. Trop pâle pour supporter plus, Kiba avait fini par sortir, mais même dehors avec Akamaru, il pouvait encore entendre les sanglots et les cris du brun qui donnait naissance à l'étage.

Sakura, très professionnelle, assistée par la meilleure sage-femme du village, ouvrit le ventre avec attention, ne faisait pas une ouverture trop grosse et elle soupira, prenant ensuite le scalpel puis se penchant un peu plus vers l'ouverture, Kisame gardant toujours une lumière dirigée vers celle-ci.

\- Bien, je vais ouvrir la poche placentaire. Je vais devoir aller vite mais agir avec prudence comme il y a encore deux bébés en plein développement. Kyûbi va nous aider autant que possible mais je veux que vous utilisiez votre chakra pour refermer la poche des que les bébés seront sortis.

Elle respira un bon coup pour se donner du courage et ouvrit rapidement celle-ci. Du liquide amniotique commença lentement à sortir mais la sage-femme utilisa aussitôt son chakra pour le contenir le temps que Sakura plonge ses mains pour prendre le premier bébé. Sasuke hurla de plus belle, serrant d'autant plus la main de son frère qui se crispa un peu sous le coup mais continua de caresser le front humide de son cadet de sa main libre, surveillant tout ça d'un œil inquiet.

Mais un premier pleur de bébé le rassura, Neji se dépêchant de le récupérer dans un drap avant d'aller le laver avec Temari qui avait un peu plus l'habitude de ça, ayant déjà assisté à des accouchements lorsqu'elle s'ennuyait dans le village.

Malgré la concentration de chacun, ils avaient vu comme des sortes de stries des marqués sur les joues du bébé, et du chakra en petite quantité entourant des oreilles et une petite queue de renard…

Kiba releva la tête tout comme Akamaru en sentant une odeur familière et il put voir arriver en courant Naruto. Avant qu'un hurlement plus faible ne se fasse entendre, faisant lever la tête du blond qui se stoppa devant lui.

\- Cours le rejoindre, il a besoin de toi, pense à te changer et te laver avant même si tu n'as pas la tête à ça tout de suite, il vaut mieux.

Naruto le regarda et entra aussitôt, en entendant un pleur de bébé… Il courut se laver et fila en vitesse à l'étage, le cœur battant la chamade avant d'entrer en panique, espérant ne pas se faire jeter comme un malpropre. Et il rejoignit son amant, qui ouvrit des yeux larmoyant sur lui, perdu dans sa douleur mais il chuchota son prénom, refermant les yeux alors qu'il prenait la place d'Itachi qui se prépara à récupérer le deuxième bébé.

Un regard vert pâle se posa sur le couple enlacé. Heureusement qu'un Jutsu avait été lancé autour de la chambre, permettant de rendre le lieu sain et que cela avait affecté Naruto lorsqu'il a passé la barrière… Mais Sakura ne perdit pas sa concentration et s'appliqua sur le second bébé, le sortant et elle le confia à Itachi, aidant sa collègue à maintenir le liquide dans la poche et aidant pour la cicatrisation, voyant le chakra orange venir refermer le tout, ainsi que le ventre un peu moins gonflé.

Naruto releva un peu les yeux, quittant son amant du regard une seconde pour voir ses enfants, deux magnifiques garçons qui braillaient de plus en plus calmement, assez sage en s'endormant. Itachi le rassura du regard, il allait veiller sur eux le temps qu'il se repose ainsi que Sasuke qui luttait visiblement, la respiration haletante. Alors Naruto s'allongea à ses côtés, après l'avoir soulevé le temps que Kisame change les draps, et il referma ses bras autour de son amant, lui chuchotant de se reposer maintenant et que tout allait bien. Les perles noires s'ouvrirent doucement, pour regarder les bébés, et il les referma en soufflant leurs prénoms, s'endormant ainsi contre son amant.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Et voila deux petites têtes blondes de là, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !**

**Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !**


	17. Entrée 16 : Calme et préparations

**Titre : Ai to Itami (Amour et Douleur)**

**Disclamer : Tout appartient à Masashi Kashimoto.**

**Rating : M. (Viols etc…)**

**Pairing : NaruSasu…**

**Rythme de parution : Vendredi.**

**Ceci est une fanfiction qui porte sur de nombreux couples homosexuels donc homophobes… Bye.**

**Sinon bonne lecture à vous et n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews, cela fait toujours plaisir.**

* * *

**RAR :**

**lesaccrosdelamerceri ****Pour l'accouchement j'ai essayé d'être la plus proche possible de la réalité, après tout, c'est déjà douloureux pour une femme alors pour un homme... Mais oui, heureusement que Naruto est arrivé ! Bonne lecture à toi. ^^  
**

* * *

**Entrée 16 : Calme et préparations**

Il l'avait toujours trouvé magnifique, avec le recul, il se rendait compte parfois qu'il avait de la haine envers lui uniquement car sa beauté attirait nombre de filles, pour son plus grand malheur. Avec une certaine douceur, il passa une main douce sur le visage pâle et endormi, ressemblant à un ange sombre… Un léger geignement et un froissement de tissu attira alors son attention et il se redressa sur le lit pour regarder l'un des berceaux, attentif avant de voir que le premier né remua un instant, avant de se rendormir aussitôt.

Naruto eut un doux sourire et se pencha rapidement sur son amant qui dormait. Il passa doucement une main sur la chemise blanche et longue qu'on lui avait enfilé peu après qu'il s'est endormi. Il glissa doucement sa main le long de la cuisse nue afin de remonter le tissu et il observa le bas ventre de son amant, qui cicatrisait lentement, mais qui également était encore doucement enflé. Mais cela se voyait à peine… Mais Naruto connaissait si bien son corps qu'il le voyait d'un coup d'œil.

Il n'était arrivé qu'à la fin mais les hurlements qu'il avait pu entendre l'avaient figé d'effroi. Bon sang, le corps masculin n'était vraiment pas fort face à la douleur, et encore plus pour celle des femmes en plein accouchement. Et Kiba lui avait brièvement confirmé qu'il avait raté le début… Car cela avait fait sursauter tout le monde dans la maison, sauf Itachi et Sakura qui était dans la même pièce à ce moment-là et qui pour l'un, avait vu les mêmes signes que leur mère, et pour l'autre n'avait pas perdu son sang-froid de medic-nin.

\- Naru…

Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant le soupir de son brun et il se baissa sur lui, embrassant délicatement les lèvres en le rassurant de sa présence. Et il vit les perles noires se dévoiler petit à petit. Et un sourire d'une infinie tendresse effleura ses lèvres.

\- Où sont-ils… ?

\- Juste là, ils dorment tous les deux… Sakura attendait ton réveil pour confirmer leurs prénoms, je vais la chercher ?

Sasuke hocha doucement la tête en offrant un timide sourire à son blond qui se releva après lui avoir pris un baiser. En se relevant, Naruto étira son corps et rapprocha encore un peu plus les berceaux du lit le temps de son absence et il quitta la chambre, ayant pour dernière image son amant qui tendait la main vers les petits endormis, un doux sourire épuisé sur les lèvres.

Il rejoignit d'un pas tranquille la cuisine, faisant se relever quelques têtes. Itachi, qui portait son verre de jus d'orange à ses lèvres, suspendit son geste et fixa son regard sombre sur son beau-frère.

\- Il vient juste de se réveiller, nous pouvons donc finaliser les papiers de naissances et tout le reste, je pense qu'il aimerait te voir Itachi même s'il ne l'a pas mentionné. Et je pense qu'il aurait besoin de manger un peu avant de se rendormir, il est pâle…

\- La douleur a dû être terrible, souffla Itachi avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour préparer un repas malgré tout très léger pour ne pas trop brusqué les organes de son cadet.

\- Bien, alors Sakura, souffla doucement le blond en lui souriant.

Il salua de la tête ses amis réveillés, vu que Kiba, Akamaru et Shiro visiblement dormaient encore. Il fallait dire que lorsque Shiro était arrivé, il avait semblé inquiet pour le couple et c'est Neji qui l'avait en grande partie rassuré, lui montrant les nouveaux parents et l'incitant à aller se reposer au plus vite vu son état de fatigue. Il s'était ensuite chargé de livrer le crapaud qui avait encore le nukenin dans son estomac, auprès du Kazekage qui l'avait enfermé une fois à l'air libre.

Naruto fila de nouveau à l'étage, cette fois suivit par Sakura et ils entrèrent doucement. Se stoppant dans la seconde à la scène sous leurs yeux.

Sasuke vit la porte se fermer sur son amant et il se redressa le plus possible pour porter une main timide au visage de ses enfants. Les deux magnifiques bébés étaient propres, nettoyés avec soin et vêtu de petites grenouillères adorable. L'un avait les cheveux très clairs sur sa tête, bien que plus nombreux que son frère qui les avaient sombres, et avait de belles moustaches visibles, là où son jumeau brun les avaient plus discrètes.

Mais ce qui attendri également Sasuke fut les petites oreilles de renard, ainsi que la petite queue touffue que les deux bébés avaient.

\- Kurama, les enfants ne vont pas éternellement les garder n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, résonna le renard en se matérialisant sur le lit. Elles vont se cacher et ne sortir que s'ils useront de mon chakra qu'ils ont en bien plus grande quantité que les deux restant dans ton ventre. D'où leur apparence, mais c'est juste le temps qu'ils maitrisent leur chakra.

Le brun hocha doucement la tête, tout de même rassuré et il finit par prendre l'ainé, celui aux cheveux clairs, lorsque celui-ci se mit à remuer. Il l'attira à lui et, sous le rire rauque du démon, le vit téter par-dessus la chemise son téton. Le faisant rosir délicatement. Mais il releva la tête en entendant la porte et il offrit un sourire timide à Naruto qui était revenu avec Sakura. Cette dernière sourit, approchant, avant de défaire la chemise du brun qui lâcha un petit cri de surprise en voyant son bébé le téter joyeusement…

Et le pire étant que du lait coulait vraiment !

\- Mais que…

\- Enfin, Sasuke, les hommes aussi peuvent allaiter, ils ont la même base que les femmes, mais chez vous cela ne se déclenche qu'en cas de besoin vital. Or, c'est le cas actuellement vu que personne ne peut assurer ce rôle tout de suite.

Le jeune Uchiwa porta son regard surpris sur son fiancé qui avait l'air aussi étonné que lui puis il reporta son attention sur son bébé.

\- Doucement Yohei… Le lait ne va pas disparaître, du moins je crois…

\- Yohei ? Celui-là s'appelle donc Yohei, marmonna la rose en prenant note sur les dossiers des petits. Et son frère ?

\- Kaito, répondit tranquillement Naruto en prenant place aux côtés de son amant, vu qu'ils avaient agréer pour ceux-là depuis un moment.

Sakura hocha la tête en marquant le second prénom et elle posa le tout, observant avec tendresse les nouveaux parents. Il se dégageait d'eux une infinie douceur ainsi qu'un amour profond. Un instant elle se demanda si cette paix allait durer, si rien n'allait encore venir tout gâcher et elle espéra sincèrement que non, car c'était vraiment éprouvant pour eux, surtout dans l'état de Sasuke.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit de nouveau et laissa passer Itachi, qui était suivi par Kisame qui portait le plateau avec le repas du couple.

\- Je vois que tu as découvert la vérité sur les tétons masculins, ricana aussitôt l'aîné en voyant le bébé endormi, les lèvres à moitié closes sur le téton un peu rouge.

\- Aniki, râla son cadet en rougissant d'autant plus. C'est déjà assez gênant de le découvrir ainsi, n'en rajoute pas…

Ce dernier se mit à sourire et il prit place à ses côtés, lisant les noms sur les berceaux que Sakura venait juste de mettre et il ne put que sourire, profondément attendri.

\- Alors voici mes neveux… Yohei et Kaito…

\- Ouais, répondit tranquillement Naruto en prenant le plateau sur ses jambes afin de faire manger son amant, l'aidant un peu.

L'aîné Uchiwa reporta son attention sur son frère, le regardant manger assez doucement, probablement encore souffrant de l'abdomen. Il tendit la main et la posa avec douceur sur le ventre beaucoup moins gros, un peu rêveur.

\- Si je m'attendais à ce que tu sois papa avant moi…

\- Et moi donc, mais bon on ne peut pas prévoir le futur.

Sasuke offrit un petit sourire à son frère et il reporta son attention sur les petits endormis.

\- J'espère tellement que tout ira bien… Qu'ils vont grandir normalement. Ah et, Naru, je ne sais pas si Kyûbi te l'a dit mais leurs appendices de renard vont se dissimuler avec le temps, quand ils auront une bonne maîtrise de leurs chakras…

\- Mh, intervint alors Sakura, les sourcils froncés. Il me faudra voir ça en détail avec la Godaime mais… Penses-tu que le produit qu'Orochimaru leur a injecter continue d'agir ? Si cela se trouve, ils vont encore grandir un peu avant que le produit ne soit totalement rejeté par leurs systèmes.

Les jeunes pères échangèrent un regard alarmé en regardant ensuite leur amie, réfléchissant à ce que cela allait impliquer.

\- Ne vous affolez pas ! s'écria aussitôt Sakura, inquiète d'avoir jeté de l'huile sur le feu. Je ne sais vraiment pas si ça va agir encore longtemps, il voulait probablement juste une naissance rapide et maintenant il faut que tout se mette doucement et sûrement en place dans leurs corps. Il ne faut pas non plus précipiter les choses, ils auront probablement une avance d'un an sur leurs cadets, ce qui nous mène véritablement à une double grossesse si vous préférez.

\- Si ce maudit serpent n'était pas déjà mort je l'aurais bien tué encore et encore, gronda Naruto en passant un bras possessif autour de la taille de son amant qui restait très silencieux, le regard hanté et torturé.

Sakura ne rajouta rien et laissa les deux couples ensembles, biens que Kisame se montre très discret près de la fenêtre. Itachi passa une main apaisante sur la joue de son cadet et il poussa un soupir discret. Lui aussi il aurait bien sorti le sannin de sa tombe de pierre pour le tuer encore moult fois.

\- Otouto, ne te sent pas monstrueux, et ne pense surtout pas à l'avis des autres sur vos enfants d'accord ? Nous trouverons toujours un mensonge et puis, nous parlons des expériences d'Orochimaru, pas de n'importe qui, alors franchement, l'opinion publique ne trouvera pas ça alarmant.

\- Itachi a raison, Sas'ke, ne panique pas d'accord ?

Le plus jeune hocha doucement la tête et lâcha un soupir tremblant, offrant un sourire défaillant à son frère et son amant, bien que toujours pensif.

\- Je me demande juste si tout se passera bien, si nous n'aurons pas encore d'autres problèmes dans le genre. Nous avons tant à gérer maintenant…

\- Oui mais pour le moment tu dois surtout reprendre des forces et te reposer, car si tout se passe bien tu en as encore pour quatre mois avant d'accoucher et je ne pense pas que ton corps va apprécier de repasser cette épreuve, alors soit mignon et dors, ronronna Naruto en embrassant sa tempe.

Sasuke esquissa un doux sourire avant de se rallonger. Ses yeux se ferment doucement alors que la fatigue le rattrape et Morphée l'entraîne sans problème avec lui. Naruto passa lentement une main dans les cheveux noirs de son amant, le regardant se coller à lui, même dans son sommeil et il relève ses yeux vers l'autre couple. Puis vers ses enfants qui dorment tranquillement. Pour le moment, seul Yohei a réclamé, Kaito ne s'étant pas encore réveillé.

\- Au moins pour le moment je sens que j'ai un fils énergique et un calme, souffla le blond avec amusement alors qu'Itachi et Kisame esquissent tous deux un sourire taquin.

\- Reste à voir comment seront les deux autres. J'espère qu'ils ne seront pas aussi extrêmes que vous deux ainsi que leurs aînés.

\- Ah ça, ria Kisame, tu ne peux pas le savoir, tu vas devoir les prendre comme ils arriveront.

Une légère grimace prit place sur les traits du ninja imprévisible et finalement il laissa échapper un doux rire, amusé, attendri.

\- Peu importe si ce sont des terreurs finalement, je les aimerais tout autant, même s'ils me feront tourner en bourrique.

Itachi resta encore un moment avant de finalement s'éclipser avec le plateau vide ainsi qu'avec son amant de requin sur les talons.

Une fois seul, Naruto reporta son attention sur son amant à lui, pensif. Il ne pouvait pas se sentir aussi soulagé qu'il l'aurait dû, après tout leur ennemi était toujours à leurs trousses, et pour être honnête, Naruto doutait fortement qu'il soit seul derrière ce masque, qu'un secret encore plus grand était au fond de tout ça. Après tout, Sasuke n'avait jamais été la cible directe des attaques de Madara, bien caché sous son masque étrange. Mais rien pourtant ne pouvait l'égayer dans cette optique.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer c'était que le calme puisse régner un petit moment avant qu'il ne se passe encore quelque chose. Malgré tout ce que pourrait dire Sasuke, son état ne lui permettrait pas de participer à un quelconque affrontement. Et c'était ça qui démangeait le plus Naruto, car comme lui, le brun était une vraie tête de mule quand il le voulait. Il poussa un léger soupir amusé avant de s'appuyer au montant du lit, gardant sa main dans les cheveux noirs et il ferma les yeux ainsi, entouré de sa famille.

Pendant ce temps, dans une chambre de l'étage, un jeune homme ouvrit doucement les yeux, l'air un peu froissé alors qu'il porta sa main à son visage pour frotter ses yeux légèrement. Shiro se leva lentement, étirant son corps dans un léger gémissement et il prit quelques secondes pour retrouver ses esprits, pour repérer son entourage. Il se souvenait de la tempête puis d'être arrivé après Naruto, puis il avait appris que l'accouchement c'était bien déroulé et… Le trou noir.

Il grimaça doucement avant de se diriger lentement vers la salle de bain. Vérifiant qu'elle était vide, il entra et se déshabilla, filant sous le jet brûlant afin de détendre ses muscles. Puis il la tourna progressivement vers une eau plus froide. Ses pensées toutes entières étaient dirigées vers l'offre de Naruto, durant leur retour vers Suna et il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il est pu lui proposer ça. Repartir avec eux à Konoha… Il était déjà tellement reconnaissant envers le Kazekage pour l'avoir secouru et l'avoir entraîné, il n'avait jamais espéré mieux et pourtant on continuait de le surprendre. Encore et encore.

Finalement, il fut tiré de sa rêverie en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Il sursauta et se couvrit par pure pudeur ses parties intimes, le rouge lui montant aux joues alors que son regard se perdit d'un un océan nacré surpris. Neji, qui avait encore la main sur la poignée, se reprit bien vite et déposa rapidement le tas de tissus qu'il tenait avant de sortir en marmonnant platement une excuse pour son manque d'attention.

Un peu hagard à la suite de cette surprise, Shiro se secoua et se hâta de finir sa douche froide, s'essuyant avec ferveur avant de regarder les vêtements que le ninja aux yeux clairs avait déposé certainement pour lui. Il les prit entre ses doigts, curieux avant de les mettre, un petit sourire sur les lèvres et il put enfin rejoindre l'étage inférieur.

\- Comment va-t-il ? Demanda tranquillement Shikamaru, assis à la table.

\- Il se remet doucement, les bébés n'ont pas de problèmes pour l'instant, du peu que j'ai pu voir, quant à ceux encore dans son ventre, ils sont tranquilles, nous n'avons pas perdu de liquide pendant que je sortais les deux autres.

\- C'est bien alors, dit Neji avec une certaine douceur. Mais vu que la prochaine naissance sera dans environ quatre mois, son corps va le supporter ? Il n'aura pas encore eu le temps de se remettre de cette douleur je me trompe ?

\- Non, soupira la jeune femme. Et je crains que cela ne soit encore pire pour lui. Et puis Tsunade-sama va devoir également voir si après extraction de la poche, Sasuke est encore apte à faire des enfants et si oui, il faudra que Naruto soit prudent. Sasuke a beau être fort, son corps ne supportera pas encore une grossesse, se serait trop dangereux pour lui. Enfin au moins dans l'immédiat... Après avec le temps...

Une légère gêne suivit cette remarque, chacun ayant de fugace rougeur avant de finalement prendre un air soucieux.

\- Ce sont vraiment des expériences inhumaines… Il a tué je ne sais combien de cobaye avant d'enfin tester sur Sasuke… Et encore, aucun de ces cobayes n'a atteint la fin du processus j'en suis sûr, déclara le génie de la bande, passant une main lasse sur sa nuque.

\- Peut-être ou peut-être pas, de toute façon même s'il était arrivé à voir la fin de son expérience, il devait penser que la douleur de Sasuke ne serait rien face à de nouveaux jouets bien plus puissants que n'importe quoi.

\- Il faudra surveiller les petits, souffla Sakura, le visage peiné.

Un lourd silence s'abattit dans la large pièce ouverte et Shiro, depuis l'angle du mur, se mordit la lèvre. Il avait bien compris que les deux nouveaux pères avaient eu des vies passablement compliquées, et qui n'allaient pas s'arranger dans l'immédiat, vu la menace du membre masqué de ce qui reste de l'Akatsuki. Il ressentait une sorte d'empathie très forte pour ces deux-là, il avait été si touché par la douceur, le calme et pourtant la douleur bien cachée de l'Uchiwa lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré peu avant leur départ il y a plusieurs semaines. Et à contrario, Naruto, avec sa force brute, son sourire à toute épreuve et sa confiance absolue en son amant, il lui avait prouvé par nombres de récits que Sasuke était la force tranquille, l'aigle qui observait le moindre détail avant d'agir, ce qui était l'équilibre parfait avec lui, qui bien qu'il s'était assagi, était encore très impulsif par moment.

Et à présent, il brûlait d'envie de voir ce duo surprenant en plein combat. Il aimerait tant les voir valser entre les ennemis, prêt à tout pour surveiller les arrières de l'autre et ne pas faillir une seconde, car ne voulant pas perdre l'être aimé.

Un pincement au cœur le fit reprendre pied. Il aimerait tant lui aussi pouvoir un jour rencontrer quelqu'un qui lui permettrait de se battre à fond, d'être lui sans détour et à priori. Si seulement on pouvait oublier son ascendance, c'est tout ce que Shiro souhaitait à l'heure actuelle, qu'on arrête de le comparer avec son horrible famille qui n'avait pas hésité une seconde à le vendre pour juste quelques Ryôs de plus.

\- Shiro, appela une voix douce devant lui, le faisant sursauter pour tomber sur les yeux verts de Sakura. Tout va bien ? Tu es pâle.

\- Oui, je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiété Haruno-san. Je voulais vous prévenir que je me rends auprès du Kazekage afin d'avoir ma nouvelle affectation. Je ne sais pas si je reviendrais tout de suite ou même si je reviendrais, alors merci pour votre confiance, dit-il sans détour en s'inclinant respectueusement.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Sakura de se remettre qu'il fila en vitesse, croisant une dernière fois le regard pâle avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Derrière les grandes fenêtres de son bureau, Tsunade croisa les mains dans son dos, pensive concernant la missive qu'elle venait juste d'avoir. Les petits Uzumaki-Uchiwa étaient nés. Et dans son cœur elle prit un petit coup de vieux autant que de fierté. Son cher protégé était maintenant père… Alors qu'elle pensait cela totalement impossible… Après tout, elle avait bien vu l'amour qui unissait le ninja renfermé avec le ninja exubérant. Comment ce couple s'était-il retrouvé ensemble ? C'était un grand mystère néanmoins elle avait abandonné l'idée de les voir tous les deux reconstruisent leurs clans en ayant des enfants. Ils étaient des hommes avant tout. Et personne ne savait les desseins d'Orochimaru pour le cadet Uchiwa.

Son cœur de médecin trouvait ce progrès incroyable, car il pouvait permettre aux hommes de porter des enfants, mais possiblement aussi aux femmes incapables de procréer d'avoir enfin une sortie de cet enfer qui les gardait prisonnières.

Mais son cœur de kunoichi, la plus grande part, était également révolté et indigné lors de la lecture des rapports d'évolution de la technique, soigneusement noté par le vil serpent qui n'avait eu de cesse de dénaturer la Nature elle-même.

Combien de fois avait-elle reposé les parchemins parlant de ça, le cœur au bord des lèvres avant d'enfin pouvoir les finir ? Elle en avait perdu le compte à force et elle ne pourrait pas les relire encore une fois sans perdre son sang-froid.

\- Tsunade-sama ? Appela Shizune en entrant, portant comme à son habitude une pile entière de papier. Vous avez de bonnes nouvelles ?

\- Oui, les deux petits sont nés, et ils semblent pour l'instant en parfaite santé, tout est ok, mais il faudra que je les examine attentivement quand ils rentreront.

\- En parlant de ça… Comment vont-ils rentrer pour le deuxième accouchement dans l'état de fatigue de Sasuke et avec deux bébés sur les bras ?

\- Je leur fais confiance, ils sont grand et intelligents, ils se sont tous sortis de situation bien plus périlleuse que ça, alors ce ne sera pas un problème du tout.

Shizune hocha la tête avec un doux sourire, elle aussi devait apprendre à leur faire confiance sur tout ça. Et puis en cas de soucis, elle n'avait rien à craindre si Sakura était avec eux. Finalement elle déposa les papiers sur le bureau, attirant à elle un regard consterné de la cinquième qui se promit alors de très vite décharger tout ça sur les épaules de quelqu'un d'autre au risque de tout jeter par la fenêtre.

\- Et l'emprisonnement de l'autre jour, ça se passe bien ?

\- Oui, Danzo est totalement déchu, de même que les membres du conseil qui savaient pour les affaires relatées durant le procès et qui n'ont rien redit sur ça. Les chefs de clans sont en train de débattre entre eux afin de reformer le conseil de manière des plus objectives.

\- Parfait, je veux un rapport hebdomadaire de ceux qu'ils envisagent à ce poste. Est-ce que la maison Uchiwa est terminée ?

\- Iruka apporte la dernière touche aux chambres des enfants. Comme nous ne savons rien de leurs sexes, il est resté très neutre.

\- Deux garçons, dit tranquillement la blonde en prenant place à son bureau, faisant sursauter Shizune.

\- Deux…

\- Les deux premiers enfants de Naruto et Sasuke sont deux petits garçons, Yohei et Kaito, je viens d'avoir la nouvelle de la part du Kazekage. Sasuke est très fatigué et ils pourront sûrement se mettre en route que dans un bon mois, le temps qu'il se rétablisse. De plus son ventre est plus plat, ce qui s'explique par les appendices des petits… Il faudra préparer une chambre d'examen pour eux à leur arrivé, Shizune tu t'en occuperas, je la veux loin des yeux et oreilles indiscrètes.

La brune hocha aussitôt la tête et partit s'exécuter. Une fois laissée seule dans son bureau, la Godaime se mit à réfléchir, la tête reposée sur ses doigts croisés. Si ce qu'elle avait imaginé s'avérait exact, les petits allaient évoluer assez vite. Pas trop non plus mais ils parleront plus tôt, marcheront plus tôt également. Après tout, entre le produit d'Orochimaru et le fait qu'ils étaient mi-renard par Kyûbi, ils allaient avoir une croissance un tantinet plus rapide durant la première année. Ce qui soulagera le couple de jeunes parents, à n'en pas douter.

Elle se redressa, soulagée de pouvoir les aider au mieux quand ils arriveront et elle pensa fugacement à tous les problèmes qu'il restait encore à gérer et à régler surtout.

\- Mouais, ce n'est pas demain la veille que je pourrais refiler mon poste à ce sale gosse, dit-il dans un sourire amusé.

* * *

**To be continued...**

** Voilà voilà ! J'espère que cette suite vous a plu, dites le moi, une petite review fait pas de mal...**

**Bref, à la semaine prochaine !**


	18. Entrée 17 : De retour au village

**Titre : Ai to Itami (Amour et Douleur)**

**Disclamer : Tout appartient à Masashi Kashimoto.**

**Rating : M. (Viols etc…)**

**Pairing : NaruSasu…**

**Rythme de parution : Vendredi.**

**Ceci est une fanfiction qui porte sur de nombreux couples homosexuels donc homophobes… Bye.**

**Sinon bonne lecture à vous et n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews, cela fait toujours plaisir.**

* * *

**RAR :**

** Merci à ****lesaccrosdelamerceri, j'espère que les petits te plairont tout autant dans ce chapitre !**

**aneliouseni **** Ah ! Une/une lecteur/trice de Wattpad, il est vrai qu'elle est plus avancé, car de toute façon j'avais prévenu là-bas que j'allais la refaire mais je ne vais plus vraiment sur Wattpad... Mais j'espère que les changements te plaisent tout de même et que tu la redécouvres sous un autre jour.  
**

* * *

**Petite note sans importance... **

**Je sais pas si parmi les lecteurs il y a des fans de Final Fantasy... Mais bref j'ai pu tester la démo de FFVII Remake et bon sang que c'est beau et rafraichissant, il promet du rêve ce jeu ^^ **

**Bref bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Entrée 17 : De retour au village**

Naruto resta un instant totalement ahuri devant la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux.

Bon sang, quand il avait imaginé devenir père, ce qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais imaginé puisque rappelons le, il aime un homme, il avait été aussitôt heureux mais aussi terriblement angoissé, serrant Sasuke contre lui à la moindre occasion dans la chambre vétuste que le serpent leur avait donnée.

Il avait été totalement remué à ce moment-là, partagé entre l'horreur de l'expérience qu'avait subi son amant et le bonheur de pouvoir fondé sa propre famille avec ce dernier. Le même mélange de sentiment avait de toute façon était ressenti par Sasuke…

Mais bon ils s'y étaient fait assez vite et ils n'avaient eu qu'une hâte, rencontrer le petit, puis les, quand ils avaient appris qu'il y en aurait plus d'un. Mais à aucun moment ils n'avaient pensé que tout irait aussi mal. Entre Orochimaru qui y glissa de son cru, accélérant les choses, puis avec Kurama qui influença également, car faisant parti de Naruto…

Mais là, Naruto Uzumaki, shinobi connu pour son côté imprévisible, ce qui pouvait donc faire passer certaines choses pour des banalités, fils du grand Yondaime Hokage, fiancé de Sasuke Uchiwa… Là, le blond était totalement sur le cul.

Littéralement.

Alors que, dans la même pièce, Kiba était explosé de rire, Sasuke affichait une moue joyeuse, cachant son sourire fier, Gaara observait cela sans cacher le sien moqueur, Neji état plutôt concentré sur autre chose, Sakura observait avec la même surprise que lui, tandis que Shikamaru marmonnait son mot fétiche habituel.

Si seulement il savait à quel moment c'était parti en vrille…

Reprenons depuis le départ. Après la naissance et la découverte ô combien surprenante et fascinante que son homme pouvait allaiter, Naruto avait pris soin de sa nouvelle famille avec ferveur, donnant des bains, apprenant le changement de couches, se faisant au passage baptisé par Yohei… Sous l'éclat de rire de Sasuke qui allaitait Kaito à ce moment précis. Il fallait dire que c'était vraiment le jour et la nuit entre les deux petits…

Yohei était une boule d'énergie, remuant, gigotant, babillant et observant tout avec malice. Oui de la malice, pour un bébé, c'est possible d'après Naruto… Alors que Kaito observait tout calmement, faisant le moins de bruit possible mis à part en voyant l'un de ses pères au-dessus de lui.

Mais bref, après une semaine, Sasuke s'était suffisamment reposé de son point de vue, prenant part aux discussions sur le départ du village de Suna, avec Shiro qui, à l'étonnement de ce dernier, avait juste été assigné à la maison temporaire du couple, Gaara lui ayant assuré qu'il irait avec les shinobis de Konoha au moment de leur départ.

Après deux semaines, à l'étonnement général, les petits observaient chaque geste, chaque ombre ce qui avait bien sûr intrigué Sakura mais cette dernière était formelle, ils voyaient déjà suffisamment bien. Même très bien vu qu'ils reconnaissaient sans problèmes leurs pères. Et ils avaient aussi fait assez rapidement leurs nuits, laissant le couple dormir en paix au coucher du soleil, ce qui fut un soulagement pour eux qui avait vraiment eu peur que leurs nuits soient plus courtes avec les bébés, bien que ce fût toujours Yohei qui les réveillait…

Puis les petits avaient commencé à babiller, à gazouiller, ravissant Sakura qui les trouvait adorable, même si comme toujours l'un des petits faisait toujours plus. Et lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à se mettre sur le ventre, à se redresser dans les bras de leurs pères, là Sasuke et Naruto avaient eu la preuve que leurs petits grandissaient bien plus vite…

Alors là, après seulement un mois et deux semaines… Naruto en était tombé sur le cul, les trouvant assis, pour Kaito, et rampant joyeusement, marchant vaguement à quatre pattes, pour Yohei…

\- Yohei, ne met pas ça à ta bouche, souffla Sasuke avec douceur mais fermeté dans la voix, passant régulièrement sa main dans les cheveux plus présent de Kaito et clairement du même noir que les siens.

\- Mais… ils…

\- Respire Naruto, ricana Itachi, assis sur le sol vu qu'il était la cible de la terreur miniature.

Le blond pinça rapidement ses lèvres, encore plus sous le choc alors que les autres, mis à part Kiba, étaient revenu à la normale après la surprise passé de voir les petits si rapides dans l'apprentissage de certains trucs de… Bébé. A ce rythme ils pourraient repartir à Konoha assez rapidement s'ils apprenaient à se tenir aussi sagement que lorsque la voix de Sasuke résonnait.

\- Et pourquoi moi je n'ai pas d'autorité avec eux, s'exclama alors Naruto en se redressant.

\- Tu es trop joueur lorsque tu les approches, ils le sentent, lui répondit Sasuke comme une évidence.

Le blond le regarda, outré avant de gonfler les joues, boudeur. Et Yohei qui le regardait depuis son brusque éclat de voix, se détourna de sa cible qui était son oncle pour rejoindre son père et il gazouilla joyeusement en posant ses petites mains sur les genoux de son père, se relevant du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Sasuke ne put que sourire davantage alors que son amant écarquilla les yeux et se mit alors à roucouler avec leur fils aîné qui semblait aux anges. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur Kaito lorsqu'il sentit se dernier remuer. Et venir alors contre sa cuisse pour fermer les yeux.

Il en voulait énormément à Orochimaru pour tout le mal qu'il leur avait fait, mais Sasuke, malgré tous ces malheurs, lui serait toujours reconnaissant de lui avoir permis d'avoir sa propre famille, et son cœur gonfla encore plus alors qu'il passa une main tendre dans les cheveux de son fils, terriblement touché.

\- Pour le départ, il va falloir tout de même organiser ça de façon stratégique. Qui sait si un de nos ennemis est au courant de la situation, ou même ne serait-ce que d'un indice sur tout ça, marmonna Shikamaru, attirant des regards à lui. N'oubliez pas que nous parlons tout de même de Sasuke Uchiwa et Naruto Uzumaki, et que récemment nous avons annoncé durant un procès que Naruto était le fils du Yondaime, d'après vous, combien de personnes vont vouloir leurs têtes ?

Une certaine tension s'empara alors des membres de l'équipe qui se doutaient tous que le retour ne serait pas calme, loin de là. En premier lieu dû au fait de la présence des petits, puis ensuite car ils allaient être des cibles intéressantes avec des enfants à protéger. Bien que sur ce plan-là, les coéquipiers de Naruto pensèrent à juste titre que les deux pères et Kyûbi seront tout à fait apte à les protéger sans l'aide de personne, il ne fallait pas les prendre pour des faibles non plus.

\- Shiro, nous verrons avec toi notre formation pour partir de Suna, lança alors Neji en se retournant vers le jeune homme qui sursauta et acquiesça aussitôt.

-Vous êtes sûr de vouloir nous laissez Shiro, Kazekage-sama ? Demanda Shikamaru bien que plus pour la forme, vu la détermination du Kage ainsi que du blond qui gazouillait avec son fils.

\- Oui, il en a plus besoin que n'importe qui, et puis j'ai cru comprendre qu'en ce moment, Tsunade-sama déménage pas mal de mauvaises herbes, alors je pense qu'il sera en sécurité, il pourra mieux se reconstruire.

\- Et puis avec Naruto et Sasuke comme soutien, le village ne pourra que l'accepter, ria tranquillement Kiba. Nous avons un passé sombre au sein même du village, alors l'histoire de ta famille ce n'est rien, vraiment.

Shiro les observa tous un instant et hocha doucement la tête, un peu anxieux tout de même que la Godaime ne l'apprécie pas. Après tout, vu ce qu'il entendait sur elle… Une femme très forte qui cri également très fort, et qui a mauvais caractère, qui gère un village ninja alors qu'elle a des dettes incroyables et qu'elle est une joueuse malchanceuse… Il avait de quoi avoir peur de son point de vue mais il préféra ne rien rajouter, elle semblait totalement respecter et il préférait se faire son avis en la voyant, bien qu'il serait prudent.

Il se retourna en sentant un regard sur sa nuque et il frissonna doucement en croisant de nouveau le regard de Neji, se demandant bien ce qu'il pouvait lui trouver. Ou s'il avait un problème quelconque avec lui.

Sasuke observa cet échange de regard avec un léger sourire amusé et il frissonna en baissant les yeux lorsqu'une petite main se posa sur son ventre et il fit monter Yohei de l'autre côté de son corps, en parfaite symétrie avec son frère et il passa une main délicate dans les cheveux orange et indisciplinés, caressant également les oreilles tout aussi orange qui remuèrent un instant, faisant fermer les yeux de son fils.

\- On va aller vous coucher vous deux, c'est l'heure de votre sieste. Shiro, appela le brun en prenant Yohei dans ses bras, tu veux bien porter Kaito ?

Après un sursaut, et un temps de latence le temps de comprendre la demande, le plus jeune de la pièce approcha et Naruto échangea un regard curieux avec son amant qui le rassura d'un sourire avant de filer à l'étage, ayant vérifié que Shiro le suivait et portait bien son second fils.

Naruto le regarda filer, résistant à l'envie de les suivre pour savoir de quoi allait discuter son amant avec le jeune homme et il se concentra plutôt sur Shikamaru et Gaara qui discutaient dans un coin, se levant pour les rejoindre.

\- Nous partirons sur le fil d'une tempête. Nous pourrons cacher les enfants efficacement contre Kyûbi et ainsi nos traces ne pourrons pas être suivies.

\- Il faudra prévoir cela très tôt et vous organisé, répondit pensivement Gaara alors que Naruto captait la conversation.

\- T'inquiètes, tes experts sont là il me semble. Et puis tu peux bien savoir quand une tempête de sable va éclater avec le tien, taquina l'Uzumaki en s'appuyant sur son ami.

\- C'est vrai, mais vous devrez être prêt dans l'instant alors pour ne pas être prit dedans et vraiment arriver à la frontière avant qu'elle ne finisse.

Le blond hocha la tête, pensivement. Se disant que de toute façon ils pourront assez facilement forcer en vitesse au moment du départ s'ils peuvent profiter d'un temps doux une fois dans le pays du Feu. Il ne fallait pas prendre de risque de se faire suivre ou même attaquer, et pour ça il allait devoir demander de grands efforts à son amant et à ses fils.

Il se frotta la nuque, assez frustré que des techniques permettant un voyage rapide d'un lieu à un autre ne soit pas entre ses mains à cet instant. Il allait peut-être y réfléchir… Surtout s'il devait s'éloigner de sa famille en cherchant l'homme masqué, et que Sasuke se retrouvait en danger… Quelque chose comme son père et sa technique aux kunaïs… Mais bien plus poussé.

\- Il va falloir que je demande les clefs de la maison de mes parents, marmonna Naruto en attirant le regard des deux autres sur lui.

A l'étage, Sasuke posa délicatement son fils dans son lit, se retenant de sourire en se disant que les hommes à l'étage inférieur avaient finalement dû les faire même un peu plus grand vu la croissance des petits pour le moment. A ses côtés, Shiro exécuta les mêmes gestes bien que moins confiant, craintif de faire une erreur.

\- Tu as peur, pas vrai ? Et je ne parle pas que des petits… Tu t'inquiètes de ce que le village de Konoha ainsi que les shinobis là-bas vont penser de toi et tu caches donc ton anxiété, dit-il doucement en s'asseyant sur le lit, observant avec bonheur ses bébés endormis.

Shiro se retourna vers lui de surprise, avant de soupirer et de s'asseoir aussi.

\- Je sais que votre histoire, votre famille est très compliquée… Mais elle n'est pas comme la mienne… Pour beaucoup de villages je suis une menace juste à cause de mon nom et… Et cela ne changera jamais…

\- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'elles étaient semblables. Mais des cas comme le tien ce n'est pas la première fois que j'en croise. Vois-tu, au début de la formation de l'équipe 7, avec Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto et moi, nous avons eu une mission d'escorte… Qui semblait simple mais qui pourtant a viré à un affrontement incroyable. Naruto et moi nous avons dû faire face à un ennemi qui nous a beaucoup marqué et qui nous a permis de voir des choses dont nous n'avions même pas idées. Ce garçon était le dernier de son clan, il se sentait lui aussi maudit et il ne se voyait que comme une arme. Mais sans même s'en rendre… Il était en fait devenu extrêmement important pour la personne qui l'avait recueilli… Et l'un comme l'autre, ils sont morts sans avoir pu une seule fois mettre un nom sur ce qu'ils ressentaient…

Sasuke tourna doucement son attention sur le jeune homme à ses côtés.

\- Le continent est vaste, nous ne sommes pas seuls dans ce monde, sur cette planète… Et il faut que tu comprennes qu'au moins une personne ici doit avoir vécu la même chose que toi, car les malheurs se répètent, inlassablement.

\- Vous dites ça pour me rassurer…

\- Oui et non, après tout je ne connais pas ton histoire, je suis mal placé pour te juger sur quoi que ce soit, mais je comprends tout de même une partie de tes sentiments… Moi-même fut un temps j'en suis venu à haïr mon nom qui pour moi ne signifiait que douleur, malheur, sang, haine, et surtout une énorme responsabilité. Je savais pertinemment qu'à partir du moment où j'étais un des rares Uchiwa survivant, avec un Sharingan en pleine croissance, j'allais être le jouet du village. On allait soit tenter de faire comme avec Naruto et m'enfoncer dans la haine, soit me mettre sur un piédestal et me laisser faire ce que je voulais contre des faveurs ou que sais-je.

Shiro le regarda un moment avant de regarder ses mains crispées sur ses propres genoux. Il avait tant cherché ce que Sasuke lui offrait en ce moment même, cette compréhension que les autres n'avaient pas… Ce poids sur les épaules… Mais quand il voyait le cadet Uchiwa si souriant, à sa manière, si vivant… Il en avait ressenti de la jalousie.

Mais à présent il voyait clair, il comprenait que le brun avait quasiment en permanence un masque pour se protéger des autres, de leurs attentes, et que seul Naruto avait totalement su lire à travers ce dernier.

Alors lentement, la voix chevrotante, il parla. Il parla durant de bonnes heures, les sanglots le trahissant alors qu'il se laissait aller à l'étreinte maladroite mais qui semblait si réconfortante de l'homme à ses côtés. Et lorsque Naruto arriva pour les prévenir du dîner, après tout ça, il ne sut se résoudre à les déranger de trop, les laissant se reposer et se demandant juste comment le glaçon du village pouvait à ce point comprendre les autres quand ils souffraient.

Tsunade soupira légèrement en se massant les tempes, reposant la missive de Suna signalant le départ de l'équipe peu avant une tempête. Oh bien sûr elle comprenait facilement que ses ninjas avaient conscience des dangers qu'ils pouvaient rencontrer, mais cela n'arrêterait en rien les inquiétudes qu'elle avait, en tant que médecin, que chef de village ou même juste en tant que proche des deux pères.

Elle se sentait à la fois euphorique, anxieuse et sceptique vis-à-vis de la rencontre future avec les deux petits, se demandant sincèrement si le village n'avait pas gagné une nouvelle boule d'énergie. En soit elle priait pour que non, ou un moins pas deux piles… Car elle rendrait les armes bien avant si c'était le cas.

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit alors, la tirant de ses pensées et elle quitta des yeux la lettre qu'elle relisait depuis réception, même si elle savait qu'ils ne devaient plus être trop loin d'ici, comme un jour encore de marche. Mais bref, elle se reconcentra sur la jeune femme devant elle qui lui tendait un calepin.

\- Les suggestions d'équipes ? Tu sais que je te fais confiance sur ce point-là Hinata.

\- Je le sais bien Godaime-sama, mais ce sont les procédures, dit-elle avec un doux sourire.

\- L'as-tu annoncé à Kiba ?

La jeune femme sursauta, perdant son sourire pour afficher une mine tout à fait surprise alors qu'elle commençait à ressembler à une tomate.

Tsunade ne put que sourire, assez fière de sa déduction. Mais également fière de la femme sous ses yeux qui avait bien grandi depuis qu'elle était devenue Hokage.

Les genins qu'elle avait rencontré en prenant ce poste avaient grandi de la plus merveilleuse façon. Hinata était devenu une femme tout en courbes généreuses, attachant souvent ses cheveux en chignon ou en tresse ce qui les rendait légèrement ondulant, elle avait causé des ravages auprès de la gente masculine. Mais il lui a fallu un certain temps pour totalement se détacher de ses sentiments amoureux pour le ninja blond de leur génération, et enfin ouvrit les yeux sur les sentiments de son coéquipier pour elle.

Voir Kiba tomber dans les vapes en entendant la belle Hyûga dire oui à une simple demande de mise en couple avait largement suffit au groupe d'amis pour le taquiner durant des semaines, depuis ils avaient tous leurs idées pour la demande de fiançailles qu'il devra faire devant le père de sa belle.

Puis peu après, il y avait également eu la nouvelle du changement de bord de Neji qui avait également fait sensation. C'était le seul à officiellement avoir dit ça, disant même que les villageois ou les autres shinobis pouvaient en penser ce qu'il voulait et Tsunade avait bien compris les intentions de Neji, outre que d'arrêter d'être harcelé par moult filles, il voulait tâter le terrain pour Naruto et Sasuke, et c'est uniquement en sachant cela que le couple secret avait évité de se sentir jaloux.

\- Lui dire… ? Mais enfin comment… ?

\- Je suis dans le métier depuis longtemps Hinata, des femmes enceintes qui ne le savaient pas encore j'en ai vu, et tu en es parfaitement consciente qui plus est.

\- Oh hum… Eh bien il faut d'abord que Kiba demande ma main officiellement… Et je ne tiens pas à provoquer une autre syncope avant ça, expliqua doucement la jeune femme en riant un peu.

La Godaime ne put que sourire devant ce tableau et elle hocha la tête.

\- Il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir avec les autres, je dirais que demain ils seront là, alors prépare tout de même au plus tôt le rendez-vous avec ton père, il ne le mordra pas.

Elle hocha la tête et repartit avec son calepin après avoir eu la validation de sa supérieure. La blonde reporta son attention dehors et se servit un peu de saké avant de boire une demi-bouteille pour se donner du courage et elle s'attaqua à sa paperasse.

\- On est encore loin ? Marmonna une voix traînante.

\- Kiba, un peu de sérieux, souffla encore une fois Shikamaru en marmonnant un « Galère », regardant le maître canin qui était allongé sur ledit canidé.

\- Même Yohei et Kaito sont plus sage que toi, ria Naruto en marchant près de Kyûbi qui avait pour l'occasion la même taille qu'Akamaru pour porter les petits et/ou Sasuke selon le besoin.

En entendant leurs noms, les deux petites têtes se tournèrent vers leur père, arrachant un sourire à Sasuke qui les tenait. Naruto, remarquant qu'il était le sujet des regards curieux de ses fils, il passa une main légère dans leurs cheveux.

\- Papa vous aime.

\- Tu fuis, râla aussitôt Kiba en se redressant.

\- Tais-toi le clébard, marmonna Naruto.

Un rire clair retentit et le blond esquissa un sourire attendri en regardant son homme qui pouffait, sous le grand sourire de Yohei qui adorait le voir ainsi, et le regard attentif et joyeux de Kaito.

Shiro observait tout cela un peu plus en décalé du groupe, souriant, mais également très curieux face au décor ô combien différent du désert du pays du Vent. Le voyage avait eu le mérite d'être calme, mis à part deux attaques mais tellement insignifiantes que cela n'avait inquiété personne.

Finalement après un petit temps, le village fut en vue, et Naruto tapa doucement le dos de plus jeune, hormis les enfants, et lui offrit un sourire rassurant. Sasuke avait su régler quelques craintes de Shiro durant cette fameuse soirée confession qu'ils se sont livrés et Naruto n'avait pas insisté une seule fois, ce qui avait surpris Shiro à leur réveil le lendemain quand Naruto était dans la chambre. Et il avait entre autres compris que le couple fonctionnait ainsi, ils se comprenaient d'un regard et savaient quand laisser un peu l'autre pour qu'il s'occupe de régler ses problèmes, car il n'était pas question que des deux jeunes hommes cette fois-ci.

Les portes étaient devant eux, Kotetsu et Izumo étaient là, fidèles au poste et Naruto avança un peu plus vite en voyant sa chère grand-mère qui venait d'arriver également. Sasuke le regarda faire, attendri en intérieur car il resta neutre en voyant les villageois plus loin dans le village. Mais le coin de ses lèvres se soulevèrent légèrement lorsqu'il vit Naruto étreindre avec force mais douceur la Godaime.

\- Nous sommes rentrés… Baa-chan…

Et le cadet Uchiwa serra un peu plus ses fils contre lui, les sentant s'accrocher çà lui, et il échangea un regard avec Itachi à ses côtés. Maintenant il fallait affronter le village et les regards…

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Chapitre un peu court je pense, je m'en excuse... Mais j'espère que cela vous a plu et que Yohei et Kaito vous plaisent !**

** Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !**


	19. Entrée 18 : Nouveauté

**Titre : Ai to Itami (Amour et Douleur)**

**Disclamer : Tout appartient à Masashi Kashimoto.**

**Rating : M. (Viols etc…)**

**Pairing : NaruSasu…**

**Rythme de parution : Vendredi.**

**Ceci est une fanfiction qui porte sur de nombreux couples homosexuels donc homophobes… Bye.**

**Sinon bonne lecture à vous et n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews, cela fait toujours plaisir.**

* * *

**RAR :**

**lesaccrosdelamerceri Oui ils sont rentrés mais... A toi de le découvrir ^^**

**aneliouseni**** Pour te donner une idée, en reprenant cette histoire, pour l'instant je suis passe d'environ 80 pages en tout à presque 250 ? ^^ je retravaille tranquillement, sans me mettre de pression et j'étoffe plus, ce que je ne faisais pas sur wattpad car j'étais que sur téléphone et pas sur ordi pour écrire. Bref ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Entrée 18 : Nouveauté**

Sasuke s'allongea doucement, la fatigue fortement présente dans son corps et il soupira doucement, enfonçant son visage dans le coussin sans pour autant gêner son ventre un peu plus rond mais bien moins que lorsqu'il était à terme avec Yohei et Kaito. Il fallait dire que le retour au village avait été assez mouvementé et haut en couleurs. Déjà il avait vite été emmené à la maison qu'ils avaient maintenant, et il avait été assez surpris d'apprendre que tout le monde avait aidé pour la décoration et l'aménagement.

En mettant le pied dans l'entrée, il n'avait pas senti ce sentiment familier de rentrer dans sa maison d'enfance, car il fallait dire que, grâce à Yamato, les pièces avaient été toutes modifiées, lui permettant de ne pas avoir de mauvais souvenirs et de ne pas dépendre des bons non plus. Cela l'avait beaucoup perturbé sur le début d'ailleurs, mais il devait reconnaître que les lieux étaient bien plus lumineux, plus ouverts, et cela lui faisait du bien.

Car dû aux séquestrations, il se sentait terriblement oppressé par les endroits confinés et peu éclairés.

Quant à Naruto, il avait été ravi, très enchanté de redécouvrir ces lieux différemment de lors de sa mise en couple avec le brun et qu'il avait voulu voir où son amant avait grandi, et voir comment il prenait la chose à cette époque. Le fait de remettre les pieds dans ces lieux avaient été quelque chose pour l'Uchiwa et la scène était encore gravé dans la mémoire de Naruto bien qu'il n'eût pas prononcé un mot ce jour-là, sachant que Sasuke réagirait mal à sa pitié ou compassion, selon le point de vue.

Mais après la découverte de l'a maison et la mise en place des sécurités pour que la terreur miniature ne fasse pas de bêtises, Ils avaient eu beaucoup de visites et Sasuke s'en était rapidement plaint en remarquant combien ils avaient été curieux, tous.

Car bien sûr les deux petits n'étaient pas passé inaperçus, cela aurait été trop beau. Dès leur arrivée au village les regards de quelques habitants déjà éveillés étaient tombés sur les petits, chevauchant un renard impressionnant, et maintenu par un Sasuke Uchiwa légèrement fatigué.

Ah les commères ne les avaient pas loupées… En une journée le village savait que l'équipe de Naruto était de retour, que Sasuke était avec eux, ainsi qu'un mystérieux jeune homme et qui plus est il y avait des enfants.

Lorsque l'on ajoute à ça que le couple secret de Konoha était parti en toute discrétion lorsque le village dormait encore, à la suite du procès, et que tout ce qui avait été dit durant ce dernier avait eu le temps de se raconter à droite et à gauche, tout le monde avait voulu parler avec Itachi, Sasuke et Naruto. Oh bien sûr Itachi était resté caché dans leur appartement prêté par la cinquième, mais personne n'avait su où était les deux « rivaux ».

Pour donner suite à tout ce bazar, Sasuke s'était réfugié dans leur nouvelle maison sans en sortir, ou alors se contentant du jardin avec Kurama et les petits. Alors que Naruto était plus souvent dans le village, s'équipant, refaisant ses stocks… Et partant souvent deux ou trois jours à la recherche du ninja au masque. Le brun avait tout d'abord refusé, inquiet que son amant se fasse attaquer mais Naruto étant ce qu'il était, il avait dû céder… Alors durant ses journées, Sasuke naviguait entre ses petits, leur apprenant ce qu'ils devaient savoir à leur âge, et entre Shiro qui avait élu domicile chez eux le temps que toute cette affaire se fasse. Et aussi car il n'y avait qu'en présence de Sasuke qu'il arrivait à se détendre un peu.

Mais pour le moment, Sasuke était pensif, étendu dans son lit, une main sur son ventre. Il allait bientôt donner naissance aux deux derniers, et Yohei comme Kaito avaient grandi, prenant vite les facultés d'un enfant d'un an, réconfortant Tsunade et Sakura sur le fait que c'était comme une double grossesse, mais il avait tout de même peur de la douleur de cette dernière.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement, l'arrachant de ses pensées et il esquissa un doux sourire en voyant Kaito venir prudemment près du lit, le fixant de ses beaux yeux clairs actuellement. Sasuke se redressa et attira son fils vers lui, le posant sur le lit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon fils, tu sembles vouloir me demander quelque chose…

Le petit posa ses mains sur les joues de son père et lui vola un baiser, tout fier, avant de regarder vers la porte en entendant des pas rapides. Enfin aussi rapide que peut l'être un petit d'un an. Et très vite Yohei arriva, râleur et se précipita vers son père et son frère afin de, lui aussi, ravir les lèvres du premier.

Sasuke, d'abord surpris, se mit à rougir en se disant que Naruto allait devoir se calmer sur les baisers devant les enfants et il finit par rire lorsque son aîné lui ravit également un chaste baiser.

\- Moi aussi je vous aime, mais vous ne pouvez pas m'embrasser comme ça, ria Sasuke en s'asseyant, un petit sur chaque jambe, petits qui inclinèrent la tête sur le côté, dubitatifs. Mes lèvres et les baisers sur les lèvres c'est que pour votre père… Vous pouvez m'embrasser sur les joues si vous voulez.

Yohei râla presque aussitôt mais se hissa pour embrasser la joue à sa portée, sous le sourire attendri de Sasuke qui le lui rendit.

Sakura marcha tranquillement dans la rue commerçante, portant un petit sachet et discutant avec Hinata, heureuse de ce temps ensoleillé.

\- Je me demandais, Hinata, mais ton cousin… Quel que chose déplait à Neji vis-à-vis de Shiro ? Durant notre voyage de retour il y a déjà un moment, il le fixait souvent, sans aucune émotion. Je pense même que Shiro le fuit à présent à cause de ça.

La belle brune se fit pensive, un doigt sur les lèvres avant de secouer gentiment la tête, un sourire soudain taquin sur les lèvres.

\- Ce n'est pas ça Sakura… Je pense plutôt qu'il ne se comprend pas lui-même.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda la rose avec surprise, s'arrêtant pour acheter des fruits frais.

\- Tu dois savoir que Neji est gay, mais malgré ça il n'a jamais vraiment été attiré par un homme, il sait seulement qu'il n'est pas intéressé par les femmes. Et donc je pense que Shiro attise sa curiosité mais dans divers sens.

\- Attend… Merci, dit-elle au vendeur avec un sourire avant de continuer son chemin avec son amie. Tu veux dire que Neji serait tomber amoureux de Shiro ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment si on peut parler de sentiments amoureux dans l'immédiat, je ne le connais pas assez sur ce plan mais je peux te certifier qu'il le trouve intriguant et fascinant à sa manière.

Sakura se mit à sourire, assez amusée par ce fait et elle hocha la tête, curieuse.

\- J'aimerais bien le voir draguer Shiro, il faudra le marquer d'une pierre blanche… Mais d'ailleurs, comment ça a été alors hier soir avec ton père ?! Et Kiba ? Tu leur as enfin dit pour ta grossesse non ?

Aussitôt Hinata se mit à rougir, en se souvenant de l'énorme blanc qui avait suivi sa déclaration. Hanabi l'avait félicitée. Et son père était resté aussi figé que ne l'était Kiba ou bien Neji. Et la pauvre n'avait pas su quoi faire sur l'instant jusqu'à ce que sa cadette ne les réveille tous d'un clappement sonore. Et les félicitations avaient enfin été prononcés pour les jeunes fiancés, bien que Kiba eût un instant peur pour sa vie en apprenant qu'il avait mis sa bien-aimée enceinte bien avant la demande officielle à son beau-papa.

Les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent alors tranquillement vers la maison de Sasuke et elles entrèrent après s'être annoncées, n'ayant obtenu aucune réponse mais des éclats de rires enfantin venant de l'étage les attendrir. Sakura rangea les courses avec son amie, discutant un peu de tout et de rien avant de finalement voir Sasuke arriver, portant ses deux fils, tous les deux rouges et les yeux brillant de joie alors que leur père avait un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Sakura, Hinata, je pensais bien vous avoir entendu… Comment allez-vous ?

\- Très bien, répondirent-elles avant que Sakura n'approche. Et ton ventre ? Tout va bien ?

\- Oui… Enfin j'ai de fortes douleurs tout de même parfois mais… Je suppose que c'est parce que le moment approche… C'est encore assez espacé…

\- Et Naruto ? Et Shiro ?

\- Shiro passe la majeure partie de son temps à explorer le village aussi discrètement qu'une ombre, trop de vert intriguant. Et Naruto… Ne devrait plus tarder, il a dit que c'était sa dernière recherche… Avant de patienter pour la naissance des petits… Yohei et Kaito sentent que quelque chose va se passer et ils sont également à l'affut, voulant me divertir autant que possible.

\- Et c'est très bénéfique, ils ont totalement raison.

Comme s'ils sentaient qu'on parlait d'eux, les deux bambins relevèrent la tête fièrement, attirant un rire joyeux de leur « tante ».

La porte de la maison s'ouvrit doucement et une légère odeur de sang attira aussitôt Sakura comme Sasuke qui déposa les petits dans le canapé, avec Hinata alors qu'il se précipita vers l'entrée. Naruto éleva les yeux, épuisé, la joue en sang à cause d'une longue estafilade. Il offrit un doux sourire à son amant qui resta un instant interdit avant d'approcher de lui.

\- Ce n'est pas grand-chose, désolé. Je suis tombé sur Zetsu, il fait vachement flipper lui d'ailleurs.

\- Idiot, chuchota Sasuke en lui prenant un baiser chaste mais tendre alors que Sakura s'occupa de le soigner en vitesse pour que les enfants ne le voient pas comme ça.

Il sourit et rejoignit sa famille alors, embrassant ses fils qui le lui rendirent sous le regard de Sasuke et le blond profita tranquillement de ce retour au calme. Ne parlant pas de la piste qu'il a trouvé afin de ne pas inquiéter son amant.

Les jours de paix revinrent sur la petite famille qui accueillit alors les deux nouveaux membres. Sasuke, présentement dans leur lit conjugal, observa avec beaucoup de tendresse les deux berceaux près de lui alors que Yohei jouait avec Naruto et que Kaito était blotti au creux des bras du brun, son regard curieux et calme sur les petits endormis.

Le premier bébé était un petit garçon aux cheveux d'or comme son père vu la petite touffe très claire sur le sommet de son crâne, des yeux d'un beau bleu sombre tirant sur le noir de l'un de ses géniteurs. La seconde, car c'était bien une petite fille, avait la même touffe noire que son aîné Kaito sur la tête, bien que ses yeux étaient très clairs, prenant plus sur le blond de père. Sasuke et Naruto les avaient appelés respectivement Miki et Akemi.

Ils étaient assez calmes pour l'instant et cela convenait parfaitement à Naruto qui ne voulait pas trop de carnages dans la maison, bien que lui-même se soit beaucoup apaisé en compagnie de Sasuke.

Après avoir mis les plus âgés au lit, à la suite à d'un bon dîner, le couple se coucha doucement, tous les deux faisant face aux berceaux.

\- Notre famille est magnifique, souffla doucement le blond en passant une main tendre sur le bout de ventre qui était visible à cause du large haut que portait le brun. Tu n'as même pas de cicatrices, c'est agréable…

\- Tu aurais moins aimé mon corps si j'avais eu une cicatrice ?

\- Du tout, couvert de cicatrices ou la peau impeccable tu restes le plus beau à mes yeux, minauda aussitôt Naruto en embrassant son cou.

\- Vil flatteur, chuchota Sasuke en se retournant pour lui ravir ses lèvres.

\- Heureusement que Tsunade nous a confirmés que tu ne pourrais pas retomber enceint…

Sasuke hocha doucement la tête, pensant de toute façon qu'avec quatre petits, ils auraient assez pour transmettre leurs héritages. Il se blottit alors contre son amant, fermant les yeux.

\- Il ne manque que le mariage maintenant…

\- Pas faux… Tes parents étaient heureux, dommage qu'ils n'ont pas pu rester plus longtemps…

\- Ils avaient à faire dans leur propre village et puis ils nous ont assurés qu'ils viendraient le plus souvent possible. Yohei a eu l'air de beaucoup les apprécier, cela me rassure.

\- Kaito est très calme à contrario, c'est relaxant… Dors mon ange, tu es épuisé…

Naruto le regarda alors s'endormir après ses mots et il soupira, se mordant la lèvre. Il chuchota dans l'oreille de son brun de le pardonner et il ferma les yeux, dormant un peu.

Le soleil le réveilla… Et une petite main potelée sur la sienne qui semblait vouloir le réveiller. Ses yeux noirs s'ouvrirent et rapidement, sans même qu'il n'observe la chambre il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sasuke se releva doucement, passa une main douce sur la joue de Kaito qui le regardait, silencieux, Yohei était près des berceaux, mais lui aussi silencieux et Miki sanglotait assez bas dans son lit, tout comme sa sœur.

Prenant Kaito dans ses bras, il approcha pour apaiser les plus jeunes et il remarqua aussitôt… Le katana qui manquait près de l'armoire. La gorge se Sasuke se noua, une boule s'y formant alors qu'il se dirigea vers le meuble sombre. Il l'ouvrit lentement pour voir que des vêtements avait disparu, dont la tenue d'Anbu de Naruto ainsi que son masque et une cape, tout comme des changes…

Instinctivement il porta une main à son oreille gauche, là où résonnait encore le pardon chuchoté qu'il pensait avoir rêvé mais qui était finalement authentique. Kurama, qui jusque là restait plutôt dans l'esprit de Sasuke mais enfermé, pour juste pouvoir veiller sur lui, se manifesta alors sous sa forme matérielle.

\- Sasuke…

\- Il avait une piste c'est ça ? Ce jour-là quand il est revenu blessé avant la naissance de Miki et Akemi… Et il ne voulait pas m'inquiéter alors il a choisi de ne rien dire et ainsi il était trop inquiet maintenant et il est partit sans un mot…

Kurama se coucha, regardant l'Uchiwa qui avait parlé d'une voix à la fois tremblante et ferme. Il savait que le brun comprenait la décision du blond mais qu'il avait juste besoin de calmer ses inquiétudes, de ne pas se laisser ronger.

\- Je vais bien, chuchota Sasuke en caressant les cheveux de ses aînés. Kurama, peux-tu prévenir la cinquième… ? Et aller voir mon frère, j'aimerais qu'il vienne un peu durant l'absence de Naruto, vu que Kisame effectue une mission pour Tsunade en ce moment, il pourra voir ses neveux et sa nièce…

\- Je vais le faire. Sasuke, il a laissé un rouleau sur la commode, je pense que tu sauras quoi en faire…

Le renard disparu rapidement alors que Sasuke laissa échapper juste une larme, attirant l'attention de ses fils. Il l'essuya et regarda le fameux rouleau, priant juste pour que son blond lui revienne sans le moindre problème.

Un peu plus tard, après le repas des enfants, que ce soit un bol de céréales ou bien du lait, Sasuke ferma les yeux un instant, blottis contre son aîné qui avait appris et écouté sans rien dire les inquiétudes de son jeune frère. Il fallait le comprendre, il venait juste enfin d'accoucher, de retrouver une certaine paix quand la menace de Madara était encore au-dessus de leur tête, surtout avec les progrès des enfants. Il comprenait que Naruto ait préféré partir durant le sommeil de Sasuke, personne n'aurait envie de le laisser seul dans ce genre de situation, même si le jeune père aurait probablement râlé qu'il n'était pas une pauvre chose larmoyante pour son fiancé.

Non, Sasuke était fort et pouvait gérer tout cela, mais il fallait juste que ses hormones se remettent des grossesses.

Pendant ce temps-là, bien plus loin dans la forêt du pays du Feu, Naruto s'arrêta un instant près d'une rivière, remplissant ses gourdes et se passant de l'eau sur la nuque. Il fallait dire que les températures étaient généreuses. Kurama l'avait prévenu un peu plus tôt que Sasuke s'était réveillé et qu'il le comprenait, bien que l'anxiété fût vite montée. Il se mordit la lèvre et regarda un instant son reflet, caressant la pierre bleue qui dépassa un court instant de son col large d'uniforme. Il finit par reporter toute son attention sur les alentours lorsqu'il entendit du bruit et il se redressa, une main sur la poignée de son katana.

Dans la poche de son bas, il sentit quelque chose de chaud durant une seconde puis plus rien, alors que son regard devenait carmin, observant chaque ombre avant de finalement tomber sur la personne qu'il recherchait.

\- Madara, siffla le blond en avisant une forme accroupit sur une branche plus haut.

\- Naruto Uzumaki. Tu es bien loin de ta famille, ce n'est pas prudent.

\- Au contraire, tu me cherches, alors je viens à ta rencontre, au moins tu devras d'abord penser à tes fesses et pas à ma famille.

Un rire clair résonna puis deux kunaïs volèrent alors dans l'air, l'un se plantant dans le sol, l'autre dans l'arbre, les feuilles n'avaient même pas eu le temps de bouger alors que Naruto fonça sur l'homme au masque, le forçant à se téléporter ailleurs. Il devait reconnaître que le blond était doué, mais il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Mais quelque chose se planta alors dans son bras, le faisant sursauter alors qu'une ligne de kanjis noirs s'échappèrent de la lame, formant un brassard sur sa peau.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait maudit renard !

\- Oh trois fois rien, tu ne peux juste plus te téléporter à ta guise. Petit cadeau de la part d'Itachi. En remerciement.

Madara se redressa en grognant et appela Zetsu avant de filer, promettant au blond qu'il allait avoir du mal à le rattraper tout de même et Naruto vit alors une bonne horde de Zetsu blanc sortirent de tous les recoins, l'encerclant. Un sourire cruel se posa sur ses lèvres.

\- Un peu d'entraînement n'a jamais fait de mal à qui que ce soit… Et je ne vais certainement pas m'en plaindre !

La nuit eut le temps de tomber alors que Naruto se battait toujours avec force… Pourtant, dès le dernier rayon de soleil, les Zetsu disparurent rapidement, laissant enfin respirer Naruto qui s'adossa à un arbre en assez bon état près de lui. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel sombre qui commençait à briller par endroit et il soupira légèrement, se forçant à se redresser pour s'éloigner de la zone de combat et il préféra rester près de la rivière. Les nuits étaient assez chaudes et agréables alors il se lava sommairement, juste pour enlever le sang ou la terre qu'il avait accumulé durant le combat. Il finit par dresser son campement, l'esprit un peu plus serein et concentré après avoir pu autant se défouler. Et ce ne fut qu'une fois installé dans un campement de fortune, qu'il prit ce qu'il se trouvait dans la poche de son pantalon. Un rouleau. Doucement il le décacheta et l'ouvrit, voyant alors une écriture si familière qu'elle lui fit du bien.

« _Tu es un idiot Naruto Uzumaki, tu aurais pu partir en me prévenant, je ne t'en aurais pas voulu, j'espère tout de même que tu vas bien… J'ai demandé à Itachi de rester avec moi pendant ton absence, car je n'aurais pas la force de m'occuper de nos quatre enfants tout seul, tu as intérêt à te faire pardonner à ce propos. Tsunade a crié aussi, prépare tes oreilles pour ton retour. Je t'aime, reviens moi vite._ »

Il sourit et sortit alors un pinceau et un peu d'encre afin de répondre lui aussi.

« _Je t'aime aussi mon Teme adoré. Je suis désolé mais cela aurait été trop difficile, j'espère que tu me comprends. Tu as très bien fait de prévenir Baa-chan et ton frère, je sais que tu ne seras pas seul comme ça. Mais de toute façon j'avais glissé à Sakura de venir te voir tous les jours, au cas où. Je ne sais pas si elle avait compris…_ »

Il regarda l'écriture disparaître alors après avoir brillée un léger moment. Puis il s'allongea, patientant.

Sasuke lut la réponse et ne put que sourire, légèrement amusé par le tempérament de son amant et il ferma les yeux. Il ne reprit son pinceau que pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, lui dire qu'il l'aimait et qu'il espérait le voir vite revenir. Il reporta alors son attention sur les petits qui dormaient du sommeil du juste, apaisé et il partit rejoindre son propre lit, Kurama veillant au grain pour les plus âgés alors que Miki et Akemi dormaient profondément près de Sasuke, dans leurs propres lits.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Voilà voilà, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !**

**(En période actuelle je vous dirais juste de prendre soin de vous, de rester sagement chez vous, et d'avoir une pensée pour toutes les personnes qui se tuent à la tâche dans le corps médical, voilà, je ne dirais rien de plus ! ^^)**

**A la semaine prochaine !**


	20. Entrée 19 : Confidence

**Titre : Ai to Itami (Amour et Douleur)**

**Disclamer : Tout appartient à Masashi Kashimoto.**

**Rating : M. (Viols etc…)**

**Pairing : NaruSasu…**

**Rythme de parution : Vendredi.**

**Ceci est une fanfiction qui porte sur de nombreux couples homosexuels donc homophobes… Bye.**

**Sinon bonne lecture à vous et n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews, cela fait toujours plaisir.**

* * *

**RAR :**

** lesaccrosdelamerceri ****Merci pour ta fidélité et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents !**

**aneliouseni ****Merci pour ton commentaire ! Et après hein, il a quand même quatre enfants, c'est plutôt pas mal, mais qui sait Tsunade pourrait l'aider ? Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Juste un petit WARNING pour ceux qui ne savent pas la vérité sur l'homme au masque, sur sa vraie identité, c'est un spoil pour vous mais après hein, je pense que vous devez la connaître si vous avez vu/lu l'arc de la grande guerre ninja... Bref ! Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Entrée 19 : Confidence **

Sasuke soupira doucement, alors que cela faisait déjà une semaine que Naruto était parti en toute discrétion à la recherche de l'homme au masque. Il passa une main tendre dans les cheveux de Kaito qui était blotti contre lui, Yohei dormant tout près de Kurama qui avait décidé de prendre une taille un peu plus petite qu'Akamaru pour mieux s'adapter aux enfants. Itachi avait couché les deux plus jeunes et ainsi Sasuke profitait d'un petit moment de tranquillité dans le salon silencieux, son regard se perdant sur l'extérieur alors qu'il avait ouvert les portes coulissantes menant au jardin.

\- Reviens moi en vie Naruto, et en bonne santé, c'est tout ce que je te demande…

\- Papa…

Le brun sursauta et baissa son regard vers son fils qui se frotta les yeux, les ouvrant doucement. Naruto allait être triste d'avoir raté le premier mot de son fils, mais il restait tout de même Yohei après tout qui ne faisait encore que babiller.

\- Rendors toi mon bébé, je suis là… Il n'y a pas de danger, souffla le brun en dardant son regard sur les ombres du jardin, je suis là pour vous protéger et Kurama aussi…

Kaito hocha doucement la tête et se blottit un peu plus contre son père, fermant de nouveau les yeux et Sasuke le porta, délicatement. Il approcha de la porte coulissante et la ferma, son regard encore attentif sur les ombres. Un mauvais pressentiment le gagnait et ne le quittait pas, il sentait que quelque chose clochait… Il approcha de Kurama et le secoua doucement, méfiant. Et en profita pour récupérer Yohei.

\- Sasuke ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda faiblement le renard en se relevant.

\- Je me sens observé, je n'aime pas ça, allons dans la chambre et surveille s'il te plaît, il faudra que je prévienne Tsunade demain. Ce n'est peut-être que mon imagination mais je préfère assurer mes arrières.

\- Je comprends, monte, je serais derrière toi.

Le brun hocha la tête et fila rapidement, il allongea pour l'occasion ses deux bambins dans le même que lui et il rapprocha Miki et Akemi, surveillant la seule fenêtre, les nerfs à vifs pour le coup. Il demanda à Kurama de surveiller les enfants le temps qu'il aille dans la salle de bain.

Alors qu'il se lavait les mains, Sasuke se figea lentement, son sang se glaçant dans ses veines mais rien n'était dans la pièce, il porta ses mains à sa tête, hagard, avant de chanceler et ses Sharingans s'activèrent rapidement, le prévenant d'une tentative de Genjutsu. Il forma rapidement le signe avec ses doigts et murmura et « Rupture » tremblant avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, reprenant son souffle. L'inquiétude de Kurama le rattrapa et il se leva pour rejoindre la chambre et s'effondra sur le lit, soufflant au démon renard de les protéger en l'absence de Naruto, ce qu'il fit toute la nuit.

Ce ne fut qu'au petit matin que le démon s'autorisa à quitter la chambre un instant, le temps d'aller chercher Itachi ou directement Tsunade s'il se le permettait. C'est la deuxième solution qui s'imposa vu que l'aîné Uchiwa n'était pas dans sa chambre mais probablement au cimetière du village et étant à l'autre bout de ce dernier, cela n'aurait nullement arrangé le démon renard.

Ainsi il entra tranquillement dans le bureau de la Godaime, la faisant sursauter alors qu'elle buvait une coupe de saké.

\- Kyûbi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Sasuke se sent observer, il pense peut-être rêver mais nous ne sommes jamais trop prudents.

\- Je vois, je vais faire tourner des équipes de ninjas sensoriels autour de la maison dans l'espoir de mettre la main sur lui. Comment se sent-il ?

\- Il se repose et essaie de ne pas s'inquiéter outre mesure, mais c'est assez difficile pour lui.

\- Et du côté de Naruto ?

Le démon la regarda, insondable alors elle poussa un soupir las. Il fallait croire que Naruto avait formellement interdit à son démon de divulguer quoi que ce soit sur son avancement mis à part de dire qu'il allait bien quand c'était la question et seul Sasuke savait extirper un peu plus mais jamais assez non plus. Le démon disparut, revenant sans problème auprès de la famille de son hôte, qui était aussi la sienne dans un sens à présent vu ce qu'il avait donné aux enfants et il lapa la main du brun qui pendait dans le vide, le rassurant ainsi de sa présence même dans son sommeil.

Le brun commença doucement à remuer avant d'ouvrir les yeux et il se détendit aussitôt en voyant Kurama devant lui, ainsi qu'en sentant des présences familières dans le périmètre de la maison.

\- Tu es allé prévenir Tsunade pour moi… Merci Kurama…

\- Ne me remercie pas, c'est tout à fait normal que je fasse tout ça. Tu as pu te reposer convenablement, c'est parfait. Il faudra prévenir également ton frère et qu'il fasse aussi attention à ses arrières, car il est tout autant concerné.

\- Du au fait qu'il est été aidé par l'homme masqué, donc Madara, à l'époque afin de tuer le clan ? Oui je m'en doute, souffla le brun, un peu fatigué tout de même.

Il se leva avec la plus grande douceur pour ne pas réveiller ses enfants et les laissa à la surveillance du renard, se dirigeant vers la cuisine afin de préparer le petit déjeuner pour les deux aînés et également se masser légèrement le torse, soupirant à l'idée qu'il allait bientôt devoir acheter du lait à ce rythme.

Il finit de tout préparer et remonta rapidement pour se laver et récupérer les petits. Il leur fit prendre un bain en premier temps puis il les déposa à table, vu que les bébés dormaient encore et Kurama resta avec eux. Sasuke s'occupa avec autant de tendresse de Yohei que de Kaito, ne voulant pas faire de jaloux entre ses enfants et il les grondait autant l'un que l'autre quand ils faisaient une bêtise.

Ce calme relatif dura encore deux jours, jusqu'à une nuit où Sasuke se réveilla, haletant, de la sueur perlant sur sa peau et il se leva, le corps tremblant, se dirigeant dans la salle de bain en laissant les petits à un démon renard plus attentif que jamais et devant se reposer sur les Anbus dehors pour éviter une intrusion.

Se tenant au lavabo, Sasuke se passa de l'eau sur le visage et alors qu'il releva la tête vers le miroir, il se figea, comme paralysé alors qu'une main gantée glissa sur sa hanche et il fut prit d'un frisson d'horreur en avisant dans son dos, via le reflet du miroir, une ombre encapuchonnée.

\- Bonsoir Sasuke, ronronna doucement la voix rauque. Je suis ravi de pouvoir te rencontrer en personne et sans cet imbécile de Jinchûriki dans les parages… Tu dois te demander qui je suis, non ? Mon identité n'a pas lieu d'être pour le moment, ce serait dommage de tout dévoilé maintenant…

Sasuke avala difficilement sa salive, le regard fixe sur son reflet alors que l'homme se pencha lentement vers son cou et le frôla, lui arrachant un frisson.

\- J'ai entendu que tu avais des enfants magnifiques, et qui seront d'une force incroyable plus tard, j'ai hâte de les voir, de les prendre avec toi et de faire plier le genou à Naruto Uzumaki… Tout comme j'ai fait plier le genou de ce maudit Yondaime qui m'a entravé dans mes plans…

Comme un signal, Sasuke se débattit brusquement et envoya son assaillant dans le couloir par un coup bien placé, le Sharingan bien activé. S'il y avait bien une chose sur laquelle il ne fallait pas attaquer c'était sur sa famille. Il ne laisserait personne touchait à ses enfants avec de mauvaises intentions en tête.

\- Tu ne toucheras pas à mes enfants !

\- Que c'est regrettable, ricana l'homme. On verra si tu tiendras le même discours lorsque je te ramènerai le corps mort de ton amant.

Il le plaqua durement contre le mur et chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Sasuke qui se figea de stupeur, les tremblements revenant avec force mais il se dégagea assez pour abattre sa main chargée d'un Chidori dans le ventre de son adversaire mais celui-ci s'esquiva avant de recevoir le coup, laissant le brun s'effondrer au milieu du couloir. Le son de son attaque alerta rapidement le démon renard ainsi que Shiro qui veillait dans le jardin, le sommeil ne venant pas à lui à cause d'un certain Anbu.

\- Sasuke- san ! s'exclama le jeune homme en arrivant vers lui et l'aidant à se relever. Qui vous a attaqué ?!

\- Ma…Madara…

Shiro pâlit nerveusement en voyant une trace de brûlure sur la peau pâle, aux endroits que Madara avait touché et il se pressa de raccompagner Sasuke dans sa chambre, Kurama grondant de colère en voyant l'état du brun.

\- Le lâche… Sasuke n'est pas assez remis des grossesses pour totalement se défendre… Si je le croise je lui fais tâter de mes crocs ! Et comment a-t-il pu berner les ninjas dehors, cela n'a aucun sens, ils auraient dû pouvoir le voir arriver ou même le sentir une fois qu'il était là !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas… Mais quelque chose ne colle pas… Si Naruto poursuit sa trace, il ne devrait pas pouvoir arriver ici sans que cela n'alerte pas Naruto…

Le démon se redressa, soudain pensif. Et il gronda légèrement, approchant de Sasuke. Il devait avouer que l'aura qu'il avait senti un peu plus tôt étaient bien plus sombre, plus néfaste et dangereuse, comme un poison insidieux.

\- Oui, je confirme, ce n'était pas la même présence que lors de cette nuit-là, quand il a attaqué le village…

Le brun échangea un regard inquiet et en même temps remplie de détermination avec le renard, prêt à tout pour démasquer tout ce bordel…

Pendant ce temps, bien loin de la forêt du pays du Feu, plutôt en plein territoire du pays de l'Herbe, les arbres étaient témoins d'une bataille continu, vacillant entre une férocité incroyable et des stratégies et des pièges très sournois, offrant un peu de répit au ninja blond qui affrontait sans relâche les vagues de créatures blanches et informes par moment. Le froid de l'automne faisait tomber les feuilles des arbres sans être dérangées une seule fois dans leur chute malgré les armes blanches qui volaient ou les parchemins explosifs qui fendait l'air avec autant de précision qu'un kunaï. Une ombre se déplaça derrière les arbres, restant dans l'ombre, le regard sanglant parcourant chaque recoin pour guetter un ennemi.

Naruto, vêtu de sa tenue d'Anbu qui était amochés par endroit, tachés sur d'autres, mais sans blessures apparentes, grimaça, grondant légèrement en sentant son démon un brin distrait puis de nouveau attentif. Il se rapprochait de Madara, il le sentait et le devinait assez bien vu le nombre d'attaquant qui augmentait avec les heures et il soupira, prenant une seconde pour se poser.

Il en avait marre de devoir se battre autant, même s'il devait avouer que cela l'avait rendu bien plus endurant mais il ne voulait plus que terminer tout ça et rejoindre son amant, se sentant mal de l'avoir laissé seul avec les enfants alors qu'il avait besoin de lui plus que jamais après les accouchements. Son regard rouge sang se rouvrit pour éviter un Zetsu blanc qui venait vers lui avec une rapidité déconcertante et il le pulvérisa d'un Rasengan bien placé.

Grâce à Kurama, il pouvait savoir que Sasuke se débrouillait assez bien mais il avait aussi appris que le brun dormait très mal. La raison lui était encore inconnu et Kurama refusait de parler, seul de la colère lui parvenant quand il essayait d'en parler avec le renard et il avait eu tôt fait de comprendre qu'il devrait rentrer s'il voulait des réponses et que Sasuke aussi était en droit de ne pas vouloir tout dire alors qu'il était absent.

Un kunaï frôlant sa joue le sortit rapidement de ses pensées et il se félicita légèrement d'avoir pensé à prévenir le village de Kusa non loin grâce à un clone pour qu'ils se protègent et se cachent en attendant qu'il attrape Madara. La coupure sur sa joue se referma assez rapidement dans un nuage léger de fumée blanche et il se défoula aussitôt sur ses ennemis.

Un peu reculé de ce combat, Madara observa tranquillement ce qu'il se passait et il soupira, pensif. Tout n'allait pas comme il le fallait. Mais il avait besoin seulement du démon renard pour son projet et ainsi la refaire vivre. Mais Orochimaru avait tout complexifié en faisant ses expériences et en créant des mini démons. Bien que même un fragment du démon renard devrait amplement suffire mais il lui fallait aussi attraper Hachibi et ce ne serait pas facile dans sa position.

Mais il le devait, pour le bien de son projet, pour son bien à elle.

Lassé par tout ça, il apparut sur le champ de bataille, derrière le blond mais ce dernier le prit de vitesse et c'est lui qui esquiva l'attaque du démon et non l'inverse. Il gronda, d'autant plus agacé. Mais une seconde attaque le frappa en plein visage, l'envoyant voler à plusieurs mètres derrière lui alors que les Zetsu blancs disparurent. Le masque se fendit et se brisa légèrement au niveau de l'œil visible, ce dernier se dardant sur le blond qui fit craquer sa nuque, assez fier de sa réactivité.

\- Je ne comprends pas… Comment ne peux-tu pas être totalement vidé après tout ça ?! s'exclama l'homme de colère, se redressant en portant une main à son masque.

\- Je ne peux pas me permettre d'abandonner, pas alors que Sasuke et mes enfants m'attendent. Cela peut te paraître risible à toi qui ne doit pas connaître tout ça mais c'est ainsi. Mon nindo repose sur ça, et quoi que tu fasses pour me tuer tu heurteras un mur ! Je me bats pour des choses que tu ne peux pas comprendre !

Madara crispa aussitôt ses poings, claquant des doigts afin de déclencher une pluie de kunaïs sur le blond qui esquiva, faisant un large saut en arrière. La rage envahissait un peu plus Madara qui trouvait le gamin bien trop insolent et idéalistes. Quelle connerie !

\- Ce que tu dis n'a pas de sens ! Ce monde n'a pas de sens ! Je te ferais souffrir comme jamais tu n'as souffert et ensuite j'irais bien sagement récupérer ta famille et je les tuerais sous tes yeux, te rendant aussi faibles que tes parents qui n'ont rien pu faire pour toi ! Tu comprendras la douleur de perdre la personne qu'on aime !

Naruto se figea un instant de surprise, le regard incertain et il se rapprocha pour esquiver une autre attaque, débutant alors un duel de Taijutsu, et l'écriture qui entourait le poignet de l'homme au masque le rendait toujours incapable d'utiliser correctement son œil, le mettant ainsi au même rang que Naruto qui le surpassa d'ailleurs assez rapidement. Le blond finit par l'envoyer de nouveau dans un arbre et il put ainsi voir le masque orange se fissurer intégralement avant de tomber, morceau par morceau.

Sous son regard écarquillé se dévoila alors un visage d'environ le même âge que Kakashi, mais la moitié droite de son visage portait une terrible cicatrice. Son œil rouge le fixant avec un mélange de peur et de colère. Mais aussi une terrible douleur, que seul certains pouvaient comprendre, comme Tsunade qui n'avait jamais pu supporter la mort de son amant puis de son cadet… Quant à l'œil gauche, il était clos, mais Naruto pouvait aisément deviner à la forme qu'il n'y avait plus rien dedans.

Et alors il se rappela cette histoire sur son senseï, ainsi que l'équipe que son père avait un jour eu sous ses ordres avant de devenir Hokage. De ce garçon, du nom de…

\- Obito… Uchiwa… ?

Ce dernier sursauta violemment, tout colère laissant place à de la surprise alors qu'il dévisagea Naruto. Le blond lui se mordit les lèvres, se demandant comment aller réagir Kakashi en apprenant tout ça alors qu'il se sentait si coupable de la mort de son camarade, puis de leur amie plus tard. Si seulement il pouvait tout arranger et ainsi apaiser le cœur meurtri de son senseï… Obito quant à lui se questionna sur ce que venait de dire le jeune homme. Comment pouvait-il le connaître, il devait être un paria au village de la feuille…

\- Kakashi nous a raconté une fois votre histoire, nous expliquant pourquoi il tenait tant à l'esprit d'équipe au-delà des ordres et du devoirs d'un ninja, tout comme son père encore avant vous. Il a toujours regretté de ne pas avoir pu vous sauver de là, puis d'avoi faillit à sa mission de protéger votre coéquipière encore plus tard.

\- Menteur ! s'écria rapidement Obito, la haine revenant dans son regard. J'étais là lorsqu'il a froidement assassiné Rin !

Naruto approcha lentement, regardant l'autre homme se tenir la tête, la colère perçant dans sa voix tout autant que la douleur et le regret, mais la démence avait également pris une place importante et Naruto se demanda un instant si quelqu'un n'avait pas manipulé un homme, un enfant à cette époque, totalement brisé afin de lui faire faire le sale travail.

\- Ton père était comme un modèle pour moi ! Il était bon, fort, il savait ce qui était juste et n'a jamais failli à sa tâche sauf lors de cette mission, il nous a laissé seul ! J'aurais pu mourir qu'il n'était pas là ! J'étais qu'un pauvre orphelin, rejeté au sein même du clan et par mes parents que je n'ai jamais connu. On ne m'a même jamais rien dit sur eux… Minato était ce père que je n'avais jamais eu, il était gentil avec moi, il me faisait confiance aussi… Et Kushina aussi était généreuse… J'étais tout le temps en retard, j'étais un zouave, personne ne me prenait au sérieux… Je ne voulais qu'une chose, être Hokage, être reconnu et accepter, mais il a fallu que je sois dans la même équipe que Kakashi Hatake et il était meilleur que moi en tout ! Et Rin qui n'avait pas un seul regard pour moi…

Naruto se pinça les lèvres, se demandant à quel moment cet homme pouvait en savoir à ce point et en même temps si peu sur lui. Il le poursuivait depuis quelques années maintenant à travers l'Akatsuki mais pour autant il n'avait pas cherché à connaître sa vie afin de mieux le capturer…

Il refit un pas vers l'homme qui releva la tête, croisant le regard océan dur et déterminé qui le fixait en ce moment même. Obito se mordit la lèvre, l'incompréhension le rongeant.

\- Je ne te comprends pas ! Pourquoi malgré ce que je viens de dire tu continues d'être aussi confiant ?! Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien comprendre à ma vie et à ce que j'ai vécu ?!

\- Tout simplement car j'ai vécu une vie similaire, mais que j'ai su avancer et m'entourer des bonnes personnes. Tu penses la vie injuste alors tu veux juste la formater à ta manière mais ce ne sera que plus horrible.

\- Menteur, pourquoi devrai-je te croire ?! Tu connais l'amour, tu as des amis et tu as une famille !

\- Cela n'empêche pas la douleur de demeurer en moi, ainsi que la haine, mais je ne suis pas comme toi. C'est vrai. Je ne suis pas un lâche manipulé par plus grand que moi ! Hurla le blond alors, plongeant la forêt dans un certain silence pesant. Je ne suis pas aussi faible que toi Obito, et je vais te le prouver.

* * *

**To be continued...**

** Voilà pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que cela vous a plu et je vous dis...**

**A la semaine prochaine !**


	21. Entrée 20 : Cri du cœur

**Titre : Ai to Itami (Amour et Douleur)**

**Disclamer : Tout appartient à Masashi Kashimoto.**

**Rating : M. (Viols etc…)**

**Pairing : NaruSasu…**

**Rythme de parution : Vendredi.**

**Ceci est une fanfiction qui porte sur de nombreux couples homosexuels donc homophobes… Bye.**

**Sinon bonne lecture à vous et n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews, cela fait toujours plaisir.**

* * *

**RAR :**

**lesaccrosdelamerceri ****Oui les enfants vont bien, je ne serais pas assez sadique pour m'attaquer à des enfants.**

* * *

**Entrée 20 : Cri du cœur **

Le silence régnait dans la forêt, Naruto ne bougeait plus, un agacement clair visible sur son visage qu'il détourna afin de ne pas regarder son ennemi. Obito pour sa part le regarda, toujours déconcerté par tout ce qu'il avait dit. Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à comprendre le jeune homme devant lui mais il ne savait pas non plus comment réagir. Il se sentait vraiment perdu par tous les évènements et cela ne rajoutait que de l'huile sur le feu.

\- Tout ce que tu penses sur moi est erroné, souffla alors Naruto, sortant de son silence.

\- Alors explique moi.

\- Mes parents sont morts afin de me permettre de vivre. Mais contrairement aux souhaits de mon père, j'ai été traité en monstre, en paria et personne ne me reconnait comme un humain. Je n'étais que le démon renard. Je ne savais même pas à l'époque que j'abritais le démon, je l'ai appris de la pire des manières et après seulement j'ai été accepté, petit à petit en faisant mes preuves. Puis enfin j'ai trouvé en Sasuke un rival, puis un ami et enfin un amant. Mes amis étaient peu, même à l'heure actuelle je peux dire qu'ils ne m'ont pas totalement accepté après avoir appris que j'étais le jinchûriki de Kyûbi, et pourtant j'ai tout fait pour le village.

\- Avec Nagato, siffla aussitôt Obito en se redressant, attentif.

\- Oui… Et ce n'est que là qu'ils ont pleinement commencé à m'accepter. Mais je ne te comprends pas Obito Uchiwa. Tu insinues que je ne te connais pas, que nous n'avons rien de similaire alors que tout se ressemble, à la différence que toi tu étais seulement l'orphelin du clan Uchiwa, là où je ne connaissais rien de mes parents et que j'ai détesté le Yondaime pour m'avoir enfermé Kyûbi dans le corps. Tu pouvais toujours te rattraper plus facilement mais tu ne t'es pas assez battu pour montrer au village ta valeur. Pour moi, cette lutte n'a jamais cessé, pas une seule seconde et pourtant… Je ne mérite plus de la continuer. J'ai ma famille et c'est le plus important à mes yeux…

Naruto approcha, ne faisant que quelques pas sans pour autant être trop proche de son ennemi car après tout il pouvait encore le piéger.

\- Vous avez vu Rin mourir devant vous, souffla le blond, reprenant le vouvoiement en se calmant un peu. Mais elle l'a fait pour sauver des vies… Moi… J'ai vu Sasuke me transpercé d'un Chidori et vu la terreur envahir son âme en pensant m'avoir tué, j'ai senti le désespoir m'envahir quand il s'est fait enlever une première fois. Un soulagement sans nom lorsque Kisame et Itachi sont venus me chercher quand il a réussi à s'en sortir… Puis encore une fois la peur, l'angoisse qui vous étreint lorsque vous vous faites torturer devant la personne la plus chère à votre cœur… La peur latente en apprenant qu'il a subi des expériences inhumaines, qu'il porte votre enfant ce qui n'aurait jamais dû être le cas, et enfin la tension constante de se savoir encore poursuivi malgré déjà tous ces problèmes.

Obito se détendit un peu, commençant à comprendre, du mieux qu'il le pouvait en tout cas, le jeune homme devant lui. Mais pour autant il ne démordait pas de cette sensation de colère en lui, il n'aurait pas dû la ressentir encore avec autant d'explications…

\- Je ne peux peut-être pas me faire à l'idée que vous avez dû ressentir lorsque la fille que vous aimiez est morte, mais Kakashi lui s'en est toujours profondément voulu. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu la protéger du village qui lui avait implanté un Biju, dit-il doucement, faisant hoqueter Obito qui n'en savait rien. Mais pour autant il a fait son possible pour honorer vos mémoires à tous les deux. Il nous a toujours transmis ce que vous lui aviez appris à l'époque, ce pour quoi son propre père était mort avant cela. Pour mon père, je suis conscient qu'il a commis des erreurs, mais aussi incroyable qu'il pouvait être il n'était qu'un homme, tout comme vous, tout comme moi. Vous en avez aussi commis des erreurs, dont vous laissez aveugler par la haine.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais de ça ? Tu ne connais rien de mon projet !

\- Peut-être pas mais est-ce vraiment votre projet ? Vous n'aviez pas accès à la salle de réunion des Uchiwa, alors qui d'autres que Madara pour vous apprendre ce fameux projet que vous prévoyiez ? Je ne suis pas bête, Itachi et Sasuke m'en ont parlés. C'est une utopie que vous voulez, cela ne ramènera jamais celle que vous aimiez.

\- Tais-toi sale impertinent ! Tu n'en sais rien !

Un kunaï fila rapidement vers Naruto et ce dernier ne bougea qu'un peu la tête pour l'esquiver et cela enragea encore plus Obito. Mais ce dernier se força à reprendre son calme. Quelque chose le dérangeait horriblement.

\- J'ai une question si tu le permets.

\- J'écoute.

\- Comment as-tu pu réussir l'exploit de ne pas tuer tout le monde sur ton passage ? Dans de telles circonstances tu aurais dû haïr le monde entier pour cet acharnement. Et pourtant tu es là devant moi, à me raisonner, tu devrais me tuer, je suis responsable de la mort de tes parents après tout si j'ai bien compris.

Naruto eut un léger sourire et il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Combien de fois avait-il entendu ce genre d'argument de la part de tous les hommes qui avaient fait des erreurs et qui étaient face à lui ou à leurs victimes… Il devait reconnaître que parfois il avait un côté inhumain quand cela s'agissait de vengeance. Il ne l'avait connu qu'une fois et encore, il n'avait laissé celle-ci s'exprimer que sur les pantins du responsable.

\- J'ai toujours été comme ça, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne. Mais après mon entourage m'a beaucoup aidé, sur plein de points différent. Iruka m'a fait comprendre que je n'étais pas le démon en moi, que j'étais une bonne personne. Jiraya m'a appris la force d'avancer, de toujours chercher à progresser, Kakashi m'a appris à ne jamais abandonner mes camarades, Baa-chan à ne pas abandonner mes rêves et la personne que j'aime… Vous devriez me croire lorsque je vous dis que Kakashi s'en veut aujourd'hui encore de tout ce qu'il a raté et dont il s'incombe la responsabilité.

Obito était sous le choc de l'honnêteté du garçon devant lui. Il disait tout cela si facilement face à son ennemi. Un soupir lui échappa, la fatigue le gagnant presque avec force et il croisa les bras, ne voyant rien de défiant dans l'attitude de l'autre. Mais s'en était aussi extrêmement frustrant, car cela voulait dire que le jeune homme ne le prenait pas pour une menace. Son œil se perdit un instant sur le bracelet de symbole sur son poignet, le bloquant dans ses techniques utilisant le Sharingan.

\- Et tu penses avoir là les seuls arguments valables pour me faire plier le genou et implorer le pardon à ton village ? Jamais je ne serais pardonné, tu devrais en prendre conscience ! Ta bonté te perdra certainement !

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais exactement ?

Obito, de rage, reprit un kunaï et attaqua Naruto qui n'esquivait qu'à peine, parant avec une certaine lassitude et cela dura bien plusieurs minutes avant que finalement l'arme blanche ne causa une profonde lacération sur la peau du cou doré. Le sang coula alors que l'Uchiwa se figea et la goute carmine se perdit dans le tissu déjà bien sombre du vêtement du blond.

\- Vous ressentez donc toujours de la colère pour Kakashi ? Même pire, de la haine ?

\- Oui, affirma Obito bien que décontenancé.

\- Ainsi que le monde entier ? Vous les pensez responsable de tous vos malheurs et de votre souffrance continue ? demanda-t-il de nouveau, obtenant une réponse affirmative. Vous souhaitez la mort de ceux qui vous font du mal ?

Le blond recula, écartant les bras comme s'il s'offrait à la colère sourde du brun qui baissa un instant son bras, surpris par l'attitude de l'Uzumaki. Avait-il perdu la tête ? Il ne saurait le dire mais il se montrait très imprudent dans l'immédiat. Et cela avait au moins le mérite de faire perdre toute sa verve à Obito.

\- Si tu ressens cette haine, déverse-la sur moi, j'y suis préparé. J'ai bien su apaiser mon démon, ce n'est pas un humain comme toi qui me fera peur.

\- Tu es complétement fou et inconscient, tu as une famille et tu serais prêt à mourir pour un inconnu…

\- Ne rêve pas, ricana le blond. Je ne vais jamais mourir pour ça, ou à cause de ça, ce serait d'une ironie sans nom si c'était le cas. Mais je suis ainsi. C'est mon nindo ! Alors vas-y, se dit-il à hurler, faisant sursauter l'homme devant lui. Je te sauverai ! Je connais bien la haine, j'ai grandi avec elle et j'ai su la surmonter, bien plus d'une fois je lui ai fermé les portes de mon cœur et pour toi, Obito, je promets de t'y aider aussi, et sache que je tiens toujours mes promesses, même si elles sont dangereuses et que je pourrais y laisser la vie.

Lentement, le kunaï que tenait Obito glissa de sa main et s'échoua sur le sol, tous les Zetsu blancs avaient disparus depuis un moment et Naruto pu alors voir le seul œil de l'homme laisser échapper des larmes, vaincu par sa conviction à l'aider.

Le blond ferma alors doucement les yeux, la fatigue s'empara avec force de son corps. Il était resté alerte tellement de temps ces derniers jours et surtout ces dernières heures, il n'en pouvait plus. S'attendant à un choc, il fut surpris quand Obito le rattrapa et il ouvrit un œil, le regardant curieusement.

\- Je ne suis pas votre seul danger, il faudra vous y préparer… Je ne suis qu'un pion dans toute cette affaire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as pas vraiment l'âme aussi mauvaise au fond, sinon tu n'aurais pas autant inspiré Kakashi… Il va être choqué quand tu vas revenir au village.

\- Oui, et après je serais exécuté sans autre procès par Konoha.

\- Tu auras un procès, nous ne sommes pas des monstres et Tsunade compte bien remettre les choses dans l'ordre au village. Mais j'espère pour toi que tu ne comptes pas te défiler le moment venu.

\- Ce n'était pas mon intention, mais je ferais tout de même attention.

Et sur ça, Naruto sombra dans l'inconscience, surprenant légèrement Obito qui ne s'attendait pas à cela.

Sasuke passa une main douce sur le visage de Yohei avec qui il s'entraînait pour lui apprendre quelques bases, alors que Kaito de son côté surveillait ses benjamins, assez attentif tout de même sur ce que faisait son père et son frère. Kurama releva également la tête, regardant vers Shiro qui était un peu plus loin, perdu dans ses pensées depuis la veille.

\- Ton rendez-vous s'est si bien passé que ça ? Attaqua tranquillement Sasuke, avec un sourire pour le moins amusé.

\- Hein ? s'exclama aussitôt Shiro en rougissant. D-De quoi parlez-vous ?!

\- Allons, je ne suis pas aveugle, hier soir j'ai senti Neji, c'est lui qui t'a raccompagné il me semble cela veut dire bien dire que tu étais avec lui à ce moment-là.

Shiro se mit d'autant plus à rougir, assez gêné d'avoir été pris la main dans le sac, s'il pouvait se permettre l'expression.

\- Oui, répondit-il néanmoins, attirant aussitôt le sourire ravi de Sasuke. Je ne me pensais pas capable de ça en vérité, et je dois dire que c'est agréable pourtant… De… D'être séduit comme ça.

\- Il flirtait, ronronna le brun, taquin. Que c'est étrange venant de Neji ! lui qui était aussi imbu de lui-même que moi à cette époque !

Un rire joyeux lui échappa, attirant des sourires de la part de ses fils qui étaient rassurés de le voir ainsi et plus en train de déprimer.

\- Et comment se déroule ton entraînement sinon ?

\- Très bien, je dois dire que c'est rafraichissant ici, je me concentre plus facilement et je sais que je peux faire confiance aux shinobis de ce village pour le défendre, que je ne vais pas être harcelé pour mon nom…

Sasuke releva les yeux vers le jeune homme, apaisé de le voir prendre petit à petit ses marques dans le village. Cela le rassurait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru mais en même temps, il fallait s'y attendre, il s'était fortement attaché au jeune homme.

\- Je suis heureux de voir que tu t'intègres si bien dans le village.

\- Il ne fallait pas vous inquiéter pour moi, je peux me défendre tout seul.

\- Ce n'est pas une question de défense, tu ne peux pas vivre constamment sur tes gardes.

Shiro releva les yeux vers le brun et hocha la tête, reconnaissant. Il reporta alors son attention sur les petits qui s'amusaient et Sasuke finit par se redresse en voyant l'heure.

\- Mince il faut que j'aille faire quelques courses… Shiro, je vais prévenir Itachi pour qu'il vienne garder les enfants, tu peux les surveiller avec Kyûbi en attendant ?

\- Bien sûr, je ne bouge pas.

Sasuke lui lança un sourire de remerciement et il fila hors de la maison après avoir laissé les plus âgés auprès de Kurama et il rejoignit la maison de son aîné. Il toqua doucement avant d'entrer et le trouva somnolant dans le canapé du salon. Cette maison aussi avait été rénové par les soins de Yamato et Itachi avait pu se détendre un peu, ne pas repenser de trop au passé. Mais Sasuke trouvait tout de même que depuis l'incident de Genjutsu à Suna dont son frère avait été victime, il était plus calme et plus ouvert.

\- Aniki… Réveille-toi, souffla doucement Sasuke en se baissant à sa hauteur.

\- Sasuke… ?

Le plus jeune sourit légèrement et partit vers la cuisine pour lui servir un verre de jus de fruit, sachant que cela réveillera un peu mieux son frère.

\- Tu étais fatigué ?

\- Je n'ai pas dormi cette nuit. Je n'y arrivais pas. Je réfléchissais un peu trop, j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment…

\- Tu ne devrais pas autant t'inquiéter… Mais bref, tu aimerais t'occuper de tes neveux et ta nièce ? Je dois aller faire quelques courses et je ne peux pas tous les emmener, surtout que Miki vient seulement de s'endormir…

\- Bien sûr, accepta aussitôt Itachi avec un sourire. Tu sais que je ne te dis jamais non pour ça.

Sasuke lui sourit doucement et il le laissa boire son verre avant de ressortir de la maison pour se diriger vers l'artère principale du village, laissant son frère rejoindre sa propre maison afin de tenir compagnie à sa famille.

Il avançait à un bon rythme, achetant ce qu'il trouvait de bon pour ce soir et ce qu'il n'avait plus chez lui actuellement. Mais il sentit quelque chose d'étrange au fond de lui, son instinct lui disant d'aller à l'entrée du village. D'y attendre… Mais ce sentiment était si faible, qu'il préféra le surveiller alors qu'il revenait chez lui. Il déposa le tout dans la cuisine, rangeant les courses, mais assez vite Kaito se cacha entre ses jambes, le regard fixé sur la porte de la maison. Sasuke pinça ses lèvres et se hâta de préparer le dîner, de plus en plus anxieux sans qu'il n'arrive à expliquer ce sentiment.

\- Tout va bien Sasuke ? Demanda alors une voix dans son dos, le faisant se retourner d'un sursaut.

\- Oui, désolé Aniki, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

\- On dirait que quelque chose te tracasse.

\- Trois fois rien, ça va vite passer je pense, et au pire j'irais voir ce qui me tracasse autant…

\- Sois prudent tout de même, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Sasuke hocha doucement la tête et il se concentra un peu plus sur le repas qu'il était en train de préparer pour ne pas faire de bêtise et il servit tout le monde, son pressentiment continuant encore durant tout ce temps.

Quelques coups furent portés alors à la porte d'entrée, faisant sursauter Sasuke qui s'y dirigea, échangeant un regard curieux avec son frère ainsi que Shiro. Il ouvrit la porte alors sur Kakashi qui le salua d'un sourire aimable, son œil se plissant légèrement sous ça.

\- Bonsoir Sasuke, j'espère que je ne dérange pas. Je venais proposer une petite sortie avant que les petits ne dorment.

Kakashi échangea tout de même un regard parlant avec son élève avant de le laisser se retourner vers sa famille et Shiro qui hochèrent la tête avec un petit sourire tous les deux. Le brun retourna donc à l'intérieur et habilla chaudement ses enfants car les nuits étaient tout de même assez fraîches et il prit sa fille dans ses bras en voyant qu'elle réclamait son attention, Itachi prenant Miki dans les siens alors que Kurama servait de monture pour les deux plus âgés.

Ils marchèrent alors ensemble dans le village, permettant une meilleure digestion à tout le monde mais le sentiment de Sasuke se renforçait de minute en minute, le faisant souvent ralentir en observant vers l'entrée du village. Itachi avait bien fini par remarquer son manège mais en voyant le regard de Kakashi il comprit que quelque chose allait se produire, mais pas de manière néfaste. Peut-être était-ce le retour de Naruto ? Ils l'espéraient un peu tous à vrai dire.

\- Papa…

Sasuke reporta aussitôt son attention vers Kaito et il le vit tout tendu, regardant vers lui alors que Yohei avait le regard rivé dans la même direction que lui un peu plus tôt, soit la porte du village. Comme attiré, Sasuke fronça les sourcils et s'y dirigea, Kurama le suivant aussitôt, sans rien ajouter, ainsi que les autres. Sasuke s'arrêta doucement au milieu du large chemin, son regard fixé sur une ombre au loin, pas vraiment distincte à cette distance mais visiblement l'ombre se stoppa, comme hésitante.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Tonna la voix forte de Kakashi, une main près de sa pochette à kunaï.

\- Je vais approcher, souffla Sasuke en confiant sa fille à Shiro.

Il commença à marcher en direction de la porte, le regard attentif à la moindre entourloupe. Mais son cœur s'affola instantanément lorsque, habitué à l'obscurité, il reconnut la touffe de cheveux clairs… Naruto était sur le dos de cet autre homme… Il se força à se calmer et détailla alors l'autre home, un brun… Mais il se sentit mal en reconnaissant alors un Sharingan qui l'observait avec une pointe de crainte et d'autres émotions encore.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda doucement Sasuke. Qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé à Naruto ?

\- Je… Je m'appelle Obito Uchiwa, souffla ce dernier, voyant le tressaillement de son homologue. Naruto me suivait ces derniers jours. Mais j'ai revu… Mes objectifs si on veut et il s'est effondré. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser là-bas… Mais en même temps je sais que je suis considéré comme mort ici, ou alors comme un ennemi de part mon masque et mon manteau.

Sasuke le considéra un peu plus à la fin de sa phrase, surpris. Il se secoua alors et approcha.

\- Vous ne seriez pas le premier que Naruto ramène de son côté, mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous vous êtes toujours présenté sous le nom de Madara…

\- Car il me l'avait demandé…

Obito regarda vite ailleurs, mal à l'aise avant de soupirer doucement. Sasuke recula et se dirigea vers les autres. Il demanda alors doucement à Kakashi d'aller chercher la Godaime pendant qu'il emmenait les deux hommes à l'hôpital. Mais il ne précisa pas l'identité de l'accompagnant de Naruto, se doutant bien de la réaction qu'aurait son ancien senseï. Kakashi, bien que réticent en ne voyant pas le deuxième homme, hocha la tête et partit rapidement vers le bâtiment de la Godaime.

Itachi lui observa son frère soupirer de soulagement et il fronça légèrement les sourcils en le regardant retourner discuter avec eux puis il le vit approcher. Et son sang se glaça un instant, sous le choc.

\- Que… Toi…

\- Itachi…

Obito eut un regard fuyant, un soupir léger avant de regarder de nouveau l'aîné et il s'excusa à mi-mot, ne rajoutant pourtant rien de plus ensuite avant de regarder Sasuke pour qu'il le guide à l'hôpital du village, ce que le brun s'empressa de faire ensuite, malgré le regard de son frère.

Kaito tira sur la manche de son père, le regard braqué pourtant sur son autre père. Sasuke se pencha vers lui et le prit dans ses bras, passant une main tendre dans les cheveux de Yohei qui n'avait encore rien fait ou dit.

Une fois dans la chambre d'hôpital, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, Obito patienta avec les autres et finalement la porte s'ouvrit sur Tsunade et Kakashi et tous les deux marquèrent un temps d'arrêt en voyant l'invité surprise. Mais bien plus venant de Kakashi. Avant qu'une quelconque question ne soit posé, l'ancien coéquipier de l'argenté expliqua la raison de sa présence ici et présenta également ses mains à la Godaime, disant qu'il était prêt pour un jugement et un emprisonnement dans l'instant s'il le fallait.

Kakashi pour sa part était partagé, totalement perdu dans ses pensées, ses souvenirs refessant surface. Il ne put que regarder Obito se faire emmener par Shiro et Neji qui veillait sur la Godaime pour la nuit. Et alors que cette dernière se tourna vers Naruto et tâcha de rassurer Sasuke et les petits sur le fait que le blond était juste totalement épuisé.

Itachi, de son côté, ne manqua pas le regard perdu et inquiet de Kakashi, ni sa main qui se porta à son Sharingan dissimulé.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Voilà la suite ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard de deux semaines, j'avais du mal à écrire, même si l'idée était là et tout mais j'y arrivais pas... **

**Vraiment désolée, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas !**

**Aussi s'il y a des fautes je les corrigerais probablement avant de poster le prochain chapitre, juste avant, désolée également pour ça.**

**A la semaine prochaine !**


	22. Entrée 21 : Le passé refait surface

**Titre : Ai to Itami (Amour et Douleur)**

**Disclamer : Tout appartient à Masashi Kashimoto.**

**Rating : M. (Viols etc…)**

**Pairing : NaruSasu…**

**Rythme de parution : Vendredi.**

**Ceci est une fanfiction qui porte sur de nombreux couples homosexuels donc homophobes… Bye.**

**Sinon bonne lecture à vous et n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews, cela fait toujours plaisir.**

* * *

**RAR : **

**lesaccrosdelamerceri **** Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira même s'il ne répond pas à certaines questions.  
**

* * *

**Entrée 21 : Le passé refait surface**

Obito ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne s'en était pas douté. Il savait depuis l'instant où il avait tourné le dos à Madara que ce ne serait pas facile pour lui. En ce moment même il regardait tristement le plafond de sa cellule, encore et toujours pensif sur ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dehors. Il avait également du mal à savoir depuis combien de jour il était revenu au village de Konoha mais il pouvait environ se donner une semaine pour le moment.

Oh dans un sens il était assez reconnaissant à son emprisonnement… Il n'avait pas croisé Kakashi depuis son retour ici. C'était pour le mieux, car sinon il n'aurait pas su quoi dire du tout… Déjà que le revoir à probablement dû lui causer un certain choc, il ne voulait pas imaginer ce que cela donnerait de l'avoir en face de lui.

Il avait reçu la visite de la Godaime, qui venait voir si tout allait bien sur demande de Naruto ou même encore Sasuke, fait qui surpris d'ailleurs grandement Obito qui ne pensait pas que le cadet Uchiwa se soucierait de lui mais il en fut touché cependant, ayant le maigre espoir de se faire enfin accepter dans la famille. Lui qui fut si longtemps le vilain petit canard du groupe…

Visiblement ils étaient en train de récupérer toutes les preuves et il allait bientôt se faire interroger, ou alors fouiller l'esprit, après tout il connaissait le clan Yamanaka. Mais dans un sens il se sentait soulager, car Tsunade lui avait demandé son autorisation pour se faire fouiller la mémoire et il ne pouvait que se dire que Naruto avait finalement raison, la cinquième reprenait en main le village et pour le mieux. Cela voulait forcément dire qu'il aurait un procès équitable, avec toutes les cartes en main de la Godaime.

Mais il fut sorti de ses pensées un peu brusquement et il se redressa doucement sur son lit vétuste, pour voir la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrir sur Ibiki et la fille Yamanaka qui lui offrit un doux sourire rassurant, contrastant avec l'air revêche du chauve.

\- Obito Uchiwa, suivez-nous pour votre interrogatoire, claqua aussitôt ce dernier. Et sans histoire.

La jeune fille lui offrit un sourire d'excuse pour les paroles dures et elle le menotta pour l'emmener dans la salle prévue pour l'interroger. La Godaime était dans un coin.

\- Bien nous allons pouvoir commencer.

Sasuke posa un regard doux sur ses enfants qui étaient en train de jouer ensemble, Naruto riant de bon cœur avec eux et Kurama. Mais le regard du brun se fit plus triste en regardant leur ancien senseï qui était perdu dans ses pensées à l'écart. Depuis huit jours qu'Obito était en cellule, Kakashi était comme perdu dans ses pensées la plupart du temps, totalement déconnecté du monde et personne ne savait quoi faire pour l'aider. En un sens, c'était assez compréhensible. Il venait de découvrir que non seulement son nakama qu'il pensait mort était en vie mais qu'en plus il avait été responsable de beaucoup de crime.

Mais il était assez soulagé de voir que Kakashi n'était pas énervé ou quoi que ce soit, il semblait juste réellement perdu, indécis et perplexe. Pensif également, cherchant sûrement une réponse aux agissements de son ami/rival de l'époque, probablement aussi cherchait-il à déterminer ce qu'était devenu Obito à ses yeux, comment lui parler après avoir failli par deux fois à protéger ses amis, d'abord envers lui et ensuite envers Rin.

Finalement Sasuke se releva et approcha de son senseï, prenant place à côté de lui. Au début il ne dit pas un mot, puis finalement il posa sa main sur le bras de l'homme qui sursauta imperceptiblement, sortant aussitôt de ses pensées pour le regarder de son seul œil visible.

\- Kakashi, actuellement Obito doit subir son interrogatoire. Alors avant de vous fustiger mentalement pour vos actes, attendez de savoir pourquoi il a fait tout ça, dans quel but, s'il était seul, s'il vous en veut vraiment ou pas.

\- C'est une tâche bien difficile que tu me demande Sasuke, répliqua avec douceur l'argenté, un léger sourire sous son masque. Et puis je dois vraiment être en piètre état pour que mon élève vienne me remonter le moral.

\- Il faut bien un début à tout non ? Mais je suis sérieux Kakashi… Attendez un peu avant toute chose, attendez le verdict et c'est la seule chose que je vous demande.

\- Je vais faire un effort alors.

Sasuke offrit un petit sourire à son ancien professeur avant de revenir vers sa famille en entendant Miki pleurer doucement. Naruto lui tendit alors leur dernier fils, un sourire d'excuse sur les lèvres qu'il s'empressa de picorer, faisant aussitôt grimacer Yohei et babiller Akemi. Le brun se mit alors à marcher avec Miki, parlant doucement pour apaiser le bébé qui se calme, ses grands yeux se portant sur son père qu'il écoute avec attention.

Mais il ne pouvait que comprendre les craintes de son professeur, lui-même sentait que c'était une affaire bien trop énorme tout ce qu'il se passait. Après tout, ils avaient, lui comme Naruto, entendu l'histoire de Kakashi et son ancienne équipe. Et connaissant le caractère des Uchiwa, Sasuke se doutait fortement que quelqu'un d'autre se cachait derrière tout ça et n'était pas prête à se dévoiler pour le moment. Cette personne avait donc dû s'employer à trouver une âme facilement manipulable et quoi de mieux que de sauver un gamin de la mort… Probablement de lui montrer la mort de la fille qu'il aimait afin de le briser et le faire haïr le monde entier…

Mais la question demeurait qui ? Et pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que cette personne aurait à y gagner ?

\- Sasuke ?

Le brun sortit brusquement de ses pensées, croisant le regard de son fils dans ses bras, une mèche noire entre ses doigts et il releva les yeux pour croiser le regard de Naruto, un brin inquiet.

\- Tu étais totalement perdu dans tes pensées, je m'inquiétais un peu…

\- Oh non ce… Ce n'est rien. Je pensais à toute cette histoire et… Tout ça ne me semble pas cohérent, il nous manque forcément une dernière pièce afin d'assembler le puzzle.

\- Je sais, mais il ne sert à rien de te prendre la tête maintenant, tu vas juste t'inquiéter. Attendons les réponses de l'interrogatoire… Et ainsi tu pourras peut-être intégrer Obito à votre famille ?

\- Qui sait… Et puis au moins il aura toujours l'option d'aller dans le village de mes parents si jamais les choses sont trop difficiles ici. Après ce qu'il a fait, qui il est…

Kakashi les regarda légèrement de son œil sombre, un instant perdu dans ses pensées.

Il y avait pensé… Et une étrange peine l'avait aussitôt envahi en imaginant Obito partir loin à cause de la douleur de vivre dans ce village qui l'avait autrefois rejeté et où vivat maintenant l'homme ayant tué Rin. Mais il n'avait pas pu penser à autre chose.

L'adulte soupira doucement et décida de partir marcher. Il le signala au couple avant de filer, les mains dans les poches. Il prit alors la route du cimetière, ses pas le guidant aussitôt vers la stèle des ninjas mort durant la troisième guerre ninja et il observa le nom de Rin, un doigt caressant celui d'Obito.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je suis totalement perdu… Encore il y a quelques jours je pensais Obito mort, et juste des remords sur la conscience… A présent, c'est la culpabilité qui me ronge et il se fait interroger en ce moment même…

Il soupira légèrement et resta alors un moment devant la stèle, le regard perdu dans le vide, les souvenirs du passé refaisant surface, intenables, insurmontables également mais c'était ce qui rendait ces souvenirs ancrés dans sa conscience. Il n'avait jamais pu s'en séparer et il ne le pourrait probablement jamais, peu importe ses efforts…

Le soleil se coucha sur le village alors que Kakashi se décida enfin à quitter les lieux et il partit dans son appartement.

Pendant ce temps-là, Obito avait regagné sa cellule, éprouvé et mélancolique de ce qu'il a dû revoir et partager durant la journée. Ces questions interminables qui n'avaient fait que lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs à foison…

L'homme s'allongea doucement, sur son lit de fortune, et son œil se perdit sur le plafond délabré. Un soupir de profonde lassitude lui échappa et il soupira doucement.

\- A quel moment est-ce que tout a à ce point basculé… ? Je ne sais même plus où j'en suis… Et si je suis innocenté ? Que je sorte et que je fasse face à Kakashi ? Que vais-je lui dire dans ce cas ?

Un léger grognement lui échappa et il soupira, se concentrant sur autre chose pour essayer de se reposer.

Les jours défilèrent lentement alors que la Godaime et le nouveau conseil réfléchissaient pour la sanction qui serait alors attribuer à Obito Uchiwa, Kakashi était encore plus anxieux que d'habitude, plus en retard également. Et Sasuke observait tout cela avec un certain calme, tout comme Itachi et Naruto, faisant s'étonner la plupart des gens. Mais après tout ils avaient confiance en Tsunade, ils savaient qu'elle serait totalement impartiale dans cette décision.

Aussi ce fut avec un certain calme que la journée commença pour Sasuke qui s'occupa de préparer le petit-déjeuner avec son frère, s'appliquant autant que possible pour ne pas faire de faute. Mais ce fut un bruit sourd qui attira son attention, et des petits couinements très reconnaissables. Sasuke abandonna rapidement le couteau et son tofu, allant dans le couloir pour voir Kaito qui se retenait le plus possible de pleurer, tenant son genou qui saignait légèrement.

Les enfants avaient fait de très gros progrès, parvenant à se maitriser sur beaucoup de points, notamment cacher leurs attributs de renard. Mais lorsque les jeunes garçons qui avaient maintenant un âge stable, étaient instables dans leurs émotions ou leur chakra, ils se retrouvaient de nouveau avec les oreilles et la queue animale sorties.

Et c'était le cas actuellement. Alors Sasuke approcha et se pencha devant son fils, passant une main douce sur sa joue ronde.

\- Mon trésor, tu peux pleurer si tu as mal…

\- Non, je veux être fort pour toi et papa…

Un sourire terriblement attendri sur les lèvres, Sasuke emmena son fils sur le canapé du salon, sortant une trousse de soin avant de s'en occuper. Naruto passa alors la tête dans la pièce, approchant ensuite, une main frottant doucement son ventre pour voir ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Tu es un grand garçon, reprit Sasuke alors que le blond passa une main douce dans les cheveux de son fils reniflant. Mais tu ne dois pas tout garder pour toi, nous sommes là pour t'aider, te guider. C'est notre rôle en tant que parent d'accord mon trésor ?

Kaito hocha doucement la tête et regarda ses deux parents, reniflant légèrement.

\- J'ai fait un cauchemar, et je ne voulais pas réveiller papa ni Yohei… Je savais que tu serais réveillé et je voulais venir…

\- Mais tu as glissé c'est ça ?

\- Oui… Désolé…

Sasuke se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur le genou bandé, caressant la main de son fils.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser…

\- Alors mon grand, tu es tombé ? Demanda doucement Itachi en revenant, permettant à son cadet de retourner finir le petit-déjeuner.

Le cadet Uchiwa ne put que sourire légèrement en voyant son blondinet et son frère s'occupant ainsi de son fils. Il se dépêcha un peu afin de tout finir et il put enfin partir réveiller Yohei qui dormait encore du sommeil du juste, puis après qu'il s'était assuré l'arrivé de son aîné en bas des escaliers, il alla voir les deux bébés, les réveillant de baisers doux et un sourire heureux se colla sur ses lèvres en entendant les babillages joyeux de sa fille. Il les prit tous les deux dans ses bras et se redressa, essayant de leur faire faire quelques pas chacun en les tenant par les mains.

Et alors qu'il les aidait à marcher, puis qu'il s'occupa de les habiller pour la journée, Sasuke sentit une présence et il regarda derrière lui pour voir Sakura qui lui offrit un petit sourire en guise de bonjour.

\- Les résultats pour Obito seront annoncés aujourd'hui…

\- Kakashi est au courant ?

\- Pas encore, je comptais plutôt lui annoncer avec vous à mes côtés… Personne ne le sait encore donc cela ne risque pas de fuiter, mais Tsunade-sama pensait que ce serait mieux que nous soyons au courant…

\- Elle a bien fait… J'arrive et nous irons lui dire plus tard…

La jeune femme hocha doucement la tête et un sourire attendri lui échappa quand elle regarda les deux benjamins de la famille Uchiwa-Uzumaki. Les quatre enfants faisaient tous des progrès incroyables, on sentait bien leur lien avec les génies que sont leurs parents.

Le petit déjeuner se passa alors dans une certaine bonne humeur, les enfants étant heureux à l'idée de sortir se promener et de voir leur cher oncle Shi, comme le disait Yohei.

Kakashi sembla un instant surpris en ouvrant la porte de son appartement et en y trouvant Naruto, souriant.

\- Salut Kakashi ! Tu viens avec nous ? On va sur le terrain d'entraînement pour que les enfants se dégourdissent les jambes et gambadent autant qu'ils le veulent.

\- Pourquoi pas, je vous rejoins.

Et alors qu'il allait refermer la porte, Naruto bloqua celle-ci et cria aux autres d'y aller avant eux. Bien qu'un peu surpris, Kakashi le laissa ensuite entrer chez lui. Il soupira légèrement et se frotta la nuque, baillant sous son masque alors qu'il se servit un café et fit de même avec le blond.

\- Bien alors maintenant et si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Obito va recevoir son jugement dans la journée, attaqua tranquillement le blond en prenant place à la table de la cuisine.

Kakashi se figea aussitôt, le corps tendu comme un arc. Il l'avait senti en se réveillant, que quelque chose se produirait dans la journée, mais il ne pensait pas que ce serait si vite, si tôt. Il ne se sentait pas prêt, pas au point. Il ne savait absolument pas comment il allait réagir pour tout ça, une fois qu'Obito sera devant lui.

\- On tenait à vous le dire et également à vous faire sortir avec nous pour vous occuper un peu l'esprit. Les gamins veulent jouer avec vous, ils n'attendent que ça.

\- Je ne vais pas fuir la queue entre les jambes Naruto, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça…

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas, ne vous en faites pas. Je veux juste m'assurer que vous alliez bien. Je me doute que ce n'est pas une nouvelle facile mais bon, vous êtes un homme très fort, vous y arriverez mieux que personne, et vous n'êtes plus le même que lorsque vous vous teniez pour la dernière fois face à Obito.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je recevrais une leçon de ta part Naruto, ria légèrement Kakashi, écopant d'un éclat de rire de Naruto. Mais tu as totalement raison, je ne devrais pas me prendre autant la tête tant que je ne connais pas le verdict final…

\- Voilà une bonne mentalité Senseï~

Kakashi éclata de rire en regardant légèrement son élève. Ils burent alors leur café tout en discutant de sujets et d'autres, le blond étant heureux de voir que son ancien professeur ne se mettait pas autant de pression après avoir discuté. Mais il se doutait également que quelque chose n'allait pas, que quelque chose le dérangeait.

Finalement les deux hommes finirent par sortir de l'appartement du plus âgé afin de rejoindre le terrain d'entraînement.

Et à peine eurent-ils mis un pied dans la zone qu'une tornade rousse sauta sur les jambes de Kakashi, le faisant vaciller.

\- Tonton Shi ! Viens m'apprendre encore une technique !

\- Bien sûr mon grand, allons-y !

Kakashi suivit alors l'enfant, laissant le blond rejoindre son homme un peu plus loin, allongé dans l'herbe et il soupira en embrassant son front.

\- Tout s'est bien passé ? demanda doucement Sasuke en le regardant.

\- Oui, il a plutôt bien pris le sujet, j'espère que ça ira lorsque nous aurons la réponse du jugement…

\- Nous verrons bien, de toute façon, on sera là pour lui occuper l'esprit avant et après. Regarde-le avec Yohei…

Naruto releva la tête et observa alors l'homme, qui jouait avec son fils, parlant et lui montrant des trucs qu'un petit garçon de cet âge-là peut faire, en attendant de pouvoir s'exercer aux signes. L'Uzumaki ne put que sourire, terriblement attendri en voyant cela et il baissa les yeux sur Kaito, à côté de Sasuke, qui surveillait ses cadets, attentif au moindre problème.

\- Toujours aussi discret toi, dit-il en passant une main douce dans les cheveux de son fils.

\- Il faut bien de nous dans nos enfants, taquina Sasuke en fermant les yeux, profitant de la brise de cette journée ensoleillée.

Kaito releva légèrement la tête vers ses parents avant de reporter son attention sur Akemi qui se baladait à quatre pattes, jouant dans l'herbe en gazouillant joyeusement, au contraire de son jumeau qui observait l'étendue verte avec circonspection. Ce qui fit d'ailleurs pouffer Itachi qui prit un brin d'herbe pour l'approcher de Miki, le regardant reculer avec un petit froncement de nez. Avant de sursauter quand Kisame éclata de rire, moins discret que son amant qui pouffa derrière sa main.

Sasuke esquissa un léger sourire alors que son benjamin vint se blottir contre lui et il passa une main tendre dans ses cheveux, le rassurant alors que Naruto ria doucement, se penchant pour embrasser son front.

\- Tonton Itachi t'embête mon trésor. Si tu veux papa peut l'arroser… ?

\- Depuis quand tu fais du Suiton toi ? demanda aussitôt Itachi en se redressant.

\- Oh pas besoin de techniques~

Le blond ricana et prit une bouteille d'eau avant de la vider sur un Itachi totalement outré.

A la stupeur générale, commença alors une immense bataille d'eau, toutes techniques étant interdite et le rire parsema le terrain assez vite.

Pendant ce temps-là, à la suite de la délibération avec le conseil, Tsunade entra dans son bureau, demandant qu'on lui amène Obito et elle prit alors un parchemin vierge, remettant chaque parole de la réunion sur le papier. La porte s'ouvrit alors et elle observa l'homme se faire asseoir sur la chaise devant elle.

\- Bien, Obito, je vais te dire toutes les preuves qui ont été trouvés sur toi, grâce à tes souvenirs et/ou des documents. Nous avons été le plus objectif possible sur ton dossier, alors si quelque chose te semble impartiale tu as le droit de le signaler et nous verrons si une réévaluation est nécessaire. Sinon, nous pouvons commencer.

Le brun qui avait la moitié de son visage bandé afin de cacher son orbite vide, hocha doucement la tête, les mains liés. Il avait la tête basse, regardant le sol pour ne pas être ébloui par le temps lumineux derrière la Godaime et il soupira.

Il écouta alors durant une bonne heure la femme parlait, disant tous les arguments qui ont été reconnus contre lui et ceux pour le soutenir dans ses choix. Bien évidemment il ne trouva rien à redire, il devait avouer que Naruto ne lui avait pas mentit en disant que tout était mieux maintenant. Il ferma doucement son œil en entendant chaque mot, petit à petit, son air fatigué ne trahissait que son état actuel, le poids du passé et des années qui maintenant avait bien prit le temps de venir sur ses épaules durant tout le temps qu'il avait passé dans sa cellule à ruminé.

\- Donc, j'en arrive au jugement que le conseil a rendu. Obito Uchiwa, pour les crimes précédemment énoncés, tu aurais dû mourir, mais il semblerait que tu sois également une victime, une victime de quelqu'un qui t'a manipulé dans un état très précaire. Pour tout ça, nous estimons que tu dois être puni. Avec une période d'approbation, tu seras potentiellement repris dans le village mais tu ne pourras pas reprendre le travail de ninja. Tu n'as pas non plus le droit de faire de techniques sans un accord spécial que je dois signer et approuver totalement. Maintenant tu vas avoir un sceau qui te seras appliqué et tu pourras signer.

Obito hocha doucement la tête et ses yeux se refermèrent en sentant quelqu'un dans son dos et il grimaça légèrement en sentant la brûlure d'un sceau se formant sur sa peau. Il regarda alors les menottes que lui enlevèrent Shizune et Tsunade tourna le parchemin vers lui pour le laisser signer. Et elle le laissa tout relire avant de finalement le voir signer. Elle lui offrit un sourire rassurant et lui confia alors qu'il sera assigné à un Jônin pour le surveiller et vivre avec.

\- Je pensais à Kakashi mais je veux ton accord avant tout, et le sien également donc tu as la journée pour décider. Sache aussi que Naruto, Sasuke et Itachi sont des Jônins si tu le veux.

Obito la regarda une dernière fois avant de se lever doucement puis de sortir après avoir salué la Godaime, bien conscient des Anbus qui le surveillaient. Mais il n'en fit rien de plus et partit plutôt s'isoler dans un endroit tranquille, le sommet de la montagne, avec les têtes des précédents Hokage.

Kakashi se redressa doucement en sentant quelque chose de différent et il posa son regard sur la petite famille qui s'était endormie à l'ombre d'un arbre, tous les autres veillant sur le couple et les enfants endormis. Il leva son regard vers le visage de son senseï taillé dans la roche mais son œil dévia rapidement sur un faucon qui semblait l'attendre. Une fois sûr d'avoir été vu, le rapace descendu et laissa ainsi l'homme récupérer une missive.

Il offrit une petite friandise à l'oiseau et le laissa filer avant de se concentrer sur la missive. Et il la posa ensuite près du couple, filant dans un tourbillon de feuilles vers le bureau de la Cinquième.

\- Oh Kakashi, tu as fait vite et tu semble encore trempé, remarqua Tsunade avec un sourire taquin puis elle embrailla sans laisse le temps à son subordonné de dire quoi que ce soit. Tu l'as raté de peu, il vient de quitter mon bureau et il semblait vraiment exténué, à toi de trouver où il est.

Et il fut chasser sans ménagement par la femme.

Papillonnant des yeux, l'argenté se reprit aussi vite que possible et fonça à travers le village, étrangement, son esprit avait occulté un endroit calme si évident qu'il aurait pu se frapper…

La fatigue avait eu assez vite raison de lui, et lorsqu'il rouvrit son œil, le soleil tombait lentement, laissant tout juste l'orange et le rouge couvrir le village d'un voile léger et apaisant. En soit, Obito avait été très soulagé par le verdict. Il était fatigué, las de cette vie. Ne plus être un ninja ? Oh ça ne le dérangeait plus vraiment maintenant… S'il pouvait ainsi se racheter pour toutes ses erreurs, ce ne serait pas plus mal…

Il se redressa lentement, se mettant en position assise, observant le village qui s'endormait pour laisser place à son aspect nocturne, les lumières s'allumant ça et là… Son esprit vagabonda alors malgré lui, réfléchissant à la possibilité de vivre avec Kakashi. Tout était encore trop flou, il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait ressentir pour son ancien rival. De la rivalité justement ? De la haine pour avoir tué Rin ? De l'amertume de l'avoir autant blessé ? Des regrets de ne pas avoir pu être avec lui après ce jour-là ? Il ne savait vraiment plus…

Des bruits de feuilles attirèrent son attention et il se retourna légèrement, la surprise gagnant rapidement son visage marqué de fatigue lorsque son œil croisa celui de Kakashi, en sueur, une main sur son genou et l'autre essuyant son front.

\- Tu as couru un marathon ?

Ce fut tout ce qui lui était passé par l'esprit, et Obito mordit rapidement sa langue, espérant ne pas l'avoir froissé.

Pourtant Kakashi ne prononça pas un mot, son attention toute portée sur l'homme devant lui, l'homme avec un bandage cachant l'orbite vide. Et il ressentit une injustice, se disant que c'était lui qui aurait dû avoir ce bandage au visage et pas son ami.

Et le soulagement de le voir surpassa tout.

Sans avoir le temps de faire un geste, Obito écarquilla son œil de stupeur, se retrouvant fermement prit dans un étau de fer, le visage de Kakashi sur son épaule.

\- Obito, dit alors Kakashi, la voix tremblante.

Et après un instant de latence, Obito referma doucement ses bras sur le dos de son ancien camarade, fermant son œil en profitant pleinement de cette étreinte inespérée…

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Je suis... Sincèrement désolée. J'ai eu du mal à refaire ce chapitre, car je modifie totalement la réaction entre Kakashi et Obito. (Tiens d'ailleurs, donnez moi votre avis. Vous êtes plutôt KakaIru ? Parce que cela n'arrivera pas~)**

** Bref j'espère que je n'ai pas perdu de lecteurs et que vous serez au rendez-vous, même si vous ne commentez pas du tout...**

**Sur ce je vous dis à la prochaine (Au cas où je mette encore des plombes à réussir à écrire... Et pardon pour les fautes...)**


End file.
